


Of Course It's Fairies (traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Shut Up and Help Us (Traducción) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Feels, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Developing Relationship, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, Hale Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Isaac Lahey/Original Male Character, Minor Lydia Martin/Cora Hale/ Jackson Whittemore, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Peter Hale/Original Male Character, Minor Sheriff Stilinski/Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles, Resurrection, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation, Spark Stiles Stilinski, They deserved better, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traducción, domestic sterek - Freeform, fight me, hale pack feels, post season 3B
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 102,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Mientras todavía sufre los efectos secundarios del Nogitsune, Stiles y la manada tropiezan y salvan a un hada. Los padres del niño, no queriendo estar en deuda con la manada, ofrecen a cada miembro de la manada la oportunidad de traer a un ser querido de la muerte.Después de haber sido felizmente reunidos con varios de sus amigos y familiares que alguna vez perdieron, todos deben trabajar juntos para descubrir cómo funcionar como una nueva manada, y cómo vencer a una nueva amenaza.





	1. It's not back, I am myself

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Course It's Fairies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535889) by [HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere/pseuds/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere). 



> Adoro las historias de HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere, creo ke no hay ninguna con la que no haya llorado o reido mientras la leia. 
> 
> Muchiisimas gracias a HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere por dejarme traducirla, a este paso acabara aburriendose de darme permiso de tanto ke le pregunto XDD
> 
> Como siempre nada me pertenece, todos los creditos van a sus respectivos autores.

Por supuesto que son hadas, pensó Stiles con amargura. No fue suficiente que fuera arrastrado fuera de su cama en medio de la noche cuando sintió que una de las protecciones que Deaton había dicho que pusiera en la reserva había sido activada, pero ahora estaba enredado en el drama de los fae.

Dejando a un lado la parte práctica de su cerebro que le decía a sí mismo que se callara porque no estaba durmiendo, Stiles dirigió su atención a la criatura claramente asustada en su línea de visión. Atrapada en lo que parecía ser una trampa de Brujas, era un hombre joven al que se podría haber confundido fácilmente con un ser humano si no fuera por sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas y su tradicional vestimenta fae. Parecía no ser mayor que Stiles, con la piel pálida que casi brillaba a la luz de la luna, cabello castaño claro y ojos que parpadeaban violetamente como si se aferrara ferozmente al control que le quedaba.

Esta particular trampa parecía ser un círculo perfecto, no más de metro y medio de diámetro. Piedras cuidadosamente colocadas marcaban el contorno del círculo, cada una con una runa diferente tallada en ella. Dando las gracias a todas las deidades que podía recordar en su estado adormecido por la luna llena que le permitía ver con qué estaba lidiando, Stiles se acercó cautelosamente al hada mientras subrepticiamente enviaba un mensaje de S.O.S. al grupo. Si la bruja aún estaba allí, Stiles no quería arriesgarse a una confrontación mientras estaba solo y aún débil por lo que había hecho el Nogit… por lo que había sucedido hace unos meses atrás.

—Hola, —se aventuró en voz baja, temeroso de hablar demasiado fuerte y asustar al hada. —Mi nombre es Stiles.

—Ese no es un nombre, —respondió el hada secamente con las cejas tan arrugadas, parecían poder luchar con Derek por el dominio y, bueno no ganar, pero tal vez podría empatar.

Oh, genial. Un gilipollas. Stiles no estaba de humor para lidiar con esa actitud, especialmente no de alguien que probablemente iba a salvar, muchas gracias.

—Gracias, —respondió Stiles secamente, solo logrando no poner los ojos en blanco. —Y por mucho que me gustaría escuchar lo que tienes que decir sobre mi verdadero nombre, ¿por qué no nos haces un favor y me dices quién eres y cómo te metiste en este lío?

El chico gruñó y frunció los labios, claramente sopesando sus opciones. Que no tenía. Con un gran suspiro, se volvió para mirar a Stiles por completo y le dijo: —Mi nombre es Pahn. Estaba caminando por el bosque cuando escuché un cántico. Debo haber asustado a una bruja, porque lo siguiente que sé es que me están arrojando a este claro y ahora parece que no puedo moverme. —Mientras hablaba, su gesto se volvió más suave, la preocupación se dibujó en sus facciones y sus ojos violetas. dando paso a su verde natural.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, mi manada está en camino. Probablemente Lydia tardó tres minutos en rastrear mi ubicación. Deberían estar aquí pronto y te sacaremos de aquí enseguida. ¿Estás herido? —Stiles se movió hacia la trampa, deteniéndose justo en el límite de las piedras. Lo último que necesitaba era quedar atrapado dentro. Isaac nunca lo dejaría en paz si lo hiciera.

—¿Tu manada? Pero no eres un hombre lobo. —Pahn entrecerró los ojos, como si eso lo ayudara a tener una mejor lectura de Stiles. —Aunque no eres totalmente humano.

Stiles se tambaleó hacia atrás y se puso rígido ante eso, sus venas se congelaron hasta que recordó que era su chispa de la que Pahn estaba hablando, no el Nogi... la otra cosa.

No ha vuelto, sigo siendo yo. No ha vuelto, sigo siendo yo. No ha vuelto, sigo siendo yo. Stiles repitió su mantra en su cabeza hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad y la tensión comenzó a filtrarse por sus hombros.

Pahn esperó, confundido por la severa reacción que sus palabras habían causado, hasta que Stiles habló.

—No, soy una chispa. En realidad, solo hay tres lobos en la manada. Luego hay una banshee, un kitsune, una mujer coyote, un Peter y un ex-kanima, aunque supongo que los dos últimos también cuentan como hombres lobo. Entonces cinco, supongo que hay cinco, pero de todos modos nadie cuenta con Jackson. Lobo imbécil, —Stiles empezó a divagar, murmurando para sí mismo acerca de los imbéciles malagradecidos de piel escamosa y sus perfectas, divinas novias rubias rojizas hasta que Pahn no estaba tan aterrorizado de su situación actual como estaba cuestionando la cordura de su actual acompañante.

Los dos se sacudieron de sus pensamientos por el repentino crujido y el crujido delator de hojas que Stiles había llegado a asociar con Scott corriendo a cualquier parte. Uno de estos días, cuando Stiles recuperara su energía y su fuerza, le enseñaría a ese chico cómo ser más cuidadoso.

—¡STILES! ¡STILES! ¡STI…!, oh, ahí estás. —Scott estaba jadeando cuando llegó al centro del claro. Se movió hacia Pahn, colocando instintivamente su propio cuerpo entre él y Stiles .

—Hey, amigo, —dijo Stiles dándole a Scott unas palmadas en la espalda y moviéndose para estar junto a él. Stiles ignoró la ligera contracción en la espalda de Scott ante el contacto. —Vas a tener que trabajar en ese cardio antes de que el lacrosse comience de nuevo, ¿no? ¿Y en qué estabas pensando, irrumpiendo aquí de esa manera? Tsk tsk, no muy sigiloso.

Scott miró hacia abajo, avergonzado. —Pensé que estabas en problemas. No estaba pensando, —murmuró.

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo, Scotty. —Stiles sonrió cuando Scott se animó. Si tuviera cola, definitivamente habría estado moviéndose.

—El está en lo cierto, sabes.

Tanto Stiles como Scott saltaron y se dieron la vuelta, Scott estaba en cuclillas con los colmillos y las garras listos para luchar contra la nueva amenaza. Sus ojos rojos brillaban aun cuando la luna proyectaba tanta luz en el claro.

Stiles puso su mano sobre su corazón cuando identificó al intruso. —¡Derek! Sí, eso, —se volvió hacia Scott mientras gesticulaba violentamente hacia Derek, —Así es cómo se hace una entrada. Y vamos a hablar sobre cómo acabas de decir que tenía razón más tarde , —murmuró Stiles en dirección a Derek. Para su sorpresa, las comisuras de la boca de Derek se movieron.

Derek negó con la cabeza y miró hacia Scott. Sus ojos brillaron rojos cuando dio un paso adelante. —Necesitas aprender la diferencia entre cuándo correr dentro en una situación y cuándo dar un paso atrás y evaluar antes de involucrarte en ella. Stiles pudo enviarnos un mensaje de texto para encontrarlo, lo que significaba que probablemente no estaba en peligro inmediato. Si lo estuviera, solo habría pulsado el botón de pánico que Danny instaló en todos nuestros teléfonos. En esta situación, es mejor tomar un enfoque más tranquilo para que puedas evaluar el problema antes de saltar a ella directamente.

Stiles miró a Derek (en algún lugar en lo profundo de su mente procesó que no tenía que levantar tanto la mirada como solía hacerlo… ¿cuándo él y Derek eran casi de la misma altura?) Con la boca abierta. —Esa podría ser la mayor cantidad de palabras que alguna vez te escuché decir. Mírate, enseñando a los cachorritos. Has creciste, Lobo sigiloso. —Stiles sonrió mientras Derek ponía los ojos en blanco.

—No me llames así, —Derek resopló mientras se volvía para mirar a Pahn. —¿Quién es éste?

—Bien, Sourwolf. —Stiles sonrió al ver a Isaac, Lydia, y para su sorpresa, a Chris Argent, emerger de los árboles. —Todos, este es Pahn. Enfureció a una bruja y ahora necesita nuestra ayuda.

—No he cabreado a una bruja, solo... ¿sorprendí a una? —Pahn suspiró, sus ojos recorrieron a los seis extraños que ahora estaban frente a él. Su mirada se detuvo en Isaac unos segundos más de lo que le gustaba a Stiles, pero últimamente Stiles estaba siendo un poco más protector con su manada. —Mira, a las brujas no les gusta particularmente los fae, y realmente no parece que les guste mi familia. Mis padres me advirtieron que no fuera solo a la Reserva por la noche, pero no me permitieron salir de mi casa en semanas debido a su paranoia y me estaba inquietando. ¿De verdad crees que puedes sacarme de aquí?

—Realmente creo que vamos a intentarlo. —Stiles puso lo que a Isaac le gustaba llamar su Cara de Chispa que solo usaba cuando manejaba asuntos mágicos y se abría paso lentamente alrededor del círculo, deteniéndose a examinar cada piedra cuando pasaba junto a ellos .

Stiles podía escuchar a Derek dando órdenes para que Chris, Scott e Isaac revisaran el perímetro para encontrar a la bruja mientras él y Lydia se quedaban para ayudar a Stiles con las trampa. Pahn murmuró algo por lo bajo cuando Isaac se dio vuelta para alejarse y Stiles no lo escuchó, pero vio las puntas de las orejas de Isaac rosadas. Stiles sabía que Derek estaba enviando a los demás lejos para darle un poco de privacidad. Hacer magia, incluso magia tan simple como romper una pequeña runa, no era algo que Stiles hacía con la manada a su alrededor si podía evitarlo. Él no quería ser visto como algo más que 100% humano. A pesar de que la manada le había asegurado que podían distinguir entre su Chispa y el Void Stiles, aún existía la persistente duda de la cual él no se podía liberar. Si no fuera por todos los beneficios que una chispa le daba a la manada, Stiles ni siquiera habría seguido el entrenamiento mágico con Deaton después de que el espíritu de zorro fuera expulsado de su cuerpo.

Lydia y Derek se pararon uno al lado del otro mirando a Stiles evaluar las runas, esperando la señal para que lo ayudaran. Stiles podría decir que Lydia estaba medio dormida cuando la vio inclinarse un poco hacia Derek. Derek colocó su brazo alrededor de su hombro, permitiéndole poner más peso sobre él y cerrar los ojos. Después de que Lydia perdió a Allison y a Aiden, fue Derek quien de alguna manera fue capaz de ayudarla más. Su amistad surgió de la nada y Stiles incluso estaría un poco celoso de lo cerca que se habían vuelto si él no supiera cuán completamente comprometida estaba Lydia con su relación a larga distancia con Jackson en Inglaterra.

Pahn comenzó a pasearse dentro del círculo, claramente ansioso por salir.

Stiles se puso de pie, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones para quitarse la suciedad. —Ok, esto parece bastante simple. ¿Listos? —Los otros dos asintieron y tomaron su lugar junto a Stiles; Derek con una mano sobre su hombro derecho, Lydia a su izquierda. Stiles no estaba seguro de por qué era más fácil para él hacer magia en contacto con la manada, pero lo era. Prefería a Derek y Lydia porque parecían aceptar que necesitaba el consuelo de la manada sin decir una palabra, y eran los únicos que no se estremecían antes de tocarlo después de todo lo que pasó.

Stiles intentó ignorar el escalofrío que sintió recorrer su espina dorsal cuando la mano de Derek hizo contacto con su cuerpo, y esperó que Derek atribuyera el aumento de su ritmo cardíaco a la emoción sobre el hechizo que iba a lanzar.

Después de todo lo que sucedió, Stiles hizo un balance de su vida y de la gente en ella y se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia cierto Sourwolf podrían no ser estrictamente amistosos. Pero ahora no era el momento para que esos sentimientos salieran a la luz, así que sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente y se puso a trabajar. Murmuró algunas frases y las runas en las piedras se volvieron violetas antes de evaporarse por completo.

Pahn miró a Stiles, esperando una señal de que podía abandonar el círculo y, tras un asentimiento de parte de Stiles, saltó de su encierro con un chillido triunfal y muy viril.

Finalmente libre, Pahn se volvió hacia Stiles con los brazos abiertos, radiante, cuando de repente un grito rompió el silencio en los árboles.


	2. Quite a temper

 

Scott llegó corriendo al claro con Chris pisándole los talones. Bajo el brazo de Chris había un Isaac casi inconsciente, cuyo rostro parecía haber perdido algunas rondas con el tronco de un árbol.

—Es la bruja, —gritó Scott mientras corría hacia Stiles y Lydia. —Ella le tendió una trampa a Isaac y está justo detrás de nosotros.

Derek dobló sus rodillas mientras liberaba sus garras y colmillos y rugió. Fue suficiente para que la bruja que acababa de entrar en el claro tropezara, pero no no para que se detuviera. Agitó una mano y envió a Chris, que acababa de dejar a Isaac en el suelo junto a Pahn, volando hacia un árbol cercano. Chris golpeó el árbol con un crujido nauseabundo y evitó por poco ser empalado en las ramas del árbol cuando la gravedad lo llevó de regreso al suelo.

Después de una mirada de Stiles, Lydia retrocedió unos pasos de la pelea, dejándola fuera de la atención inmediata de la bruja, pero manteniéndola lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ayudar si se trataba de eso. La manada acordó usar solo el grito de Lydia como último recurso. Ella había estado trabajando con Deaton para controlarlo y dirigirlo como un arma, pero no lo había usado completamente desde que gritó por Allison esa noche en el túnel.

Derek se lanzó contra la bruja en su forma beta, con las garras dando un buen golpe en su hombro. La bruja se tambaleó y Stiles tomó eso como su apertura para comenzar a cantar. Usó la desorientación temporal de la bruja para comenzar a conjurar un hechizo vinculante que atraparía a la bruja en el claro y obligaría a su magia a quedarse en su interior para que no pudiera usarla. El hechizo era temporal, pero solo necesitaban la ventaja hasta que supieran qué hacer con ella.

La bruja apretó su mano en dirección a Scott y el hombre lobo repentinamente no pudo respirar. Sus dedos arañaron su garganta pero no respiró. Ella atrapó a Derek de espaldas mientras se reagrupaba de su último ataque y, con un golpe de su mano, lo lanzó a veinte pies por el aire. Su pierna izquierda se dobló debajo de él en un ángulo incómodo cuando aterrizó y Stiles supo que estaría fuera por al menos unos minutos mientras los huesos se reseteaban.

Con Isaac y Chris incapacitados, Scott todavía luchaba por respirar, Derek salió de la pelea por un momento, y obviamente Pahn no estaba entrenado para el combate, la bruja se volvió hacia Stiles y Lydia. Levantó la mano para hacer quién sabe qué a Stiles, pero Lydia abrió la boca y gritó antes de que la bruja tuviera la oportunidad de moverse. Lydia no gritó para matar, sabía que solo necesitaba ganar tiempo hasta que Derek sanara o Stiles terminara el hechizo vinculante. Afortunadamente, ambas cosas sucedieron poco después de que el grito se extinguiera y la bruja estaba en el piso con sangre saliendo de sus oídos.

Isaac trató de sentarse, pero fue detenido con una mano en su pecho cuando Pahn cayó de rodillas para ver si tenía lesiones que amenazaran la vida. Chris todavía estaba inconsciente, pero dado que los lobos no parecían demasiado preocupados, Stiles entendió que podían oír el latido de su corazón. Derek, Stiles, Scott y Lydia formaron un semicírculo frente a la bruja, que se había recuperado lo suficiente del grito de Lydia como para poder soportarlo. Stiles sintió el tumulto de la magia bajo sus uñas que le dijo que el hechizo de unión estaba funcionando, y tiró de él un poco para que formara un círculo más apretado alrededor de la bruja.

—Este es el territorio Hale, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, —gruñó Derek a través de sus colmillos. Sus garras se habían retraído, pero su rostro conservaba su forma beta, peluda y sin cejas.

—Las brujas tienen negocios en todas partes, lobo, —escupió, —Especialmente cuando el territorio pertenece a una manada que permite que un zorro vestido con chispas infecte la ciudad.

Para su crédito, ninguno de los miembros del grupo se estremeció ante la referencia indiferente de la bruja al Nogitsune. Las manos de Stiles se pusieron rígidas y sintió que su magia ardía en una oleada de pánico y enojo, pero sintió que Derek y Lydia se acercaban más y lo flanqueaban, ofreciéndole apoyo en silencio. Stiles cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, la bruja había enfocado su mirada en él y levantó una ceja especulativa.

—Todo un temperamento, ya veo. Es por el Nogitsune, ya sabes. Realmente nunca se ha ido. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Si tuvieras respeto por ti o amor por tu manada, vendrías conmigo de buen grado. Las brujas existen para mantener un equilibrio entre las criaturas sobrenaturales y estás perturbando ese equilibrio. —La manada se tensó con enojo mientras hablaba, inclinando inconscientemente sus cuerpos hacia Stiles en una muestra de compañerismo. Incluso Lydia, que no era un lobo, se había dado cuenta rápidamente de la dinámica de las manadas, lo cual no era nada sorprendente dada su inteligencia superior a la media.

Stiles abrió la boca para discutir con ella, para decirle definitivamente que él no era el Nogitsune, que amaba a su manada, que lo mejor para todos ellos sería que se quedara con ellos. Pero nada salió. En el fondo, realmente creía que la manada estaría mejor sin él. Allison estaría viva. Aiden estaría vivo. Scott no se despertaba en medio de la noche gritando porque tenía una pesadilla de que su mejor amigo lo había apuñalado en el estómago con una katana. La verdadera extensión de las consecuencias del Nogitsune era imposible de cuantificar, y todo fue culpa de Stiles. Él lo sabía. Entonces, ¿cómo podría estar parado aquí y decirle a esta bruja que estaba equivocada?

Afortunadamente, la decisión quedó fuera de sus manos cuando Derek gruñó: —El Nogitsune se ha ido, nos ocupamos de eso. Te sugiero que te vayas antes de que hagamos lo mismo contigo. —Nada en el tono de Derek implicaba que realmente estuviera sugiriendo algo, pero la bruja tuvo la audacia de parecer arrogante ante la implicación de que ella seguiría su camino feliz.

En retrospectiva, Stiles debería haberlo visto venir. Estaba tan preocupado por contener la magia que anhelaba ser liberada en su ira y culpa que no sintió las puntas de sus dedos diciéndole que el tiempo del hechizo de unión había terminado. También olvidó que lo que había leído sobre los Fae, odiaba estar en la deuda de otra persona. Así que no debería haberse sorprendido de que una vez que la bruja se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba atada y levantara la mano para golpear a Stiles, Pahn se arrojó frente a la bruja, recibiendo el peso de su hechizo. El destello de magia hizo un gran agujero en su pecho, manchando sus blancas túnicas Fae de carmesí.

Lydia abrió la boca para gritar y mientras la bruja estaba preocupada por intentar silenciarla, Derek golpeó. Sus garras le atravesaron la garganta con precisión quirúrgica y la bruja estaba muerta antes de tocar el suelo.

Stiles se adelantó y se dejó caer al suelo junto a Pahn. Los ojos de Pahn estaban vidriosos y su respiración era desigual. Scott tomó su mano izquierda mientras Stiles tomó su derecha en un férreo agarre.

Stiles cerró los ojos y buscó dentro para encontrar la fuente de su chispa, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que sonaba como Deaton gritándole que se detuviera. Él no dejaría que otra persona muriera por su culpa. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Chris e Isaac se habían recuperado lo suficiente para llegar al lugar donde el resto de la manada había formado un círculo alrededor de Pahn. Stiles miró a cada uno de ellos y sin una palabra unieron las manos. Con Derek una vez más a su derecha y Lydia a su izquierda, pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles, anclándolo a la manada para poder sacar poder de ellos. Chris era en realidad un grupo más adyacente, pero no se podía negar que tenía la fuerza que Stiles podía usar.

Desde que comenzó su entrenamiento de chispa con Deaton unas semanas después de la muerte de Allison, Stiles había desarrollado una especie de calma que nunca antes había tenido. Scott había notado que era principalmente cuando estaba haciendo magia o investigando magia de algún tipo. En cualquier caso, Stiles no podía negar ahora que era cierto. Él nunca había estado más quieto.

Con sus manos sobre el corazón casi silencioso de Pahn, Stiles sacó el poder de la manada y el poder de su chispa y la dirigió desde su núcleo a las palmas de sus manos. Con todas sus fuerzas, empujó todos los pensamientos de curación de su mente al pecho de Pahn.

Tan lentamente que Stiles apenas podía decir si realmente estaba sucediendo, el pecho de Pahn comenzó a cerrarse. Justo cuando los últimos pedazos de piel terminaban de tejerse, dos figuras salieron de los árboles hacia ellos, atraídas sin duda por el grito de Lydia. Stiles no quería romper el círculo de curación hasta estar seguro de que las lesiones internas de Pahn estaban solucionadas, pero no podía permitir que una amenaza potencial atacara a su manada mientras estaban preocupados, así que alzó la cabeza solo para ver que los intrusos estaban vestidos con el mismo atuendo que Pahn.

Estupendo. Más Fae, pensó Stiles débilmente.

Sintiendo que Pahn estaba sanado, Stiles se levantó tembloroso y se volvió hacia los recién llegados, quienes se habían detenido al ver a Pahn sangrando en el suelo. No prestaron atención al cuerpo de la bruja cercana.

—¿Deben ser los padres de Pahn? —Stiles tartamudeó, tratando de sacudirse en plena conciencia. Nunca había intentado un hechizo tan grande, incluso con la fuerza de la manada para acompañar su chispa. —Podemos explicarlo, lo juramos. —Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, se desmayó. Apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar completamente los fuertes y musculosos brazos que lo atraparon justo antes de tocar el suelo.

Cuando Stiles volvió en sí, se encontró apoyado contra un árbol en el borde del claro con la cabeza de Scott sobre su regazo. Sus ojos buscaron a su manda inmediatamente y se sintió aliviado al descubrir que todos estaban despiertos y más o menos ilesos. Los padres de Pahn estaban de pie en el medio del claro, flanqueando a su hijo que tenía la cabeza gacha. Derek y Chris estaban de pie frente a ellos, los cinco obviamente inmersos en una discusión.

—Oye, —Stiles le dio un empujoncito a Isaac con el pie, sacándolo de la ensoñación que había tenido mientras estaba sentado al lado de Stiles. —¿Qué están diciendo? No todos nosotros tenemos súper poderes lobos.

Isaac puso los ojos en blanco ante la clasificación de Stiles de la audiencia de los hombres lobo y giró la cabeza para escuchar. A los pocos minutos de la conversación, los ojos de Isaac se abrieron de par en par con lo que a Stiles le pareció una cautelosa esperanza.

—¿Qué? Dime lo que dijeron, —siseó Stiles.

—Bueno... ellos. Dijeron que podríamos... Yo… realmente no lo sé. Quizás deberíamos esperar a que Derek nos lo diga.

Stiles resopló y sacó a Scott de su regazo poniéndolo en el de Lydia, que estaba sentada a pocos pies de distancia. Se puso de pie con cautela, probando sus miembros por si tenía alguna una lesión mientras se estiraba. Mientras se acercaba a la reunión que se desarrollaba en el medio del claro, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

La madre de Pahn lo abrazó con un fuerte abrazo, ganando un gruñido ruidoso de Derek. Cuando ella lo liberó, el padre de Pahn no perdió el tiempo en tomar la mano de Stiles y sacudirla entusiásticamente.

—Te debemos la vida de nuestro hijo. Dos veces, por lo que escuché, —dijo el hombre con voz potente, soltando a Stiles y dando un paso atrás.

Stiles rompió el contacto visual e intentó mirar a otro lado. No merecía gratitud o agradecimiento, no después de las cosas que había hecho. Movió los pies y murmuró un —no hay problema— en general, esperando que eso fuera suficiente y pudiera comenzar a dirigirse a casa. La luz del sol empezaba a abrirse camino entre los árboles y él quería estar en casa antes de que su padre regresara del turno de noche.

—No, —dijo la madre de Pahn, la Reina Fae, dijo bruscamente. —Le debemos una deuda que no podemos pagar. Esto no es algo que podamos ignorar. Por favor, —sus grandes ojos color chocolate imploraron a Stiles que entendiera la gravedad de lo que estaba diciendo. —Permítanos pagarle por salvar a nuestro único hijo.

La manada intercambió miradas cautelosas. Stiles miró a Derek con los ojos cerrados y no entendió lo que veía detrás del rostro cuidadosamente inexpresivo de Derek. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Chris, que parecía como si alguien hubiera metido la mano en su pecho y lentamente le arrancara el corazón. Stiles estaba ahora más curioso que nunca por saber lo que Isaac había oído por casualidad. Escuchó a Scott jadear bruscamente detrás de ellos mientras Isaac sin duda ponía a Scott al día. El Rey Fae esperó pacientemente a que Stiles le devolviera la atención a él y a su esposa antes de decir: —Todos ustedes han sufrido grandes pérdidas. Puedo ver en tus ojos que hay agujeros en tu alma donde los seres queridos solían residir. Por favor permítanos llenar algunos de esos agujeros.

Stiles y Lydia estaban cada vez más cansados de ser las únicos que no estaban al tanto de hacia dónde iba la conversación. Lydia abandonó toda pretensión de fingir que no había escuchado a escondidas desde su posición al lado de Scott y se dirigió hacia el lado de Stiles. Suspiraron en tándem y Lydia dirigió su mirada a la Reina Fae. —¿Le importaría explicar lo que quieres decir? Algunos de nosotros necesitamos más de una hora de belleza para dormir antes de la clase. —Ella le echó el pelo a lo que los de fuera llamarían molestia, pero la manada sabe que es inquietud.

—Ciertamente, —dijo la Reina Fae con una cálida sonrisa. —Lo que mi esposo y yo estamos tratando de decir es que nos gustaría extenderles una oferta. Esta es una oferta única que expirará a la medianoche. Si eliges tomarla, devolveremos a uno de tus seres queridos de la otra vida.

El silencio barrió el claro. Nadie se atrevió a moverse.

Finalmente, Isaac no pudo soportarlo más y rompió el silencio como vidrio. —¿Q-quieres decir que si la manada acepta tu oferta, podemos traer a una persona de entre los muertos?

El Rey Fae le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —No, amigo mío. Estamos diciendo que cada uno de ustedes que acepte nuestra oferta logrará recuperar a una persona de entre los muertos. —Pahn levantó la cabeza de su padre para que su oído estuviera nivelado con la boca de Pahn. Después de sus susurros frenéticos, el Rey sonrió y miró a Isaac. —Parece que mi hijo tiene un punto débil por ti. Él ha pedido que le permitamos la opción única de traer dos almas. La misma opción no se extiende a los demás.

Pahn se sonrojó furiosamente y evitó mirar a Isaac a los ojos. La mandíbula de Isaac se abrió por sí sola mientras lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

Ante eso, el Rey y la Reina unieron sus manos y sacaron a su hijo del claro. La Reina miró hacia atrás solo para decir: —Volveré aquí justo antes de la medianoche. Si desea aceptar nuestra oferta, espero verte aquí. Después de la medianoche, nuestra deuda con usted se pagará independientemente. Pero, —hizo una pausa para mirar tristemente a cada uno de los miembros de la manada,— sugiero que no desperdicies esta oportunidad. No se le ofrecerá nuevamente en su vida.


	3. A flair for the dramatic

Durante un largo tiempo, el único movimiento en el claro fue la colocación de las sombras creadas por el sol que se elevaba lentamente sobre los árboles. Stiles cerró los ojos e inspiró por la nariz, tratando desesperadamente de evitar el inminente ataque de pánico que sabía que era inevitable.

No se permitía creer que era verdad.

Él no se lo merecía.

Quien quiera que traiga estaría tan avergonzado de las cosas que hizo cuando estaba poseído.

Si traía de vuelta a su madre, ¿podría ella incluso mirarlo?

Si traía a Allison, ¿se estremecería cada vez que entrara a la habitación?

Si traía a Erica, ¿seguiría pensando en él como su Batman?

Se mareó al pensar en todas las personas que se habían perdido. Mamá. Allison. Erica. Boyd. Aiden. Heather. Tara. La madre y la hermana adoptiva de Malia. Todos los Hales.

Esa última idea lo golpeó como un tren de carga y provocó que su cabeza girara hacia donde Derek estaba apoyándose contra el árbol más cercano. Sus antebrazos descansaban contra la base del árbol y su cabeza colgaba lo suficiente para que la parte superior de su cabeza rozara la corteza. Sus hombros formaban una línea dura y Stiles podía notar que su respiración venía en ráfagas rápidas.

Stiles se dirigió hacia el lado de Derek en dos pasos y puso la palma de su mano entre los omoplatos de Derek. El toque pareció desbloquear algo dentro de Derek, y giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para que Stiles viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos carmesí. Su cara había perdido su forma beta y sus cejas no parecían saber qué hacer con su reaparición en su rostro. Fruncieron el ceño y luego se retiraron hacia la línea del cabello de Derek. Stiles podía nombrar cada emoción que veía parpadear en la cara de Derek porque él también las estaba sintiendo.

Duda. Enfado. Esperanza. Amor. Devastación. Resignación. Incertidumbre. Finalmente descansando en el horror. Stiles se había vuelto bastante bueno leyendo a Derek en el último año y podía ver que estaba paralizado por el miedo. Derek había sufrido más pérdidas en su joven vida que la mayoría de la gente, y se culpaba a sí mismo por todo. La idea de elegir primero a una persona sobre las otras para que regresara, y luego lidiar con la incertidumbre que surgía al no saber si te aceptarían tal como eres, era casi más de lo que Stiles o Derek podían manejar.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo. Los ojos de Derek se encontraron con los de Stiles mientras frotaba círculos suaves en la espalda de Derek.

Fue Chris quien rompió el silencio esta vez. Le tendió una mano a Lydia para que la ayudara a levantarse del piso (¿cuándo se había derrumbado?), y en tono grave dijo: —Ve a que te limpien y vengan a la escuela. Nos podemos reunir luego para discutir lo que acaba de suceder. Derek y yo podemos encargarnos de la limpieza aquí. —La cabeza de Derek se sacudió en un gesto de asentimiento mientras se separaba de la mano de Stiles y caminaba hacia el cuerpo de la bruja. Isaac se acercó a Lydia y le tomó la mano, guiándola suavemente fuera del claro hacia la carretera abandonada donde habían estacionado sus coches. Scott y Stiles caminaron detrás de ellos sombríamente.

No fue hasta que estuvieron a medio camino del jeep de Stiles que uno de ellos habló.

—Oye, ¿qué pasó con Kira y Malia? Pensaría que Malia estaría masticando un poco para conseguir una buena pelea pasada de moda. Ha sido bastante silencioso en los últimos meses y sé que ha estado inquieta. —Stiles golpeó su hombro contra el de Scott mientras caminaban, trayendo a Scott regresó de donde sus pensamientos lo habían llevado.

—Oh, —Scott ofreció débilmente. —Los Yukimura llevaron a Kira y Malia a ver a algunos amigos de la familia en Seattle durante la semana. Al parecer, Noshiko conoce a algunas personas que pueden ayudar a Kira a controlar a su zorro y puede enseñarle a Malia cómo cambiar a un coyote si así lo desea. ¿Pensé que Malia te lo habría dicho?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Nah, no hemos estado hablando mucho. Quiero decir que no hablábamos mucho cuando estábamos, ya sabes, sin hablar, pero creo que ambos nos dimos cuenta de que sería mejor para nosotros intentar sanar por nuestra cuenta en lugar de hacer lo que sea que estuviéramos haciendo. Así que sí. No hablamos mucho, —Stiles se apagó.

—Te escucho, —ofreció Scott distraídamente. —Aprendí todo esto de Lydia. Kira y yo realmente no hemos estado hablando desde que pasó todo. Sé que no estábamos saliendo o algo así, pero eso lo hace casi peor. No puedes romper con alguien con quien no salías, ¿sabes? —Stiles solo asintió y terminaron la caminata en silencio.

Llegaron al jeep y Stiles levantó una ceja cuando Scott abrió la puerta del pasajero.

Scott miró avergonzado, el color volviendo a su rostro. —Entré en pánico cuando enviaste el mensaje, ¿recuerdas? Pensé que sería más rápido simplemente correr hasta aquí. —Scott miró fijamente al cinturón de seguridad desabrochado de Stiles cuando ambos se encontraban en el jeep.

—¡Aw, amigo! Tu realmente me adoooooooooooooras, —Stiles canturreó mientras Scott se ponía el cinturón.

—Cállate y conduce, —Scott contestó indignado con un empujón hacia el hombro de Stiles.

Y simplemente así, volvieron a la normalidad. Condujeron en un silencio amistoso, sin hablar sobre el trato que se les había ofrecido o sin hacer nada más que el murmullo tranquilo de la radio. Stiles se detuvo frente a la casa de McCall y Scott saltó con un “hasta luego” y luego Stiles estaba solo.

Stiles tardó cinco segundos en determinar que no había manera de que fuera a la escuela ese día. Le escribió una nota rápida a su padre diciéndole que estaba enfermo y ue no lo despertara cuando llegó a casa después de su turno. Después de una ducha rápida, se sentó en su escritorio con sus bebidas energéticas y su Adderall, listo para ver qué tan legítimo era este trato.

Después de cinco horas y tantos Red Bulls, Stiles había determinado algunas cosas:

1\. Este trato fue legítimo. Solo se había ofrecido tres veces en la historia Fae, y solo una vez en esta escala. Según todos los informes, no había vacíos ni soluciones, y los Resucitados -como se los llamaba aparentemente- vivieron vidas normales después de que regresaran de entre los muertos.

2\. El acuerdo incluyó un poco de alteración de la mentalidad de los lugareños, por lo que no habría detalles de la “vuelta de entre los muertos” que debían resolverse. Sería como si nunca hubieran muerto. Solo aquellos que era manada o cercanos a la manada sabrían sobre el trato, y que el Resucitado había estado muerto previamente.

3\. El Resucitado se le aparecería a la persona que los había elegido dentro de las 24 horas posteriores a que la Reina Fae lanzaba el hechizo.

4\. Si el Resucitado moría de nuevo, no habría forma de devolverlos. Ni siquiera con magia Fae.

5\. Stiles no tenía idea de a quién traer de vuelta.

Su primer pensamiento fue de su madre. Obviamente. Pero cada vez que su nombre aparecía en su cabeza, la agobiante duda de sí mismo aparecía.

¿Qué pasa si ella está decepcionada de mí?

¿Por qué merezco recuperar a mi madre cuando no he hecho más que causar tanta muerte y destrucción?

¿Cómo puedo elegirla cuando he contribuido directamente a la muerte de otros?

Ella no me amará.

Ella no debería amarme.

No puedo hacerlo.

No puedo.

Stiles le envió un mensaje rápido a Scott diciéndole lo que encontró y que se iba a saltar la reunión de la manada después de la escuela. Por la respuesta de Scott, sonaba como si todo el mundo lo haría.

A las 11:00 pm, Stiles estaba privado de sueño, malhumorado, y todo lágrimas. Pero él había tomado su decisión.

Stiles entró al claro decidido y un corazón pesado. No estaba sorprendido de ver a Derek, Lydia, Scott, Chris e Isaac, todos allí, dispersos y deliberadamente sin verse a los ojos.

La Reina Fae apareció en una nube de humo.

Aparentemente Peter no es el único con talento para lo dramático, pensó Stiles pasivamente.

—Estoy feliz de veros a todos aquí. Como dije antes, esta no es una oportunidad que volveréis a tener en vuestra vida.

La tensión en el aire estaba teñida de tristeza y cauteloso optimismo. La Reina Fae dio instrucciones claramente y la manada se apresuró a complacerle.

Pronto todo se puso en su lugar. La Reina Fae estaba en el centro del claro frente a un altar con la manada formando un círculo apretado alrededor de ella. Ella cantó en voz baja con los ojos cerrados.

La manada soltó un grito de asombro colectivo cuando el nombre de su Resurrección elegido fue arrancado de sus mentes. El humo que salía del altar se volvió azul vibrante y se contorsionó para formar un nombre. Un nombre a la vez, las identidades de los seres queridos muertos para ser resucitados se levantaron del altar y luego se disiparon.

Allison Argent. Ante esto, Stiles cerró los ojos. No podía mirar a nadie a la cara en este momento. Esto estaba sucediendo. Estas personas estaban a punto de ser traídas de vuelta. Cualquier alegría que sintiera ante la idea de que su difunto elegido volviera a la vida se vio eclipsado por la idea de todos los muertos que no eligió. Se obligó a abrir los ojos solo para ver el nombre que salía del humo al lado. No podía perder tiempo para pensar en las implicaciones de una de las personas a las que había matado antes de que apareciera el segundo nombre.

Erica Reyes. Una risa encantada escapó de su boca antes de que él pudiera detenerla. Catwoman.

Vernon Boyd. Las lágrimas se juntaron en los ojos de Stiles. Sus pensamientos volvieron a su mano sobre el hombro de Derek después de que Boyd había sido empalado en sus propias garras. Si nada más, Stiles estaba feliz de que Derek recuperara a dos de sus miembros de la manada.

Dominic Bertrand. La confusión de Stiles fue ahogada por un agudo jadeo en su derecha de Derek. Claramente esta fue la elección de Derek. No pudo evitar la punzada de celos ante la idea de que alguien a quien Derek estaba trayendo de vuelta pudiera reunir este tipo de reacción emocional. Todos los pensamientos de celos fueron apartados de su mente al ver el siguiente nombre.

Talia Hale. Podrías escuchar un alfiler caer en el claro. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de los ojos de Stiles finalmente bajaron por su rostro. Derek estaba a punto de recuperar a su madre. Como alguien que había perdido a su madre a una edad temprana, Stiles no podía pensar en una alegría mayor que el hecho de que su madre volviera con él. Por supuesto, Derek realmente se merecía esto. Stiles no. Stiles no se merecía nada después de lo que hizo. Después de quién mató y toda la destrucción de la que fue responsable. Solo esto fue la fuerza impulsora que causó que Stiles no eligiera el nombre de su propia madre. Regresó sus pensamientos al presente justo a tiempo para ver aparecer el siguiente nombre.

Laura Hale. Stiles alzó los ojos ante eso, finalmente mirando a todos los demás en el círculo. No había un ojo seco en el claro. Incluso la Reina Fae tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Stiles reprimió el impulso de extender la mano y tomar la mano de Derek. Dos de las personas más importantes en la vida de Derek estaban a punto de ser devueltos a él. Stiles cerró los ojos. Solo quedaba un nombre y no podía, por la vida de él, pensar de quién podría ser. Su nombre elegido ya había sido revelado. La manada tomó aliento mientras el humo subía del altar por última vez.

Claudia Stilinski.


	4. It's not what you think

Stiles podía decir que la Reina Fae estaba hablando, pero era como si estuviera bajo el agua. Ninguno de los ruidos a su alrededor estaba siendo absorbido por su mente. Su aliento llegó en bocanadas y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico completo. Era vagamente consciente de las personas que lo rodeaban tratando de sacarlo de allí, pero la oscuridad lo reclamó antes de que pudiera entender lo que decían sus amigos.

Cuando Stiles se dio cuenta, lo primero que pensó fue lo cálido que estaba. Dado el frío en el aire cuando estaba en la Reserva, Stiles solo podía suponer que estaba adentro o envuelto en los brazos de un hombre lobo. Parpadeó lentamente hasta que su entorno se hizo claro. Estaba en el loft de Derek. La luz que brillaba a través de las ventanas cerca de la cama le dijo que ya había pasado el mediodía. La suave bocanada de aire detrás de él indicaba que Sourwolf estaba durmiendo cerca. Stiles saltó de la cama y se volvió para ver a Derek durmiendo pacíficamente, con su brazo extendido hacia donde Stiles había estado como si se hubiera quedado dormido con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. Durmiendo, parecía unos cinco años más joven. El ceño permanente había desaparecido de su frente y su boca estaba relajada de su usual mueca.

—¿Derek? —El susurro de Stiles sonó como un trueno en un loft tan silencioso. Derek se levantó de su sueño lentamente, parpadeando y mirando a su alrededor para ver qué había perturbado su sueño. Cuando sus ojos finalmente descansaron en Stiles, se sentó bruscamente y se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, me dormí. Te desmayaste y se suponía que debía cuidarte. —Derek apartó la cabeza de Stiles.

—Ok, antes que nada, no me desmayé, solo... perdí la consciencia temporalmente… —Las cejas no impresionadas de Derek reaparecieron mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la cocina. Stiles no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan suave se veía Derek con los pies descalzos, el pelo revuelto, los pantalones de chándal que parecían haber sido golpeados hasta la sumisión por la lavadora, y un desteñido Henley negro que era demasiado grande.

—Lamento que los otros te hayan dejado para que me cuides. Debo haber sido un desastre. —Stiles se rió despreciativamente y comenzó a pasearse por el loft, los eventos de la noche anterior lo golpearon como una bola de demolición.

Derek solo se encogió de hombros. —¿Tienes hambre?

El estómago de Stiles eligió ese momento exacto para retumbar ruidosamente. —Oh si. Supongo. —Stiles trató de recordar la última vez que había comido y no podía recordarlo.

Derek buscó con torpeza en la cocina durante un rato sin decir una palabra más. Él cocinó en silencio mientras Stiles continuaba caminando. Cuando se hizo evidente que Derek no iba a ser el indicado para comenzar la conversación que necesitaban, Stiles resopló y se dirigió a sentarse en uno de los taburetes detrás de la isla.

Stiles notó distraídamente a Derek juntando ingredientes para tortillas mientras luchaba por dónde empezar. Stiles registro definitivamente que se perdió después de que se lanzara el hechizo, pero Derek parecía contento de dejar a Stiles en la oscuridad mientras cocinaba.

Stiles abrió la boca para preguntar qué había pasado después de perder el conocimiento, pero lo que salió fue, —¿Quién es Dominic Bertrand?

Derek alzó la vista hacia eso. Parecía no saber por dónde empezar.

—Yo...yo. No importa. No te preocupes por eso, no es asunto mío. —Stiles se miró las manos cruzadas en la isla frente a él. Su corazón latía fuera de su pecho y no había duda de que Derek podía oírlo.

—No, está bien, —comenzó Derek. Terminó las tortillas y las puso en platos, sentándose al lado de Stiles mientras comenzaban a comer.

—El tío Dom eras el compañero de Peter. —Lo que Stiles esperaba que Derek dijera, no era eso.

—Qué, —balbuceó elocuentemente. —¿Compañero de Peter? ¿Los compañeros son reales? Por supuesto, los compañeros son reales, no importa. ¿Pero Peter tenía un compañero? ¿El compañero de Peter era un hombre? No, eso tiene sentido. Oh, debe haber sido interesante. Pero espera... Peter solía no estar loco así que tal vez es genial... ¿es por eso que lo elegiste? ¿Él era tu tío favorito? Él debe haberlo sido. —Stiles continuó expresando cada pregunta que vino a su mente hasta que su balbuceo fue cortado sin miramientos por Derek metiéndole un tenedor de tortilla en la boca.

—Stiles. Cállate. —Las cejas de Derek estaban de nuevo en la línea de su cabello, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba el caso perdido frente a él. Después de sacudir su cabeza un par de veces, Derek se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se estabilizó para responder a la letanía de preguntas que había planteado Stiles.

—Sí, los compañeros son reales. El tío Dom y Peter solo habían estado juntos durante unos 2 años antes del incendio, pero eran inseparables. Es por eso que el tío Dom estuvo en la casa esa noche. Él estaba allí para preguntarle a nuestro Alfa, mi madre, por el mordisco. Stiles abrió la boca para interrumpir, pero la cerró rápidamente después de una mirada de Derek.

—En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, a los lobos realmente no les importa la orientación sexual. Una vez que encuentras a tu compañero, si alguna vez lo haces, eso es todo. —Por alguna razón, Derek tuvo que apartar los ojos mientras explicaba esta parte a Stiles. Stiles estaba demasiado preocupado con la idea de que Peter tuviera un compañero para notarlo.

—Entonces, ¿por eso lo elegiste? ¿Porque querías que Peter recuperara a su compañero? —Stiles estaba tratando de juntar las piezas del rompecabezas para ver quién había elegido ese nombre, pero algunas cosas aún no estaban sumando. ¿Quién había elegido a su madre? ¿Quién había elegido a Allison? Ciertamente hubo muchos voluntarios para eso.

—Stiles... No elegí al tío Dom. De hecho, —Derek frunció el ceño, perdido en sus pensamientos, —No tengo idea de quién lo hizo. Que yo sepa, nadie sabía de él. Nadie de los que estaban en el claro, eso es.

—Bueno, pronto lo sabremos. Mi investigación me dijo que el Resucitado visitará a quien los eligió dentro de las 24 horas posteriores a la emisión del hechizo. —Stiles de repente se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba y devoró el resto de su tortilla. Curiosamente, Derek comenzó a comer de manera similar y se puso de pie para llevar los platos al fregadero, agarrando el plato de Stiles casi antes de que terminara de comer.

—Ok, será mejor que me vaya. Hay mucho que hacer. —Stiles recogió la chaqueta que colgaba en el borde del sofá y corrió hacia la puerta.

—Sí, será mejor que te vayas. —Derek se apresuró a abrir la puerta y condujo a Stiles fuera del loft.

No fue hasta que Stiles estaba en su jeep -gracias, Scott- y en medio de la casa que ambos se dieron cuenta de que Stiles había agarrado la chaqueta de cuero de Derek por error.

Stiles se odiaba a sí mismo por ser feliz porque su padre estaba trabajando un doble turno ese día. Por mucho que su padre necesitara un descanso, Stiles no quería que estuviera en casa cuando llegara su Resucitado.

El ritmo se hizo lento bastante rápido y no había nada en la televisión, por lo que Stiles se resignó a esperar en silencio. Se tumbó en el sofá y miró distraídamente el techo. Después de haber apagado su teléfono después de salir del loft de Derek, no quería ninguna interrupción cuando llegó su Resucitado. Él asumió que los otros sentían lo mismo.

Todo este tranquilo momento solo llevó a Stiles a pensar en lo extraño que Derek había estado actuando en el loft esa mañana. Evitando los ojos de Stiles, respondiendo a sus preguntas sin la cantidad habitual de deslumbrante, preparación. Intentó ignorar el hecho de que todavía tenía puesta la chaqueta de cuero de Derek. Justo cuando Stiles comenzó a trabajar en un estado, escuchó un golpe suave pero deliberado en la puerta.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Se levantó y se encontró corriendo hacia la puerta. Reuniendo toda su fuerza en una gran inhalación, contuvo la respiración y la abrió.

Aunque nunca había visto a la mujer parada en su puerta, Stiles pensó que en ese momento la habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

—Talia Hale, —comenzó majestuosamente con su mano extendida para agarrar firmemente la de Stiles. —Es un placer conocerte, Stiles.

—Señora... Alfa Hale, —Stiles tartamudeó. Sus ojos eran tan grandes como platos, a pesar de que sabía que debería haber estado esperándola. Una cosa era pensar que iba a funcionar, pero ver realmente a alguien que se suponía que estaría muerta de pie en la puerta de tu casa fue realmente abrumador. Stiles se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando durante demasiado tiempo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

—Talia, por favor. Cualquiera que me traiga de la muerte puede renunciar a las formalidades, —respondió con un brillo en sus ojos que hizo que Stiles le gustara de inmediato. Entraron en la sala de estar y de repente Stiles no tenía idea de qué decir o qué hacer. ¿Dónde debería comenzar? ¿Por qué la eligió? ¿Con qué pregunta empezaba entre las millones de preguntas que tenía para ella? ¿Debería contarle sobre Laura y que ella también fuera una de los Resucitados? No, él debería llevarla directamente a Derek. Derek querría verla de inmediato.

Talia sonrió de una manera que hizo que Stiles se diera cuenta de que había estado expresando estos pensamientos en voz alta. —¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Estoy segura de que ambos tenemos bastantes preguntas. ¿Comenzando por qué hueles tanto como a mi hijo? —La voz de Talia era suave pero imponente. Stiles no tuvo ningún problema en imaginarla como el Alfa de la otra gran manada Hale. Acababa de conocerla y ya sentía que deseaba someterse a ella en todas las cosas, grandes y pequeñas.

Stiles trató de ocultar el rubor que sintió ante sus palabras mientras se sentaban en el sofá uno frente al otro, pero sabía que era inútil tratar de ocultar cualquier emoción de este Alfa en particular. Talia Hale fue una vez uno de los alfa más poderosos del hemisferio norte. Ella no estaba a punto de ser engañada por alguien que simplemente ocultaba un rubor agachando la cabeza.

—Oh, —comenzó sin convicción, —No es lo que piensas. Acabo de agarrar su chaqueta por error cuando salí de su lugar esta mañana. ¡No es que me haya quedado a pasar la noche! Quiero decir, lo hice. Pero solo porque me había desmayado. O bien, no me desmayó tanto como la conciencia perdida temporalmente. Por el hechizo, ¿y sabes? Así que sí, me desperté en su casa. Pero no hubo abrazos. Creo que los dos estábamos durmiendo así que podría haber sido un sueño acurrucado. Pero no porque estemos juntos o algo así. Porque no somos... Por lo general, alguien me detiene ahora. —Al final de su diatriba, Stiles estaba rojo y deseando estar en cualquier lugar menos en su sala de estar con la madre del hombre que estaba más o menos enamorado de él.

—Bueno, eso es una pena. Me parece que mientras menos pares a alguien de hablar, más escuchas lo que realmente están tratando de decir. —Ese brillo en su ojo había regresado y Stiles estaba equivocado, lo odiaba. Era demasiado omnisciente. Como si pudiera decir lo que estaba pensando antes de decirlo. Sería un destello peligroso para alguien que no sea Talia Hale.

—Debo admitir que estoy un poco decepcionada al saber que tú y mi Derek no son un ítem. Conocía a tu madre, Stiles. Y cualquier hijo de ella sería, estoy segura, un gran compañero para Derek. Te pareces mucho a ella. —Ella extendió la mano para agarrar la mano que colgaba sin fuerzas en su regazo. Stiles se aferró a ella por un momento antes de dejarlo caer y girar para mirar a Talia directamente a la cara.

Él respiró hondo y dijo: —Quiero contarte todo. Cosas que pasaron antes del incendio que quizás no sepas, y todo lo que sé que ha sucedido desde entonces. No es una historia muy feliz y sé que muchas partes, principalmente Peter, te enojarán, pero debes escucharlo. Particularmente si vas a entender por qué Derek puede no parecer muy contento de tenerte a ti o a Laura de vuelta.

Claramente, no era alguien que se escondiera de las duras verdades, Talia simplemente inclinó la cabeza y dijo: —Adelante, Stiles. Dímelo todo.

Entonces lo hizo. Él le contó sobre Kate y su manipulación y cómo ella había comenzado el fuego. Sobre Laura y Derek sobreviviendo ya que no estaban allí, pero Peter estaba gravemente quemado. Sobre Laura regresando y Peter asesinándola. Acerca del kanima y la manada inadaptada de Derek y el regreso de Gerard y Kate Argent. Sobre Allison y sus padres. Sobre la Manada Alfa y el darach, y toda la destrucción que dejaron en sus respectivas estelas. Acerca de descubrir que Cora estaba viva y bien. Él rompió a llorar mientras relataba el Nogitsune y su reinado de terror. Se dio cuenta aturdido de que era la primera vez que se sentaba y hablaba de lo que había sucedido.

Talia no habló todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando Stiles, a excepción de unas pocas preguntas de seguimiento o aclaraciones a lo largo de la historia. Cuando terminó, había lágrimas corriendo por sus caras. Fue todo un espectáculo, ver a una mujer tan poderosa reducida a lágrimas. En algún momento mientras Stiles estaba hablando, Talia le había agarrado las manos una vez más y ambos se agarraron con fuerza incluso después de que terminara.

Una vez que ambos habían recuperado la compostura, Stiles se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba oscuro afuera. Sacó su teléfono de la mesa de café y lo encendió para encontrar varios mensajes de varios miembros de la manada.

El primero era de Isaac. Era solo una selfie de él en una pila de cachorros con Erica y Boyd en su habitación en la casa de McCall. Su sonrisa era tan amplia que amenazaba con estirar toda su cara. No había subtítulos, pero ninguno era necesario. Stiles se encontró radiante mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas residuales.

Stiles compartió la foto con Talia y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. —Se ven como un grupo encantador. Estoy muy emocionada de conocer las betas de mi hijo. Pero eso tendrá que esperar. ¿Sabes dónde están Derek y Laura? —Hubo una pizca de desesperación en su voz que Stiles supo de inmediato que muchas personas nunca habían escuchado del Alfa.

Stiles miró su teléfono y vio un mensaje de Lydia. Era otra imagen, esta de Scott y Allison compartiendo el mismo espacio en una silla reclinable en la sala de estar de los Martin. Allison estaba en el regazo de Scott con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y sus frentes juntas. A pesar de que la foto fue tomada desde el otro lado de la habitación, Stiles pudo distinguir claramente los hoyuelos de Allison mientras sonreía.

Stiles apisonó su terror y se concentró en la alegría que sintió al ver a Allison. Su reunión y la de Allison tendrían que esperar. Hizo una respuesta rápida a Lydia preguntándole si sabía algo sobre dónde podrían estar Laura o Derek.

Ella respondió de inmediato que ambos estaban en el loft de Derek. Ella de alguna manera también sabía que Dominic Bertrand había huido para encontrar a Peter. Lydia, con toda su merecida paranoia, era la única que sabía la dirección de su ‘apartamento secreto’ así que pudo enviarlo en la dirección correcta.

Chris le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Stiles para avisarle que había ido a preguntarle a la Reina Fae si la alteración de la mente se extendía a cazadores en otros territorios, o si tendría que informarles de la repentina afluencia de hombres lobo no hostiles en Beacon Hills.

Stiles guardó su teléfono y miró a Talia. —¿Estás lista para ver a Derek y Laura? —Tan atrapado en la idea de reunir a los Hales que por un momento se olvidó de preguntar por el paradero de su madre, Stiles se dirigió a la puerta con Talia detrás después de un asentimiento firme del Alfa.

Para su crédito, Talia no dijo una palabra sobre el estado de su montón de chatarra que era su Jeep mientras conducían a través de Beacon Hills hacia el loft de Derek.

Subieron por la destartalada escalera hasta el piso superior y encontraron la puerta del loft cerrada pero no bloqueada. Stiles entró sin llamar, como siempre hacía, y se quitó la chaqueta de Derek para colgarlo junto a la puerta. Miró detrás de él y encontró a Talia mirando a su lado a las dos figuras acurrucadas en el sofá. Una hermosa joven con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos con montura roja que debía ser Laura estaba mirando hacia abajo en adoración a la cabeza de Derek en su regazo. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras los dedos de Laura se deslizaban perezosamente por su cabello.

Talia jadeó. —Oh, mis queridos. —Su mano se aferró a su corazón cuando Derek y Laura salieron disparados de sus asientos hacia su madre. Talia los juntó a ambos en un abrazo crujiente que habría exprimido la vida a cualquiera que no fuera un hombre lobo.

—Lo siento mucho, mamá. Lo siento mucho, —sollozó Derek. Se quedó sin aliento y enterró la cara en el cuello de su madre como para memorizar su olor.—Fue todo por mi culpa, lo siento mucho.

—Silencio, —regañó Talia. —Sé todo y te amo de todos modos. Lo que sucedió no fue más tu culpa de lo que fue mía y no quiero volver a oírte culpándote a ti mismo. —Stiles sabía que Derek tomaría más medidas convincentes, pero era exactamente lo que Derek necesitaba escuchar en ese momento.

—Eso es lo que dije, —se quejó Laura. Ella soltó a su madre con una mano y la usó para golpear a Derek en la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Te lo dije, Bun.

Stiles definitivamente iba a preguntarle a Laura más tarde sobre el apodo, pero por ahora dejó a los tres para su reunión. Se quitó los zapatos junto a la puerta cuando Talia condujo a sus hijos al sofá. Con Laura debajo del brazo derecho y Derek debajo del izquierdo, se sentó pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Laura y frotando suavemente círculos en la espalda de Derek. Lloró en silencio enredado, perfectamente satisfecho.

Stiles se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un té para el trío, solo para encontrar a otra mujer que ya estaba haciendo exactamente eso. Los ojos de Stiles se fijaron en los de su madre por solo un segundo antes de que él quedara reducido a un desastre lloroso en sus brazos. Cualquier temor que tuviera de rechazo fue expulsado de su mente cuando su madre susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras de amor y aliento en su oído.

—Mi valiente muchacho, —suspiró Claudia. —Te he extrañado mucho. Has sido tan valiente con tu padre mientras yo no estaba. No voy a ir a ninguna parte, cariño. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí.

Ella acarició su cabello mientras él lloraba en su hombro. En algún momento, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, trayendo a su madre con él. Pero ella nunca lo soltó, solo reacomodó su agarre sobre sus hombros y se aferró a él con más fuerza.


	5. It was me

 

Los cinco no hablaron durante mucho tiempo. Talia estaba contenta de sostener a sus hijos en el sofá hasta que sus sollozos se convirtieron en suaves bocanadas de aire, y Claudia se había acomodado para que ella y Stiles estuvieran sentados en el suelo de la cocina con la espalda apoyada en el armario. Los brazos de Stiles estaban envueltos alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza colgaba pesadamente sobre su hombro mientras Claudia lo sostenía firmemente en su agarre con su mejilla apoyada en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Vamos cariño, —susurró Claudia finalmente. —Deberíamos dejar a los Hales para su reunión. —Stiles asintió y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano mientras él y su madre estaban de pie. Las cabezas de los Hales se levantaron rápidamente y giraron hacia la cocina como si todos hubieran olvidado que no estaban solos.

—Tonterías, Claudia, —dijo firmemente Talia. —Tú y tu hijo nunca son una intrusión. Tú lo sabes. —Ese brillo en sus ojos había regresado. Stiles había olvidado que Talia y Claudia habían sido amigas antes de morir.

Stiles estaba tratando de mirar a cualquier lado menos a Derek. Sabía que Derek finalmente descubriría que era él quien había traído a Talia, pero Stiles no quería estar en la habitación cuando eso sucedió. ¿Lo haría lucir... desesperado? ¿Solitario? ¿Asustado para enfrentar sus propios demonios? ¿Alguna combinación de los tres? Stiles no lo sabía, pero no tenía prisa por descubrir cómo Derek tomaría esta noticia.

—Gracias Alf... Talia, —se corrigió Stiles al ver las cejas de Talia, definitivamente una cosa buena, —pero deberíamos irnos. —Volvió la cabeza hacia su madre, —Papá querrá verte. No le he dicho nada todavía. Estaba trabajando cuando llegó Talia y no quería decirle nada antes en caso de que no funcionara o algo... ¡Oh, Scott también querrá verte! Pero espera, que ya lo viste así que no importa.—Stiles se dirigió hacia el sofá donde los Hale seguía sentados y extendió su mano a la única persona en la habitación que aún tenía que cumplir formalmente.

—Stiles Stilinski, un placer conocerte.

Ella tomó su mano con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos. —Sí, soy muy consciente de quién eres. —Arrojó una mirada depredadora positiva en dirección a Derek. Derek parecía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. —Laura Hale. Tenemos mucho para ponernos al día. Tienes que decirme cada cosa embarazosa que Derek hizo mientras yo no estaba. —Stiles sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de malicia.

—Solo si me dices de dónde obtuvo el apodo de 'Bun', —respondió.

Laura rió con deleite, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en los cojines del sofá. Stiles se sentó en la mesa de café, frente a los hermanos Hale.

Derek encontró su voz lo suficiente como para susurrar: —Aún mejor que 'Sourwolf'. —Pareció captar su error justo antes de que Laura procesa lo que había dicho. Él arrojó su mano sobre su boca mientras gritaba —¡Sourwolf!? Stiles, por favor dime que lo llamas así todo el tiempo.

Stiles no perdió tiempo en unirse a Laura mientras juguetonamente se burlaba de Derek.

Sus voces y su risa intermitente, incluso de Derek, fueron un delicioso trasfondo para las charlas tranquilas intercambiadas entre Talia y Claudia.

Se habían trasladado a la periferia para estar una al lado de la otra mientras observaban a sus hijos interactuar. Sonrisas gemelas adornaban sus rostros mientras escuchaban a Derek lamentar el hecho de que Laura y Stiles se conocieran.

La mirada que Stiles le dio a Derek la primera vez que Derek se rió de algo que Laura y él dijeron no escapó a la atención de Claudia o de Talia. Intercambiaron sonrisas y Claudia parpadeó brevemente antes de acercarse a los niños.

—Stiles, realmente deberíamos irnos. ¿Pero qué fue lo que dijiste sobre que ya había visto a Scott? Su rostro se frunció.

—Bueno, él te trajo de vuelta ¿verdad? Me imaginé porque Isaac trajo a Erica y Boyd, y Chris debe haber traído a Allison, por lo que Scott te trajo de vuelta, ¿verdad?

Claudia sonrió suavemente a su hijo. —No, cariño. No fue Scott quien me trajo de vuelta.

Mientras Stiles daba la espalda, Laura empujaba a Derek con su hombro, animándolo a hablar. Pero Derek parecía no tener palabras.

Stiles no estaba entendiendo. —Bueno, ¿quién lo hizo? ¿Lydia? Eso no tiene ningún sentido... —Stiles se apagó, hablando consigo mismo ahora. —Pero si no fue Lydia, ¿a quién trajo? ¿Laura o Dominic? No, Derek debe haber recuperado a Laura. —Estaba murmurando ahora, había comenzado a pasearse en su búsqueda por la claridad.

—Fui yo.

Stiles se dio la vuelta. Eso sonaba como la voz de Derek, pero no había forma. ¿Lo hizo? ¿Derek realmente trajo a su mamá?

En algún momento durante el despotricamiento de Stiles, Laura había dejado el sofá a favor de estar al lado de su madre.

Stiles se dejó caer en el asiento que Laura había dejado vacante y miró a Derek con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, incrédula. Derek evitaba con firmeza el contacto visual, hasta que Stiles bajó la cabeza para obligar a Derek a levantar la vista de sus manos en su regazo.

Stiles notó vagamente que los otros caminaban hacia la cocina para darles a los dos algo de privacidad, o la mayor privacidad posible con los hombres lobo.

—¿Fuiste tú? —Por alguna razón, Stiles no quiso poner su voz por encima de un susurro.

Claramente Derek sentía lo mismo, porque su “Sí” tan silencioso, Stiles no lo habría escuchado si no se hubieran estado mirando el uno al otro desde menos de un pie de distancia.

—¿Por qué?

Derek rompió su fachada lo suficiente como para provocar una molesta ceja en Stiles.

—No, no es que no esté agradecido, —Stiles se apresuró a modificar su pregunta anterior. —Simplemente no entiendo por qué elegirías traer a alguien por mí. Después de todo lo que has perdido. —La voz de Stiles se detuvo al oír la palabra “perdido” y pudo sentir que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas otra vez.

Derek resopló. —No ir a hacer como un niño en preescolar, pero tú lo comenzaste. —Ante el ceño fruncido y confundido de Stiles, él elaboró. —Hice los cálculos, Stiles. Fuiste tú quien trajo a mi madre también.

Stiles se rió con deleite y echó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Derek antes de que pudiera pensar en todas las razones por las que no debería hacerlo. Derek respondió casi de inmediato y engulló a Stiles en un fuerte abrazo. Derek frunció la nariz en el cuello de Stiles, respirando el aroma calmante de la manada y de su compañero. Apartó ese segundo pensamiento a un lado en favor de aferrarse a Stiles por un tiempo más.

Los dos se sobresaltaron al oír el sonido de sus teléfonos al mismo tiempo, y se apartaron uno del otro y se sorprendieron.

—Um, —Stiles tosió, mirando su pantalla. —Es Scott.

Los otros habían regresado de la cocina, Laura murmurando algo en voz baja que hizo que Derek se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza.

—Llamó a una reunión de la manada para mañana al mediodía. Pidió que trajéramos a todos. —Stiles miró alrededor y vio a Laura y su madre asintiendo. Los ojos de Talia se abrieron un poco cuando preguntó: —¿Scott está actuando como Alfa en Beacon Hills? —Su mirada se volvió hacia Derek, quien se levantó.

—Nosotros, en realidad no lo habíamos hecho, realmente no nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso. Tener dos Alfas y todo. Por primera vez desde que Stiles lo había conocido, Derek parecía tener problemas con lo que estaba tratando de decir. No era raro que él no dijera nada en absoluto, pero cuando lo hacía era generalmente bastante elocuente.

Talia lo envolvió en un breve abrazo y mantuvo una mano sobre su hombro cuando se apartó. —Relájate, cariño. Entendemos todo. Sé que nunca fuiste destinado a ser el Alfa. Siempre se suponía que fuera Laura, y ni siquiera se suponía que eso sucediera tan rápido. —Extendió su mano libre hacia Laura, que corrió hacia ella para agarrarla con fuerza. —Todo saldrá bien.

—Y ahora, —interrumpió Claudia mientras se movía para pararse al lado de Stiles, uniéndole el brazo con el suyo, —Tengo un marido con el que volver a conectarme. —Guiñando un ojo, los giró hacia la puerta. Stiles pronunció un débil — Mamááááá, —mientras que Laura y Talia se rieron entre dientes. Stiles miró hacia atrás mientras se ponía los zapatos para ver a Derek mirándolo fijamente. Sin estar seguro de dónde estaban, Stiles salió del loft con un saludo del que seguramente se estaría pateando para más tarde.

Stiles llamó a su papá tan pronto como él y su madre se instalaron en el Jeep. Claudia pasó sus manos nostálgicamente sobre el tablero y Stiles se dio cuenta con una sacudida que el Jeep solía pertenecer a ella antes de morir.

—Stilinski, —dijo bruscamente su padre.

—Hola papá. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Arrapando a los malos? Sabes que trabajas demasiado. No fuiste al comedor a almorzar otra vez, ¿verdad? Les dije que no te dejaran comer carne roja pero ¿me escuchan? Debería ir allí otra vez y asegurarme de que ...

—Stiles, —la voz de su padre era severa e inflexible. —¿Qué hiciste? ¿Derretiste el refrigerador otra vez?

—Fue una vez y sabes que Deaton me dijo que practicara mis hechizos fuera de la seguridad de la oficina del veterinario.

—No creo que tuviera la intención de que intentaras obtener la máquina de hielo para producir helado, Stiles. —Casi podía oír a su padre pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—Ok, esta NO es la razón por la que llamé. —Su madre sofocó una risita detrás de sus manos.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás con alguien, hijo? Dile a Derek que le dije hola y que te quiero en casa a las 10. Bien, tal vez 11 ya que es viernes por la noche.

—Qué... Papá... simplemente hay... mucho no en esa declaración. No estoy con Derek, papá. ¿Por qué crees que estaba con Derek? No siempre estoy con Derek. —Si Stiles no estuviera tan feliz de tener a su madre con él en este momento, estaría mirando mientras sus risas aumentaban en volumen. Tal como estaba, fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no estallar en una canción al verla tan feliz. —Estoy, um, no estoy con nadie ahora mismo. Solo, ¿cuándo sales esta noche? Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo.

Solo así, el tono de broma de su padre había desaparecido. Más consecuencias de ese maldito espíritu de zorro. —¿Qué pasa, Stiles? ¿Esta todo bien?

—Sí, papá. Todo está bien, —Stiles echó un vistazo a la cara sonriente de su madre. —Más que bien, de hecho.

—Ok, bueno, termino a las 7, así que iré directo a casa cuando mi turno termine. —Stiles podía escuchar la preocupación que aún prevalecía en la voz de su padre.

Miró el reloj y puso los ojos en blanco. —Papá, son las 8:30.

—Oh. Ok, entonces terminaré aquí y me iré a casa. ¿Te sientes de chino esta noche?

—Suena bien. Voy a ordenar sin embargo. Mis arterias están obstruidas solo pensando en lo que debiste haber almorzado en ese restaurante.

Colgaron y Stiles echó un vistazo a su madre. —¿Estás bien? No puedo imaginar cómo te sentirás en este momento. —Volvió la mirada al camino, pero acercó su mano para agarrar una de las suyas.

Ella suspiró. —Estoy un poco nerviosa, para ser sincera. Esto es todo tan surrealista. Es decir, cuando morí, eras solo un niño. Ahora eres un hombre adulto con esta vida que nunca podría haber imaginado para ti. Y tú y tu padre tienen este vínculo nacido de perderme, y otro nacido de la lucha contra lo sobrenatural juntos. Solo me preocupa que no haya espacio para mí. —Apretó la mano de Stiles en su izquierda y limpió una lágrima errante con la derecha.

Stiles apartó su mano de la de su madre lo suficiente como para poner el auto en el parque cuando entraron al camino de entrada. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se volvió para mirar a su madre por completo.

—Mamá, quiero que me escuches. —Claudia se sorprendió por la ferocidad de su tono, pero se encontró con sus ojos. —Cuando moriste, papá fue un desastre. Estaba bebiendo demasiado, haciendo volar sus turnos en el trabajo y distanciando a cualquiera que intentara ayudarlo. Pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la casa de Scott. Durante todo ese primer año, la Sra. McCall fue la que me ayudó con mi trabajo escolar, recordándome programar mis cortes de pelo y citas con el dentista, y asegurándose de que no me metiera en problemas. Eso se convirtió en un trabajo a tiempo completo porque yo también era un desastre. Estaba comenzando peleas y me negué a hablar con nadie que no fuera Scott. Estábamos rotos.

La culpa en la cara de Claudia era casi demasiado para Stiles. Él respiró hondo y continuó.

—Finalmente, papá salió de eso. No hablamos sobre eso, o de ti, pero decidimos que era hora de intentar avanzar sin ti. Y lo hicimos Era casi imposible, pero cada día era más fácil, así que lo hicimos. Aprendimos por las malas que podríamos vivir sin ti. Pero mamá, no queremos vivir sin ti. Sé que papá quiere volver a casa por la noche para escucharnos a nosotros dos teorizar sobre cómo su último caso fue perpetrado por extraterrestres. Así como quiero pedirle consejo sobre cómo abordar la nueva amenaza que enfrenta la manada con la menor cantidad de bajas, o a dónde debería ir a la universidad. Te queremos aquí. Siempre habrá un espacio para ti con nosotros.

Stiles estaba un poco impresionado de haber superado todo eso sin estallar en llanto. Él y su madre se abrazaron tan fuerte como pudieron, dado el ángulo incómodo en que el Jeep los tenía adentro.

—De acuerdo, —dijo Stiles alegremente mientras rompía el abrazo. —¿Estás lista para sacudir la mierda de papá?


	6. The latter, I think

 

Stiles ordenó la cena mientras Claudia se reencuentra con la casa. Se detuvo un momento en el hueco de la escalera para mirar las imágenes que cubrían la pared. Stiles subió la mitad de las escaleras para encontrarse con ella y la vio mirando una foto en particular. Fue una natural, tomado por Melissa en uno de sus partidos de lacrosse. Scott se sentó en el banco con su brazo colgando del hombro de Stiles, riéndose mientras Stiles le sonreía. En el fondo se podía ver a Erica y a Derek, que parecía muy reacio, en las gradas, sin duda para animar a Isaac y Boyd.

—¿Cuándo se tomó esto? —Claudia pasó sus dedos sobre la sonrisa de Stiles. —Estabas tan feliz.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —Hace unos seis meses. Mucho ha sucedido desde entonces.

Claudia se volvió para mirar a su hijo y vio a un chico muy diferente del que vio en la imagen. Los Stiles frente a ella parecían drenados y ella podía decir que no había dormido o comido bien en semanas, tal vez más.

—Derek me contó algunas cosas antes de que Laura llegara al loft. —Claudia tomó la mano de Stiles y lo condujo escaleras abajo hacia la sala para poder sentarse en el sofá. —Me habló del Nogitsune.

Stiles jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron de miedo. Esto fue todo. Estaba a punto de perder a su madre y él acaba de recuperarla. ¿Por qué querría ella quedarse sabiendo lo que hizo?

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Stiles fue derrotado. —¿Qué? ¿C-Cómo puedes estar orgullosa de mí después de todas las cosas horribles que he hecho? Yo maté gente, mamá. —Tal vez simplemente no entendía todo lo que había pasado...

—Disparates. Si lo que Derek me dijo es cierto, eres un héroe. Luchaste contra la posesión cuando descubriste lo que estaba sucediendo. Incluso voluntariamente te encerraste en ese horrible lugar para mantener seguros a tus amigos y familiares. Cariño, hiciste todo bien. Lo que pasó cuando esa cosa se hizo cargo no es tu culpa. Nada de eso es tu culpa.

Claudia podía decir que Stiles no quería que lo tocasen esta vez, por lo que evitó tratar de ofrecerle ningún consuelo físico. —Está bien si aún no me crees. Todo debe estar tan fresco en tu mente aún. Derek dijo que probablemente ni siquiera creas que mereces sentirte mejor. Pero voy a seguir tratando de convencerte de que no tienes la culpa, ¿de acuerdo? —Stiles asintió y se puso de pie.

—Gracias mamá.

Claudia siguió su ejemplo y se puso de pie también, aplaudiendo y frótando las manos conspiratoriamente. —¡De acuerdo! Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? ¿Debería esconderme en el armario del pasillo delantero y salir cuando él abra la puerta de entrada, o quieres que sea aburrido y esperes arriba mientras lo acomodas?

Stiles se rió. Una risa real, con mucho cuerpo de la que no se había creído capaz en bastante tiempo. —Esto último, creo.

—Ok, me dirijo hacia arriba, creo que escuché su coche patrulla entrar en el camino de entrada en este momento.

Después de un asentimiento de parte de Stiles, ella subió las escaleras, deteniéndose frente a algunas fotos momentáneamente, y luego desapareció.

—¿Stiles?, —Llamó la voz de su padre desde la puerta principal.

—Aquí, papá, —gritó desde la sala de estar.

Podía oír a su padre quitarse la chaqueta y dejar sus zapatos junto a la puerta principal. Stiles se sentó en el sofá directamente frente al sillón de su padre, sabiendo que allí es donde su padre, sin duda, colapsaría como lo hace normalmente después de un turno tan largo en la comisaría.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando, hijo? Por lo general, peleas más cuando pido comida china. —Como Stiles había adivinado, su padre estaba sentado con cansancio en su sillón reclinable y se echó hacia atrás con un largo suspiro.

—Bueno, ¿sabes cómo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente y hemos estado esperando que el otro zapato se caiga?— Esperó hasta que su padre asintió vacilante. —El zapato cayó un poco, ¡pero no de una mala manera! —La cara no impresionada de su padre no tenía nada en la de Derek, pero Stiles aceleró su explicación, no obstante. —Anoche, sentí que uno de mis protecciones se dispara en la Reserva...

Para su crédito, el Sheriff no interrumpió el recuento de Stiles de los eventos de los últimos dos días. Cuando Stiles llegó a la parte sobre el trato de la Reina Fae, sus cejas hicieron un corte parte de su cabello, pero se quedó callado.

Stiles se saltó la parte sobre su proceso de toma de decisiones y que pasó la noche en la cama de Derek, deteniendo su historia al final de la ceremonia de lanzamiento de hechizos de medianoche.

John se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar con voz ronca, —Stiles, ¿con quién estabas realmente antes en el coche?

Stiles respiró por la nariz y lo soltó lentamente por la boca. —Puedes bajar, ahora. —Levantó la voz ligeramente para que su madre pudiera escucharlo desde cualquier habitación en la que se había estado escondiendo.

John se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta el final de la escalera. Sus ojos estaban pegados en la escalera superior donde Claudia se había detenido.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Claudia tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar gritar.

Sin apartar la vista de la cara de Claudia, John giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia donde estaba Stiles congelado en la entrada. —Esto no es un truco? Esto, ¿esto es real? —Su voz era suave, como si tuviera miedo de hablar más fuerte que romper el hechizo.

—S-sí , papá. Esto es real. Créeme, hice un montón de investigaciones antes de que todo se hiciera para asegurarme de que todo fuera legítimo.

—Lenguaje, —sus padres lo reprendieron a medias, al mismo tiempo, con los ojos fijos en los demás.

—¿Claudia? —Los ojos de John estaban nadando con lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse sobre su rostro.

—Soy yo, amor. No sé cómo demostrártelo, pero soy yo. He vuelto y no voy a ir a ninguna parte. —Sus labios temblaron.

John sonrió levemente entre lágrimas. —No sé ... estoy bastante seguro de que la verdadera Claudia hubiera saltado por detrás de una puerta cuando llegué a casa.

Claudia se rió con deleite y se lanzó por las escaleras hacia los brazos abiertos de su esposo .

Se aferraron ferozmente, lágrimas corrían libremente por sus caras. Stiles solo podía distinguir la letanía de palabras intercambiadas. Desde 'Te amo' hasta 'No voy a ir a ninguna parte' o 'No puedo creer que esto esté pasando'.

Stiles se deslizó por el marco de la puerta y se sentó de espaldas a la sala de estar, frente a sus padres. Sentía que su corazón estaba tan lleno que estaba seguro de que cualquier hombre lobo a cien millas podía oírlo latir violentamente en su pecho. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Stiles se sentía completo.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero y tomó algunas fotos mientras su padre se separaba del abrazo lo suficiente como para darle pequeños besos en la cara a su madre. Stiles miró hacia otro lado y le envió una de las fotos a Derek con la simple leyenda 'Gracias'.

En unos pocos segundos, Stiles obtuvo una respuesta que era solo una imagen de Laura sentada en la isla de la cocina del loft riéndose mientras Talia llenaba tres tazas de té en el mostrador con una sonrisa dentuda. ‘Nunca más tendrás que agradecerme por nada, Stiles’

—¿Con quién estás hablando, Stiles? Estás sonriendo, —preguntó Claudia con una sonrisa húmeda.

John mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras se giraba para mirar a Stiles. —Oh, esa es su cara de Derek.

Claudia ahogó una risa en el hombro de su marido mientras Stiles graznaba, —¿Mi cara de QUÉ? Papá. No tengo una... una cara de Derek. No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. ¿Te sientes bien? No creo que estés recibiendo suficiente luz solar. Te dije que trabajas demasiado. Claramente necesitas salir más si piensas...

Stiles fue literalmente salvado por el timbre cuando llegó la cena. Los tres se miraron expectantes.

—No me mires, —dijo Stiles, levantándose de su lugar en el suelo. —Soy pobre.

Claudia se encogió de hombros inútilmente. —Hace poco que estaba muerta, entonces...

John rodó sus ojos hacia su familia. —Bien, la cena va por mi cuenta. —Abrió la puerta y le dió al repartidor una propina generosa mientras Stiles y Claudia se reían en la cocina, ya poniendo la mesa.

John se detuvo por un momento después de que cerró la puerta y respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos y escuchó a su esposa e hijo discutiendo y riendo mientras buscaban los cubiertos. Se encontró rezando a un dios del que no estaba seguro de que pudiera mantener las cosas así para siempre.


	7. Pack movie night

 

Con el vientre lleno, Stiles dejó a sus padres para ponerse al día en la cocina y fue a su habitación a llamar a Lydia. Quería obtener toda la primicia sobre las reuniones, pero no quería molestar a Scott mientras estaba con Allison.

—¿Qué tal tu reencuentro con mamá Hale? —A la manera típica de Lydia, se saltó las sutilezas y fue directamente a la garganta.

Stiles balbuceó, —¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos supiste eso? No hay manera de que puedas saber eso.

Stiles podía imaginarla arrojando su perfecto cabello rubio fresa sobre su hombro. —Oh cariño. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que lo sé todo? —Su voz se suavizó. —Pero realmente, Stiles. Sé que tu madre ha vuelto. ¿Cómo estás?

Este era el lado de Lydia del que se había enamorado Stiles. La Lydia detrás de todos los cabellos lanzados y los ojos en blanco. La que era ferozmente leal y se preocupaba por sus amigos más de lo que nadie sabía. Stiles estaba feliz de haber superado ese enamoramiento particular ahora que él y Lydia eran amigos. No querría cambiar nada en su relación actual.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro ante la mención de su madre. —Estoy bien, Lyds. Nunca he visto a mi padre tan feliz. Sin embargo, aún no se ha hundido por completo. Estoy medio esperando que desaparezca en una nube de humo en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo está todo en tu casa?

Lydia hizo un sonido de desaprobación ante el apodo, pero se movió rápidamente. —Es genial. Ally y Scott no se separaron desde que Chris la trajo. Cualquier timidez que solían tener cuando se trataba de PDA se ha desvanecido claramente, —agregó secamente.

Stiles sonrió ante la idea de la reunión de su mejor amigo con el amor de su vida. —Isaac está con Boyd y Erica, él me envió un mensaje de texto antes. Entonces, espera. —Se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello como lo hace cuando está resolviendo un problema. —¿Eso significa que trajiste a Dominic? ¿Y Scott trajo a Laura?

—Sip. —Lydia sacó la 'p' y Stiles oyó el sonido distintivo de ella desplomándose sobre su cama. —Aparentemente, Chris llamó a Scott después de la pelea en la Reserva y le dijo que planeaba traer de vuelta a Allison. Entonces Scott decidió traer a Laura. Hablaron un poco cuando ella regresó, luego él la envió al loft y vino a esperar a Allison. Creo que todavía se siente mal por vosotros, encontrar su cuerpo y desenterrar su cadáver. Por no mencionar de acusar a Derek de matarla. Ya sabes, para un tipo que tiene un historial de tomar decisiones tontas, definitivamente hizo una buena aquí.

—No puedo estar en desacuerdo contigo, Laura es increíble. Aunque no creo que vosotras dos se encuentren. El mundo no está listo para una amistad entre Laura Hale/Lydia Martin.

—Oh, por favor, —se burló. —Ella me llamó desde el teléfono de Derek como hace una hora. Ya tenemos planes de ir a un brunch.

Stiles se estremeció.

—Voy a verla un poco de todos modos, —continuó Lydia. —Nadie va a dormir esta noche, así que estamos planeando ir al loft de Derek para lo que estoy seguro se convertirá en una gran fiesta de abrazos. Iba a enviarte los detalles por mensaje de texto, pero luego llamaste.

—De acuerdo. Eventualmente vas a me dirás por qué elegiste a Dominic, ¿verdad?

—¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes resolverlo por tu cuenta? Vamos, Stiles. Estoy seguro de que puedes pensar en algunas razones por las que podría haberlo hecho.

Stiles rodó sus ojos a pesar de que ella no podía verlo. —No dije que no tenía algunas teorías. —Hizo una pausa con cautela. —No estoy seguro de cuáles fueron exactamente tus motivaciones.

—Bueno, eso es para que yo sepa y para que ... tal vez nunca lo sepas, —respondió ella con arrogancia. —Nos vemos pronto. —Con eso, ella colgó.

Stiles saltó las escaleras, tropezando con los últimos escalones. Sus padres estaban en la sala de estar acurrucados en el sofá. —Me dirijo al loft. Todos se van a reunir allí. ¿Queréis venir?

—No, cariño, vete. ¿Vas a estar fuera toda la noche...?, —Inquirió su madre demasiado inocentemente.

—Sí, es probable que me quede allí o... espera. —Su padre estaba sofocando una carcajada. —¡Oh, ew! Ew ohdiosmio no. Esto no puede estar pasando.Estoy siendo sexiliado por mis padres. Me voy ahora mismo, —gritó mientras corría hacia la puerta principal.

—No te apresures, cariño, tu padre se tomará un día enfermo mañana, —le gritó su madre.

Stiles se detuvo antes de meterse los dedos en los oídos, pero no se le escapó la llamada. —¡La la la la la, no puedo oírte! —Cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de él y corrió hacia el Jeep, sonriendo a su pesar.

Stiles fue el primero en llegar al loft. Se permitió entrar y se encontró con la vista de Derek apoyado en el brazo del sofá con los pies en el regazo de Laura mientras pasaba los canales en la TV. Stiles nunca supo que Derek tenía una. Stiles nunca había visto a Derek tan relajado. Estaba descalzo y con un chándal suave y un viejo Henley. Stiles silenciosamente se acercó y se sentó en el piso entre los dos Hales, mirando distraídamente al televisor mientras esperaba a que llegaran los demás.

En algún momento mientras esperaban, la mano de Laura vagó hacia la cabeza de Stiles y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello perezosamente. Stiles se sorprendió de lo cómodo que estaba. Con las atenciones de Laura y el calor de las piernas de Derek a sus espaldas, Stiles se sintió completamente satisfecho de una manera que nunca antes había sentido.

Stiles fue sacudido de su ensoñación ante el sonido de pasos fuera de la puerta del loft. Derek se sentó completamente y Laura se puso tensa. Stiles podía ver el oro en sus ojos y sabía que había hombres lobo al otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió vacilante, como si quien estaba detrás estuviera preocupado por su recepción.

Los rizos rubios eran inmediatamente reconocibles, al igual que la estructura de la pared de ladrillos humanos de pie junto a Isaac.

Derek se levantó tan rápido que Stiles apenas notó que se había movido antes de que estuviera alrededor de la mesa de café. Se detuvo a unos diez pies de la puerta y parecía completamente roto. Sus ojos fueron inmediatamente a su feroz beta femenina y pronunció un estrangulado, —¿Erica?

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Él la arrastró del suelo y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura con fuerza. Se aferraron el uno al otro desesperadamente, inhalando los olores del otro con avidez. Derek todavía parecía demasiado atónito para llorar, y Erica estaba demasiado preocupada por reajustar su agarre, así que era más difícil derramar lágrimas. Laura miró con una sonrisa suave, pero no se movió para presentarse a los otros dos en la habitación; sabía que ese era un trabajo de Alfa, y no quería quitarle ese momento a Derek.

Mientras tanto, Stiles se dirigió hacia donde Boyd e Isaac estaban paralizados en la entrada. —Sé que hay una posibilidad del 50% de que me pegues, pero voy a abrazarte de todos modos, —le advirtió a Boyd antes de envolver al hombre en un apretado pero breve abrazo.

Boyd le sonrió y no hizo ningún movimiento para alejar al chico. —Estoy feliz de verte también, amigo, —ofreció, palmeando a Stiles en la espalda antes de retroceder para mirar hacia Derek y Erica.

Erica se había desenredado de su Alfa y miraba alrededor de la habitación salvajemente. Su mirada cayó sobre Stiles y ella dejó escapar un ahogado “Batman”.

—Hey, Catwoman, —susurró Stiles, caminando hacia ella rápidamente. Ella lo encontró a mitad de camino y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos más fuertemente de lo que podría haberlo hecho si la situación no hubiera justificado por completo un abrazo de oso o lobo. Ella cerró los ojos y se centró en el aroma de la manada que irradiaba por todo el loft.

Ella y Stiles rompieron el abrazo, pero entrelazaron sus dedos mientras estaban uno al lado del otro, no del todo listos para romper el contacto todavía. Observaron a Derek y Boyd unidos en un abrazo feroz. Esta vez, ambos hombres estaban llorando. La última vez que estuvieron en el loft juntos, Derek se vio obligado a empalar a Boyd con sus garras. El recuerdo de ese día los perseguirá a ambos por el resto de sus vidas, y Stiles está seguro de que hay una parte de Derek que nunca se perdonará a sí mismo por lo sucedido, a pesar de que no pudo haber sido por su culpa.

Stiles limpió una lágrima de la mejilla de Erica y soltó una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarla del momento en que se había perdido.

Derek se alejó de Boyd y se volvió hacia Laura. —Todos, esta es mi hermana, Laura Hale. Laura, estos son mis betas, Boyd, Isaac y Erica. —Expandió su pecho con orgullo mientras nombraba sus betas y si no fuera una ocasión tan importante para el joven Alpha, Stiles estaría tentado de burlarse de su entusiasmo. Tal como estaban las cosas, simplemente se movió para estar más cerca de Derek para ofrecerle apoyo silencioso.

Erica soltó su mano cuando Stiles se acercó a Derek y fue la primera en presentarse a Laura. —Hola, soy Erica. Es genial conocerte. Derek nos ha dicho, bueno... nada sobre ti. —Ella se mofó y miró a Derek.

Laura se rió. —Haré todo lo posible para no tomar eso personalmente. Sé que mi bebé no es muy hablador en estos días. —Ella le dio un codazo juguetón y miró a los otros dos betas.

—Hmm, —tarareó Isaac apreciativamente mientras miraba a Laura. Ella levantó una ceja en su dirección y Derek gruñó suavemente. Isaac negó con la cabeza rápidamente y tuvo la sensatez de parecer horrorizado antes de moverse para ponerse detrás de Boyd. Asomó la cabeza por detrás del hombro de Boyd y le dio a Laura un rápido —Hola— antes de retirarse a un lugar seguro.

Boyd asintió con la cabeza hacia Laura, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, —dijo Stiles. —Ahora que las presentaciones han terminado, ¿quién quiere elegir la película? Estoy pensando que una noche de película de la manada está en orden.

Los seis cayeron en una rutina sencilla de escoger películas y hacer palomitas de maíz, y se acomodaron para esperar a que llegaran los otros. Erica se puso al lado de Derek y tiró a Boyd en el sofá para que se sentara junto a ella, así que los dos lobos la mantuvieron entre ellos. Isaac tomó el lugar entre las piernas de Erica y Boyd. Stiles ocupó el sillón reclinable mientras Laura se sentaba en su brazo con sus piernas sobre el regazo de Stiles. Los dos discutieron en silencio acerca de qué Jedi habría hecho el mejor Sith. Solo se detuvieron cuando Laura arrojó un puñado de palomitas de maíz a la cara de Stiles, que Stiles evidentemente interpretó como una señal de rendición.

—¿Der? —Erica miró tentativamente a Derek desde su posición bajo su brazo. Él levantó su ceja en cuestión. —¿Dónde está tu mamá? Isaac dijo... dijo que ella era una de los Resucitados.

Derek sonrió ante su beta. El corazón de Stiles se contrajo momentáneamente al ver los dientes de conejito de Derek, pero afortunadamente Laura fue la única que prestó suficiente atención como para darse cuenta. Le dio a Stiles una sonrisa que fingió no ver y luego volvió su atención a Derek. —Fue a visitar a Deaton. Él solía ser su emisario, por lo que la habría sentido regresar. Supuso que le debía una visita de todos modos. Me da la sensación de que no está muy contenta con la forma en que manejó las cosas después de su muerte. —Una mirada oscura ensombreció su rostro previamente contenido antes de sacudirse y regresar al presente.

Boyd inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Volverá a ser su emisario ahora que ha regresado? —Se abstuvo de expresar su opinión sobre el asunto antes de que la pregunta fuera respondida. Esta cualidad táctica era la razón por la cual Derek iba a pedirle a Boyd que oficialmente fuera su segundo antes de su muerte.

—No, él no ha sido un emisario en bastante tiempo. Dudo que salga de su retiro. —Derek miró a Stiles para ver cómo se haría cargo de las noticias.

Stiles exhaló un suspiro de alivio. —Bien, ese tipo me da escalofríos. Nunca te da una respuesta directa.

Laura miró entre los dos con curiosidad. —¿No tienes un emisario, Derek? Yo hubiera pensado...

—No, no lo hago, —la cortó bruscamente, pero no cruelmente.

Olvidando que estaban esperando visitas, Stiles entró en pánico al oír los pasos que subían por la escalera y agitó frenéticamente la mano hacia la puerta del loft, bloqueandola con su chispa.

Laura, Erica y Boyd parecían sorprendidos por este desarrollo, ya que nunca antes habían visto a Stiles usar la magia.

—Stiles, son Scott y Lydia. —La voz de Derek era gentil, como si estuviera calmando a un cachorro asustado.

Stiles recuperó el control de su corazón acelerado y dudó antes de quitar el bloqueo de la puerta. Con Scott se refería a Allison. Respiró profundamente antes de abrir y abrió la puerta del loft.

Scott y Lydia parecían estar solos. Stiles estiró su cuello para ver si podía ver a Allison en el pasillo, pero estaba vacío.

Para cuando los dos estaban completamente dentro del loft, todos estaban de pie. Fue Isaac quien hizo la pregunta obvia. —¿Dónde está Allison?

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco y respondió: —Está escondida en el automóvil.

Scott pareció abrumado y agregó: —Le dije que era ridículo esconderse, pero está realmente nerviosa de verlos a todos.

De las ocho personas que se amontonaban en el loft, Scott parecía ser el único que creía que los temores de Allison no tenían justificación.

Lydia sacudió su cabeza hacia él. —Scott, no es ridículo. Intenté explicártelo antes de subir al automóvil. Trató de matar a Erica y Boyd cuando se volvió loca por la muerte de su madre, le rompió el corazón a Isaac cuando te confesó su amor antes de morir en sus brazos mientras todavía estaban juntos, Laura solo la conoce como un Argent y tiene todo el derecho odiar a las personas con ese nombre, y Stiles todavía se culpa por su muerte, —le lanza una mirada de disculpa y continuó:— Cuando la persona con quien tiene una relación más normal en esta habitación es Derek Hale, sabe que tiene problemas. Lo siento, Der. —Seis meses atrás él le habría gruñido, pero en cambio solo le guiñó un ojo y le apretó el hombro.

—Está bien. Tienes razón, Lyds. —Derek miró alrededor de la habitación y preguntó de forma democrática: —¿Alguien tiene un problema con que Allison suba al loft?

Los ojos de Laura se volvieron amarillos, pero esperó a que todos los demás emitieran su voto para hablar.

Boyd negó con la cabeza. —No tengo ningún problema con eso. El pasado es el pasado y parece que ella pagó por lo que nos hizo.

Erica gruñó suavemente, pero asintió. —Estoy con Boyd. Pero si ella trata de matarme de nuevo, todas las apuestas están cerradas. —Scott parecía que quería decir algo al respecto, pero sabiamente se mantuvo en silencio.

Isaac parecía un cachorro pateado pero sacudió la cabeza también. —Ella… significa mucho para mí. Solo quiero verla.

Laura miró a Stiles con curiosidad. De todos en la sala, además de Derek, parecía que ella confiaba en su juicio más que el resto. Derek archivó esa información para hablar con Laura más tarde. Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —Yo... ¿te importa si soy yo quien baja y la traiga? Quiero hablar con ella sin hacer oídos indiscretos. —Miró hacia abajo como si esperara que todos en la sala estallaran indignados por su sugerencia.

—Creo que a ella realmente le gustaría eso, Stiles, —contestó Lydia para el grupo.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Laura. —Bueno, no sé si permitiré que un Argent pase a la propiedad de Hale, pero si Derek y Stiles piensan que está bien, entonces creo que estoy de acuerdo. —Gimió suavemente hacia Derek, quien puso una mano firme en la parte posterior. de su cuello.

—Adelante, Stiles, —dijo Derek.

Stiles se quedó el tiempo suficiente para escuchar las presentaciones, y vio a Lydia apartar a Derek brevemente por un suave, —¿Estás bien? —Observó como Derek le daba una sonrisa privada y asentía antes de volverse hacia el resto del grupo.

Bajar las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento era como caminar por la tabla. La respiración de Stiles se detuvo cuando vio el automóvil de Melissa con una figura oscura en el asiento del pasajero. Se acercó al automóvil lentamente, concentrándose en respirar uniformemente mientras se acercaba, y golpeó la ventana del lado del conductor antes de abrir la puerta. El pasajero miró a través de la oscura cortina de cabello que había caído sobre su rostro.

—Hola, Ally.


	8. Angry mob

 

Allison lentamente levantó la vista de sus manos apretadas. Cuando centró su mirada en Stiles, fue como si ambos hubieran olvidado cómo respirar. Era todo lo que Stiles podía hacer para no apartar la mirada y regresar a la seguridad del loft. En cambio, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Stiles, antes de decir algo, solo necesito que sepas que no te culpo. —Estoica como siempre, los ojos de Allison permanecieron secos. Su mandíbula estaba puesta en la forma en que se pone cuando está decidida a hacer que alguien vea su punto de vista. Stiles no pudo evitar la sonrisa cariñosa que se formó en su rostro al verlo.

Stiles suspiró resignado. —¿Cómo es que no? —Sacudió la cabeza suavemente mientras toda la tensión dejaba sus hombros en un bajón. —El ... el Nogitsune se hizo cargo de mi mente, Allison. Estaba demasiado débil para luchar contra eso. Llamé al Oni, y uno de ellos te mató mientras trataste de salvarme, —recitó de forma clínica, como si al enumerar la serie de eventos que la habían llevado a su muerte de una manera tan lógica la llevara finalmente a darse cuenta de cómo realmente todo fue culpa de Stiles.

—Tu no estás equivocado.

La sangre de Stiles se heló y su columna se enderezó al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Allison. Se concentró en respirar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca y miró hacia adelante mientras agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Allison se armó de valor en su asiento y continuó: —El Nogitsune se apoderó de tu mente... Después de que tu mente se debilitó cuando morías en un ritual, salimos a salvar la vida de mi padre. Estabas demasiado débil para luchar porque el ritual abrió una puerta literal en tu mente. No puedes culparte por no haberla cerrado antes de que ingresara el Nogitsune.

—Sí, puedo, —se calló Stiles, sin mirar a Allison.

—No puedes, —respondió ella de inmediato. —Te tomó tanto tiempo cerrar la puerta en tu mente como lo hizo con un Alfa Verdadero. ¿Crees que Scott es débil?

—Ally, eso no es lo mismo, —intentó Stiles.

—Me llevó a mí, la cabeza de familia de cazadores Argent, una de las más antiguas del mundo, la misma cantidad de tiempo. ¿Crees que soy débil?

—Sé lo que estás haciendo y no va a...

—Stiles Stilinski, has estado corriendo con lobos desde que apenas tenías edad para conducir. Has tomado intrépidamente a hombres lobo, kanimas, una manada Alfa, un darach, la lista continúa. Hiciste todo esto para salvar a tus amigos y familiares, y las vidas de personas que ni siquiera conocías. Y sé que Scott me dijo que has estado practicando magia, lo que creo que es genial. Pero hiciste todo eso sin el beneficio de ser mágico o sobrenatural.

Stiles la miró con incredulidad.

No hay forma de que ella me haya perdonado tan fácilmente. La maté. La MATÉ.

Por la mirada destrozada en la cara de Allison, Stiles había dicho esa última parte en voz alta. Allison se giró y agarró los hombros de Stiles para que estuvieran uno frente al otro delante del salpicadero

—No me mataste, y no quiero que digas que lo hiciste. —Sus palabras no dejaban lugar a discusión, pero aún no tenían sentido para Stiles.

Él fue completamente destruido. No solo estaba siendo perdonado, sino que Allison parecía pensar que no había nada que perdonar en primer lugar.¿Cómo Stiles tuvo tanta suerte de estar rodeado de tantas personas que lo amaran incondicionalmente, cuando hace solo dos años su único amigo en el mundo era Scott?

—Allison, yo no... no sé qué decir. Escucho lo que estás diciendo, pero no estoy seguro de que alguna vez pueda perdonarme por lo que te sucedió. Simplemente no puedo. —Su voz no era más fuerte que un susurro cuando finalmente una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

Allison tragó nerviosamente. Ya no se tocaban, pero aún se enfrentaban. Ella tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir lentamente. —Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja eso, Stiles?

—No sé, —admitió. —He visualizado este escenario un millón de veces en mi cabeza desde que vi tu nombre salir de ese altar, y en ninguno de ellos me perdonabas. Así que estoy un poco perdido, aquí, —se rió despreciativamente.

El ambiente dentro del coche estaba tenso y silencioso mientras ambos pensaban qué hacer a continuación.

Fue Allison quien rompió el silencio. —Stiles, ¿me extrañaste?

—¿Qué? Ally, por supuesto que te extrañé, ¿cómo pudiste...?

Allison interrumpió rápidamente, —No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Solo quiero decir, me extrañaste. Y los dos estamos felices de vernos, ¿verdad? —Ella arqueó las cejas y esperó a que Stiles respondiera.

—Claro..., —dijo Stiles vacilante.

—Entonces quizás sea suficiente por ahora. Podemos estar felices de vernos y volver a ser amigos que significan mucho para el otro. Y, lentamente, te ayudaré a aprender que no te responsabilizo por lo que me sucedió. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?

Stiles finalmente rompió a llorar. Se desplomó sobre Allison, quien lo abrazó instintivamente. Se sentaron así por un tiempo, sollozando en los brazos del otro.

Eventualmente rompieron su abrazo, ambos borrando los restos de lágrimas de sus rostros.

Stiles sollozó, —No sé lo que hice para merecer a una amiga como tú, Allison Argent. —Él negó con la cabeza y la miró con asombro.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo sobre ti, Stiles Stilinski. —Sonrió con la sonrisa que Stiles solo había visto en sus sueños en los últimos meses. Todos los dientes blancos y hoyuelos reveladores. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro a cambio. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sonrisa llegó a sus ojos.

Salieron del automóvil y se cogieron de los brazos, caminando hacia el loft con la cabeza en alto. Stiles se sintió descargado de una manera que no había sentido desde antes del Nogitsune.

—Entonces, —se preguntó Allison en voz alta mientras se mordía el labio inferior. —¿Qué debería esperar arriba? ¿Muchedumbre enojada? —Su broma se vino abajo mientras seguía mordiendo su labio.

—Bueno, yo diría que tienes que hacer suplicas en lo que a Boyd y Erica se refiere. Y vas a tener un montón de tiempo para lograr que Laura confíe en ti alguna vez. Oh, y definitivamente necesitas tener una conversación con Isaac en algún momento. —Los ojos de Allison se abrieron cada vez más mientras Stiles hablaba y ahora se asemejaban a platos. —Pero, —terminó rápidamente, —creo que te sorprenderá lo cálida que sera tu recepción.

—Cálida, —repitió con ironía, arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno, tibia tal vez. —Stiles le guiñó un ojo cuando llegaron a la parte superior de la escalera.

La puerta del loft se abrió para revelar a Scott flotando justo en el umbral. Salió corriendo y agarró la mano de Allison para llevarla adentro antes que Stiles.

Cuando Stiles entró justo después de ellos, vio a Allison y Scott en un lado de la habitación, y el resto de la manada en el otro. No le gustaba la imagen que esta división aparentemente inconsciente hizo, se apresuró a pararse en el medio. Allison le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida antes de dirigir su atención al resto de la habitación. Sus ojos buscaron a Isaac primero.

—Isaac, —sonrió cálidamente. Ella se le acercó con cautela, como si no estuviera segura de cómo reaccionaría al verla de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que sus temores eran infundados cuando él caminó hacia adelante rápidamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

Scott gruñó suavemente, pero se abstuvo de acercarse a la pareja.

—Relájate, amigo, —Isaac se rió cuando soltó a Allison.

—Sí, —intervino Stiles en un intento de diluir la tensión, —Creo que el Príncipe Fae tiene un bloqueo en eso de todos modos.

Lydia escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano mientras Isaac se sonrojaba.

—No pasa nada conmigo y Pahn, —murmuró Isaac.

Erica lo golpeó en el costado. —¿Oh si? ¿Es por eso que no podías dejar de hablar de él mientras Boyd y yo estábamos acurrucados contigo cuando volvimos? —Su sonrisa era depredadora y abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo hasta que...

—Déjalo en paz, —ordenó Derek con un toque de Alfa en su voz.

Isaac sonrió tímidamente y agradecido al Afa. Las cosas entre él y Derek habían sido algo tensas desde que Derek tuvo que echarlo del loft cuando la manada Alfa había atacado, pero Stiles sinceramente esperaba que el regreso de Erica y Boyd ayudara a aliviar esa relación un poco.

Erica le dirigió su sonrisa a Allison. —Bienvenida de nuevo, pequeña cazadora. No planeas intentar matarnos a ninguno de nosotros a corto plazo, ¿verdad? —Ella soltó sus garras y fingió limpiarlas ociosamente mientras hablaba.

Allison se sonrojó y logró escapar, —No, no lo estoy. Realmente lo siento por eso. Por si sirve de algo, quiero decir.

Erica suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Con una mirada penetrante de Scott, que ignoró, y de Derek, que no lo hizo, Erica contestó imperiosamente: —Biiiiiien, pero espero al menos un poco de humillación en algún momento pronto.

Allison asintió en reconocimiento y recorrió el resto de la habitación. Después de un silencioso pero ligeramente vacilante asentimiento de Boyd, y un tentativo intercambio de pequeñas sonrisas de Derek, solo quedaba Laura.

Allison se acercó a ella valientemente con su mano extendida. Laura frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarla.

Ella dejó caer su mano y tragó saliva. —Encantado de conocerte,¿ debes ser Laura? —Stiles tuvo que darle un poco de crédito; Allison miró a Laura directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba.

Laura miró a Allison de manera apreciativa e inclinó la cabeza. —Estoy seguro de que entenderás por qué no me veo especialmente complacido de ver a un Argent aquí. —Allison asintió, su expresión en blanco. —Pero Derek parece confiar en ti, al igual que Stiles. Sin embargo, necesito dejar una cosa perfectamente clara. —Sus ojos brillaron de oro beta. —Si lastimas a mi familia, haré daño a los tuyos.

Allison apretó su mandíbula brevemente antes de responder. —Entendido, —dijo con un solo asentimiento.

Después de que la tensión abandonó la sala, todos se separaron en sus propias conversaciones. Stiles se sentó en el sillón y solo miró a todos hablando y riendo, y se sintió completamente agusto. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar a Derek y lo vio desaparecer por la escalera de caracol con Laura y Lydia a remolque. Stiles repentinamente tuvo una visión de Catwoman mientras ella y Boyd se dirigían hacia él, así que sacudió a Derek de su mente y se concentró en hacer que Erica y Boyd se pusieran al día de todo lo que se habían perdido.


	9. Derek's POV

 

Después del intercambio de Laura y Allison, Derek se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lydia. Algo que aprendió en los últimos meses a medida que su amistad había crecido fue que el tacto era algo que ambos disfrutaban, aunque ninguno sabía exactamente cómo pedirlo. Llegaron a un entendimiento mutuo desde el principio y poco después, los apretones de hombros, el agarre de manos e incluso los abrazos cortos se convirtieron en un elemento básico de su amistad.

Derek ignoró la mirada inquisitiva de Allison ante su contacto casual con Lydia y se inclinó hacia delante para susurrar: —¿Puedo hablar contigo por un segundo? —En el oído de Lydia.

—Por supuesto, —respondió seriamente.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Laura para que los siguiera y guió a los dos por la escalera de caracol hasta la habitación de invitados. Era la única habitación del loft que estaba insonorizada.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Laura y Lydia se ubicaron en la cama, sentadas con las piernas cruzadas frente a Derek. Verlos a ambos una al lado de la otra aterrorizó a Derek, casi lamentó haber dejado que las dos se conocieran. Ambas eran feroces por separado, pero juntas serían imparables. Como si leyeran su mente, las dos mujeres intercambiaron sonrisas perversas antes de dirigir su atención a Derek que estaba parado en el medio de la habitación.

Él contuvo la respiración para calmarse. —Lyds, necesito saber. Necesito saber por qué trajiste a nuestro tío Dom. —Parecía vacilante en mencionar el tema de Peter a su alrededor, aunque fuera tangencialmente.

Pero ella solo sonrió. —Ya sabía yo que me lo estarías preguntando tarde o temprano. Lo hice por la manada, —dijo simplemente.

—¿Para... para la manada? —Derek había ideado un millón de posibilidades diferentes en su cabeza, pero ese no había sido uno de ellos. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Incluso Laura parecía que no estaba siguiendo el razonamiento de Lydia.

Lydia, que no era ajena a tener que explicar cómo funcionaba su mente, simplemente se echó el pelo sobre el hombro y aclaró: —Tenemos una manada fuerte, Derek. Incluso antes de que obtuviéramos nuevos miembros, —hizo una pausa para sonreír en dirección a Laura, —éramos fuertes, pero teníamos una flagrante debilidad. Peter.

—No estoy seguro de que puedas llamar a Peter débil, —dijo Laura con ceño fruncido. —Quiero decir, él logró matarme.

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco. —No en términos de fuerza. Hizo que la manada se debilitara porque era impredecible. No hay un solo miembro de la manada que pueda confiar en Peter, y eso solo amenaza nuestra estabilidad. Así que investigué un poco la vida de Peter antes del incendio. Después de lo que él me hizo, quería encontrar algo que pudiera usar contra él si se tratara de eso.

—Y encontraste a Dom. —Derek asintió con Lydia, comenzando a ver una imagen emerger.

—Pensé que si no podíamos matar a Peter, y no podíamos confiar en Peter, tendríamos que intentar cambiarlo. ¿Y quién mejor para hacer eso que su compañero? No me puedo imaginar lo que debe ser perder un compañero. Pero tengo que creer que la inestabilidad de Peter se debe principalmente a la ruptura del vínculo de pareja. Al devolverle ese vínculo, mi esperanza es que también traiga de vuelta al viejo Peter. El que vosotros conocéis ... —se apagó en un susurro y agachó la cabeza. —Tenía que hacer algo. —Su labio tembló. Laura se acercó para consolarla y, tras un asentimiento de Lydia, comenzó a frotar círculos tranquilizadores sobre su espalda.

Lydia continuó hablando en un susurro con la cabeza inclinada, el cuerpo inclinado hacia Laura ligeramente. —T-tú no lo entiendes, Der. Esta manada es todo lo que tengo. Pero tener que mirar a Peter cada vez que estábamos todos juntos y saber lo que me había hecho... ¿y no saber si iba a hacer algo así de nuevo? No sé cuánto tiempo más podría haber aguantado eso. Entonces tuve que usar esta oportunidad. Tenía que hacerlo. Él no solo me lastimó físicamente.

Derek y Laura gruñeron inconscientemente ante eso. Laura metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Lydia y volvió a frotar círculos en su espalda.

—Quiero decir, lo hizo, obviamente. Pero él... él… ¡ugh! —Con un gemido frustrado, miró suplicante a Derek.

A diferencia de Lydia, no era capaz de encontrar sus palabras. Eso más que nada incitó a Derek a caminar rápidamente hacia la cama y sentarse al otro lado de Lydia. Él agarró la mano que furiosamente estaba trabajando en un agujero en sus pantalones. Lydia entrelazó sus dedos agradecida y lo intentó de nuevo.

—Sabes que siempre he valorado mi mente. Incluso cuando estaba pretendiendo ser una cabeza hueca, yo... siempre era algo en lo que podía confiar. Siempre había algo que podía hacer o aprender y nada más importaba. Podía sentarme a almorzar hablando sobre a quién le gustaba y traducir secretamente la conversación al latín en mi mente para evitar que enloqueciera. Podría estar enviando mensajes de texto a alguien sobre lo que íbamos a llevar a una fiesta ese fin de semana mientras memorizaba un libro de texto sobre ecuaciones matemáticas avanzadas. Siempre podría confiar en mi mente. Me mantuvo cuerda.

Lydia apretó la mano de Derek y continuó.

—Cuando Peter se infiltró en mi mente para resucitarse a sí mismo, me rompió. Ya no podía confiar en mi propia mente. No había ninguna cicatriz que cubrir o hematoma que se desvanecería. Me alejó de mi mente. Él... me quitó la comodidad. —Terminó con un sollozo y se inclinó hacia Derek, que no perdió tiempo en rodearla con el brazo.

Cuando sus sollozos disminuyeron, se enderezó y se limpió las últimas lágrimas de la cara. —Entonces, tuve que hacerlo. No podría matar a Peter. No es que no supiera cómo, pensé exactamente cómo lo haría todo el tiempo. Pero no podría matar al último miembro de tu familia.

Ella sollozó y se pasó la mano por los pantalones, alisando los pliegues. Lydia levantó la cabeza con orgullo. —Pero no le iba a dar a Peter todo lo que quisiera sin hacerlo trabajar un poco. Entonces, antes de enviarlo en dirección a Peter, le conté a Dom todo lo que Peter había hecho después del incendio. Peter va a tener que suplicar mucho, —sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron con malicia.

Laura miró a Lydia con reverente asombro.

—Realmente eres otra cosa, Lydia Martin, —comentó, sacudiendo la cabeza.


	10. The feeling of family

 

El trío se reunió con el grupo de abajo para encontrar que Talia había regresado de su conversación con Deaton. Hubo un leve ceño fruncido en su rostro, pero sus ojos eran cálidos e invitantes mientras ella recibió a la manada.

—¡Mamá! —Laura saltó por la escalera y tomó su lugar al lado de su madre. Derek la siguió con más calma y se detuvo para mirar al otro hombro de su madre.

—Chicos, —dijo tentativamente, —Esta es mi madre, Alfa Talia Hale. —Hubo intercambios de saludos por todas partes.

La mirada de Talia cayó sobre Allison.

Talia se irguió en toda su estatura y dejó que sus ojos sangraran en su rojo Alfa. —Allison Argent?

Allison cuadró sus hombros y se encontró con la mirada de Talia. —Sí, ¿Alfa Hale?

La manada había formado un círculo alrededor de la pareja. Stiles podría decir que Scott estaba ansioso por intervenir y pararse junto a Allison o proporcionar algún tipo de apoyo, pero se quedó atrás.

—Stiles me ha contado mucho acerca de usted, Señorita. Argent. —Allison echó una rápida mirada hacia Stiles, cuyo rostro estaba en blanco. Sabía que había dicho muchas cosas sobre Allison, tanto buenas como malas, pero todas eran ciertas. Sin saber a qué se refería específicamente Talia, Stiles luchó para mantener su rostro neutral.

—Dice que eres el jefe de la familia de cazadores Argent, ¿eso es correcto?

Allison volvió su mirada hacia Talia. —Fue cierto hasta que morí, Alfa Hale. Ahora que he regresado, sospecho que lo volveré a ser.

—En ese caso, me gustaría reunirme con usted formalmente para analizar los términos de mi declaración y las declaraciones de Laura Hale, Erica Reyes y Vernon Boyd. Tengo entendido que tuvo una especie de tregua con los hombres lobo de Beacon Hills, pero mi experiencia es que los cazadores disfrutan de las lagunas. No quiero que haya malentendidos en lo que nos preocupa ahora que hemos vuelto.

—Ciertamente. Mi padre acaba de informarme que ha hablado con los jefes de las familias de cazadoras cercanas. Son conscientes de su regreso y tienen órdenes de cumplir el código.

Talia inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento. —Muy bien. Necesitaré un día para discutir algunos detalles con la manada. ¿Podemos encontrarnos en terreno neutral pasado mañana? Por favor traiga a su padre también.

Allison asintió una vez. —Por supuesto. Me voy de todos modos para verlo. Trabajaremos los detalles y estaremos en contacto.

Ante eso, Allison salió del loft con un rápido beso en la mejilla de Scott y la promesa de llamarlo por la mañana.

Las líneas de los hombros de Talia se relajaron y sus ojos volvieron a su color marrón chocolate mientras se giraba hacia Derek y Scott. —Necesitamos discutir el estado de la manada.

Los ojos de Derek se volvieron brevemente en reconocimiento antes de encontrarse con la mirada de su madre. Scott sin embargo parecía perplejo.—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pasa con la manada?

—No hay nada malo con la manada, —intervino Stiles. —Pero ahora hay tres Alfas. Las cosas se estaban poniendo lo suficientemente tensas con dos.

—¿Tres? —La voz de Erica era tímida cuando intervino. —Pensé que Laura también era un Alfa...

Los ojos de Laura brillaron en oro beta. —No. Me mataron por mi potencia alfa, así que técnicamente morí siendo un beta. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que la extrañe demasiado.

Talia retomó el control de la conversación en ese punto. —Derek, Scott, tendremos que reunirnos mañana con tus segundos para hablar sobre cómo procederá la manada. Laura actuará como mi segundo. ¿Quién actuará como el tuyo?

Derek volvió la cabeza hacia Lydia, quien pareció sorprendida momentáneamente antes de devolver su rostro a su expresión previamente neutral. —Soy el segundo de Derek, —ofreció con confianza.

Scott evitó los ojos de Stiles. —Isaac, —suministro Scott vacilante. —Isaac es mi segundo. —Stiles sintió un destello de celos y traición antes de apisonarlo. Isaac le echó un vistazo a Stiles antes de caminar hacia la derecha de Scott.

Talia levantó una ceja al oír que uno de los betas de su hijo era el segundo de Scott, pero no dijo nada.

—Muy bien. Stiles, —se volvió para dirigirse al chico directamente, —Me gustaría que asistieras a esta reunión también. Como futuro emisario, deberías poder opinar sobre cómo se ejecuta tu manada.

Stiles archivó la rápida suposición de Talia sobre su estado de emisario y simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—Excelente. En ese caso, me voy a la cama. No sé sobre vosotros, —observó a Erica, Boyd y Laura en particular, —pero volver de la muerte es agotador. —La manada se rió sorprendida y se separó en conversaciones secundarias ahora que los asuntos importantes había sido tratado —Derek, cariño, ¿supongo que Laura y yo iremos a la habitación de invitados? —Derek asintió. Talia tomó la cara de Derek en su mano, su pulgar corriendo contra su pómulo. Ella jaló su cara hacia la de ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente al contacto. —Te veré en la mañana, cariño. Te quedas aquí abajo con tus betas. Sin duda te necesitarán en su... ¿cómo lo llamó Stiles? ...montón de cachorros. —Ella sonrió y dejó caer su mano.

Talia y Laura desaparecieron por la escalera de caracol, dejando a Derek, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, Erica y Lydia en la sala principal del loft.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Derek sacó a Scott de su conversación con Isaac de inmediato. —¿Qué quieres decir con que Isaac es tu segundo? —La cara de Derek coincidía con su tono furioso.

Scott retiró su brazo del agarre de Derek y le escupió petulantemente, —Quiero decir que él es el segundo. ¿Qué pensaste que quería decir?

—¿Qué pasa con Stiles? —Los ojos de Derek eran grandes e incrédulos. —Se supone que tu segundo es alguien fuerte en quien puedes confiar. Alguien inteligente y sabio y conocedor de la dinámica de los manadas. Alguien en quien confías implícitamente. Dime, Scott, ¿cómo Stiles no se ajusta a todas esas categorías?

Stiles se encogió en su lugar en el sofá. Sabía que Scott eligió a Isaac por el Nogitsune. No culpó a Scott tanto. Dolía que su mejor amigo no confiara lo suficiente en él como para querer que fuera su segundo, pero Stiles estaba teniendo un momento bastante difícil confiando en sí mismo para tratar de convencer a cualquier otra persona de que confiara en él.

—Bueno, entonces ¿por qué él no es tu segundo, Derek? ¿Eh? —Los ojos rojos de Scott brillaron al ser confrontados públicamente con su elección. Vio a Boyd y Erica flanquear a Derek, pero no les hizo caso.

Derek le devolvió la mirada a Scott. —Porque él es tu mejor amigo, al igual que Lydia es la mía. Y pensé que sería tu segundo, no iba a quitarte eso. Esta es su pérdida, Scott. Stiles sería un excelente segundo.

Ignorando todo lo demás que Derek había dicho, Scott respondió: —¿Entonces no crees que Isaac será un buen segundo? Pero viste suficiente potencial en él para convertirlo en un hombre lobo. ¿Por qué hiciste eso si no creías que sería lo suficientemente bueno? —Ante esto, Stiles se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la pareja.

—Es suficiente, Scott. —Una vez más ignoró el leve gesto de incredulidad de Scott mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. —Suficiente.

Stiles miró a Derek. —Entiendo por qué Scott no me eligió. Está bien. Lo entiendo. —Quitó su mano del hombro de Scott.

Derek no se apaciguó. —Stiles, no está bien. Las únicas personas que todavía te culpan por lo que sucedió cuando estabas poseído eres tu mismo y Scott. Eso no está bien. —Lydia dio un paso adelante para colocar su mano en el brazo de Derek ligeramente mientras el hombre recuperaba la compostura.

Scott miró impotente a su mejor amigo. —Stiles, sabes que no te culpo. Realmente no. Sé que no eras tú, y que lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa. Yo solo... —Sus ojos de cachorro estaban fuera con toda su fuerza.

Stiles se rascó nerviosamente la parte posterior del cuello y se rió entre dientes sin humor. —Lo sé, Scotty. No significa que no te asustes cuando te toco, o que no sueñes con algo con mi cara apuñalándote. Entiendo que tomará un tiempo para que regresemos a donde estábamos. Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar. Eres mi hermano, —terminó con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

Scott dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y asintió. —Simplemente no te rindas conmigo, hombre. Te amo ,realmente lo hago. Y estoy trabajando en eso. Realmente lo estoy intentando.

Tiró de Stiles en un abrazo breve y apretado que Stiles le devolvió. Cuando se separaron, Scott se volvió hacia Derek y le ofreció: —Lo siento. Todavía estoy entendiendo todo esto de ser el Alfa. No debería haber elegido uno de tus betas como mi segundo sin hablar primero contigo. Yo solo... confío en él y él es fuerte.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes por eso, —Derek gruñó y le ofreció a Isaac una sonrisa. —Será un gran segundo para ti, Scott.

Isaac parecía abrumado por toda la atención positiva, por lo que Lydia lo rescató reenfocando la conversación, lo que le valió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Entonces, —dijo ella. —¿Alguien quiere ver una película? Conozco una...

—No estamos viendo El Diario de Noah (The Notebook), —interrumpió Derek con finalidad.

—Oh, Der.— Ella le sonrió dulcemente. —Piensa en todas las veces que me lo has dicho en los últimos meses. ¿Qué terminamos viendo?

Derek suspiró y trató de ignorar las risitas provenientes de sus betas y Stiles. Scott todavía parecía sorprendido por la relación entre los dos.

—El Diario, —murmuró Derek en voz baja.

Todos se rieron mientras se dispersaban. Derek y Stiles fueron a coger los refrigerios y bebidas, mientras que el resto comenzó la película y reclamaron sus asientos.

—Oye, gracias, por cierto, —dijo Stiles mientras revolvía los armarios de Derek en busca de aperitivos. —Por lo que dijiste antes.— Bajó la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo que subía a sus mejillas.

Derek arrastró los pies torpemente mientras buscaba bebidas en el refrigerador. —Lo dije en serio, ¿sabes? Serías un excelente segundo.

Stiles le sonrió y lo empujó hacia la sala con su hombro. —Vamos, Mushywolf. Tenemos aperitivos que entregar.

La manada se instaló durante la noche, contentos con simplemente ver una película y estar en presencia de los demás. De vez en cuando, alguien captaba la atención de otro miembro de la manada y compartían una sonrisa. Pero no se intercambiaron palabras y, para cuando terminó la película, todos dormían cómodamente rodeados por el aroma de la manada y el sentimiento de familia.


	11. Wonderfully domestic

 

Stiles se despertó y se encontró babeando en el hombro de Derek con el codo de Erica metiéndose en su espalda. No era la posición más cómoda, pero no podía ser más que feliz. Se puso de pie y estiró los restos de sueño de sus músculos y se dirigió a la cocina del loft para comenzar a tomar un café.

Encontró a Boyd e Isaac ya despiertos. Boyd estaba dándole la vuelta a algunos panqueques mientras Isaac manejaba los huevos. No podían haber estado despiertos por mucho tiempo por que el café que Stiles se sirvió aún estaba caliente.

Los tres coexistieron en un agradable silencio hasta que Stiles, que no pudo evitar notar la manera en que los ojos de Isaac se movían entre Boyd y el resto del manada durmiendo, lo rompió. —¿Qué estás mirando, amigo?

Isaac sonrió tímidamente y respondió: —Todavía no puedo creer que hayan vuelto. Quiero decir... parece demasiado fácil. —Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa dentuda cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Boyd.

Boyd envió a Isaac una cariñosa sonrisa de boca cerrada y regresó para comenzar el próximo lote de panqueques.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, —confesó Stiles en voz baja. —Estoy medio convencido de que mi madre no estará allí cuando llegue a casa.

La cocina estuvo en silencio después de eso, con todos despertando a su propio ritmo. Erica gruñó infelizmente con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados una vez que estuvo sentada en la isla. Agitó sus dedos deliberadamente hasta que Stiles se obligó a darle una taza de café con una risa. Ella levantó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y enarcó una ceja cuando escuchó los latidos del corazón de Stiles enloquecer. Se giró para ver qué había causado la reacción, pero bajó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que Stiles estaba mirando a Derek que había entrado en la cocina y parpadeaba adormilado.

Derek se frotó los ojos y miró a sus betas y a su compañero preparando el desayuno. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa casi contra su voluntad cuando se sentó en la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana al lado de la cocina.

Los cuatro lobos alzaron la mirada hacia la parte superior de la escalera cuando oyeron que se abría una puerta. Talia bajó majestuosamente la escalera, ya se había duchado y se había preparado para el día. Laura, por otro lado, parecía que estaba sonámbula. Se dejó caer en el taburete al lado de Erica y reflejó su posición con la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Erica abrió un ojo lo suficiente como para mirar a Laura, y se deslizó su café. Laura le dio a Erica la mirada más soñolienta y esperanzada que Stiles había visto en su vida y tomó un trago agradecida antes de deslizarla hacia atrás.

Talia se sentó junto a Derek y preguntó: —¿Dónde están Lydia y Scott?

Stiles bajó la taza de Erica con un poco de café de su olla recién hecha y se acercó al armario para conseguir que Laura fuera uno de los suyos.

—Se fueron esta mañana después de que Boyd y yo nos levantamos. No estoy seguro de dónde fueron, —dijo Isaac tímidamente desde su posición en la estufa. —¿Te gustaría algunos huevos, Alfa Hale?

Derek resopló suavemente cuando Isaac se dirigió a su madre tan formalmente. Por la repentina sacudida que hizo, Stiles estaba seguro de que Talia lo había pateado debajo de la mesa por eso.

—Si saben tan bien como huelen, me encantaría, querido. Y por favor, llámame Talia. —Ella sonrió cálidamente a Isaac, lo que provocó una sonrisa similar en el chico.

Los siete se comieron los panqueques y los huevos y bebieron su café en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua hasta que Scott y Lydia reaparecieron en la puerta de entrada. Había una bolsa de compras en la mano de Scott y dos teléfonos en Lydia. Le tendió uno a Talia y colocó el otro en el mostrador junto a la cabeza de Laura.

—Estos son para vosotras, —afirmó con arrogancia. —Ya he programado todos los números y tus cargadores y accesorios están en la bolsa. —Con una mirada de Lydia, Scott le dio el bolso a Talia, quien lo aceptó con un gesto de aprobación.

—Gracias, Lydia. —Miró el iPhone con ironía. —Esta es toda una actualización en comparación con el teléfono plegable que solía tener... —Comenzó a tocar la pantalla, probando las capacidades de mensajería de su nuevo teléfono.

—Gracias a Derek, él pagó por ellos, —respondió, luciendo complacida.

Derek solo cerró los ojos y extendió su mano expectante con una cara resignada. Lydia colocó su tarjeta de crédito en su mano extendida y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza con un fuerte sonido.

Ella se volvió hacia el resto de la manada y aplaudió una vez. —Bien, Erica, Laura, mira con vida -sin juego de palabras- vamos a ir de compras antes de la gran reunión del Alfa. —Laura y Erica gruñeron mientras Boyd e Isaac se reían.

—No sé por qué los dos se ven tan felices. Vosotros también van a venir de compras. Boyd y Erica han crecido sin la ropa que sus familias pudieron haber guardado, y Laura necesita un vestuario completamente nuevo. Alguien tiene que llevar las bolsas.

—Oye, ¿qué hay de Stiles?, —Se quejó Isaac. —¿Por qué no lo obligan a ir de compras? ¿O a Scott?

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco y tomó un sorbo del café que Stiles le había traído. —Stiles pasará el día con su madre. Y Scott probablemente querrá estar con Allison toda la mañana.

Stiles se rió secamente. —NO voy a pasar el día con mamá. —Scott e Isaac inclinaron la cabeza hacia un lado como perritos confundidos, lo que Stiles habría encontrado divertido en cualquier otra situación. —He sido sexiliado, —explicó.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando recordó que Talia también estaba allí. Pero ella solo se rió y levantó su nuevo teléfono. —Claudia realmente ha pedido que Stiles se mantenga ocupado hoy.

La manada se echó a reír, incluso cuando Stiles se alejó petulante y se sentó en el sofá él solo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Puedes pasar el día con nosotros, Stiles, —llamó Talia desde la cocina.

Stiles refunfuñó su asentimiento mientras los risitas se calmaban.

Scott se fue poco después para ir a buscar a Allison y el resto se fue al centro comercial local (después de que Lydia una vez más sacó la tarjeta de crédito de Derek del bolsillo mientras él fingía no darse cuenta, ella sabía que secretamente le complacía estar proveyendo su manada), dejando a Stiles solo con Talia y Derek. Talia y Stiles conversaron amistosamente y lavaron los platos mientras Derek tomaba una ducha y se cambiaba. Stiles tomó prestada parte de la ropa más pequeña de Derek e hizo lo mismo cuando terminó. Todo se sentía maravillosamente doméstico.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió cómodamente. Talia hizo algunas llamadas telefónicas, incluida una para Cora, que había exigido que hablara con su madre antes de subir a un avión, para que ella pudiera confirmar por sí misma que no se trataba de una broma pesada, mientras Derek y Stiles leían en el sofá de la sala de estar. Stiles había encontrado un viejo tomo en la estantería de Derek y estaba leyendo la sección sobre los Fae por si había algo en ella que contradecía su investigación anterior. Derek estaba sentado con un viejo libro de bolsillo gastado hasta que Talia se encargó de cubrirlo con una suave manta. Parecía sorprendido e inseguro de qué hacer. El concepto de alguien cuidándolo era bastante extraño para Derek. Pero finalmente se recostó en la manta y le envió a su madre una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

De vez en cuando, Stiles levantaba la mirada de su tomo para ver a Derek desviar la mirada rápidamente, como si lo hubieran sorprendido mirando algo que no debería.

Cada una de esas veces, Stiles se encontró esperando que lo que Derek había estado mirando fuera él, pero sabía que no podría haber sido el caso.

Unas horas después del desayuno, Laura regresó cargada con bolsas. Parecía exhausta pero complacida. Talia le quitó algunas de las manos y las dos subieron la escalera para guardar el nuevo guardarropa de Laura, así como algunas cosas que Lydia había insistido en comprarle a Talia hasta que el Alfa pudiera completar su propio guardarropa.

Tan pronto como Stiles oyó que se cerraba la puerta de la habitación insonorizada, se volvió hacia Derek expectante. —Creo que deberíamos hablar.

—Sí, eso suena como algo que me gustaría hacer, —respondió secamente Derek sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Stiles gimió y dejó el tomo suavemente sobre la mesa de café. —Lo digo en serio. Solo creo que hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir, ¿sabes? Despeja el aire... —Se detuvo cuando finalmente vio a Derek sentado cómodamente al otro lado del sofá. La manta todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de él con fuerza y en algún momento, Derek había metido sus piernas debajo de él. —Hm... Comfywolf, —murmuró Stiles con una sonrisa.

Derek levantó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente. —¿Qué fue eso?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —¡Nada! Solo estaba diciendo que necesitamos hablar. Hacer un poco de buena limpieza del aire a la antigua y todo eso. —Agachó la cabeza y se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—¿Hay algo específico de lo que quisieras hablar? —Los ojos de Derek recorrieron la habitación, sin duda planeando una ruta de escape.

Stiles resopló. —Nah, en realidad no. Quiero decir, nos trajimos a las madres de los demás y tu madre dijo que soy el futuro emisario del manada, pero tienes razón... nada de qué hablar.

Derek guardó su lugar en el libro y lo dejó. Movió las piernas y se volvió hacia la cara de Stiles, subiendo una pierna para que estuviera doblada en el sofá frente a él.

—Bien. Sobre lo de emisarios... iba a preguntártelo oficialmente, pero estaba esperando el momento adecuado.

—¿Preguntarme oficialmente?

—Ser el emisario de la manada. Después de descubrir que estabas practicando magia, parecía una progresión obvia. —Derek se encogió de hombros. —Quiero decir, antes tenías todas las cualidades de un emisario y creo que pensé que serías bueno en eso.

Stiles se inclinó hacia el espacio de Derek para darle un empujón juguetón al lobo. —¡Aww! Gracias hombre. Espera... ¿a qué te refieres con 'descubriste'? —Frunció el ceño sospechosamente.

Derek, que no se había movido ni un centímetro cuando Stiles lo empujó pero había bajado la mirada para ocultar una sonrisa, levantó la cabeza con ojos muy culpables. Hizo una mueca momentáneamente antes de forzar una mirada vacía en su rostro.

—Um.

—¿Um? ¿Eso es todo lo que me estás dando?

Derek se movió, por lo que estaba mirando hacia adelante en el sofá otra vez, con la espalda recta como una tabla.

—Bueno, ¿sabes cómo a veces patrullo el área alrededor de las casas de la manada? —Ante la asentimiento de Stiles, Derek continuó. —Te escuché cantar una noche y sentí curiosidad, así que salté al techo fuera de tu habitación y te vi levitando algunas cosas en tu escritorio.

Stiles todavía sospechaba. Derek estaba actuando demasiado furtivo.

—Oh, ¿es por eso que encontré un envoltorio de caramelos fuera de mi ventana? ¿Lo dejaste allí esa noche? —Preguntó Stiles inocentemente.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la tensión abandonó sus hombros. —Sí, lo siento.

—Mm hmm. Derek. Encontré ese envoltorio dos semanas antes de que Deaton me enseñara levitación. —Stiles se rió por completo cuando Derek se cubrió la cara con las manos y se inclinó hacia adelante para que sus codos descansaran sobre sus rodillas.

Derek gimió ruidosamente y Stiles se lanzó al suelo a los pies de Derek, tirando de sus manos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Noooo, no te escondas! ¿Has estado cuidando de mí?

Derek se asomó entre dos dedos y soltó un petulante —Sí. —Se encogió y se tensó como si esperara que Stiles se enojara con él, pero cuando escuchó un suave —Gracias, —dejó caer sus manos lejos de su cara y miró a Stiles con curiosidad.

El chico estaba arrodillado junto al sofá, casi a la altura de Derek. Las manos de Stiles todavía estaban agarrando los antebrazos de Derek de sus intentos de apartar las manos de su rostro. Había una suave mirada cariñosa en sus ojos que Derek nunca antes había visto dirigida a él. Su primer instinto fue mirar hacia otro lado, pero algo de lo serio que Stiles parecía le impidió romper su mirada.

—Gracias, Derek.

Derek negó con la cabeza incrédulo. —¿Por qué?

Stiles se inclinó más cerca, por lo que sus caras estaban a solo centímetros de distancia. Él levantó las cejas en broma. —¿Quieres una lista? —Susurró. —Por salvarme la vida en innumerables ocasiones, por ayudarnos incluso cuando fuimos horribles contigo. Por quedarte cuando tenías razones para irse. Por trabajar tan duro para liberarme del Nogitsune. Por traer a mi madre de vuelta a mí. —La lengua de Stiles se movió para humedecer sus labios, atrayendo la mirada de Derek mientras se inclinaba aún más cerca. —Por ser tú.

Derek cerró los ojos y fue a encontrarse con Stiles a mitad de camino.

La puerta de arriba se abrió ruidosamente y los dos se sacudieron como si los hubieran quemado.

Stiles se puso de pie y dirigió una breve mirada a Laura, que acababa de aparecer en la parte superior de las escaleras.

Derek estaba de pie y cerca de la pared de 20 pies del loft, mirando fijamente al estacionamiento de abajo mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

Laura miró a los dos con malicia en los ojos.

—¿Qué me perdí?


	12. You killed me

 

Mientras Stiles y Laura discutían en la cocina sobre qué preparar para el almuerzo, Talia y Derek se sentaron en silencio en la sala de estar haciendo todo lo posible para ponerse al día con todo lo que Talia se había perdido mientras estaba muerta. Entre riñas, Stiles notó que la admiración nunca desaparecía de la cara de Derek cuando Talia hablaba. Sabiendo que era la misma apariencia que usaba cuando su madre también le había hablado, Stiles decidió no comentarlo.

Sin previo aviso, las orejas de los lobos se animaron con alarmante sincronicidad. Claramente, otro hombre lobo se acercaba al loft. Stiles se limpió las manos en el trapo que colgaba del asa de la estufa y caminó hacia Derek y Talia, quienes se habían puesto de pie ante la primera señal de un visitante inminente.

Laura se quedó en la cocina, sin saber cómo proceder. Estaba claro que los tres Hales sabían quién venía, pero ninguno dijo una palabra.

Stiles tocó su chispa y se la llevó a la punta de los dedos. Era poco probable que tuviera que usarlo con dos Alfas y una beta fuerte a su lado, pero estaba preocupado por la reacción que provocaba este visitante.

La puerta del loft se abrió lentamente, revelando a un hombre que Stiles nunca había visto antes y un Peter Hale muy nervioso. El hombre, que Stiles supuso que tenía que ser Dominic, parecía tener más o menos la edad de Peter, pero su rostro traicionaba una letanía de emociones. Desde líneas de la risa hasta patas de gallo mal definidas, Stiles podría decir que este hombre pasó gran parte de su vida sonriendo o riéndose. Para Stiles fue difícil reconciliar a este hombre con la imagen que tenía en su cabeza de alguien que sería el compañero de Peter.

—¿Tío Peter? —La voz de Laura era fuerte en el loft anteriormente silencioso. Ella habló suavemente desde su posición junto a la nevera. Parecía incapaz de moverse más allá de donde estaba parada.

—Laura, —Peter respondió con reverencia. Sus ojos solo abandonaron los de su sobrina cuando Talia habló.

—Peter. No estoy del todo seguro de que seas bienvenido aquí. —Sus ojos estaban rojos y teñidos de tristeza. Stiles solo podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo. La alegría de reunirse con su hermano, empañada por la tristeza de saber que dicho hermano había matado a su hija mayor, debe ser casi insoportable.

—Talia, —Peter respiró. Sus ojos estaban rojos por una razón muy diferente a la de Talia. Estaba claro que había estado llorando durante bastante tiempo antes de entrar al loft. —No soy tan ingenuo como para creer que una simple disculpa sería suficiente para expiar los crímenes que he cometido contra nuestra familia. —Se volvió hacia Laura con una mirada que Stiles nunca había visto en su rostro. —Especialmente lo que considero mi mayor crimen, querida.

—Me mataste, —susurró. Stiles podía ver el dolor claramente en su rostro, luchando con el alivio de ver a otro miembro de su familia que creía haber perdido. —Me mataste y necesito saber por qué... ¿Por qué me harías eso? ¿Para Derek?

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que pueda darte algo que puedas perdonar?

—No. —Laura levantó la barbilla y se puso de pie en toda su altura. —No la hay. Pero una vez fui tu familia y si quieres una oportunidad de volver a ser una familia, me lo explicarás. Me debes tanto. —Extendió sus manos a los costados, y Stiles pudo ver que sus garras habían salido.

—Muy bien, —le ofreció Peter, inclinando su cabeza hacia Derek, —Como sabes, querido sobrino, yo no era exactamente yo mismo cuando desperté de mi coma. Pero lo que quizás no sepas es lo que soporté mientras dormía. —Escupió la última palabra como si fuera obsceno. —Estaba mínimamente consciente. Podía oír, ver y oler todo lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor. Podía sentir cada célula de mi cuerpo tratando de regenerarse, y era insoportable. Durante ese primer año, el único pensamiento coherente que tuve fue que mi manada me había abandonado. Que me habíais dejado. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Laura y Derek significativamente antes de dirigirse a Dom. Después de una respiración profunda, continuó. —Me quedé solo para pensar qué pasaría si alguien me encontraba en un estado debilitado. Si un Argent hubiera querido terminar el trabajo. Hubiera sido demasiado fácil para un cazador entrar en la instalación y cortarme la garganta, o algo peor.

Stiles se colocó detrás de Laura y le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro. Ella cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el tacto, envainando sus garras momentáneamente. Una sola lágrima escapó de su ojo y corrió a secarla antes de volver su mirada hacia Peter.

—Durante seis años, esos fueron los pensamientos que me dejaron solo. Mi compañero estaba muerto, mi manada había sido asesinada, y la manada que había sobrevivido me había abandonado. En algún momento dejé de tener miedo de que un cazador me rastreara y comenzara a temer que uno no lo hiciera, y me quedaría estancado así para siempre.

Talia agarró la mano con garras de Derek mientras sus ojos perdían su rojo Alfa. Siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre, Derek retractó de sus garras pero siguió mirando a su tío con ojos brillantes.

Peter continuó, —Una luna llena, pude cambiar a mi forma beta. Después de eso, mis pensamientos se convirtieron en venganza. Comencé a planear mi venganza, comenzando con todos los que pude encontrar que estaban conectados al fuego. Me tomaría todo el tiempo que necesite rastrearlos y hacer que paguen. Entonces terminaría la línea de Argent. —Peter bajó la cabeza y terminó, —En ese punto, había pasado seis años equiparando la manada que me abandonó con los cazadores que masacraron a mi familia. No hubo diferencia para mí. Estaba ciego de rabia y odio, y quería que sufrieras por lo que me habían hecho. Me había vuelto loco. Entonces, cuando me curé lo suficiente como para correr en luna llena y olí tu aroma, no lo dudé. Mi mente estaba gritando que eras un enemigo.

Después de una inclinación de cabeza de Dominic, Peter continuó. —Cuando finalmente volví en mí y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me consumió el dolor. Me di cuenta de que realmente no tenía nada por lo que vivir, y mi venganza se convirtió en una misión suicida. Estaba decidido a acabar con los Argents y cualquier otra persona que había tendio algo que ver con el fuego. Y no me importó a quién lastimé en el proceso, porque no esperaba vivir después de acabar mi misión.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza tristemente. —Sé que nada de esto es excusa por lo que te hice, Laura. O a ti, Derek. Tal, lo siento mucho. —Sus ojos húmedos se encontraron con los de su hermana tristemente.

Cuando nadie habló, Peter asintió levemente. —Me iré. Solo necesitaba ver por mí mismo que las das habían regresado. Y tratar de explicarme. Realmente lo siento. —Se volvió hacia Dominic y le susurró:— Quédate aquí un momento, iré a esperar en el coche.

Dominic estuvo de acuerdo y Peter se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¿Tío Peter? —La suave voz de Laura detuvo a Peter, que se giró cuando ya estaba casi en la puerta del loft y la miró inquisitivamente. —Yo-yo no te perdono por lo que has hecho. —Hizo una pausa y echó un rápido vistazo a todos en la habitación. —Pero lo siento mucho por dejarte solo. Era joven y acababa de convertirme en alfa y tenía que cuidar a Derek. Solo sabía que no podíamos quedarnos aquí. No estábamos a salvo. Por si sirve, tampoco me lo perdonaré a mí misma, por dejarte.

Peter asintió en reconocimiento y se fue sin decir una palabra más.

Dominic dejó escapar un gran respiro y sonrió. —Bien, ahora me debe diez dólares porque apostó a que habría al menos un poco de sangre.

Solo así, la atmósfera tensa desapareció y Laura corrió hacia Dominic con los brazos extendidos.

Se abrazaron ferozmente y cuando se separaron, Dom mantuvo su mano alrededor de la cintura de Laura. —Tal, te ves maravillosa, como siempre. —Le guiñó un ojo y presionó un rápido beso en la sien de Laura antes de caminar hacia los dos Alfas en la habitación.

—Dom, es genial volver a verte, —dijo Talia felizmente mientras intercambiaban un abrazo rápido.

—¡Derek, has crecido! —Sonriendo, se acercó al malhumorado Alfa, envolviéndolo en un abrazo de oso que Derek regresó a regañadientes.

—Es un buen color para ti, —señaló Dom, señalando el rojo en los ojos de Derek.

—Oh, lo siento, —respondió Derek, dejando que sus ojos volvieran a su color verde habitual. —Es genial verte, tío Dom.

—¿Y quién es este joven sorprendente? —Dom se volvió hacia Stiles mientras Derek gruñía suavemente. Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia abajo, avergonzado. Dom estiró su mano para que Stiles la estrechara.

Stiles se obligó a apartar la vista del hipnótico sonrojo que se elevaba sobre las mejillas de Derek, y miró a Dom a los ojos para devolverle el apretón de manos. —Soy Stiles, señor. Encantado de conocerte.

—Ah, sí. La señorita Martin y Peter me han contado bastante sobre ti, Stiles. Por favor, llámame Dom. —Sonrió ampliamente con toda su cara y Stiles fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sonreír a cambio.

—Está bien, bueno debería irme. Tenemos bastantes paradas más para hacer en la gira de disculpas de Peter Hale, como estoy seguro de que podéis imaginar.

Después de un coro de despedidas, Dom se fue.

Los tres Hales colapsaron en el sofá con Talia en el medio tan pronto como la puerta del loft se cerró. Parecían agotados por el encuentro. Stiles se fue a la cocina a tomar un té y vio que tenía un mensaje de texto de Allison preguntándole si su reunión de mañana podría tener lugar en su casa. Después de responder afirmativamente, envió un mensaje de texto grupal a Scott, Isaac y Lydia para ver a qué hora estarían de regreso en el loft para la reunión Alfa. Para cuando el té estaba listo, cada uno de los tres le había confirmado que estarían allí en dos horas.

Stiles llevó las humeantes tazas de té a los agradecidos Hales y se sentó en el sillón, contento de continuar leyendo el tomo que encontró antes mientras todos bebían en silencio.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, Stiles decidió pedir algo de comer ya que nadie parecía estar de humor para cocinar. Derek se había quedado dormido con su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre y Laura lucía la misma expresión en blanco que tenías cuando se sentó por primera vez. De vez en cuando, los ojos de Talia y Stiles se encontraban y una sonrisa sombría se compartía entre ellos.

Más de una vez, Talia había sorprendido a Stiles mirando anhelante a Derek, pero ninguno lo mencionó.

Cuando la comida llegó casi una hora después de su interacción con Peter, los Hales intentaron sacudirse la miseria.

Talia se levantó y fue a la cocina para ayudar a Stiles a colocar la cantidad desmesurada de comida que había pedido para los cuatro. Laura gimió por la pérdida de su madre en el sofá y se arrastró por el espacio vacío para unirse a Derek como un pulpo muerto de hambre. Derek la abrazó con fuerza y durante unos minutos solo respiraron.

Una vez que todo estuvo en la mesa, los cuatro se acomodaron para comer. En un momento, el tobillo de Derek rozó el de Stiles debajo de la mesa. Cuando el lobo abrió la boca para mascullar una disculpa, Stiles se encontró con sus ojos y negó con la cabeza en silencio. Stiles simplemente empujó su tobillo contra el de Derek, donde permaneció por el resto de la comida.

—Entonces, hablé con algunas personas hoy, —comenzó Talia después de que todos habían hecho mella en su comida. —Cora se unirá a nosotros en unos días. Ella era bastante animada en el teléfono antes de darse cuenta de que realmente era yo. —Hizo una pausa para sonreír suavemente a sus hijos al otro lado de la mesa. —Además, Deaton tiene varios contactos mágicos que están dispuestos a venir y ayudarnos a reconstruir nuestra casa en el Reserva. —Esperó la reacción de Laura y Derek antes de continuar.

Los dos se miraron con expresiones idénticas y se encogieron de hombros en tándem. Stiles podía ver el parecido. Rodó los ojos y le dio un ligero empujón a Derek debajo de la mesa.

Derek se sentó derecho y ofreció: —Creo que es una gran idea... mamá. —Añadió esa última palabra en voz baja, ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a decirlo. Talia le dio una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Excelente. En ese caso, les diré que continúen con la construcción. Deaton va a pedir algunos favores y lo hará pasado mañana.

Stiles enarcó las cejas y dejó escapar un silbido bajo. —¿Tan pronto?

Talia le lanzó una sonrisa. —Bueno, no dije que no iba a hacer trampa. Lo que me lleva a mi siguiente tema. Stiles, ¿serías tan amable de proteger la casa cuando esté terminada?

—¿Yo?

Con una sonrisa paciente, Talia confirmó: —Sí, tú. Ciertamente podría pedirle a Deaton que lo haga, pero las barreras son más poderosas si la persona que las coloca tiene una fuerte conexión con la manada.

Stiles asiente con furia. —¡Por-por supuesto! Tendré que investigar qué barreras necesitaremos. Barreras de entrada, obviamente. Y resistencia al fuego. Hay una genial sobre la que he leído que he querido probar que congela a cualquiera que se acerque a 50 yardas de la casa con malas intenciones... —Stiles se emocionó más mientras hablaba, ganándose una sonrisa de Talia y Laura. Todavía estaba hablando de las barreras que podía ofrecer cuando levantó la vista y notó que Derek lo miraba con extrañeza. —¿Qué? Oh, ¿estaba divagando de nuevo? Lo siento. —Miró a su alrededor tímidamente.

Talia rechazó su preocupación. —No del todo querido. Aprecio todo el pensamiento que estás poniendo en esto. Ahora, tenemos que prepararnos para nuestra reunión. —Los cuatro limpiaron el almuerzo y se prepararon para cuando llegaran Scott, Isaac y Lydia.


	13. It would be an honor

 

Cuando los otros entraron y tomaron sus lugares en la sala de estar, la tensión en el aire se hizo palpable. Antes de que pudiera perder el control, Talia saludó a todos con una cálida sonrisa.

Derek se sentó entre Stiles y Lydia en el sofá, mientras Scott e Isaac sacaban sillas de la cocina y se sentaban frente a la mesa del sillón en el que Laura se había situado. Talia era la única de pie.

—Gracias a todos por venir. Como sabéis, hay algunos elementos que debemos discutir. El primero debe ser bastante simple. Estoy en proceso de reconstrucción de la casa Hale en la Reserva. Me gustaría proponer que una vez completada, se considere oficialmente la casa de la manada. Me tomé la libertad de pedirle a Deaton que agregara sus contactos en un ala extra, para que cualquiera que quisiera un cuarto tuviera uno. Sería un lugar seguro para que toda la manada se quedara, y sería nuestra sede donde podríamos atender cualquier negocio de manadas.

Después de un asentimiento afirmativo de todos los asistentes, Derek intervino, —¿Utilizaremos el túnel subterráneo para entrenar como solíamos hacerlo?

Talia negó con la cabeza. —Estoy reconstruyendo la casa aproximadamente a una milla de distancia de nuestro antiguo hogar. Pero estoy contenta de que hayas aprendido el entrenamiento, ya que me lleva al siguiente punto.

—¿Te refieres a cómo vamos a convivir pacíficamente con tres Alfas?, —Supuso Stiles.

—Exactamente. —Talia se alteró mirando a Scott y Derek mientras continuaba. —Mi sugerencia es que cada uno aproveche nuestras fortalezas y se haga cargo de diferentes aspectos de la vida de la manada. Derek, recomendaría que estés a cargo de la capacitación. Scott, en el pasado has probado ser experto en estrategia y gestión de manadas. Es decir, parece que tienes una buena comprensión de cada uno de los miembros de la manada como individuos, así como la brújula moral de un Alfa Verdadero. Eso podría ser invaluable cuando se trata de asegurarse de que la manada se mantenga sana y en buen estado. En cuanto a mí, he sido alfa durante bastante tiempo y, como tal, me complacería encargarme de las relaciones intermanadas.

—¿Qué pasa con Stiles? —Scott, que había estado asintiendo con las sugerencias de Talia, miró a Stiles que había permanecido en silencio.

—Me gustaría que Stiles considere convertirse en el emisario de nuestra manada. Como emisario, Stiles, brindarías orientación a los miembros de tu manada y a los Alfas, y nos ayudarías a mantener el equilibrio. Tu chispa también te permitirá ayudar más rápidamente con la defensa de nuestra manada, e incluso puede disuadir a ciertos enemigos que verían nuestra fortaleza como algo codiciable.

Stiles, que había estado considerando la oferta desde que se le ocurrió por primera vez, asintió con firmeza. —Sería un honor. —Se rascó nerviosamente la parte posterior del cuello. —Aunque no estoy seguro de cómo.

Talia sonrió. —Deaton puede ayudarte con eso. Es habitual que el emisario saliente entrene a los entrantes. —Ella sonrió ante el suspiro de alivio mal oculto de Stiles.

—Entonces, ¿cómo funcionaría la toma de decisiones con tres Alfas? —Scott parecía nervioso de preguntar, pero necesitaba ser discutido.

Fue Derek quien respondió. —Me imagino que todos tendrían algo que decir. Pero dado que hay un número desigual, un voto de 2-1 sería definitivo. ¿Verdad? —Dirigió la última parte a Talia.

—Eso es correcto, —confirmó. —Aunque espero que tú y Scott podáis tomar decisiones juntos, y que solo necesitéis mi voto en los casos en que no se pueda llegar a un acuerdo.

Los otros dos Alfas asintieron una vez, mirándose con recelo. Stiles resopló, ganándose una mirada de Lydia y una sonrisa de Laura.

Los siete continuaron discutiendo logística durante casi tres horas. Luego se separaron, con cada Alfa conversando con entusiasmo con su segundo. Derek estaba hablando con Lydia sobre sus planes inmediatos de entrenamiento. Lydia se reuniría con Deaton por la mañana para repasar los planes con sus contratistas para un campo de entrenamiento en el patio trasero de la nueva casa Hale. Scott e Isaac estaban hablando de cómo mejorar la vinculación de los manadas y las actividades cotidianas. Talia se volvió hacia Stiles antes de hablar con Laura y le dijo que se fuera a casa. —Tus padres nos invitaron a cenar, así que te veremos pronto. No estaremos mucho más tiempo aquí.

Stiles asintió y comenzó a caminar fuera del loft. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo un momento y miró al liderazgo de la manada hablando animadamente entre ellos. Él reprimió una sonrisa y con mucho peso sobre sus hombros, se dirigió a casa.

Stiles entró a su casa con un sonido al que estaba emocionado de tener que acostumbrarse nuevamente: la risa de su madre. Entró en la cocina para encontrar a su madre y a su padre en medio de una pelea de comida, y no perdió tiempo en unirse.

—¡Claudia, así no es como hacemos la cena!, —Gritaba el padre de Stiles entre risas mientras le lanzaba pimientos verdes y rojos en rodajas.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No puedes alimentar el vientre y el alma al mismo tiempo? —La respuesta de Claudia llegó con un bono extra de un hongo en la cara del Sheriff.

Cuando John finalmente se rindió a Claudia y Stiles, quienes se habían unido inmediatamente, Stiles notó con ironía que su padre había tenido mucho cuidado de solo arruinar las verduras durante su ataque. Rápidamente sacó a sus padres de la cocina y se puso a preparar la cena para seis.

Claramente se había perdido en la cocina porque se sorprendió por la repentina aparición de Derek en la entrada.

—Realmente tengo que cambiar tu nombre en mi teléfono a Stealthywolf,— murmuró Stiles mientras ponía el temporizador en el horno.

Derek arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Sourwolf, —respondió Stiles felizmente, riéndose del rostro disgustado de Derek.

—¿Dónde están Talia y Laura? —Stiles estiró su cuello para tratar de mirar más allá de Derek hacia el pasillo.

Derek inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para escuchar brevemente. —Talia se está poniendo al día con tu madre y tu padre está tratando de convencer a Laura para que sea agente ahora que ha vuelto.

Stiles se rió entre dientes, —Realmente no es una mala idea. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Derek se arremangó, mostrando sus antebrazos tonificados. —Solo vine a ver si podía ayudar.

Stiles tragó saliva y se giró para mirar hacia la nevera. —Um, sí, podrías ayudar a poner la mesa si quieres.

—¿Stiles? —La voz de Derek era suave y baja cuando extendió la mano para girar a Stiles.

—¿Sí? —Stiles estaba mirando fijamente a cualquier lugar menos a la boca de Derek.

Derek no soltó su mano del hombro de Stiles mientras su otra mano se extendía hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles.

El latido del corazón de Stiles se estaba volviendo loco, pero se mantuvo en silencio. La mano de Derek retrocedió hacia su cuerpo con un pimiento verde apretado en ella.

—¿Por qué tienes un pimiento pegado a la parte posterior de tu cabeza?

Stiles se rió y la tensión abandonó la habitación. Los latidos de su corazón volvieron a la normalidad cuando Derek cruzó la cocina a grandes zancadas para tirar el pimiento y luego se puso a preparar la mesa mientras escuchaba el relato de Stiles sobre la pelea de alimentos.

La cena fue ruidosa y estruendosa. Con la risa contagiosa de Claudia y la increíble capacidad de contar historias de Laura, Stiles supo que no estaba solo al sentir que su cara estaba entumecida al final de la noche por la sonrisa que había hecho.

En la opinión totalmente parcializada de Stiles, la mejor parte de la cena fue lo relajado que Derek se veía. Si las cejas conocidas de Laura hubieran sido alguna indicación, Stiles no había sido exactamente sutil en su mirada fija. Pero no pudo evitarlo: la visión de Derek riéndose de una forma que no fuera sardónica era algo digno de contemplar, y era algo con lo que Stiles se pasaría el resto de su vida tratando de hacer que ocurriera de nuevo si eso era lo que hacía falta.

Al final de la noche, Claudia y Talia guiaron deliberadamente a Laura y al Sheriff a la sala de estar para hablar sobre las perspectivas de trabajo de Laura, dejando a Stiles y Derek a solas para limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos.

Lo hicieron en un agradable silencio, solo un poco ralentizados por el ocasional golpe de cadera cuando se cruzaban mientras llevaban los platos de la mesa al fregadero. Los eufóricos efectos posteriores de una cena tan exitosa y amistosa hicieron que los dos se sintieran más libres de lo que de otro modo no tendrían.

Charlaron ociosamente mientras Stiles lavaba y Derek secaba hasta que todos los platos estaban listos. Stiles, envalentonado por la felicidad que amenazaba con estallar en su pecho, agarró la mano de Derek y entrelazó sus dedos.

Derek pareció momentáneamente sorprendido, pero apretó ligeramente la mano de Stiles. Permanecieron así durante un rato, hombro con hombro, apoyándose contra el mostrador escuchando el suave murmullo de sus seres queridos que conversaban en la habitación contigua.

—Nuestras madres han vuelto, —susurró Stiles felizmente, sin apartar los ojos de la pared que los separaba de la sala de estar.

Derek miró hacia abajo y cerró los ojos en un sorprendente espectáculo de vulnerabilidad. —Si, lo han hecho.

Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia Stiles, que ya lo miraba con cariño.

Sus ojos se encontraron y casi instintivamente, los dos se inclinaron el uno hacia el otro. Stiles, en su entusiasmo infalible, llegó primero y capturó los labios de Derek en un beso más tierno que cualquier cosa que Stiles hubiera sentido alguna vez en su vida.

Stiles llevó la mano que no sujetaba la de Derek a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Derek y pasó sus dedos hambrientos por el cabello del hombre.

Derek agarró la cintura del chico y se echó hacia atrás, riendo suavemente ante el gemido que Stiles soltó cuando rompieron el beso.

Derek se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró al oído a Stiles, provocando un escalofrío en el chico. —Ahora no. Además de no quiero darle a Laura la satisfacción de acercarse a nosotros, tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que prepararnos para la reunión con los Argents de mañana.

Stiles hizo un puchero pero cedió. —Bien. ¿Pero vendrás antes de la reunión? Mi padre trabaja mañana y mamá quería ir a la librería a primera hora de la mañana para ver si puede recuperar su antiguo trabajo.

Derek no pudo resistir inclinarse hacia delante para un rápido beso que Stiles persiguió ansiosamente. —Estaré aquí, —prometió con una sonrisa privada.

Los Hales se fueron y Stiles se instaló para ver una película con su madre mientras su padre se dirigía a la cama. Esperó a que la duda y el miedo paralizante cobraran fuerza como solía hacerlo cuando se relajaba, pero nunca llegó. Se reacomodó bajo el brazo de su madre y se durmió lenta y felizmente.


	14. Playful wolf

 

Cuando Derek llegó a la casa Stilinski a la mañana siguiente, el Sheriff y Claudia ya se habían ido. Stiles le había informado a Claudia el día anterior que tal vez quisiera preparar para la reunión con Argent, así que hizo planes para ir a almorzar con Melissa McCall después de su mañana en la librería.

Stiles escuchó vagamente que la puerta de entrada se abría y se cerraba desde su posición en su cama, envuelto prácticamente en cada manta que poseía. Se hizo un ovillo cuando oyó que el visitante subía las escaleras, suponiendo que fuera quien quiera, estaba allí para despertarlo. Refunfuñó incoherentemente con fastidio cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta de su dormitorio y extrajo su mano del burrito de manta el tiempo suficiente para apartar al intruso antes de volver a poner su brazo en el calor.

Escuchó una risita cuando su visitante caminó silenciosamente por las escaleras. Stiles debió haberse quedado dormido porque lo siguiente que supo fue que había una taza de café caliente en su mesita de noche junto a su cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres?, —Preguntó a su habitación casi incoherentemente.

—A ti, —una voz que sonaba sospechosamente como Derek respondió tímidamente.

¡Derek! Es cierto. Derek iba a venir por la mañana e iban a hablar.

Stiles se tiró en una posición sentada, trató de desenredarse de su burrito, y rápidamente se cayó de la cama al suelo.

Si no estuviera tan preocupado por levantarse, podría haber escuchado a Derek reír. Tal como estaban las cosas, Stiles estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de despertar para prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera sus propios pies. Cuando estaba en un estado mucho más habitable, se sentó en el borde de su cama y tomó un sorbo agradecido de la cálida taza, descubriendo que el café había sido hecho exactamente como a él le gustaba.

Él metió sus piernas debajo de él y finalmente miró a Derek, quien estaba usando una sonrisa cariñosa. Stiles sintió que su corazón se detenía al verlo y se comprometió consigo mismo a hacer todo lo posible por poner esa mirada suave en el rostro de Derek todos los días en el futuro previsible.

—Entonces, —comenzó Derek. Estaba sentado en la silla de la computadora de Stiles, luciendo completamente relajado con el tobillo apoyado en la rodilla opuesta. Stiles se preguntó brevemente si se parecería un poco al Derek antes del incendio.

—Entonces, —respondió Stiles con una sonrisa de mierda. Se quedó en silencio después de eso y miró a Derek expectante.

—¿De verdad, Stiles? Si esperas que empiece, podríamos estar aquí todo el día. —Entrelazó los dedos detrás de la cabeza y se reclinó en la silla. La mandíbula de Stiles cayó momentáneamente mientras miraba a Derek. Esta postura despreocupada era tan diferente de la normal contenida de Derek, listo para defenderse de un ataque en una postura de aviso.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y regresó al asunto que tenía entre manos. —Lo suficientemente justo. Derek, me gustaría mucho salir contigo. —No era alguien que evitara la franqueza, Stiles pensó que el resto de la mañana sería mucho más fácil si se deshacían de la torpeza desde el principio. Además, había una parte de él que todavía creía que estaba soñando, y no había razón de andarse con rodeos en un sueño.

Las cejas de Derek se dispararon a la línea del cabello, sorprendidas por la aproximación directa de Stiles. La sorpresa se convirtió en tímida esperanza antes de que su cara se convirtiera en una máscara en blanco.

—¿Por qué? —Si Stiles no hubiera estado mirando la boca de Derek, quizás no lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo? —Los ojos de Derek traicionaron una vulnerabilidad que trataba desesperadamente de mantener oculta.

—¿Seriamente? Creo que la respuesta más breve sería por qué no querría salir contigo.

—Stiles, —dijo Derek con los dientes apretados.

Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado e intentó sacudir los restos de sueño de su mente mientras pensaba en lo que pudo haber causado que Derek tuviera este tipo de reacción.

De repente, hizo clic. —Derek, no puedes pensar que tu apariencia sea la única razón por la que me gustas.

Cuando Derek permaneció en silencio, Stiles continuó. —No me malinterpretes, eres la persona más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Como a años luz fuera de mi liga caliente. Pero eres mucho más que eso. Eres brillante, Der. No creo que la gente se dé cuenta de lo inteligente que eres en realidad. Y debajo de todo el duro exterior de Alfa, te preocupas más que nadie que yo conozca. Vi lo destrozado que estabas después de la muerte de Erica y Boyd, y lo difícil que fue para ti cuando tuviste que echar a Isaac de tu lugar cuando la Manada Alfa estaba aquí. Presto atención, Derek. Puede que me haya tomado un tiempo encontrar la forma de mirar más allá de esas paredes casi impenetrables que tienes a tu alrededor, pero una vez que lo hice, no pude creer todas las cosas que vi y que nunca antes había visto. Eres increible. Y te mereces toda la felicidad que la vida puede darle a una persona.

En algún momento durante el discurso de Stiles, Derek se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

Stiles terminó su café de un trago y se acercó a Derek. Puso una mano sobre cada hombro y detuvo a Derek en seco, forzándolo a mirar a los ojos a Stiles.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la cara de Derek se suavizó y él suspiró. —Puedo escuchar tu corazón latir, así que sé que crees lo que estás diciendo. Yo solo...

Stiles movió sus manos de los hombros de Derek a su cara. Sus pulgares acariciaron los pómulos de Derek ligeramente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. —Lo sé, grandullón. Lo entiendo. —Él agarró su mano y lo llevó a la cama, donde se sentaron uno frente al otro. Stiles mantuvo una mano en la rodilla de Derek, sin querer romper el contacto tranquilizante a lo largo de la conversación.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te está frenando, Der? —Stiles lo miró a través de sus pestañas.

—Es parte de eso, —admitió Derek. Él suspiró cansado. —Stiles, todavía estás en la escuela secundaria. Yo no... —Se detuvo.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —Escúchame. No quiero saber lo joven que soy y que tengo toda mi vida por delante y no puedo saber lo que quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es una mierda. Sé que soy joven. Sé que tengo toda mi vida por delante. Pero sí sé lo que quiero, y quiero vivir mi vida contigo, Derek. En cualquier forma. Si quieres esperar para tener una relación conmigo porque quieres esperar, eso es lo que haremos. Pero si quieres esperar porque piensas que es lo mejor para mí, entonces tenemos un problema. —Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y terminó con una sonrisa, —¿Tenemos un problema?

—Eres exasperante, ¿lo sabías? —Derek se inclinó y presionó un rápido beso en los labios de Stiles. Se retiró antes de que el chico supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Stiles hizo un puchero. —Ok, tienes que dejar de hacer eso. Necesito una advertencia antes de que me vayas a besar tan rápido. Por que cuando sé lo que está pasando, ¡ya terminó! Así que haz un ruido o algo así para que pueda disfrutarlo contigo. —Stiles golpeó el hombro de Derek con burlona desaprobación.

—¿Qué, quieres que te pite primero? —Derek levantó una ceja divertido.

—Sí, —Stiles sonrió triunfante.

—Beep, —dijo Derek rápidamente, agachándose para otro beso corto.

Stiles se rió con deleite. —Hmm, Playfulwolf. O, sabes, podrías besarme por más de un milisegundo. —Aleteó con sus pestañas a Derek y se inclinó para iniciar un beso.

Derek usó su dedo índice para empujar a Stiles hacia atrás por su frente y se levantó rápidamente. —Yeah, no. Tienes aliento de la mañana.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron con sorpresa y luego se entrecerraron maliciosamente. —¿En serio? —Se agachó, listo para saltar.

Derek extendió sus manos en señal de rendición. —¡Stiles, no! ¡No, Stiles! —Se giró para intentar huir, pero Stiles saltó sobre su espalda antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

Los dos lucharon por la puerta en el pasillo, todo el tiempo con Stiles haciendo todo lo posible para respirar sobre Derek tanto como le fuera posible, y Derek haciendo todo lo posible para agacharse del ataque. Derek llegó al baño y rápidamente depositó a Stiles en el mostrador y se dirigió a sentarse en el borde de la bañera para esperar mientras Stiles se cepillaba los dientes.

Después de que los dientes de Stiles hubieran sido cepillados y sus sonrisas gemelas se hubieran desvanecido un poco, Derek cruzó el baño hacia donde Stiles todavía estaba sentado en el mostrador y se puso entre las rodillas del niño. Stiles abrió un poco las piernas para dejar espacio a Derek, y apoyó sus manos en la cintura del hombre cuando estaba completamente acomodado.

Derek pasó una mano sobre la cabeza de Stiles, acariciando su cabello y la parte posterior de su cuello antes de apoyarse en su omóplato.

Se inclinó y cuando vio que Stiles cerraba los ojos con anticipación, simplemente sonrió y frotó sus narices suavemente antes de alejarse.

Una risita sorprendida escapó de la boca de Stiles antes de que pudiera detenerlo. —Derek Francis Hale. ¿Acabas de darme un beso esquimal? —Al ver el sonrojo que se elevaba en las mejillas de Derek, hubo un placer descarado en su rostro.

—Stiles, ese no es mi segundo nombre. —Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco ante las travesuras de su compañero.

—Eh, lo intenté, —respondió Stiles, imperturbable.

—¿Y te sientes cómodo con ese intento con Francis?

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Ganas un poco, pierdes un poco. —Se inclinó y llevó una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Derek mientras le daba al hombre un correcto, fresco y minúsculo beso.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, intercambiando besos y risas y alguna que otra palabra hasta que el trasero de Stiles se entumeció por estar sentado en el mostrador por tanto tiempo.

—Sabes lo que necesitamos, —le preguntó a Derek en serio.

—¿Qué es eso? —Derek lo miró como si le diera a Stiles el mundo si eso es lo que él pidió.

—Una siesta, —dijo Stiles con determinación mientras saltaba del mostrador.

Derek miró hacia el techo en busca de fuerza. —Stiles. Te acabas de levantar. Como hace media hora.

—¡Exactamente! Hace media hora. Y los otros no estarán aquí hasta después del almuerzo. —Levantó las cejas desafiante. —Hey, ¿a dónde vas? —Derek se dio la vuelta y salió del baño de repente.

—No podemos tomar una siesta en el baño, Stiles,— llamó desde el pasillo.

Stiles salió corriendo del baño, atravesó el pasillo y entró a su habitación antes de que Derek se quitara la chaqueta de cuero. Se tiró sobre su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas antes de abrir una parte invitando a Derek.

Derek sacudió la cabeza con cariño y se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones vaqueros, dejándolo con una camisa holgada y sus calzoncillos.

Stiles tragó saliva al verlo y le guiñó un ojo. —¿Cuchara grande o cuchara pequeña?

Derek sonrió mientras se abría paso hacia la cama y debajo de las sábanas. —Ven. —Manoseó a Stiles en una posición cómoda con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Derek y su brazo colgando alrededor de su cintura. Presionó un beso suave en la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles y susurró tiernamente: —Sólo duerme.


	15. Cuddles and logic

 

Derek no había tenido la intención de quedarse dormido, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio que el reloj en la mesita de noche de Stiles decía que era casi mediodía. El chico en cuestión sobre su vientre cual estrella de mar, casi por completo sobre Derek y estaba roncando suavemente. Derek tomó unos segundos para mirar a Stiles, y se alegró al ver que las ojeras que se habían convertido en un accesorio aparentemente permanente en la cara del chico desde el Nogitsune habían desaparecido casi por completo. Feliz, inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para presionar y besar a la frente de Stiles y se extrajo de debajo de la pila de extremidades.

Cuando Stiles se despertó, descubrió que estaba solo en su cama. Frunciendo el ceño, miró alrededor de la habitación hasta que se dio cuenta de que había una nota adhesiva en la mejilla.

‘Estoy en la cocina, bella durmiente.’

Sonriendo, Stiles se tomó un momento para ponerse unos jeans y una camiseta estampada antes de bajar las escaleras hacia su... ¿novio? ¿Amante? Oh, ew no no amante. ¿Galán? Se encogió de hombros y lo archivó, había mucho tiempo para hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas. Por ahora, había un Sourwolf en su cocina que necesitaba un saludo adecuado.

Hizo una pausa por un momento en la entrada. Derek estaba de espaldas a Stiles y estaba buscando algunos ingredientes en el mostrador. Su espalda estaba rígida y sus hombros formaban una línea tensa. Stiles frunció el ceño ante la idea de lo que podría estar causando que Derek haya reanudado su postura tensa y se acercó al hombre cautelosamente. Dudó cuando Derek no se giró, pero tiró toda la precaución al viento y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Derek por detrás, presionando un breve beso en su hombro antes de enganchar su cabeza sobre él para que estuvieran casi mejilla contra mejilla.

Stiles sintió que Derek se relajaba y sonreía. —¿Qué estás pensando?

Cuando Derek solo gruñó en respuesta, Stiles acarició su nariz en el costado del cuello de Derek. Derek se sacudió ligeramente e intentó cubrir su rostro en una expresión neutral, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de alegría mientras gritaba: —¿Eres cosquilloso? Ok, volveremos a retomar eso, pero primero debes usar tus palabras. ¿Qué te tiene tenso?

Dio un paso alrededor de Derek y se giró para mirarlo, así que estaba entre el lobo y el mostrador. Derek dejó caer el cuchillo de mantequilla y la mayonesa que había estado sosteniendo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Oh no, no lo hagas, —le advirtió Stiles antes de tirar de uno de los antebrazos de Derek. Derek cedió y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados y se apoyó en el toque de Stiles mientras el chico deslizaba sus manos arriba y abajo por los brazos de Derek con dulzura. —¿Es por la reunión de hoy?

Derek asintió.

—Todos quieren lo mismo aquí, Derek. Todo va a estar bien. Y conoces Chris. Él ha sido un gran aliado para nosotros, y Allison es manada. Esta reunión es solo una formalidad, lo sabes. Los Alfas locales se reúnen oficialmente con los cazadores locales.

Derek dejó escapar un gran aliento por su boca. —Tienes razón. Sé que tienes razón. Chris es un buen tipo y Allison quiere lo mejor para el resto. Sigo pensando en la última vez que mi madre se encontró con un Argent. —Cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos a la cintura de Stiles.

Stiles enganchó sus manos detrás del cuello de Derek y asintió. —Eso es completamente comprensible. —Levantó la cabeza ligeramente para encontrarse con los ojos de Derek. —Pero eso no es todo lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

—No. No, no lo es. —Comenzó a alejarse de Stiles y de repente lo entendió.

—Oh. Te preocupa cómo se verán los cazadores cuando descubran que el amigable Alfa está saliendo con el hijo adolescente del Sheriff local.

Derek frunció el ceño, pero luego arqueó una ceja hacia Stiles. —¿Saliendo?

Stiles se sonrojó y respondió con fingida confianza: —Bueno, sí, saliendo. Una vez que me lleves a una cita real, así será.

—Te estaba haciendo el almuerzo cuando me interrumpiste con abrazos y lógica. —Derek estaba sonriendo ahora, lo que Stiles contó como una victoria.

—Bueno, entonces, por supuesto, continúa preparando nuestra cita. —Se hizo a un lado con un gesto de barrido en el mostrador cubierto de comida y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para dejar que Derek trabajara.

Stiles revisó su teléfono mientras Derek les preparaba sándwiches y cortaba fruta fresca. Tenía varios mensajes de la manada, incluido uno de Erica pidiéndole más información sobre Pahn, a quien aparentemente había atrapado a Isaac enviando mensajes.

Hubo otro de su madre diciéndole que esperaba que se divirtiera esta mañana con una emoji de un guiño. Negó con la cabeza ante su teléfono y se preguntó cómo lo hizo. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando releyó el mensaje. —¿Der?

Derek se volvió hacia Stiles con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y sus cejas levantadas en una pregunta.

—Mi madre me envió un mensaje, —susurró, sin apartar los ojos de su teléfono.

—Ok... —La cara de Derek cambió de curiosa a confundida.

—No, mi MADRE me envió un mensaje de texto. Como desde su teléfono al mío. Me estoy comunicando con mi madre.

La comprensión inundó a Derek y tarareó felizmente. Se dirigió a la mesa y dio un beso en la cabeza de Stiles. —Si, lo haces. Y lo harás durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron el uno al otro, disfrutando de su momento de felicidad.

Stiles volvió a su teléfono y vio un mensaje de Scott y otro de Laura antes de que se despertara la primera vez. Él y Scott enviaron mensajes durante unos minutos, sin decir mucho más que el hecho de comprobarse el uno con el otro.

Cuando leyó el mensaje de Laura, Stiles chilló y se sonrojó furiosamente.

Derek, alertado por el cambio en el estado de ánimo de Stiles cuando el aroma de la vergüenza inundó la habitación, se acercó y miró al muchacho inquisitivamente.

Stiles tendió su teléfono sin poder hacer nada y mantuvo un ojo en la cara de Derek para medir su reacción.

Derek leyó en voz alta, —Vigilando a tu papá hoy en la Comisaría del Sheriff. No te preocupes, lo mantendré alejado de cualquier queja de ruido que los vecinos puedan presentar cuando venga Derek por la mañana.

Derek se aclaró la garganta y devolvió el teléfono a Stiles en silencio.

—Probablemente deberíamos hablar de eso, —murmuró Stiles.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, —respondió Derek con firmeza.

Stiles se dejó caer en su asiento. —Correcto. Por supuesto.

Derek plateó la comida y se sentó al lado de Stiles. —Eso no es lo que quiero decir, Stiles. Solo quiero decir que nada de eso pasará hasta que tengas dieciocho años. —Su rostro no dejaba lugar a discusión, por lo que Stiles se conformó con un breve beso y se comió su sándwich, que por supuesto estaba hecho exactamente como le gustaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Stiles se congeló con un poco de lechuga colgando de su boca. Se lo limpió rápidamente y dijo: —Oh, mierda, ¿no estamos haciendo eso tampoco? ¿No debería haber hecho eso?

Derek se rió entre dientes y cogió a Stiles agarrándole la mandíbula con ternura y trayéndole un beso más largo y lánguido. Cuando se separaron, sonrió y respondió: —Por supuesto que aún podemos hacer eso. Creo que deberíamos esperar a todo lo demás hasta que tengas dieciocho. Faltan solo unos meses, creo que estaremos bien.

—Bien, —Stiles hizo un puchero, pero no lo presionó. Derek había tenido suficientes personas en su vida que usaban el sexo contra él, Stiles no iba a unirse al club. —Vale la pena la espera. —Sonrió dulcemente ante el sonrojo de Derek y terminaron su cita con los tobillos juntos y las miradas robadas.

La una en punto llegó más rápido de lo que habían previsto y para cuando todos habían llegado para la reunión, Derek y Stiles habían acordado mantener su relación en privado por el momento.

Scott apareció justo antes que los demás. Stiles lo saludó en la puerta, agitando con entusiasmo el teléfono celular en su mano. —¡Scotty, mi mamá me envió un mensaje de texto!

Scott cerró la puerta principal detrás de él y le dió a Stiles una mirada confundida antes de ver la emoción y el orgullo en la cara de Stiles. En cambio, Scott le dio una palmada a Stiles en el hombro y le dio un entusiasta: —Eso es genial, amigo. —Stiles sonrió a su mejor amigo y sintió que algo del peso caía de sus hombros al darse cuenta de que Scott lo había tocado sin estremecerse.

Talia, Derek, Scott, Chris, Allison y Stiles se amontonaron en la sala de la familia Stilinski y se saludaron formalmente para que pudieran hablar de los negocios serios. Chris le aseguró a Talia que los cazadores de las áreas circundantes no serían un problema, y que los hombres lobo rescatados estaban tan protegidos como los demás, siempre y cuando no le dieran a ningún cazador ninguna razón para creer lo contrario.

Era habitual en estas reuniones intercambiar regalos como un signo de buena voluntad y confianza entre los cazadores y lo sobrenatural. Después de mucha discusión, Allison y Chris decidieron que sería apropiado proporcionar a Talia, Derek y Scott una copia de su libro de contabilidad, que incluía los nombres y la información de contacto de los cazadores de los alrededores. Talia correspondió proporcionando a Chris y Allison los planos de la casa Hale recién reconstruida.

Años de caza le permitieron a Chris permanecer estoico al aceptar los planos enrollados de Talia, pero Allison y Stiles no pudieron contener su sorpresa.

—¿Estás segura? —Allison pareció sorprendida de que las palabras hubieran escapado de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, pero Stiles estaba secretamente complacido de que ella lo hubiera preguntado para no tener que hacerlo él.

Talia sonrió y asintió. —Sí, mi vida. Por lo que he escuchado, tu padre ha ayudado a Derek y a su manada en varias ocasiones. Y tú misma moriste tratando de salvar a un miembro de la manada. Ya no podría hacerte responsable por las acciones de Kate y Gerard de lo que podría hacerme responsable de las acciones de Peter.

Allison asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

Chris y Talia revisaron los planos mientras los demás observaban. Talia respondió las ocasionales preguntas hasta que Chris señaló una estructura detrás de la casa principal.

—¿Qué será eso?

Se volvió hacia Derek y lo invitó a responder. —Esa sección de la casa es del diseño de Derek. Él y Lydia trabajarán con Deaton en eso directamente.

Derek aclaró su garganta y explicó, —Esa es el área de entrenamiento. Estará detrás de la casa y se extenderá dentro de la Reserva. Hay un terreno abierto sin árboles que funcionarán bien para nuestros propósitos. Ese edificio al que apuntas será nuestro cobertizo de almacenamiento.

Chris asintió y continuó su examen de los planos. Allison miró por sobre su hombro en silencio desde su posición junto a él en el sofá hasta que notó algo que la confundió.

Miró tímidamente a Derek hasta que su curiosidad superó su indecisión. —¿Qué es eso, allí? —Señaló un área abierta a unos 30 pies del cobertizo de almacenamiento.

Por alguna razón, los ojos de Derek se movieron con incertidumbre, como si estuviera nervioso acerca de cómo manejaría Allison su respuesta.

Stiles y Scott tuvieron una conversación silenciosa que los dejó a ambos confundidos en cuanto a la reacción de Derek.

—Es un campo de tiro, —admitió Derek en voz baja.

Chris le ofreció a su amigo una sonrisa alentadora antes de retomar su expresión y mirar a su hija. Stiles aparentemente no tuvo éxito en su intento de no mirar cariñosamente a Derek si la mirada inquisitiva de Scott y la sonrisa cómplice de Talia eran algo a tener en cuenta. La atención de Scott pronto fue atraída por Allison mientras todos en la sala esperaban para ver su reacción.

Allison parecía abrumada por esta información. Varias emociones cruzaron su rostro antes de acomodarse satisfecha.

—Gracias, Derek. —Extendió la mano sobre la mesa de café para agarrar su mano momentáneamente antes de retirarse al sofá.

Derek le devolvió una sonrisa con la boca cerrada antes de sonreír. —No me lo agradezcas todavía. Erica ya ha decidido que vas a darle lecciones como parte de tu disculpa por dispararle a ella y a Boyd. Probablemente no deberías apegarte demasiado a ninguno de los arcos que te tendré hasta después de que ella lo domine.

Todos se rieron y la tensión en la habitación se evaporó.

—Antes de concluir la reunión, hay otra cosa que debemos discutir. —Los ojos de Chris se encontraron con los de los tres Alfas en la habitación. Con el asentimiento de cabeza de Talia, él continuó. —Hemos recibido noticias de una familia de cazadores en Nevada que su aquelarre local informó recientemente de la desaparición de uno de sus miembros. Creemos que puede ser la bruja que nos atacó hace unos días.

—La que yo maté. —Los ojos de Derek traicionaron el remordimiento que intentaba no exudar.

—El que tuviste que matar para salvarnos, —Stiles lo corrigió suavemente.

—En cualquier caso, el aquelarre está preocupado por su desaparición. Mi contacto dice que no son un aquelarre particularmente violento, razón por la cual se les permite permanecer en ese territorio sin problemas, pero los aquelarre son famosos por representar venganza cuando son maltratados. Si este es realmente el aquelarre de la bruja que conocimos en la Reserva, pueden convertirse en un problema.

Talia asintió. —Muy bien. Por favor, haznos saber de cualquier desarrollo en esa área. Mientras tanto, trabajaremos para que la casa funcione y comencemos a entrenar. Ciertamente no queremos pelear, pero parece que debemos prepararnos para una.

Con tristeza, Chris, Scott y Allison abandonaron la casa de Stilinski. Talia se quedó atrás y miró a Stiles y Derek con una mirada cómplice.

—Así que. ¿Tenéis algo que decirme?


	16. Families joining

 

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, —mintió Stiles poco convincente, evitando el contacto visual con Talia.

Derek cerró los ojos con resignación. —Ella puede escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, Stiles. E incluso si no pudiera, eres un terrible mentiroso.

—¡Oye, soy un gran mentiroso! —Stiles resopló indignado, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Derek.

Los dos miraron a Talia, que estaba parada frente a ellos esperando pacientemente a que terminaran de pelear.

—Derek, ¿hay algo que quieras decir? —Talia levantó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Mamá, Stiles y yo queríamos esperar para contárselo a todos.

El rostro de Talia cambió tan rápido que Stiles casi se lo perdió. Desde la severa alfa hasta la madre en éxtasis, juntó las manos una vez y sonrió de oreja a oreja. —¡Oh, esta es una noticia maravillosa! —Se movió para sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo. —Claudia estará encantada.

Derek extendió una mano para detenerla. —No mamá. ¿Por favor? Queríamos mantenerlo en silencio por un momento.

Stiles, sin embargo, estaba mucho más preocupado con otro aspecto de la reacción de Talia. —Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con que mi madre estará encantada? ¿Habéis estado hablando de nosotros dos?

Talia miró a su alrededor con aire culpable antes de abrir sus mensajes y mostrarles el chat bajo el nombre 'Claudia'.

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron cuando agarró el teléfono de la mano de Talia y lo levantó, y subió, y subió. Su voz llegó a un tono tan alto que Derek se apartó cuando exclamó, —Habéis vuelto hace unos días, ¿cómo es que os habéis estado enviando mensajes? ¿Y por qué todo se trata de Derek y de mí?

Después de que Stiles terminó y Derek ya no tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de taparse las orejas, se ruborizó y se puso horrorizado. —¿Mamá?

Talia no se avergonzó mientras agitaba las preguntas de Stiles y retiraba su teléfono de la mano del chico. —Hemos sido amigas durante mucho tiempo, estábamos entusiasmadas con la posibilidad de que nuestras familias se unan.

Stiles miró a Derek, quien asintió a regañadientes. —Ok, puedes decírselo. Pero realmente preferiríamos contárselo al resto de la manada a nuestro modo

—Entiendo. Sin embargo, diré, que sería una buena idea que le cuentes esto a Scott.

Stiles abrió la boca para interrumpirla, pero se detuvo cuando levantó la mano.

—Ya no eres su mejor amigo, Stiles. Tú eres el emisario del manada. Eso significa que no puedes tener secretos a tu Alfa. O en este caso, Alfas. No estoy diciendo que tengas que decírselo de inmediato, pero sería una buena idea decírselo pronto.

Stiles asintió.

Talia continuó, —Va a descubrirlo pronto de todos modos. Los dos huelen el uno al otro. Si no supiera que Derek se quedó en el loft anoche, habría pensado que habéis pasaron la noche en la misma cama.

Stiles y Derek miraron a su alrededor con movimientos vacilantes hasta que Derek rompió el silencio vacilante. —Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Talia les sonrió cálidamente a la pareja. —Por supuesto, mis queridos. Estoy absolutamente encantada.

Los dos sonrieron y unieron sus manos. Talia les indicó que se pusieran de pie y los abrazó ferozmente.

Ella los soltó y se apartó, secándose los ojos ligeramente. —Bueno, me voy. Claudia y Melissa me han invitado a la residencia de McCall por la noche.

Stiles se mordió el labio nerviosamente. —Uh, tal vez quieras contárselo a Melissa también, entonces. Ella tendrá que estar a la espera en caso de que mi padre le dispare a Derek.

Talia solo se rió mientras Derek se ponía blanco. —Estoy seguro de que no será tan malo. Tu padre solo quiere que seas feliz, Stiles. Eres feliz, ¿verdad?

—Sí, —respondió Stiles de inmediato. Él y Derek compartieron una sonrisa privada cuando Talia se dirigió a la puerta principal.

—Bueno, entonces te dejaré en eso. —Con eso, ella se había ido.

Los dos conversaron durante un rato sobre lo que Stiles iba a presentar cuando terminara la casa Hale, los regímenes de entrenamiento que Derek había planeado para los betas y otros artículos diversos hasta que comenzó a oscurecer.

Con un gemido, Derek se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para preparar una taza de café para llevar. Cuando Stiles enarcó una ceja al ver que Derek le agregaba menos cantidad de crema y azúcar, Derek le ofreció: —Es para Lydia. Se supone que nos reuniremos en el lugar de construcción pronto y ella siempre está cansada después de sus sesiones con Deaton.

Stiles asintió. —Grito terapia. Eso tiene que ser agotador.

—Sí. —Derek agarró su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta con Stiles siguiéndolo como un patito enamorado. Se giró antes de tomar el pomo y plantó un beso en la boca sonriente del chico.

Fue corto, el tipo de beso que le das a alguien que sabes que te besarás todos los días por el resto de tu vida cuando salgas para trabajar por la mañana. Como un hábito. La idea hizo que Stiles sonriera más fuerte cuando Derek salió de la casa Stilinski con la promesa de enviarle un mensaje de texto más tarde.

Stiles intercambió mensajes con varios miembros del manada con el televisor encendido como fondo durante la siguiente hora. Boyd y Erica estaban en una cita, Isaac y Scott se estaban reuniendo para discutir las actividades de la manada para recomendar en la próxima reunión de la manada, y Cora estaba a punto de abordar su avión y llegaría por la mañana desde Sudamérica. Kira le había enviado con entusiasmo una foto de un coyote, lo que significaba que ella y Malia obviamente estaban llegando a algún lado con su entrenamiento en Seattle. Regresarían el jueves, pero Stiles sospechaba que se quedarían más tiempo.

Puso su teléfono sobre el mostrador y se puso a preparar los ingredientes para la lasaña. Presionó el play en su lista de reproducción de cocina y dejó su mente clara mientras preparaba la cena.

El primer pensamiento consciente que tuvo después de eso fue poner campanas en todos los Hales, cuando ver a Laura de pie en la entrada casi le hizo soltar su lasaña mientras se volvía para ponerla en el horno.

Laura se rió y se sentó en el mostrador de la cocina, balanceando las piernas para que sus pies golpearan el armario debajo de ella.

—No estoy hablando contigo, —le informó Stiles arrogantemente, alejándose de ella para comenzar a preparar una ensalada.

Laura solo sonrió, imperturbable. —Noté que no hubo quejas por ruido esta mañana. ¿Debo entender que eso significa que tú y mi hermano no han tenido “la conversación” todavía?

Stiles se sonrojó furiosamente pero no se dio la vuelta. —¡Mantén tu voz baja! Tuvimos 'la charla', pero decidimos que no habría... —echó un vistazo a la habitación y bajó la voz cuando se volvió para mirar a Laura, —quejas de ruido hasta que cumpla 18.

Laura le sonrió con cariño, pero su sonrisa se volvió triste después de unos segundos. —Tienes que ser paciente con él, Stiles.

Stiles asintió seriamente. —Lo sé. Como le dije, vale la pena la espera.

Ella lo miró sospechosamente. —Realmente lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

—Lo hago. Absolutamente.

—Bien, —respondió simplemente, bajando del mostrador. —Ahora, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?

Terminaron de preparar la cena justo cuando el padre de Stiles entraba por la puerta. Entró en la cocina y sonrió al ver lo que lo saludó.

Stiles y Laura estaban sentados en mostradores opuestos, turnándose para arrojar uvas a la boca del otro. De sus disputas entre lanzamientos, se dio cuenta de que Laura estaba ganando y Stiles la acusaba de usar sus “superpoderes de hombres lobo” para hacer trampa.

—Hey, Sheriff, —dijo Laura al mismo tiempo que Stiles logró un —Hey, papá, —alrededor de la uva que Laura acababa de lanzar con precisión en su boca abierta.

—Niños, —los saludó con cariño. —Laura, ¿te vas a quedar a cenar?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Claro, gracias. —Ella saltó del mostrador y comenzó a poner la mesa.

Los tres se acomodaron para la cena. Laura pareció entender que Stiles no quería hablar sobre Derek, así que no lo mencionó. Su padre estaba delirando sobre cómo todos en la comisaría del Sheriff amaban a Laura y no podían esperar a que ella comenzara. Por la mirada avergonzada pero complacida en su rostro, Laura claramente no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente presumiera de ella.

—Laura realmente completó la capacitación de suplente en Nueva York, así que realmente estamos esperando que pase todo el papeleo, —dijo John entusiastamente.

—Eso es genial, pero no sabía que había una vacante en la unidad canina. —Stiles le dedicó a Laura una sonrisa de mierda antes de darle una patada debajo de la mesa.

—Inténtalo de nuevo, —instruyó John con cansancio.

—Eso es genial, vas a ser una excelente agente. —Enmendó diligentemente.

Stiles agarró su antebrazo desde el otro lado de la mesa y agregó con seriedad: —De verdad, Laura. Vas a ser increíble.

Ella sonrió y respondió con confianza, —Tu apuesta es tu trasero, yo soy. —Se volvió hacia John. —Oye, Sheriff, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda asociarme con ese agente? ¿Cuál era su nombre... Parrish? —Apuntó indiferente y se perdió por una milla.

Stiles rió disimuladamente mientras su padre gemía.

Se limpiaron y Laura se dirigió al loft. John se fue a recoger a Claudia de su noche de chicas con Talia y Melissa y los dos se fueron directamente a la cama cuando regresaron, dejando a Stiles para terminar su tarea y enviar mensajes de texto con Derek antes de caer en un profundo sueño, sin sueños.


	17. No takebacks

 

Stiles se despertó con un sonido estridente en el oído. El sol apenas se levantaba y gimió cuando se dio vuelta hacia su mesita de noche para levantar el teléfono.

—Qué.

—Ahora, ¿es alguna forma de saludar a tu novio a primera hora de la mañana? —Incluso en su estado nebuloso, Stiles podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Derek.

—¿Novio? —Se sentó y se frotó el sueño de los ojos con la mano izquierda.

Derek hizo una pausa. —Bueno, solo pensé... si no quieres...

—No. No hay vuelta atrás, —Stiles interrumpió sin problemas. —Ya agregué un corazón junto a tu nombre en mi teléfono, así que estás atrapado conmigo.

—Por favor dime que estás bromeando.

Stiles se rió. —Ok, tal vez no lo hice, ¡pero podría!

Charlaron durante unos minutos hasta que Stiles tuvo que colgar para ducharse y prepararse para la escuela. Derek prometió grabar la reunión de Cora con Talia y Laura, ante la insistencia de Stiles. Ella debía llegar en algún momento durante la tercera clase de Stiles, por lo que no podría estar allí.

Terminó de prepararse y deambuló escaleras abajo hacia la cocina, donde encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno. Cuando oyó acercarse a Stiles, se dio la vuelta y sonrió maliciosamente.

—¡Buenos días, sol! Tu padre se fue a trabajar hace una hora, así que somos tú y yo para el desayuno.

Stiles se inclinó hacia atrás y la miró por el rabillo del ojo con recelo. —No es que me esté quejando, pero ¿por qué te ves tan feliz?

Claudia regresó a la cocina y preparó un plato de tocino y huevos para Stiles. —Talia tuvo mucho que decir en nuestra noche de chicas anoche.

Ella soltó una risita mientras Stiles gemía, los eventos de ayer finalmente lo alcanzaban.

—Mamáááááá, —gimió.

—Cariño, este es tu primer novio. Es el deber de una madre avergonzarlo con preguntas, amor y apoyo, así que acostúmbrese. ¿Qué tomas en tu café?

Stiles refunfuñó una respuesta, pero le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando ella le trajo una taza llena de deliciosa cafeína.

—Bien, puedes curiosear. Pero no hay mucho que contar, todo esto es realmente nuevo, —admitió Stiles a regañadientes.

Claudia sonrió suavemente y se sentó frente a él en la mesa de la cocina. —Lo sé, cariño. Solo quiero asegurarme de que estés feliz.

—Lo estoy, mamá. Realmente feliz. —Si la reacción de su madre era algo por lo que pasar, su felicidad debe haberse manifestado en una sonrisa tonta.

—Así que... ¿ya estamos en la etapa de 'novio'? —Los ojos de Claudia estaban muy abiertos, esperanzados y llenos de amor. Stiles no pudo evitar responder con seriedad.

—En realidad lo estamos. Llegué justo esta mañana.

—¿Esta mañana? —La cara de Claudia se arrugó en confusión, luego sospecha. —Jovencito, ¿se quedó Derek aquí anoche?

Stiles sonrió ante la preocupación de su madre, sin haberla escuchado en varios años. —No mamá. Me llamó para asegurarse de que estaba listo para la escuela.

Stiles nunca había escuchado a su madre arrularlo antes, y podría hacerlo sin escucharlo nuevamente por un tiempo. Pero estaba contento de lo feliz que estaba con su relación y la de Derek, especialmente dada la diferencia de edad.

—Eso es tan precioso. Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a decírselo a tu padre?

—'Nosotros' no vamos a decírselo. Voy a decírselo. Tenemos una reunión de manadas esta noche en la casa Hale. Tú y papá son más que bienvenidos, por cierto. Así que probablemente esperaré y hablaré con él mañana después de la escuela.

Claudia asintió y terminaron su comida mientras charlaban ociosamente.

Después limpiaron la mesa, Stiles todavía tenía unos minutos antes de irse. Él relleno las tazas de café de él y de su madre y volvió a sentarse con ella en la mesa de la cocina. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y bebieron sus cafés en silencio por un momento, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

—¿Oye, mamá? —Stiles rompió el silencio con incertidumbre.

—¿Sí, corazón?

Stiles miró alrededor de la habitación y luego a su madre con malicia en los ojos. —¿Quieres ver algo?

—¿Ver qué? —Parecía emocionada pero cautelosa.

Agitó una mano desdeñosa, —Oh, algo que aprendí recientemente.

Asintiendo con la cabeza de su madre, Stiles llevó su chispa a la punta de sus dedos. Levantó la mano y usó su chispa para abrir la puerta de la nevera, convocó una botella de agua desde adentro, cerró la puerta y abrió el tapón pa antes de colocarla frente a su madre.

Se hinchó de orgullo ante la expresión emocionada de su madre. Ella levantó la botella de agua con entusiasmo y tomó un gran trago. —No aprendiste eso en la escuela, —lo acusó con un brillo en los ojos.

—No, —respondió. —Entrenamiento para Emisario. Voy a ser el nuevo emisario de la manada. Deaton me entrenará.

Claudia se levantó y envolvió a Stiles en un fuerte abrazo antes de regresar a su asiento. —¡Oh, estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Talia no mencionó nada de esto anoche. Por supuesto, estábamos un poco preocupadas con otros asuntos.

Stiles estaba demasiado feliz por su reacción al gruñir ante el recordatorio de que habían estado chismorreando sobre su relación con Derek.

Durante los siguientes minutos antes de irse, se enorgullece de realizar pequeños trucos a petición de su madre, y solo un poco de orgullo por el hecho de que sabía que Deaton odiaría que estuviera usando su chispa de forma tan imprudente.

Stiles pasó por la casa de la abuela de Boyd para recoger a Boyd y a Erica del camino a la escuela. Erica puede estar de vuelta de la muerte, pero sus padres apenas habían notado que se había ido, así que se había quedado con Boyd. Los dos se amontonaron en el jeep y parecían nerviosos de volver a la escuela.

Stiles los distrajo con una animada discusión sobre algunas películas que saldrían el próximo fin de semana, algunos cómics que acababa de adquirir y algunos cotilleos escolares redundantes, y cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, los dos estaban sonriendo y relajados.

Estaba a la mitad de su tercera clase con Isaac y Allison cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Derek con un video adjunto. Se movió emocionado en su asiento hasta que Allison puso una mano sobre su rodilla para estabilizarlo. Ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y él le dijo 'Cora a vuelto'.

Ella sonrió y se giró en su asiento para decírselo a Isaac.

Cuando terminó la tercera clase, corrió por los pasillos para encontrar a Boyd, que caminaba de la mano de Erica para almorzar. Los sacó a los dos al estacionamiento vacío para reproducir el video.

La confusión de Erica fue evidente en su rostro, pero guardó silencio después de ver lo feliz que Boyd parecía.

El video comenzó un poco inestable, ya que Derek claramente todavía estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia el loft. Solo pudieron distinguir la voz de Cora que murmuraba amenazadoramente sobre no poner el video en Internet cuando la puerta del loft se abrió.

Derek entró detrás de Cora, y pudieron ver claramente a Laura y Talia paradas al lado del sofá en el medio de la habitación. Cora se volvió y miró justo por encima de la cámara hacia donde estaría la cara de Derek. Parecía muy insegura, pero debe haber visto algo en la cara de Derek que la tranquilizó porque estaba en brazos de su madre en un instante.

Talia la levantó y colocó una mano alrededor de su cintura y la otra en la parte posterior de su cabeza, acunándola suavemente.

Cora envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su madre fuertemente por unos segundos, luego la soltó con una mano y la usó para hacer que Laura se acercara.

No necesitando más estímulo que eso, Laura se arrojó sobre la pareja, agarrándolas con firmeza. Cora acarició con la nariz el cuello de su madre y sostuvo la parte posterior de la camisa de Laura en un apretón.

Cuando el trío se separó, miraron a Derek para invitarlo al abrazo grupal.

Derek volvió su teléfono hacia sí mismo y con un descarado —¡Mi turno! —apagó la cámara.

Stiles sonrió tristemente ante las payasadas de su novio y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Levantó la vista para ver a Erica mirándolo especulativamente, y Boyd sonriendo como un lunático.

Erica de repente pareció insegura y habló. —Yo... yo la recuerdo. —Boyd y Stiles le lanzaron miradas gemelas confundidas. —Ella estaba en el banco. Recuerdo una vez que Kali me llevaba de regreso a la bóveda después de que fui al baño, y vi a esta chica peleando con Ennis. Casi noqueó sus dientes frontales. —Se detuvo para sonreír ante el recuerdo. —Pero nunca la volví a ver. Esa... ¿esa era Cora?

Stiles asintió. —Derek y Scott la encontraron con Boyd en la bóveda. Derek no tenía idea de que ella había sobrevivido al incendio.

—Creo que vosotras dos se llevarán bastante bien en realidad, —dijo Boyd astutamente.

Miró el jeep de Stiles con emoción y miró a Stiles suplicante.

Stiles negó con la cabeza con convicción. —Oh no. Nadie conduce mi jeep excepto yo. —Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y las sostuvo contra su pecho protectoramente.

—¿Por favor, Batman? —Erica lo miró con sus ojos de cachorrito con toda su fuerza.

—Maldición, Catwoman. ¡Vale! —Él sostuvo sus llaves, pero las apartó cuando Erica fue a agarrarlas. Los colocó frente a Boyd, quien los tomó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. —Solo Boyd puede conducir.

Caminaron hacia el jeep y justo antes de que lo alcanzaran, Boyd miró hacia atrás, lanzó a Stiles una sonrisa malvada y le arrojó las llaves a Erica. Los agarró en el aire sin mirar y corrió hacia la puerta del lado del conductor.

—Los odio a los dos, —dijo en su tono normal, sabiendo que lo oirían de todos modos.

Pero cuando, media hora después, recibió un mensaje de texto de Derek con una foto de Cora y Boyd acurrucados en el sofá con los pies de Erica en el regazo de Cora, no podía sentirse nada más que feliz.


	18. We are dating

 

Después de la escuela, Stiles descubrió que lo mejor de tener un novio era que lo recogerían cuando sus betas malcriados le robaran el automóvil y no lo devolvieran.

Estaban en el coche y a medio camino a la casa de Derek, inclinándose para recibir un beso cuando se congeló. —DPA. —Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento.

Derek inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad. —¿Huh?

—DPA. Demostraciones públicas de afecto. ¿Qué tan cómodo estás con eso? Quiero decir que sé que estamos esperando decirle a todos que estamos saliendo porque hay razones, pero ¿qué hay frente a las personas que ya lo saben?

Derek arrugó sus cejas en adorable contemplación. Después de un segundo de pensar, ofreció: —No me importa si me besas delante de la gente. Ciertamente me gustaría poder besarte cada vez que quiera. —Derek se sonrojó maravillosamente. Stiles no pudo evitar inclinarse y plantar un beso dulce en su mejilla rosada.

—Vale genial. Entonces eso está arreglado. ¿Podemos pasar por Deaton en camino a la casa? Tengo que recoger algunas cosas para las protecciones.

Derek asintió y encendió el coche. Después de su parada en la clínica de Deaton, llegaron a la casa Hale recién reconstruida y Stiles se quedó boquiabierto.

El camino de entrada solo era cinco veces más largo que el de la casa de los Stilinski, y se curvaba en un círculo en la base de la casa. Un garaje para varios coches se encontraba a la derecha de la casa principal. Había un porche con escaleras que conducían a las puertas dobles. Parecía tener tres pisos de altura con un ala en el lado izquierdo. La puerta de entrada y las contraventanas eran de un llamativo rojo, mientras que la casa en sí era de color gris pizarra. Stiles podía ver el comienzo de un área abierta alrededor, pero la casa estaba bloqueando la mayor parte de lo que él sabía que era el área de entrenamiento. Aparte de ese pedazo de tierra, la casa estaba rodeada de árboles.

Derek sonrió ante la maravilla en la cara de Stiles mientras subían las escaleras hacia las puertas principales.

Las puertas condujeron a un primer piso completamente abierto. Stiles podía ver la cocina y una sala de estar a un lado, y la escalera y una oficina a otro lado. Solo había dos habitaciones en el primer piso con puertas, además del armario del pasillo delantero. Uno, suponía Stiles, tenía que ser el baño. El otro...

—Es una biblioteca, —respondió correctamente Derek su pregunta silenciosa.

Stiles sonrió e hizo una nota para explorar eso más adelante. Los Hales eran famosos por su extensa colección de libros antes del incendio y estaba seguro de que algunos de los artículos que habían estado en la bóveda de Hale ahora se podían encontrar en esa biblioteca.

—El segundo y tercer piso son todos los dormitorios, baños y oficinas. Hay suficientes habitaciones para todos en el manada, —explicó Derek. —Hay un sótano, pero en su mayoría se utilizará para el almacenamiento si el cobertizo de fuera se llena demasiado. También hay una sala de pánico totalmente equipada allí.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza mientras sus ojos volvían a la sala de estar donde Cora, Boyd, Erica, Laura y Talia estaban sentados cómodamente. La habitación era aproximadamente tres veces más grande que la sala de estar de Stiles, con dos sofás, dos sofás biplazas y dos sillones espaciosos que apuntaban hacia la televisión. Una gran mesa de café se estaba frente a cada sofá.

—Hey, Stiles, —llamó Cora sin apartar la vista del televisor.

—Hey, Cora, —respondió, levantando su mano en una ligera ola que ella no vio.

Cora arrojó un puñado de palomitas de maíz en la boca del cuenco en el regazo de Boyd y, para gran disgusto de Stiles, siguió diciendo: —Erica cree que estás revolcándote con mi hermano. —Finalmente se volvió para mirarlo y ver su reacción.

—Cora, —amonestó Talia severamente.

Cora al menos tuvo el buen sentido de parecer avergonzada, pero aún miraba a Stiles con expectación.

Para entonces, todos habían abandonado el televisor y estaban viendo a la pareja de pie en el pasillo, que llevaban expresiones de horror que combinaban.

Derek cerró los ojos con resignación. Stiles todavía estaba horrorizado, pero colocó su cuerpo oculto ante los mirones y se inclinó hacia el espacio de Derek.

De repente, Derek se rió. La vista desconcertó a Stiles, que tuvo que poner una mano sobre el hombro de Derek para mantenerse erguido. Los lobos en la sala de estar sonreían ampliamente. La mano de Talia estaba en su corazón y su sonrisa amenazaba con dividir toda su cara.

Cuando Stiles y Derek recuperaron la compostura, Derek tosió y aclaró: —Cora, no estamos ‘revolcándonos’. Estamos saliendo. —Sonrió al decir la última palabra y envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles. Stiles correspondió inmediatamente envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Derek, con su mano descansando sobre la cadera del hombre.

Erica chilló y se levantó del sofá. Derek empujó a Stiles y le dio un beso a la sien del chico antes de que ambos tuvieran un abrazo de la beta emocionada.

Cora hizo una mueca de vómito, pero lanzó a Stiles una sonrisa de mala gana cuando hicieron contacto visual entre los rizos de Erica.

—Felicidades, muchachos, —dijo Boyd, que ya había vuelto a comer palomitas de maíz y a mirar televisión.

Erica se separó de los dos y todos se dirigieron hacia los sofás para instalarse hasta que todos los demás llegaron a la reunión.

—Gracias. Íbamos a esperar para contarle a todos, pero supongo que ya salió por la ventana. Erica, ¿qué estás haciendo? Derek miró a la chica sospechosamente.

Ella escondió su teléfono detrás de su espalda y se puso una cara inocente que no engañó exactamente a nadie. —¿Nada? —Derek levantó una ceja y ella se agachó para esconderse detrás de Laura, quien estaba compartiendo el sofá con ella. —Bien, bien en mi defensa, envié el mensaje antes de que dijeras que estabas esperando contarle a la gente.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par. —¿A quién le mandaste un mensaje de texto?

Erica se apresuró a tranquilizarlo, —¡Solo Isaac, lo prometo!

—Mierda, —juró Stiles. —¡Allison lo traerá aquí en este momento, él se lo dirá y se lo dirá a Scott!

Los pulgares de Erica trabajaron furiosamente en el teclado de su nuevo teléfono. —¡Ahí! Le dije que no se lo dijera a nadie. Espera, está escribiendo. Hizo una pausa mientras el texto aparecía, luego se desinfló un poco. —Ok, bueno, él ya se lo dijo a Allison. Pero ella prometió no contárselo a Scott.

Stiles pareció ligeramente aliviado por la noticia, pero luego se sintió mal. —Espera, entonces me estás diciendo que la única persona que no lo conoce además que mi padre, ¿es Scott?

—Y Lydia, —dijo Laura.

Derek tosió.

—¿De verdad, Der? —Stiles dirigió sus ojos críticos a su novio.

Derek se encogió de hombros impotente. —Básicamente me dijo que tú y yo estábamos saliendo cuando nos estábamos enviando mensajes de texto esta mañana. Nunca tuve una oportunidad. Tú la conoces, ella es aterradora. No es como si pudiera mentirle aunque quisiera.

Stiles suspiró, pero admitió el punto. —Oh, él va a estar tan enojado conmigo.

Talia, la maravillosa Talia, fue la única que intervino con una sugerencia útil. —Stiles, cariño, ¿por qué no llevas a Scott a una de las oficinas de arriba y se lo dices cuándo llege?

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. —¿Por qué arriba?

El brillo travieso de Talia estaba de vuelta en sus ojos. —Todas las habitaciones en los dos pisos superiores están insonorizadas. Sospecho que habrá algunos gritos.

La manada se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras Stiles se alejaba petulante hacia la cocina. Incluso Derek se rió entre dientes mientras seguía a Stiles y se dispuso a hacer un té para el pobre muchacho.

Derek enredó en el armario hasta que de repente retrocedió. —¡Oh, ew! ¡Mamá!

Talia y Laura corrieron a la cocina, pero se detuvieron al ver a Derek sosteniendo un tarro de hojas de té con los brazos extendidos y tapando su nariz con la otra.

Cora, Erica y Boyd lo siguieron con más calma, mirando a Derek con curiosas expresiones. Cuando Cora captó el tufillo del té, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. —Oh, wow, ¡recuerdo esas cosas! Huele a mierda.

—Esa lengua, —reprendió Talia a medias.

Laura se mordió el labio para no reírse. —A mamá le encanta ese té, muchachos. Lo tengo solo para ella.

Cora y Derek se volvieron contra ella de inmediato. —TÚ sacaste esto, —exigió Derek.

—¿No recuerdas cómo olía? —Los ojos de Cora estaban muy abiertos e incrédulos.

Derek sonrió maliciosamente. —Tal vez deberíamos recordarle.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas perversas y corrieron hacía Laura.

Laura corrió alrededor de la isla de la cocina gigante, con Cora por un lado y Derek por el otro, tratando de escapar. Había una pared de ventanas con una puerta corrediza de vidrio en la parte posterior, pero no había forma de que abriera la puerta y saliera antes de que uno de sus hermanos la atrapara.

Corrió hacia Cora desde que Derek estaba sosteniendo el té, pero Derek simplemente lanzó el tarro a través de la isla hacia Cora, quien lo atrapó hábilmente e hizo como si fuera a abrirlo.

Laura cambió de dirección y corrió hacia Derek, pero Cora cerró la tapa entreabierta y arrojó la jarra a su hermano, riendo locamente.

Esto continuó por unos segundos mientras lo lanzaban de un lado a otro, antes de que Laura decidiera doblar las reglas y se lanzó sobre la isla, de vuelta hacia la pared que sostenía los armarios, el refrigerador y la estufa.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a los niños Hale? —La pregunta de Stiles fue recibida con un divertido movimiento de cabeza de Boyd y una sonrisa de Erica, que estaba dando saltitos y parecía que nada le gustaría más que una invitación para jugar con ellos.

Talia se mantuvo a un lado majestuosamente, manteniendo un buen ojo en sus hijos.

Antes de que Laura aterrizara por completo en el otro lado de la isla, Cora arrojó el tarro a Erica, que estaba parada a solo unos pies de distancia de Laura. —¡Venga! Eres básicamente una Hale, —dijo con una sonrisa.

Erica agarró el tarro y sonrió extasiada. Laura se detuvo en seco y giró para correr hacia otro lado, solo para encontrarse detenida por Boyd, que de alguna manera había pasado a Stiles, había recorrido los gabinetes, y había agarrado el tarro que nadie había visto que Erica le arrojó, sin que nadie lo hubiera visto ocurrir.

Todos dejaron de moverse. Laura estaba solo a unos pasos de la escurridiza beta, calculando su próximo movimiento cuidadosamente. La cara de Boyd estaba en blanco mientras lentamente levantaba su mano, sujetaba la tapa, y comenzaba a abrir la jarra a un ritmo insoportable.

Los ojos de Laura eran tan grandes como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que los demás habían tomado esto como una señal para rodearla con fuerza para que no pudiera escapar. Derek metió la mano en el tarro sin respirar por su nariz y agarró una pizca de hojas.

Las súplicas de Laura de —¡Der, no! —Se ahogaron con su risa cuando Derek se deleitó en untar las hojas de todo su rostro y nariz.

Cuando las risas cesaron, los lobos arreglaron el pequeño desastre que habían hecho. Derek hizo una taza del té maloliente para su madre, y una taza diferente, para Stiles.

Derek y Stiles regresaron a la sala de estar y captaron la parte final de la conversación sobre el paradero de todos los demás, y descubrieron que el resto de la manada llegaría en una hora. Se acomodaron en uno de los sofás biplaza a esperar cómodamente.


	19. Yes, Derek Hale

 

El resto de la manada ingresó lentamente durante la siguiente hora más o menos. Laura, Erica y Boyd se turnaban dando recorridos por la nueva casa a cada llegada.

Stiles apartó a Scott tan pronto como entró por la puerta. —Necesito hablar contigo, —susurró con urgencia.

Scott asintió. —Bien, necesito hablar contigo también.

Las cejas de Stiles se dispararon alarmadas. —¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo Allison?

—¿Allison? Nada. —Scott pasó de confundido a preocupado en el lapso de dos segundos. —¿Por qué, algo anda mal con Allison? —Su cabeza giró locamente buscando a su novia mientras Stiles guiaba al confundido Alfa escaleras arriba hasta la primera habitación que encontró.

—Nada, —calmó Stiles. —No pasa nada con Allison. ¿Qué querías decirme? —Se sentó en un sillón afelpado en la esquina de la oficina en la que habían terminado.

Scott se sentó frente a él en un pequeño sofá.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio. —Bueno, he estado pensando mucho sobre mi papel en el manada después de nuestra reunión con Talia. Quería explicar algunas cosas antes de proponerlas al resto.

Ante el asentimiento alentador de Stiles, él continuó. —Como emisario de la manada, uno de tus trabajos principales será asesorar a los Alfas, ¿verdad? —Otra señal de parte de Stiles lo impulsó a seguir.

—Creo que sería una buena idea que te sentaras con cada uno de nosotros por separado en los próximos días. Solo para tener una idea de nuestros estilos de liderazgo. Todos somos muy diferentes, ¿sabes? Tendrás que aconsejarnos a todos de diferentes maneras. Entonces, ¿por qué no pasar algún tiempo con nosotros, emisario-a-Alfa para ayudar a facilitar eso? —Su rostro estaba tan esperanzado y nervioso al final, Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Scott, amigo, esa es una gran idea. Y puntos de bonificación por su uso de la palabra 'facilitar' . —Scott se animó y una vez más, Stiles se sorprendió de cómo podía pasar de un serio alfa a un cachorro excitado en un momento.

Scott asintió, aliviado. —Bien. Uh, hay una cosa más de la que quería hablarte antes de la reunión.

—¿Qué es eso?

Scott bajó la mirada, de repente no queriendo hacer contacto visual con Stiles. —Se trata de Allison.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —¿Qué pasa con Allison?

—Bueno, ella me contó sobre tu conversación en el coche cuando regresó. No todo, sino partes que pensó que necesitaría saber. Y realmente quiero que los dos se sientan cómodos el uno con el otro.

—Yo también quiero eso, —susurró Stiles.

—Así que pensé que podría ser beneficioso para vosotros si interactuabais más en las próximas semanas. Como, reunirse para tomar un café cada pocos días o algo así. Solo para que deje de ser tan incómodo cuando estéis en la misma habitación.

—Scotty, sabes cuánto me gusta Allison.

Scott se apresuró a tranquilizar a Stiles. —¡Sé que lo sé! No estoy diciendo que no. Solo que creo que si pasarais más tiempo juntos y os sintierais más cómodos el uno con el otro, os ayudaría a ambos a superar lo que sucedió.

Stiles respiró profundamente mientras consideraba lo que Scott estaba diciendo. Él sonrió irónicamente al Alfa. —Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que quieres que salga con Allison?

La mirada horrorizada en el rostro de su mejor amigo valió la pena. —¡Ew, no, amigo!

Los dos se rieron por un momento antes de volver a ponerse serios una vez más.

—De acuerdo, —admitió Stiles. —Si ella está dispuesta, lo intentaré.

Scott sonrió. —Increíble. Ok, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?

—Bueno, —cerró Stiles. —Hablando de salir...

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Y no me lo dijiste, —exigió Scott con incredulidad.

Stiles se encogió en su silla en tono de disculpa. —¿Tal vez?

—¿Quién? ¿Volviste a salir con Malia o algo así? —Él ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, inquisitivamente.

—No, pero ¿oíste que ella logró el cambió completo? Kira me envió una foto. Al parecer, a las dos les está yendo muy bien en Seattle, me sorprendería que volvieran... —Stiles dejó de hablar, esperando que Scott mordiera el anzuelo.

Y él hizo. —¿De verdad? No, no lo había visto, ¡espera!

Stiles rió disimuladamente.

—No me distraigas. ¿Con quién estás saliendo? —Scott necesitaba desesperadamente trabajar en su severa cara Alfa, pero Stiles cedió de todos modos.

Con una respiración profunda, Stiles se armó de valor y dijo: —Derek.

—¿HALE? —Los ojos de Scott se volvieron Alfa rojos.

Stiles rodó sus ojos, no afectado. —¿Conocemos a otro Derek, Scott? Sí, Derek Hale.

—Estás saliendo con Derek Hale.

—Sip.

Scott se levantó y paseó por la habitación.

—Pero él.... Yo no... no lo soy. —Scott volvió a su asiento y se inclinó hacia delante con la cabeza entre las manos.

Stiles esperó nerviosamente, no estaba seguro de si debería cortar los pensamientos de Scott. Después de unos minutos de completo silencio, no pudo soportarlo más.

—Estoy realmente feliz, Scott, —le dijo con seriedad a su amigo.

Su tono hizo que la cabeza de Scott se levantara bruscamente de sus manos. Se miraron a los ojos y Scott miró a Stiles con curiosidad por un momento.

—Ok, —dijo simplemente.

—¿De acuerdo? —Stiles entrecerró los ojos cautelosamente.

Scott asintió. —De acuerdo. Si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz. Ese siempre ha sido el caso, Stiles.

Stiles se levantó de su silla y no esperó a que Scott se levantara de su asiento antes de levantar a su mejor amigo para que lo abrazara. Cuando Scott correspondió con entusiasmo sin dudarlo, le recordó a Stiles algo que había querido mencionar.

—Oye, no te acobardarte el otro día. —Su voz se amortiguó levemente debido a que su cara estaba metida en el hombro de Scott, pero pensó que Scott entendería lo que estaba diciendo.

Scott frunció el ceño confundido por la declaración y el súbito cambio de tema. —¿Huh?

—El otro día, y justo ahora. No te estremeces cuando me tocas, —aclaró, levantando la cabeza.

Scott miró avergonzado mientras él y Stiles se separaban. —Te lo dije, lo he intentado.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y se volvieron en tándem para caminar hacia la puerta.

—Sabes que solo porque estoy de acuerdo contigo y con Derek, eso no significa que quiera detalles sobre tu vida sexual. —La cara de Scott se arrugó mientras hablaba.

Stiles se burló. —Amigo, por todo lo que tuve que aguantar cuando estuviste con Allison, vas a aguantar todos los detalles que quiero compartir contigo.

Scott gimió pero cedió, y los dos abrieron la puerta y se aventuraron a bajar las escaleras para comenzar la reunión de la manada.

Cuando Stiles llegó al pie de la escalera y vio que sus padres habían llegado, recordó de pronto que había olvidado mencionar un detalle crucial a Scott. Agarró a su amigo por el hombro y lo giró con urgencia.

—Por cierto, mi padre aún no sabe nada de mí y de Derek, —susurró.

Los ojos de Scott recorrieron la sala alarmados por su amigo. —¡Tío! Orejas de hombre lobo, —susurró, gritó. —¡Todos escucharon eso!

—Uh, sobre eso... ellos ya lo saben. —Stiles cerró un ojo y retrocedió, preparado para el grito.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue una breve mirada de dolor cruzando la cara de Scott. —¿Todos? —Los ojos de cachorro realmente eran un asesino.

Stiles se desinfló. —Lo siento, hombre. Realmente no le dijimos a nadie. Ellos simplemente lo descubrieron. Y Erica se lo dijo a Isaac, quien se lo dijo a Allison. Y Talia se lo dijo a tu madre...

—¿MI MAMÁ?

Cada cabeza en la planta baja se giró hacia los dos niños. Claudia, Talia y Melissa rápidamente llevaron a John a la cocina para tomar un vaso de whisky, y Allison corrió al lado de Scott.

—Scott, —susurró con urgencia. —Mantén tu voz baja.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. —Lo siento, —le ofreció a Stiles. —Solo, ¿mi madre? ¿Todos lo sabían antes que yo?

—No planifiqué que funcionara así, tienes que saberlo. —Stiles extendió la mano ciegamente detrás de él, donde sabía que Derek estaría de pie y agarró la mano del hombre.

—Sí, lo sé, —admitió Scott. Miró hacia las manos entrelazadas de Stiles y Derek y se irguió en toda su altura. —¿Derek? —Él miró a los ojos al hombre.

Stiles podría decir que Derek estaba tratando de no sonreír. —¿Sí, Scott?

—Vamos a tener una charla más tarde, tú y yo.

Derek perdió la guerra con su cara y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa adornará sus labios. —¿Va a ser sobre todas las cosas que me harás si hiero a Stiles? —Él arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente.

Scott ignoró la sonrisa y asintió desafiante. —Sí.

—Lo tienes.

Llamaron a la puerta y Derek se puso rígido al lado de Stiles. Stiles miró a su alrededor en busca de Laura y su rostro confirmó quién era la llegada final de la noche.

Peter llegó.


	20. Not a bad idea

 

Lydia saltó majestuosamente hacia la puerta y la abrió con un gesto de superioridad. John, Claudia, Talia y Melissa reaparecieron de la cocina para ver la escena.

Dom sonrió y dio un paso adelante para plantar un breve beso en la mejilla de Lydia antes de entrar a la sala y abrazar a Cora. La pareja giró felizmente reuniéndose mientras todos los demás dirigían su atención a la puerta principal.

—Peter, —le saludó Lydia plácidamente.

—Señorita Martin. —Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el brazalete de diamantes que adornaba su muñeca. —Veo que obtuviste mi regalo. —Peter sonrió e inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente mientras Lydia se hacía a un lado para permitir que el hombre entrara a la casa.

—He recibido el primero de tus regalos, sí, —le corrigió imperiosamente mientras tomaban sus asientos.

La atmósfera era tensa cuando la manada se instaló en la sala de estar para comenzar la reunión.

Talia comenzó dándoles la bienvenida a todos a la nueva casa de Hale. Señaló a Isaac y Erica y los invitó a ambos a elegir una habitación en el segundo piso. Los otros miembros más jóvenes de la manada fueron alentados a hacer lo mismo una vez que la reunión terminó. Los dos se emocionaron al ser señalados; Erica tenía lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por su rostro y parecía abrumada por lo acogedores que los Hales estaban siendo hacia ella. Se acurrucó contra Cora en el sofá, donde permanecieron acurrucadas durante el resto de la reunión. Isaac pareció sorprendido al principio, pero le sonrió tímidamente a Talia antes de asentir y retroceder al sofá que compartía con Boyd.

Talia le entregó la reunión a Scott, quien anunció su plan para las reuniones del emisario-Alfa, así como su plan de implementar noches de manada semanales para que los miembros más jóvenes de la manada se reúnan para diversas actividades. Los detalles de esas reuniones serían decididos por Scott e Isaac.

Cuando Scott terminó, Derek se levantó y delineó su régimen de entrenamiento para cada uno de los betas, así como para los humanos. Él y Lydia estaban en el proceso de elaborar un cronograma para el entrenamiento individual y grupal, y lo estarían distribuyendo antes del final de la semana. El cronograma incluiría acondicionamiento, técnica de lucha y entrenamiento con armas. Derek le pidió a Allison, Chris y al Sheriff que se quedaran un momento cuando la reunión terminará para que él y Lydia pudieran hablarles a los tres específicamente.

La reunión terminó poco después y todos se separaron en grupos más pequeños para conversar. Derek, Lydia, Allison, Chris y John salieron al área de entrenamiento para hablar en privado. Stiles era curioso, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para seguirlos. Scott besó a Allison antes de salir, y se fue a su turno en la clínica con Deaton.

Erica e Isaac corrieron escaleras arriba para reclamar sus habitaciones, con Cora y Boyd detrás de los dos a un ritmo más tranquilo. Claudia, Melissa y Talia abrieron una botella de vino y desaparecieron por las escaleras hacia una de las oficinas del segundo piso para charlar. Stiles rodó los ojos; él sabía exactamente de lo que iban a estar chismorreando las tres. Antes de llegar a la escalera, Claudia se precipitó a la cocina para tomar una segunda botella, mientras Melissa y Talia asentían con aprobación desde lo alto de la escalera.

Stiles miró a su alrededor y descubrió que de repente estaba a solas con Laura, Peter y Dom. Laura había dejado a la pareja en la sala de estar y estaba sentada en lo alto de la isla de la cocina irradiando tristeza.

Stiles se acercó a ella lentamente. No levantó la vista de sus manos en su regazo hasta que el chico estuvo a solo unos metros de distancia. Ella intentó sonreír, pero la dejó caer casi de inmediato.

Stiles miró detrás de ella a través de la pared de ventanas y vio a Derek asintiendo con la cabeza a Allison, quien sonrió y agarró la mano de Lydia. Los dos desaparecieron en la dirección al campo de arquería. Derek, Chris y el Sheriff se quedaron fuera para hablar un poco más.

Stiles se sentó en el mostrador al lado de Laura y golpeó levemente sus hombros. —¿Un penique por tus pensamientos?

Laura soltó un bufido, que Stiles contó como una victoria. Miró a través de sus pestañas a Peter y a Dom, quienes tenían sus cabezas juntas y susurraban en voz baja, sus cuerpos se inclinaban el uno hacia el otro en el sofá que compartían.

—Ah, —dijo. —Peter dramatiza. Conozco bien el tema. ¿Alguna vez te conté sobre la vez que le prendí fuego?

Eso le mereció una risita sorprendida por parte de Laura y una mirada exasperada del antiguo Alfa, quien evidentemente había estado escuchando.

—Funcionará, —le dijo Stiles suavemente.

Laura asintió, pero parecía no estar convencida. —¿Es él diferente? De lo que era cuando él, tú sabes...

—¿Te mató?

Ella se estremeció, pero continuó. —Sí. Quiero que todo salga bien, realmente lo hago. Todo ha sido maravilloso desde que volví. Pero todavía parece que falta algo.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Peter, quien constantemente evitaba mirar a la cocina. Por la mirada rota en su rostro, Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando atentamente las palabras de Laura.

—Yo sé lo que quieres decir. Pero él es diferente, puedo ver un cambio en él incluso en los últimos días. Tendremos que darle tiempo para ver lo diferente. —Él enganchó su brazo sobre su hombro. Ella se inclinó hacia él y él metió la cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Se sentaron así durante varios minutos antes de oír la puerta de cristal detrás de ellos abrirse justo cuando Boyd y Erica resurgían desde el piso de arriba.

Chris estrechó la mano de Derek y John, asintió con la cabeza hacia el resto de la manada y se fue.

Erica tenía toque de alegría, saltaba en su paso con la emoción de tener su propia habitación, y Boyd le tomó el brazo alrededor de la cintura para evitar que rebotara por la cocina.

Derek sonrió ante sus betas. —Oye, ¿Erica? —Su postura fue relajada mientras sonreía levemente.

Erica miró inquisitivamente a su Alfa, arqueando las cejas como una invitación para que continuara.

—Dijiste una vez que no te importaría obtener tu permiso de conducir ¿eso sigue siendo cierto? ¿Aún quieres aprender a conducir? —Stiles podía ver la vacilación en su rostro, incluso si nadie más lo entendía.

Erica asintió con cautela. Stiles sabía que ella le había dicho eso justo antes de que ella y Boyd lo hubieran dejado. De hecho, pudo haber sido lo último que Erica le había dicho a Derek antes de encontrar su cuerpo.

Derek sonrió triunfante. —Vamos, antes de que oscurezca. —Ante su mirada confundida, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó las llaves de su Camaro. Se las arrojó a la beta, quien las miró con una expresión atónita antes de romper en una amplia sonrisa. Se apartó con gracia de la mano de Boyd y corrió hacia su Alfa a través de la cocina. Agarró la mano de Derek sin detenerse y lo condujo con entusiasmo por la puerta de entrada hacia el garaje.

Derek le disparó al grupo una mirada de '¿en qué me he metido?' que no estaba engañando a nadie, y luego los dos se habían ido.

Stiles no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro cuando se volvió hacia Boyd, —¿Dónde están Isaac y Cora?

—Isaac le pidió a Cora que lo ayudara a descubrir cómo quiere decorar su habitación. —Él sonrió perversamente. —Y estaban tomando fotos de la habitación para poder enviárselas a Pahn.

Las risas de Laura y Stiles se apagaron cuando Peter y Dom entraron desde la sala de estar.

Dom le lanzó un guiño a Laura. —Tenemos que irnos. Fue maravilloso veros a todos de nuevo.

Peter permaneció inusitadamente silencioso cuando los dos se marcharon, dejando a Laura, Boyd, Stiles y el Sheriff a solas en la cocina.

—Bueno, —comenzó John, —Será mejor que me vaya también. ¿Te quedas aquí esta noche, hijo?

Stiles asintió. —Sí, probablemente. ¿Está bien?

—Mientras termines tu tarea. Probablemente debería ir a buscar a tu madre y ver si ella quiere mover la fiesta a nuestra casa. No quiero estropear tu estilo, —terminó con una sonrisa.

Stiles rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. —Oye, ¿de qué querían hablar Derek y Lydia? —Laura y Boyd, que no habían estado prestando atención antes, miraron al Sheriff inquisitivamente.

—Nos pidió ayuda con el entrenamiento con armas. Le pedí a Allison que estuviera a cargo de la arquería, a Chris que se hiciera cargo del entrenamiento con navajas, y a mí que me encargará enseñarles a todos cómo disparar. No es una mala idea, —terminó, claramente impresionado.

Stiles no pudo evitar la orgullosa mirada que se arrastraba por su rostro. Su padre parecía un poco confundido por la reacción extraña, pero afortunadamente Laura lo distrajo con la intervención de un agente antes de que pudiera preguntar al respecto.

Unos minutos más tarde, John, Melissa, Talia y Claudia se dirigían a la casa Stilinski, dejando a Stiles, Boyd, Isaac, Laura, Cora, Allison y Lydia a solas para esperar el regreso de Derek y Erica.

Stiles, Boyd y Laura tomaron asiento en la sala de estar y miraron un poco la televisión hasta que Cora e Isaac reaparecieron desde el piso de arriba. Los cinco acababan de hablar de la cena cuando Lydia y Allison regresaron de explorar el campo de tiro con arco.

—Oye, Ally, —llamó Stiles mientras todavía estaba en la cocina. Ella miró hacia arriba al sonido de su voz. —¿Scott te dijo que vamos a comenzar a ir a citas regularmente?

Allison agarró una botella de agua de la nevera y caminó hasta dejarse caer en el sofá junto a Stiles con una sonrisa. —Sí, lo hizo. Es adorable, ¿no?

—Sí, creo que lo mantendremos, —estuvo de acuerdo Stiles. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho más cómodo que ya estaba sentado a su lado y pensó con orgullo que Scott podría tener razón.

Isaac y Boyd comenzaron a luchar en el suelo sobre el control remoto mientras Cora narró como si ella fuera una comentarista de lucha libre profesional. Laura apenas podía contener su risa desde su posición en el brazo del sofá que compartía con Lydia, que parecía divertida a regañadientes.

—¿Entonces, qué piensas? ¿Cena mañana por la noche? —Allison miró a Stiles con expectación.

—Ah, no puedo mañana. Estoy preparando la cena para mis padres. Voy a contarle a mi papá acerca de Derek. —Stiles se mordió el labio y se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo.

Allison silbó en voz baja. —Lo tengo. ¿Miércoles?

Stiles asintió con la cabeza y se inclinaron hacia atrás para ver la lucha libre desplegarse ante ellos.


	21. You're Stiles Stilinski

 

Lydia y Allison se fueron a casa después de cenar y Laura y Cora se retiraron a sus habitaciones del piso de arriba, dejando a Stiles, Derek, Isaac, Boyd y Erica en el comedor sin poder moverse porque tenían el estómago tan lleno.

—Der, —Erica gimió. —¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?

Las puntas de las orejas de Derek se pusieron rosadas por el cumplido, pero su rostro conservaba su mirada práctica no afectada. —En Nueva York, cuando vivía allí con Laura después del incendio.

Era la primera vez que Derek mencionaba el fuego sin una mirada atormentada en sus ojos. Stiles sonrió y se inclinó para presionar un suave beso en sus labios, lo cual Derek persiguió adorablemente mientras Stiles se alejaba.

Isaac suspiró con resignación. —Vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a eso, ¿eh?

—¡Sip! —Stiles se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiar la mesa. Boyd también se levantó para ayudar, pero Erica e Isaac seguían siendo incapaces de moverse después de haber tenido la quinta ración de todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

Cuando se despejó la mesa, los betas se trasladaron a la sala de estar y se acurrucaron en el sofá para ver una película. Stiles agarró su mochila y descargó los artículos que necesitaba para las runas.

Pasó los siguientes minutos mezclando hierbas y hojeando sus notas antes de que estuviera listo para comenzar. —¿Derek? —El chico buscó a su novio por el primer piso, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Mientras se acercaba a la escalera, oyó una risita procedente del segundo piso.

Stiles subió las escaleras para rastrear el origen del ruido y encontró una de las puertas abierta de par en par. Echó un vistazo y vio a Laura y Cora sentadas triunfalmente encima de Derek en la cama. Derek parecía tan increíblemente afectado por este desarrollo que Stiles no pudo evitar reírse. —¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Laura acarició afectuosamente la oreja de Derek y respondió: —Bueno, solo estaba tratando de hacerle un simple cumplido sobre lo bien que lo hizo en la reunión y él simplemente no lo escuchó.

—Uh huh. —Stiles dirigió su atención a Cora, que estaba tendida sobre las piernas de Derek. —¿Y tú?

Cora solo se encogió de hombros. —Ella necesitaba ayuda.

Derek se abrió paso a trompicones desde debajo de la pila y se dirigió a la puerta. —¿Necesitas algo?

Stiles asintió, todavía sonriendo. —Sí, voy a comenzar las barreras. Pensé que tal vez podrías ayudar.

—Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que llame a Lydia también?

El chico negó con la cabeza. —No, pero Laura, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que quieras ayudar? —Laura inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo consideró por un momento antes de aceptar.

—Ah, y Cora, —Stiles agregó con ironía, —estoy bastante seguro de que hay un montón de perritos en la planta baja con tu nombre. —Sonrió cuando ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero salió corriendo de la habitación, incapaz de contener la emoción.

Laura, Derek y Stiles volvieron a entrar en la cocina para agarrar los suministros, dejando a los cuatro betas en su pila en el sofá de la sala de estar. Parecía como si Cora simplemente se hubiera arrojado sobre los otros tres.

Los tres se aventuraron afuera, que estaba sorprendentemente bien iluminado gracias a las luces del perímetro en las que Talia había insistido, y Stiles se puso a trabajar de inmediato. Colocó las piedras para las runas alrededor de la parte exterior de la casa mientras Laura y Derek lo seguían con curiosidad. Una vez que se fijaron las piedras, él les agregó algunas de las mezclas de hierbas. Las otras mezclas fueron directamente a la puerta de entrada y a la tierra que rodea el camino de entrada.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, hizo le señas a Derek y a Laura para que lo flanquearan para poder centrarlo. Se dirigieron a cada lugar en el que Stiles había dejado una runa o hierbas y él cantó un hechizo diferente en cada una.

Stiles estaba agotado pero contento cuando sintió que la casa se calmaba una vez que se activaba la última runa. Derek y Laura lo ayudaron a entrar, donde se desplomó contento en uno de los asientos y canturreó alegremente cuando Derek se unió a él y comenzó a masajearle los pies.

Cuando terminó la película que los betas habían terminado, Boyd rompió el silencio. —¿Cuáles son las barreras que pones? ¿Son diferentes a los que tienes en las líneas fronterizas en la reserva?

Stiles se sentó y asintió. —Sí, esas son realmente solo alarmas de proximidad. Cualquier criatura sobrenatural no autorizada que no debería estar en nuestro territorio los activará, y puedo sentirlo cuando lo hacen.

Stiles tenía la atención de cada hombre lobo en la habitación mientras continuaba. —Estas protecciones son específicas de la casa Hale. Hay una protección contra incendios, obviamente. Hay una en la puerta de entrada que evita que ingresen visitantes no deseados. Y una que repele a cualquiera que se acerca a cierta distancia de la casa con malas intenciones, esa es genial. También oculté algunas sorpresas, ya que podríamos estar lidiando con brujas enojadas en algún momento de nuestro futuro. —Se emocionó cada vez más mientras enumeraba las barreras.

—Añadiré más cuando piense en ellas, pero la mayoría de ellas son hechizos básicos de protección. Solo hay unas pocas ofensivas.

La manada asintió con la cabeza y se marchó a la cama. Erica subió las escaleras hacia su nueva habitación, pero se detuvo en la parte superior antes de correr de nuevo hacia los brazos de Derek.

Decir que el Alfa fue sorprendido sería una subestimación. La expresión de asombro en su rostro fue suficiente para hacer que Boyd se riera por lo bajo. Derek atrapó su beta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Ella le acarició el cuello con la cara y susurró: —Este fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Derek se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa privada y presionó un suave beso en su frente antes de soltarla.

Los betas se fueron a la cama, dejando a Stiles y Derek solos. Stiles se instaló para terminar su tarea mientras Derek leía un libro cerca. El silencio en la casa fue calmante en lugar de solitario, y Stiles pronto se encontró durmiendo. Apenas se dio cuenta de los fuertes brazos que lo levantaban del suelo y lo llevaban escaleras arriba antes de librarlo de sus jeans y tirarlo sobre una cama hecha de nubes. Sintió a Derek subir a la cama y envolver sus cálidos brazos alrededor de él antes de que ambos se durmieran.

Stiles condujo a los betas a la escuela a la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa permanente grabada en su rostro. Esta sonrisa provocó una respuesta afectuosa de Scott cuando se encontraron en el casillero de Stiles.

El Alfa negó con la cabeza. —Amigo, eres tan afortunado de que tu padre no sea un hombre lobo. Apestas a Derek. ¿Estás usando su camisa?

Stiles bajó la mirada hacia el Henley, que le quedaba un poco flojo. —Oh, sí, —se rió tímidamente.

Scott puso los ojos en blanco y condujo a su mejor amigo a su primera clase.

El día iba bien y pasaba muy rápido, a pesar de la inminente cena con sus padres asomándose sobre la cabeza de Stiles, hasta que todos estuvieron listos para almorzar. Stiles estaba a la mitad de su sándwich cuando sintió que una de las runas de proximidad de la Reserva se apagaba.

—¿Stiles? ¿Qué pasa? —Allison puso una mano en su espalda mientras él se doblaba incómodo.

El resto de la manada se sentó derecha, esperando la señal de Stiles para luchar contra lo que sea que estaba causando esta reacción. Mientras recuperaba la compostura, Stiles comenzó a emitir órdenes.

—La runa de proximidad simplemente se activó en la línea fronteriza. Cora, lleva a Scott e Isaac a la entrada sur de la Reserva y espera allí. —Allison le arrojó las llaves del coche a Cora antes de que Stiles terminara de repartir sus instrucciones, lo que le valió un agradecido asentimiento de Cora. —Boyd y Erica, tomad mi coche y ve a buscar a Derek, Talia y Laura a la casa Hale. —Le entregó sus llaves a Boyd y se volvió hacia Lydia. —Allison y yo iremos contigo a la casa de Argent para recoger las armas. ¡Vámonos! actual casting bit

Salieron corriendo al estacionamiento. Stiles pudo escuchar a Scott hablar por teléfono con su madre, lo que le hizo pensar que podría haber una pelea, por lo que debería estar a la espera para arreglarlo. Stiles subió al automóvil de Lydia y le disparó un mensaje de texto para que Derek le informara sobre el plan. Dudó antes de enviar un mensaje de texto a su padre para asegurarse de que sus agentes se mantuvieran alejados de la Reserva durante la siguiente hora más o menos. Recibió agradecimientos y advertencias para tener cuidado y guardar su teléfono.

Después de que recogieron suministros, los tres y Chris se dirigieron a la reserva.

Estaban a mitad de camino cuando Stiles recibió una llamada de Derek.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Stiles frunció el ceño confundido mientras contestaba su teléfono.

—Fueron tres omegas. No dieron mucha batalla, eran demasiado débiles, —respondió Derek rápidamente. —Los tenemos en el sótano de la casa.

—¿Está equipado para eso?

—Sí, había jaulas en la vieja casa para los jóvenes o nuevos hombres lobo que no podían controlarse durante el cambio. Mamá los incluyó en los nuevos planos.

—Ok, estamos en camino. Ten cuidado.

Stiles colgó y le pasó la nueva información a Lydia, quien cambió su rumbo y comenzó a llevarlos a la casa Hale.

Llegaron para encontrar a Isaac con un rasguño desagradable en la espalda que ya se estaba curando, y una enojada Laura que estaba quejándose por haber recibido un puñetazo en la nariz. Aparte de eso, no hubo lesiones en el manada.

Scott y Derek entraron a la cocina desde la escalera que conducía al sótano.

Derek negó con la cabeza ante la mirada esperanzada de Cora. —No están hablando.

Talia frunció el ceño. —Si quisieran un paso seguro a través de nuestro territorio, no habrían iniciado un altercado. Debe haber una razón por la que están aquí.

—¿Conocemos sus nombres?, —Dijo Stiles desde el otro lado de la cocina.

Scott negó con la cabeza. —No nos los dirán. La única vez que uno de ellos habló fue cuando el alto complementó tu runa. Dijo que nunca antes había encontrado una runa de proximidad tan fuerte.

Eso despertó el interés de Stiles, y se dirigió a la escalera para investigar. Los tres Alfas, Laura, Cora y Boyd todos lo siguieron. Erica y Lydia se quedaron atrás para atender a Isaac mientras Chris y Allison se marchaban para comprobar el perímetro de la casa. Lydia le dijo a Stiles que llamaría a su padre para avisarle de lo que estaba pasando.

Stiles llegó al final de la escalera y giró a la izquierda hacia una habitación con una gran jaula a un lado. La jaula tenía unos 30 pies de largo y 10 pies de ancho. Había tres hombres lobo desconocidos dentro; dos estaban caminando y un lobo más alto estaba quieto frente a la puerta de la jaula.

Cuando Stiles se acercó a la jaula, el lobo en la puerta se retiró a la pared con miedo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y dorados por el horror, y siseó a los otros dos para que dejaran de caminar.

—Tú eres él, ¿verdad? Eres Stiles Stilinski.


	22. The common denominator

 

Hubo un completo silencio en el sótano cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Stiles.

Uno de los otros hombres lobo en la jaula rompió la incómoda quietud con una burla. —Stiles Stilinski es un mito. Él no es una persona real. Y si lo fuera, no sería eso, —le hizo un gesto de desprecio al chico frente a él.

—¡Oye! —Stiles se cruzó de brazos con indignación cuando Derek y Scott lo flanquearon amenazadoramente.

—Él no es un mito, idiota. ¿Sabes incluso las historias que cuentan sobre este chico? El alto se volvió hacia sus compañeros omegas mientras hablaba. El que cuestionó a Stiles se encogió de hombros con desinterés mientras que el otro negó con la cabeza. Los tres parecían estar en los veintitantos.

—Ok, antes de entrar en lo increíble que soy, ¿podéis decirme vuestros nombres? Me estoy cansando de llamarte el alto, el tonto, y el más tranquilo en mi cabeza, —interrumpió Stiles con un movimiento de ojos.

El alto respondió por el grupo. —Soy Grady. El tonto es Wallace y el tranquilo Keith.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre Stiles? —Scott le fulminó con la mirada a Grady, quien inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente antes de contestar.

—Todos saben sobre él. ¿El humano que derrotó a un kanima y su amo? Ayudó a matar a un Alfa cuando tenía solo 16 años. Y ayudó a derrotar a esa perra Argent, Kate. Los ojos de Keith se abrieron de par en par y retrocedió unos pasos desde la puerta de la jaula mientras Grady hablaba, negándose a mirar a Stiles.

Stiles tardó un segundo en estar agradecido de que Lydia, Chris y Allison estuvieran arriba, antes de contestar despectivamente. —Me haces sonar como Harry Potter. Harry y yo tuvimos mucha ayuda para hacer las cosas que hemos hecho.

Grady continuó como si no lo hubieran interrumpido. —Acabaste a la manada Alfa y a un Darach al mismo tiempo. Eres la única persona conocida que ha sobrevivido a una posesión de Nogitsune.

Stiles levantó su mano para detenerlo, pero Grady siguió, para gran horror de Keith. —Y esto fue todo antes de que aprendieras magia. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán horrorizada estaba la comunidad sobrenatural al saber que tenías una chispa? No solo eso, sino que en solo unos pocos meses, dominaste un hechizo para devolver a alguien al borde de la muerte. —Se detuvo y fijó a Stiles con una mirada de reverencia. Al ver el ceño fruncido de Stiles, añadió, —Sí, incluso los Fae cotillean.

Wallace se vio impresionado a regañadientes mientras Keith parecía completamente aterrorizado. Se quedó de pie con la espalda apretada contra la pared, tan lejos de Stiles como pudo.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —De nuevo, me estás convirtiendo en una especie de superhéroe. No hice ninguna de esas cosas solo.

Grady lo miró asombrado y dio un valiente paso hacia adelante. —Tú eres el denominador común aquí, Stiles. Tú. También de alguna manera convenciste al Rey Fae y a la Reina para que trajeran un parte de la manada Hale y a un Argent a la vida.

La manada se revolvió inquieto en eso.

—¿Quién te contó sobre eso?, —Exigió Scott furiosamente.

Grady se encogió de hombros. —Un amigo mío estaba en un bar donde un cazador estaba hablando de eso. Dijo que Chris Argent se lo contó y le advirtió que se mantuviera alejado de él. —Se volvió para dirigirse directamente a Stiles. —También dijo que encontraste la manera de que tres Alfas lleven una manada pacíficamente. ¿Me estás diciendo que era alguien más? Chico, ese tipo de cosas no suceden.

Stiles miró impotente a su alrededor, negándose a creer que se había convertido en una gran y mala historia que contar a los niños a la hora de acostarse para que se mantuvieran en línea en la comunidad sobrenatural.

Para su consternación, su manada intercambió miradas y parecía que estaban concediendo los puntos de Grady.

Grady se inclinó hacia adelante y aspiró profundamente. —Y tú también eres un compañero de Alfa. —Huh.

Derek tosió y se apresuró a cambiar de tema, pero no antes de que Stiles le lanzara una mirada para decirle que hablarían de eso más tarde. —Si tienes tanto miedo de Stiles, ¿por qué atacaste a su manada?

—No tuve otra opción, —respondió Grady alegremente. —El jefe de un aquelarre en Nevada nos sorprendió a los tres sentados en cuclillas en sus tierras. Dijeron que podíamos morir en sus manos o hacerles un favor. Si les hiciéramos el favor, dijeron que nos encontraría una manada.

—Demasiado obvio, realmente, —intervino Wallace.

Stiles ignoró a Wallace y se dirigió a Grady. —¿Cuál fue el favor?

—Un miembro de su aquelarre, Isabelle, desapareció después de haber sido enviado aquí. Querían que descubramos qué le sucedió a ella.

La manada se puso rígido y Stiles miró a Talia. —Y si algo le hubiera sucedido a ella, —le mostró sus ojos rojos, —¿Mientras estaba invadiendo nuestro territorio? ¿Entonces qué?

Grady levantó las manos y le mostró su cuello a Talia. —Oye, nos enviaron para averiguar qué pasó. Toda la información que reunimos está fuera de nuestras manos.

Stiles dio un paso adelante, lo que provocó que Grady retrocediera un paso. —¿Por qué estaba Isabelle aquí? Dijo que quería que fuera con ella, que el Nogitsune todavía estaba dentro de mí. —Se estremeció, pero se calmó cuando Derek le puso una mano cálida en el hombro.

Sorprendentemente, fue Keith quien respondió la pregunta de Stiles, aunque no se encontró con los ojos del niño. —No, no queda nada del Nogitsune dentro de ti. Eso sería imposible, dado lo que tú y tu manada debieron haber hecho para eliminarlo.

Stiles inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado en cuestión.

Grady se rió por lo bajo. —Keith es el cerebro de nuestra operación. Él sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre las criaturas sobrenaturales. Es un experto en kitsunes. Pero de todos modos, no sabemos exactamente lo que quieren de ti, solo que el cabeza del aquelarre quiere que te unas a ellos.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. —¿Unirme a ellos? Pero ya tengo una manada, no hay manera de que los deje.

Derek asintió, finalmente entendiendo. —Es por eso que enviaron un explorador. O habría tenido éxito en traerte de regreso con ella, o habría tenido que atacar y el aquelarre podría usar nuestro altercado como una excusa para atacarnos en represalia. —Se volvió hacia su madre, quien estuvo de acuerdo.

—Desafortunadamente, creo que tienes razón. Disculpa, debo consultar con Allison y Chris. —Ella desapareció de la habitación y subió las escaleras.

Stiles se volvió hacia los omegas en la jaula y les echó un buen vistazo a los tres. Sus ropas estaban hechas jirones y cubiertas de sangre, algunas manchas parecían tener días o incluso semanas. Había bolsas debajo de sus ojos y cada uno de ellos tenía un cambio en su postura que obviamente venía constantemente teniendo que mirar por encima del hombro. Se veían patéticos.

—Desbloquea la jaula, —dijo a la habitación, sin saber quién tenía exactamente la llave.

Laura se acercó, llave en mano. —¿Estás seguro?

Stiles asintió. —Sí, no son una amenaza para nosotros. Míralos.

Los otros miraron bien a sus cautivos y tuvieron que estar de acuerdo.

—Scott, —Stiles llamó la atención de su amigo. —¿Puedes ir a la lavandería y agarrar ropa limpia? ¿Algunas que no huelan demasiado a otro lobo? —Fue cuidadoso al expresar la solicitud como una pregunta, no como una orden. No quería que los omegas tuvieran la impresión de que Scott era alguien a quien socavar.

Scott estuvo de acuerdo y salió de la habitación.

Derek todavía parecía dudar sobre dejarlos salir. —No creo que deban estar sin supervisión, Stiles.

Stiles lo consideró por un momento. —Tienes razón. Laura, ¿puedes cuidar de Grady?

Ella asintió y apuntó el omega alto con una mirada depredadora.

Grady le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, imperturbable. —Lo siento por la nariz, princesa. —Laura gruñó y abrió la jaula, agarrando a Grady por el hombro y guiándolo hacia las escaleras.

Stiles miró a los dos que quedaban en la jaula. Wallace tenía una expresión en su rostro como si hubiera terminado completamente con todos y todo, pero Stiles estaba empezando a pensar que era solo su expresión de querer irse. —Cora, toma Wally, aquí.

Wallace giró su nariz hacia el apodo, pero siguió a Cora de todos modos.

—Boyd, ¿puedes cuidar a Keith? —El beta asintió y los dos se marcharon sin decir una palabra, dejando a Derek y Stiles solos en el sótano.

Stiles se giró hacia su novio con una ceja arqueada. —Compañeros, ¿eh?

Derek bajó la cabeza y murmuró, —Realmente no es así como quería que lo supieras.

Stiles puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Derek y forzó al Alfa a mirarlo. —Derek. Entiendo por qué no me dijiste.

Derek, cuyas manos habían encontrado instintivamente la cintura de Stiles, parecía esperanzado. —¿Lo haces?

Stiles asintió con una sonrisa. —Sí lo hago. Acabamos de empezar a salir, y todavía estoy en la escuela secundaria. Probablemente pensaste que iría corriendo si me dijeras lo de los compañeros. ¿Estoy cerca?

Derek presionó un dulce y lento beso en los labios de Stiles. —Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Stiles agarró la mano de Derek y lo llevó escaleras arriba. —Sí, bueno deberías dejar de subestimarme, Sourwolf. Aparentemente soy un Malote. Hay historias para antes de dormir sobre mí y todo. Realmente, necesitamos encontrarme un nombre de supervillano o algo así.

Derek rodó los ojos y miró hacia el techo en busca de fuerza. —Vas a ser insufrible con esto ahora, ¿no?

Stiles se burló. —¡Estás apostando tu culo lobuno! No todos los días que el mundo sobrenatural tiembla ante el sonido de mi nombre.

Derek suspiró y discutieron sobre la poca preservación de Stiles durante todo el camino hacia las escaleras y hacia la sala de estar, donde el resto de la manada se había reunido para una reunión improvisada.


	23. Yes, sir

 

Después de la reunión, donde se decidió que los tres omegas permanecerían bajo supervisión constante en la casa Hale hasta que la manada descubriera qué hacer con ellos, Stiles se fue a la tienda de comestibles para comprar los filetes más jugosos que pudo encontrar. La cena de esa noche incluiría algunas de las comidas principales que Stiles nunca dejaría que su papá comiera, para mantenerlo en forma cuando Stiles le diera la noticia de su relación con Derek.

Lydia la siguió después de algunas súplicas de Stiles; Necesitaba a alguien con quien revisar su discurso y quién mejor que la persona más inteligente que Stiles conocía.

Ella hizo un mohín y puso los ojos en blanco cada vez que Stiles recogió otro artículo de comida tabú para agregar al carrito. Poco después, estaban en el automóvil de Stiles y regresando a su casa para hacer un poco de tarea antes de que Stiles tuviera que comenzar a cocinar.

Claudia regresó a casa de su turno en la librería justo cuando Lydia terminaba su trabajo, así que las dos se quedaron en la sala para hablar sobre las perspectivas universitarias de Lydia mientras Stiles desaparecía en la cocina para comenzar a cocinar el puré de papas y sazonar los filetes.

Stiles acababa de comenzar a asar los filetes cuando su padre llegó a casa del trabajo.

—Hey, cariño, —se inclinó para plantar un beso en la mejilla de su esposa. —Lydia, —saludó a las dos en la sala de estar y se quitó los zapatos.

Ambas lo recibieron con una sonrisa.

—Lydia, cariño, ¿te vas a quedar a cenar? —Claudia se levantó del sofá y comenzó a arreglar la mesa del comedor mientras hablaba.

—No puedo esta noche, pero gracias, Sra. Stilinski. Debo regresar a la casa Hale. Erica y yo tenemos nuestra primera sesión de entrenamiento con arco en el campo de tiro con Allison en aproximadamente media hora. —Lydia volvió a poner su trabajo escolar en su bolso y se despidió de Stiles y el Sheriff.

Stiles se estremeció ante la idea de una sesión de tiro con arco con esas tres, pero lo olvidó cuando su padre entró en la cocina para ver qué olía tan bien.

Levantó las cejas con sospechosa sorpresa. —¿Bistecs, Stiles? ¿Qué hiciste?

Stiles abrió su boca indignado. —No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. ¿No puede un hijo simplemente querer echar a perder a su padre?

John solo se rió en respuesta y subió las escaleras para cambiarse antes de la cena.

Claudia se acercó de puntillas a Stiles, que estaba colocando el puré de patatas en un tazón grande. —Se lo vas a decir esta noche, —susurró con entusiasmo, moviendo las cejas.

Stiles no pudo evitar reír. —Sí mamá. Se lo diré esta noche.

Ella gritó feliz y se fue a poner la mesa.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, su padre le pidió que averiguara lo que había pasado después de que la manada capturara a los omegas. Stiles sonrió orgullosamente mientras les contaba todo lo que Grady habían dicho sobre él mientras sus padres presidían la mesa y sonreían. John y Claudia fruncieron el ceño cuando Stiles transmitió el resto de la historia sobre el motivo de la intrusión omega.

—¿Así que vais a dejar que se queden? —Su padre logró preguntar alrededor de un bocado de bistec.

Stiles asintió. —Provisionalmente. Fueron amenazados con espiar para las brujas, papá. No creo que sean malas personas, solo quieren ser parte de una manada de nuevo. Pero obviamente tendremos que esperar un poco para ver si podemos confiar en ellos. Y no podemos simplemente dejarlos ir para que puedan informar al aquelarre todo lo que han aprendido sobre la manada.

Stiles suspiró y se apartó de la mesa, lleno después de haber tenido una tercera ración de puré de papas.

Su papá frunció los labios. —No es por eso que hiciste bistec esta noche, ¿verdad Stiles? —Dejo sus cubiertos y le dio a su hijo toda su atención.

Stiles sonrió culpablemente y suspiró. —No, no es por eso.

Miró a su madre, quien asentía alentadoramente. Miró a su padre con los ojos y comenzó: —Estoy viendo a alguien.

—Estás viendo a alguien. —La cara de su padre estaba exasperantemente en blanco.

—Sí. —Stiles se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo.

John ladeó una ceja. —¿Conozco a ese alguien?

Stiles asintió y se removió en su asiento. —Lo haces.

—¿Me gusta este alguien? —Su segunda ceja se unió a la primera.

Stiles se humedeció los labios y pensó en su respuesta por un segundo. —Creo que lo haces ahora, sí.

—¿Es Derek Hale?

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon cuando se giró hacia su madre. —¿Se lo dijiste?

Ella levantó sus manos inocentemente mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa. —No me mires, no dije una palabra.

John tomó el intercambio como confirmación. —¡Maldición, Stiles!

Stiles se desplomó en su silla, devastado. Sabía que su padre no estaría contento, pero no esperaba que gritara.

John continuó, —Ahora le debo 20 dólares a Melissa. —Se desinfló, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos en la derrota.

Claudia no pudo contener su risa por más tiempo.

Stiles estaba desconcertado. —Espera, ¿no estás enojado porque estoy saliendo con Derek? ¿Y a qué te refieres con que le debes 20 dólares a Melissa? ¿Has estado apostando por mí?

Su padre asintió gruñendo. —Ella dijo que sacaríais la cabeza de encima y comenzaríais a salir antes de que terminara el año escolar, y yo dije que esperaríais hasta el receso de verano.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta, resentido, pero estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sonreír. —No puedo creer que hayáis apostado. ¿Significa eso que estás bien con los dos saliendo?

John asintió con la cabeza dos veces. —Pero, hijo, tenemos que hablar de una cosa. Tu edad.

Stiles se mordió el labio antes de responder. —Sí, Derek y yo ya hemos hablado de eso.

—Me alegro de que los dos lo hayan reconocido, pero déjame poner mis dos centavos, aquí. —John levantó un dedo severamente y señaló a Stiles.

—Tienes diecisiete años, Stiles. Sé que en cuestión de meses tendrás dieciocho años y que has superado cosas que ningún chico de diecisiete años debería tener que enfrentar en su vida. Pero la ley dice lo que dice. Especialmente cuando yo soy el Sheriff, no puedo tolerar ningún tipo de relación física entre vosotros dos. Así que por favor no me pongas en una posición en la que deba tomar medidas contra Derek.

Stiles asintió con vehemencia. —Entiendo. Eso no será un problema. Para cualquiera de nosotros, lo prometo. —Miró a su alrededor con expresión vacilante. —Decidimos que era estrictamente besarnos por ahora, —añadió en voz baja, avergonzado.

John respiró hondo y lo dejó salir en una bocanada de aire. —¿Estás feliz, niño? —Volvió la cabeza y miró a Stiles por el rabillo del ojo.

Stiles sonrió involuntariamente, lo cual fue suficiente para su padre. —Lo estoy, —ofreció innecesariamente.

Claudia parecía que iba a saltar de su asiento en cualquier momento. John rodó los ojos y le sonrió. —¡Oh, vete de aquí, mujer! Sé que estás esperando a compartir las noticias con Talia y Melissa.

Se levantó de su silla y besó a su marido y Stiles rápidamente, y salió por la puerta con sus llaves en la mano unos segundos más tarde.

Stiles y John se rieron de sus travesuras y se pararon para despejar la mesa. Hablaron de la amenaza de la bruja entrante por un tiempo antes de que Stiles se excusara para ir a su habitación a llamar a Derek.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Derek respondió sin preámbulos sobre el primer anillo.

Stiles sonrió. —¿Estabas esperando para que yo llamara?

—…No.

Stiles oyó un “¡Sí!” Desde lejos en el teléfono que sonaba muy parecido a la voz de Cora.

Parecía que Derek se estaba moviendo, por lo que Stiles esperó un segundo hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar.

—Ok, estoy en mi habitación ahora. Oh, espera, tu padre me envió un mensaje de texto.

Hubo una pausa mientras Derek revisaba el mensaje. Su voz sonaba estrangulada cuando le dijo a Stiles qué era. —¿No te fue bien? Tu padre acaba de enviarme una foto de su arma sin leyenda.

—¡PAPÁ! —Stiles gritó a través de la puerta a su padre por las escaleras.

—¡Se tenía que hacer! Simplemente respondió con 'sí, señor', así que creo que entendió el mensaje. —La voz de su padre subió por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Stiles.

—Lo siento, Der. De hecho, fue muy bien. ¿Sabía que había estado apostando con Melissa acerca de cuándo finalmente saldríamos?

Derek soltó una carcajada. Charlaron durante unos minutos hasta que Derek tuvo que ir y relevar a Laura del deber de Grady.

Stiles se puso su pijama y se dejó caer en la cama, contento. Él rápidamente cayó en un sueño maravillosamente sin sueños.


	24. Itty bitty time jump

 

Una vez que los omegas se lavado y se instalaron en las habitaciones del tercer piso, la manada pudo relajarse y observar los hechos. No iban a denigrar a los omegas por querer una manada, por lo que acordaron dejarlos quedarse con la supervisión de manera provisional. Los tres se veían tan diferentes una vez que se habían duchado y cambiado que apenas eran reconocibles. Era fácil ver cuán asustado había estado cada uno de ellos.

Se sentaron con los Alfas y voluntariamente renunciaron a cualquier información que tuvieran sobre las brujas. Ninguno de ellos mencionó dar a los omegas un lugar en la manada, pero se entendió que si los tres demostraban ser aliados útiles, se consideraría el estado de su manada una vez que se hubiera resuelto la situación con las brujas.

Resultó que el aquelarre de Marina les había dado a Grady, Keith y Wallace un mes para reunir la mayor cantidad posible de información sobre la manada Hale. Los Alfas y Stiles, después de sus reuniones individuales Alfa-emisario, decidieron pasar ese mes entrenando al grupo y reuniendo información propia en el aquelarre.

Derek llamó a Malia y Kira para ver si estaban listas para la tarea, y aprovecharan la oportunidad para espiar a las brujas. Como eran relativamente nuevas en la manada, Scott había adivinado que el aquelarre tal vez no las conociera a los dos, por lo que eran las opciones obvias para el reconocimiento. Además, estaban emocionadas de probar algunos trucos nuevos que habían recogido mientras estaban fuera.

Durante las siguientes tres semanas, la manada se unió aún más entre sí, y sorprendentemente, los omegas. Scott e Isaac decidieron desde el principio incluir a Grady, Keith y Wallace en sus actividades de manada, lo que resultó ser una buena idea. Wallace e Isaac se hicieron amigos rápidamente, al igual que Keith y Boyd. Grady era un imbécil brillante, engreído y arrogante, pero eso solo parecía hacerles creer a Cora y a Erica.

Laura había comenzado a trabajar en el departamento del Sheriff como agente. Para su consternación inicial, el Sheriff hizo cumplir estrictamente la disposición que prohíbe las relaciones entre oficinas, pero lo superó rápidamente. Resultó que Parrish aparentemente había sabido sobre lo sobrenatural todo el tiempo, por lo que él y Laura se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Stiles sospechaba que Laura disfrutaba tener un amigo fuera de la manada con el que ella podía ser ella misma.

Stiles y Derek también se hicieron más íntimos todos los días. Todos conocían su relación, y alternaban entre burlarse de ellos (Erica, Cora, Laura e Isaac), sin mencionarlo demasiado (John, Scott, Lydia y Boyd), y asegurarse de que los dos supieran que tenían el apoyo total de la manada (Claudia, Melissa y Talia). John había insistido en un desayuno regular con las dos familias en la casa Stilinski, por lo que los domingos por la mañana a menudo encontraron a Stiles y Derek comiendo con sus padres.

Dom se llevó bien a todos y se convirtió en un puente entre Peter y el resto de la manada. Arrastró a Peter a cada sesión de entrenamiento para la que estaba programado, e incluso se aseguró de que Peter asistiera al evento ocasional de la manada. Finalmente, la manada se puso menos nerviosa con Peter, aunque nadie olvidó realmente lo que había hecho. Aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero fue un buen comienzo. Los miembros de la manada que habían estado presentes cuando Peter estaba en su asalto quedaron anonadados por la diferencia entre Peter sin Dom y Peter con Dom, lo que hizo que fuera un poco más fácil creer que estaba cambiando.

El desarrollo más impactante en el frente de Peter fue su extraña amistad con Lydia. Era casi como si tuvieran un acuerdo para nunca hablar sobre lo que Peter había hecho, y para actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido en absoluto. Stiles sin duda notó una afluencia de obsequios opulentos en la habitación de Lydia, pero si ese arreglo funcionaba para los dos, nadie iba a tocarlo.

Lydia y Laura tenían almuerzos semanales, durante los cuales discutían la situación de Peter. En la tercera semana, Lydia había conseguido que ambas partes accedieran a una cena. Terminó sin derramamiento de sangre y con un apretón de manos tentativo, por lo que la manada lo contó como una victoria.

La capacitación había ido bien; los lobos se entrenaron separadamente de los humanos, y los omegas se entrenaron solos, con Derek enseñándoles. Nadie quería que los tres supieran las fortalezas y debilidades de combate de los demás. No habían mostrado ningún signo de deslealtad, pero con una posible pelea que se acercaba, los Alfas y Stiles decidieron que no podían ser demasiado cuidadosos.

Allison, Chris y John demostraron ser maestros expertos en sus propias áreas, y pronto toda la manada fue al menos un tanto hábil con cada tipo de armamento en el arsenal de la manada.

Laura y Allison habían formado una alianza reacia después de que Laura descubriera cuánto disfrutaba del tiro con arco. Los dos a menudo se encuentran en el campo antes de la cena, compitiendo ferozmente entre sí mientras practican con objetivos en movimiento.

Lydia y Stiles continuaron su entrenamiento con Deaton; Lydia por su grito y Stiles como un emisario. Para sorpresa de nadie, estaban superando todas las expectativas que Deaton les había otorgado. Aunque con su entrenamiento de emisario, las “citas” quincenales con Allison, las citas reales con Derek y los desayunos dominicales con la familia, Stiles empezaba a sentirse un poco pequeño. Y sin contar con la montaña de trabajo escolar que tuvo que hacer.

Boyd, Erica, Isaac y Pahn comenzaron a ir a citas dobles una o dos veces a la semana, después de que Erica determinara que Pahn era un novio digno de su “hermano pequeño” (Soy mayor que tú, Erica...).

Un día, unas dos semanas después de que el Resucitado volviera a la vida, Derek y Laura llevaron a Cora de excursión a la reserva. Fue una caminata a través de una de las colinas más peligrosas en el bosque, y una vez había sido algo así como un rito de iniciación en la familia Hale. Cora era demasiado joven para completar la caminata en el momento en que ocurrió el incendio. Pasaron el día subiendo la colina para poder ver el atardecer desde el acantilado.

Cuando regresaron, Stiles recibió un mensaje de Scott preguntándole por qué Derek se había presentado en su casa, lo abrazó con fuerza y se fue sin decir una palabra. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, le recordó al Alfa que Laura era su Resucitado, y luego pasó la noche abrazando a Derek y pasando sus manos por el cabello del hombre mientras Derek derramó tal vez las primeras lágrimas felices en su vida.

Durante la semana siguiente, Derek y Laura tomaron tiempo en sus horarios de entrenamiento para llevar a Isaac, Erica y Boyd por separado para sus caminatas también.

La vida continuó de esta manera hasta aproximadamente una semana antes de que los omegas debieran actualizar a las brujas.

Stiles tocó el claxon cuando llegó al camino de entrada de la casa Hale, lo cual era innecesario dado que los betas probablemente habrían escuchado que el coche llegaba antes de que él incluso entrara en la Reserva.

Isaac, Cora, Boyd y Erica salieron corriendo de la casa para meterse en el jeep, claramente en medio de una conversación.

—Creo que es lindo, —ofreció Erica, arrojando su mochila en el baúl y deslizándose para dejar espacio a Boyd.

Cora puso los ojos en blanco, pero no estuvo en desacuerdo.

—No sé si lo llamaría lindo, pero puede que no sea lo peor del mundo. —Isaac le hizo una llave de cabeza a Cora mientras hablaba y corrió para saltar al asiento delantero mientras ella estaba desorientada.

Stiles comenzó el auto una vez que todos estuvieron situados. —¿Qué es lindo?

Cora suspiró y sacudió la oreja de Isaac de su lugar detrás de él. —Laura y Grady. Erica piensa que él está enamorado de ella.

Isaac alejó su mano.

—Hm, —consideró Stiles. —Pude ver eso. ¿A ella le gusta él? Pensé que se odiaban el uno al otro.

—Sí, eso solo significa que el sexo probablemente será increíble cuando lo hagan. Se puede cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, —dijo Cora, quien se había metido en una pelea abofeteada con Isaac, quien estaba medio girado en su asiento para tener un mejor ángulo con ella.

Stiles negó con la cabeza a los betas y se pasaron el resto del viaje haciendo apuestas sobre quién ganaría la pelea (Erica ganó la apuesta porque ¿quién no pone su dinero en Cora cuando es una de las opciones?).

Hacia la mitad del almuerzo, sonó el teléfono de Stiles. Miró el nombre en la pantalla y frunció el ceño.

—¿Kira? —La cabeza de Scott se disparó al sonido de la voz de Stiles. Él sacó su teléfono y comenzó a enviar mensajes de texto con furia.

—Oye, Stiles, tengo algunas noticias. Malia escuchó a una de las brujas hablando de los omegas. Aparentemente, el aquelarre comienza a sospechar que se han visto comprometidos. Enviaron a una de las brujas a Beacon Hills a investigar.

Cuando terminó su frase, Stiles y Scott se unieron a los betas y Allison.

Stiles asintió a pesar de que Kira no podía verlo. —Ok, ¿sabes cuándo llegará aquí?

Kira se detuvo antes de contestar. —Bueno, esa es la cosa. Dijeron que se fue hace unos días. Pero contamos a las brujas cuando llegamos aquí, y de nuevo anoche. Ninguna de ellas falta. Stiles, no sé a quién enviaron.

Stiles se acercó para encontrar su chispa y utilizó su conexión con las runas de proximidad y las de la casa Hale para asegurarse de que todo estuviera intacto. Él asintió para sí mismo cuando cada una de las runas respondió que no habían sido disparadas o manipuladas.

—Ok, —le dijo a Kira. —Tú y Malia se quedan sentadas y les avisaremos si algo cambia por nuestra parte.

Stiles colgó y miró a Scott, confundido. —Las protecciones están bien, pero si la bruja se fue hace unos días, ya debería estar aquí.

Scott asintió. —Envié un mensaje de texto a Derek, y él va a recorrer el perímetro de la casa con Laura, por las dudas.

Todos se acomodaron nuevamente en el almuerzo inquieto hasta que Stiles recibió una llamada de Laura unos minutos más tarde.

—Stiles, —ella apenas esperó a que él respondiera para comenzar a hablar. —Debéis venir a la casa de inmediato.

Los betas y Scott, después de haber escuchado a Laura, comenzaron a recoger. Hicieron un gesto para que Allison hiciera lo mismo y luego los siete se fueron al estacionamiento.

—¿Qué pasa, Laura? ¿Está todo bien? —Stiles desbloqueó su coche para que los betas pudieran entrar y seguir a Allison, que estaba conduciendo a Scott, fuera del estacionamiento.

Hubo un silencio en el otro extremo durante unos segundos. —Descubrimos que... es... es un...

—¿Qué, Laura? ¿Es un qué? —Stiles pisó el acelerador.

—Es un niño.


	25. Mama says

 

Los betas, Stiles, Scott y Allison entraron a la casa de Hale para encontrar a Laura, Lydia y Talia susurrando frenéticamente en la cocina, los omegas esperando indecisos junto a la puerta de la biblioteca, y Derek se agachó en la sala de estar hablando en silencio a alguien que estaba escondido detrás de una de las mesas de centro.

Stiles y Erica se dirigieron hacia Derek, pero él los mantuvo a raya con una mano levantada. Él no apartó la vista de a quien le estaba hablando.

Isaac, Cora, Scott y Boyd se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras Allison iba con los omegas al piso de arriba.

Derek negó con la cabeza en silencio y se levantó para saludar a Stiles y Erica. —Ella no hablará en absoluto, y está muerta de miedo. No sé qué hacer, aquí. Ni siquiera deja que Laura o Lydia se acerquen a ella, y se escapó corriendo de mamá cuando intentó acercarse.

Isaac se burló. —¿Así que decidió que eres la persona más accesible en la sala?

Derek lo miró y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo que sus bíceps se abultaran amenazadoramente.

Stiles tarareó pensativamente y caminó lentamente hacia el otro lado de la mesa de café. Sentada contra la pared con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, una chica no mayor de cinco años, con feroces ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro que caía en una cortina alrededor de su rostro. Su mirada se agudizó cuando Stiles se acercó sigilosamente.

Se detuvo a unos metros de la niña y se sentó frente a ella, cruzando las piernas y apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

—Hola cariño. Mi nombre es Stiles. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —Mantuvo su voz en un susurro para no asustarla.

Sus ojos recorrieron a Stiles pensativamente, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder en voz baja, —Ana.

—¿Ana? Es un nombre hermoso. —Su mirada se suavizó un poco, pero se mantuvo cautelosa de una manera que era extraña para una chica de su edad. Había un roto en sus mallas y parecía que tenía un corte en la rodilla. Stiles señaló la lágrima. —¿Te importa si echo un vistazo? Creo que te has lastimado allí. ¿Has viajado por el bosque?

Ella asintió con cautela, sin apartar los ojos de él. Stiles sonrió y levantó sus manos para poder ver que estaban vacías. Lentamente se acercó a su rodilla y cuidadosamente presionó el área alrededor del arañazo para poder ver el daño más claramente.

Ana parecía que estaba a punto de huir en cualquier momento, pero dejó que Stiles terminara su examen.

Stiles se sentó sobre sus talones y miró a Ana con gravedad. —Bien, querida, tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias.

Tan pronto como Stiles se recostó, Ana reasumió su posición sosteniendo sus rodillas contra su pecho protectoramente.

—La buena noticia es que no tenemos que quitarte la pierna. —Esperó una sonrisa o una risa, pero Ana no le dio una pulgada. —La mala noticia es que todos estamos fuera tiritas de princesas de Disney, así que tendrás que conformarte con las aburridas rosa pálido.

Stiles miró a su alrededor y asintió a Cora para que cogiera una tirita de la despensa. Cuando se acercó a los dos con la tirita y una toalla de papel mojada en la mano, Ana se apartó de Cora, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

Derek intervino y se los llevó lejos de Cora, para ver si tendría mejor suerte llevándolos a Stiles. Ana parecía un poco menos preocupada porque Derek se acercara a ella, pero aun así no se relajó hasta que Derek se retiró detrás de la mesa de café.

Stiles limpió el raspón y colocó la tirita en su rodilla en silencio.

Cuando todo estuvo solucionado, Stiles preguntó gentilmente, —¿Qué estabas haciendo tú sola en la reserva, Ana?

Tiró del dobladillo de su vestido, que llevaba al menos dos días, si la suciedad que manchaba el cuello y sus mejillas eran algo por lo que pasar.

—No... puedo decirlo. —Apartó la mirada de Stiles y sus ojos escanearon la habitación con temor.

Stiles ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Mamá. —Ana se llevó la mano a la boca y abrió los ojos con terror.

Stiles miró a Derek, que se había situado en el lejano sofá. Sus miradas se encontraron y Stiles podía decir que estaban pensando lo mismo. Lydia, por supuesto, estaba diez pasos por delante de ellos y ya tenía su teléfono, marcando a Kira.

Cora y Erica se fueron con Lydia afuera, y Boyd, Isaac y Scott desaparecieron por las escaleras para esperar con Allison y los omegas. Talia se quedó en la cocina para supervisar la interacción de Stiles y Ana.

—¿Tu mamá te dijo que no le dijeras a nadie por qué estabas en la reserva? —Stiles trató de hacer su voz lo más suave posible, para asegurarse de no asustar más a Ana.

Ana se quitó la mano de la boca y miró a Stiles severamente. Stiles se sorprendió por la madurez de algunas de las expresiones de Ana.

Cuando se hizo evidente que Ana no iba a hablar sobre su madre, cambió de táctica.

Stiles miró alrededor con complicidad, lo que despertó el interés de Ana. Se inclinó hacia delante y susurró: —¿Quieres ver algo genial?

Ana asintió, intrigada a pesar de todo.

Stiles sonrió cálidamente a Ana y giró su mirada hacia los pies de Derek que descansaban sobre la mesa de café. Se rió para sus adentros antes de canalizar su chispa y usarla para desatar los dos zapatos de Derek.

Derek se burló mirando a Stiles. Ana soltó una risita y miró a Stiles durante un largo y meditabundo momento antes de levantar la mano con orgullo y atar los cordones de los zapatos de Derek.

Stiles se rió cuando Derek abrió la boca con falsa indignación. Ana soltó una risita descarada esta vez, deleitándose con la reacción que su magia le había provocado.

Cuando la risa se calmó, Stiles se dio cuenta de su apariencia algo demacrada y preguntó: —¿Tienes hambre? La señorita Talia es la mejor haciendo macarrones con queso del mundo. —Miró por encima del hombro a Talia en la cocina, quien asintió alentadoramente.

Ana miró a Talia por un minuto antes de que su hambre la superara. Ella asintió y se levantó con Stiles. Ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas con un toque de miedo aún en sus ojos. —¿Vienes también?, —Susurró esperanzada.

Stiles asintió. —Sí, por supuesto. ¿Derek también vendrá si quieres?

Ana dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio e hizo un gesto hacia los zapatos de Derek dos veces para que se desataran el uno del otro y se ataran correctamente. Caminó alrededor de la mesa de café hacia Derek y le tendió la mano expectante. Sus grandes ojos verdes miraron a Derek, que era incapaz de hacer nada más que ponerse de pie y tomar la mano ofrecida y engullirla en la suya.

Ana llevó a un estupefacto Derek a la mesa de la cocina y lo sentó junto a ella. Ella saltó a la silla y balanceó sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras esperaba tranquilamente que el almuerzo estuviera listo.

Stiles le sirvió a Ana un poco de jugo de manzana y se sentó frente a ella en la mesa. Hubo un silencio hasta que Talia colocó un cuenco de macarrones con queso caliente y humeante delante de Ana, quien lo tomó enseguida. Después del primer bocado, sus ojos giraron como platos. Miró a Talia maravillada y se dirigió directamente a ella por primera vez. —¿Qué es esto?

—¿Nunca antes has tenido macarrones con queso, cariño? —Talia no se movió de su posición en el fregadero; no quería asustar a la niña para que no volviera a hablar.

Ana negó con la cabeza, volvió a balancear sus piernas debajo de la mesa, y respondió diligentemente, —Uh-uh. Gachas de avena para el desayuno, ensalada y fruta para el almuerzo, pollo y verduras a la parrilla y verduras ew- uh.

—Verduras, —proporcionó Derek.

Ella asintió una vez y continuó, —Sip, ver-duras para la cena. No hay postre para mi cumpleaños, porque el postre solo es para chicas buenas.

Un mechón de cabello de Ana cayó sobre su rostro mientras ella hablaba. Parecía no querer bajar el tenedor, pero no estaba teniendo suerte quitándose el pelo de la cara con la palma de la mano. Suspiró malhumorada y fue a dejar el tenedor. Antes de que pudiera, Derek se acercó y enroscó el mechón detrás de su oreja suavemente.

Ana le dio un rápido asentimiento aprobatorio a Derek y continuó comiendo su almuerzo.

Stiles se sintió como si estuviera a punto de explotar por una sobrecarga de ternura. Si las miradas cómplices que tanto Talia como Derek estuviesen lanzando hacia él eran indicios, no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo ocultando sus sentimientos.

—No puedo evitarlo, —susurró en voz baja para que Ana no pudiera oír. —Eres un hombre caliente que es todo suave y gentil, posiblemente con la pequeña niña mágica más adorable que he conocido en mi vida. ¿Puedes culparme?

Derek se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Talia sacó su teléfono. Stiles cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza con resignación. —Dile a mi madre que le dije hola, Talia.

Ella solo sonrió en respuesta y continuó escribiendo su mensaje.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ana gimió. Ella levantó la vista con alarma, esperando que nadie lo hubiera oído, y rápidamente se metió más comida en la boca.

—¿Estás llena, Ana? —Derek arqueó una ceja hacia ella.

Ana negó con la cabeza enfáticamente, pero se puso otra cara de dolor cuando recogió más pasta del tenedor.

Stiles miró a Talia, preocupada. —No tienes que seguir comiendo si estás llena, —le dijo a Ana.

—Uh-uh. Mamá dice... —se detuvo y cerró la boca.

Talia se acercó a la silla de Ana y se arrodilló para estar al mismo nivel que la niña. —¿Qué dice mamá, cariño?

Ana los miró con incertidumbre. Se mordió el labio, y luego respondió en voz baja: —Mamá dice que es un desperdicio no terminar el plato. Ella dice que si no vas a comer lo que está en tu plato, no deberías haber puesto tanto en primer lugar.

Talia asintió seriamente. —Ok, pero yo fui quien llenó tu plato. Te di demasiado, así que está bien si no lo terminas.

Ana negó con la cabeza otra vez. —Oh no. Mamá dice que si alguien más pone comida en tu plato, es súper irre - irres... —Se interrumpió frunciendo el ceño y se dejó caer en su asiento.

—Irrespetuoso, —volvió a decir Derek tristemente.

—Mmhmm, eso, —estuvo de acuerdo Ana. —No terminar si alguien más te está alimentando. —Cogió su tenedor para seguir comiendo.

Derek pensó por un segundo, luego se animó un poco. —¿Oye, Ana? —Se volvió hacia él y bajó el tenedor. —¿Te importa si tengo un poco de tus macarrones? Todavía no he comido y se ven muy buenos, —dijo Derek con seriedad.

Ana lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si tratara de averiguar si él la estaba engañando de alguna manera, pero cedió y le pasó el tenedor y el cuenco agradecida.

Derek terminó el cuenco y Ana bostezó detrás de su mano.

Talia despejó la mesa y se dirigió a Ana. —¿Está cansada? Tenemos una habitación libre en el piso de arriba si quieres tomar una siesta.

Ana parecía insegura, entonces Stiles intervino. —Puedo hacerte compañía si quieres. Tengo algunos deberes que terminar, ¿así que puedo hacer eso mientras duermes?

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y asintió. Ella saltó de su silla y tendió una mano a Stiles. Stiles lo tomó con una sonrisa, agarró su bolsa del mostrador y llevó a Ana al tercer piso a tomar una siesta mientras el resto de la manada se reunía para averiguar qué hacer con ella.


	26. Omega POV

 

GRADY:

Grady y Wallace estaban haciendo un inventario del refrigerador y la despensa cuando Derek recibió el mensaje de Scott diciéndole que podría haber una amenaza cerca. Vieron cómo agarró a Laura y salió corriendo de la casa.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Grady continuó su inventario, diciendo los artículos para que Wallace los agregara a la lista. La compra de comestibles se había convertido en lo suyo una vez que la manada descubrió lo bueno que era Wallace para encontrar las mejores ofertas y cuán increíblemente exacto era Grady olfateando los productos más frescos. A veces, Erica lo acompañaba porque le gustaba la apariencia que Grady obtenía de los demás compradores cuando acercaba la nariz a un melón y olfateaba.

De hecho, uno de los recuerdos favoritos de Grady desde que se enganchó con la manada fue cuando Laura y Stiles los acompañaron en un supermercado la primera semana, y pasaron todo el viaje arrojándole fruta a la cara para “ver qué bien olía la superpotencia trabajado bajo presión”.

Terminaron su lista justo cuando Derek y Laura regresaron con una joven a cuestas. Grady envió a Wallace a buscar a Talia y se retiró a la biblioteca para salir del camino. Allí encontró a Keith y Lydia estudiando y hablando en voz baja. Los puso al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo y Lydia salió corriendo de la biblioteca para reunirse con Talia, que había salido del piso de arriba con Wallace solo unos segundos antes. Las dos mujeres hablaron en susurros urgentes con Laura en la cocina durante unos segundos antes de que se abriera la puerta principal para revelar a los miembros más jóvenes de la manada que sin duda habían corrido a casa temprano desde la escuela.

—¿Qué está pasando?, —Le preguntó Grady a Allison cuando se acercó a los tres junto a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —No hay pistas, pero probablemente deberíamos quitarnos de en medio mientras lidian con eso.

Siguieron a Allison escaleras arriba. Puso su mano en la cabeza de Wallace y le revolvió el cabello mientras se giraba para caminar frente a ella con una sonrisa, intercambiando burlas sarcásticas con la cazadora.

Grady puso los ojos en blanco, pero secretamente pensó que era lindo que Allison solo hiciera eso con Wallace e Isaac. Sabía que Wallace se sentía más como un miembro de la manada.

Los cuatro deamularon y subieron a una de las oficinas para esperar y especular sobre quién era la niña y qué estaba haciendo en el territorio de la manada, hasta que se les unieron Scott, Isaac y Boyd.

KEITH:

Keith amaba el silencio. Le encantó. Lo único que le gustaba más que el silencio era sentarse con otra persona para que pudieran disfrutar del silencio, juntos. Sus días favoritos fueron cuando Lydia o Boyd tenían una clase libre e iban a la casa Hale durante sus descansos para sentarse con él en la biblioteca.

Keith y Boyd pasaron gran parte de su tiempo libre juntos, Boyd estudiando y Keith leyendo cualquier libro que pudiera haber en la casa Hale o 3n Deaton. La primera vez que Keith trajo un libro de Deaton, los ojos de Boyd se ampliaron con interés y le había dicho a Keith que debería sentirse honrado porque Deaton nunca le prestaba sus libros a nadie. Keith había caminado el resto del día con una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de eso, se encontró completamente cómodo con Boyd.

Tan a gusto, de hecho, que fue Boyd quien finalmente se enteró de lo que le había sucedido a él y a la manada de Wallace. La mayoría de las personas al enterarse de que la manada de una persona había sido aniquilada por la manada Alfa, ofrecían palabras de simpatía, o lloraban y forzaban involuntariamente a la afligida parte a consolarlas. Boyd simplemente asintió y volvió a su libro, sabiendo que Keith hablaría más sobre su pasado cuando estuviera listo.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Keith había divulgado pequeños detalles sobre su pasado. Cómo él y Wallace solo lograron no ser asesinados con su manada porque sus padres habían insistido en que hicieran un viaje de un mes a un monasterio de hombres lobo en China. Cómo se habían encontrado con Grady solo una semana más o menos después de haber regresado para encontrar su manada diezmada. Cómo Grady los tomó bajo su protección ya que su propia manada había sido asesinada por cazadores solo unos meses antes. Cómo los tres habían estado vagando buscando un manada durante semanas como omegas, y no se habían dado cuenta de que involuntariamente habían entrado en el territorio del aquelarre.

Fue fácil hablar con Boyd. Boyd lo escuchó.

Dicho eso, Keith estaba secretamente feliz de que fuera Lydia quien estaba en la biblioteca con él ese día. Había estado contando parte de su historia a Lydia cuando Laura y Derek encontraron a la niña en el bosque. El hecho de que los dos habían estado hablando era extraño en sí mismo, pero como Keith estaba cada vez menos aterrorizado por la banshee con cada día que pasaba, le resultaba reconfortante tener a otra persona más en la manada a la que pudiera llamar un amigo.

Habían estado discutiendo la vida de Keith antes de encontrar a Grady cuando había venido a la biblioteca. Keith frunció el ceño un poco cuando Lydia se fue a hablar con Talia, pero estaba feliz de haber llegado tan lejos como lo habían hecho en la conversación.

Allison entró con todos los demás y Keith de alguna manera registró la conversación que tuvo con Grady, pero se concentró en tratar de escuchar lo que Stiles y la niña estaban diciendo. La escuchó decir —Ana, —y su mente entró en una sobrecarga tratando de acceder a todas las partes de su cerebro que podrían ayudarlo a descubrir quién era Ana.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba arriba. Negando con la cabeza, sintonizó la conversación justo a tiempo para escuchar el final justo antes de que los cuatro se juntaran con Boyd, Isaac y Scott.

Como no tenía información para agregar a la conversación, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y escuchó.

WALLACE:

Wallace odiaba secretamente las compras de comestibles, así que no estaba tan molesto cuando hubo una perturbación que lo forzó a abandonar su inventario y el de Grady momentáneamente.

Grady lo había enviado a buscar a Talia, así que subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la oficina de Talia y golpeó suavemente. Le encantaba hablar con Talia. A veces había noches en que los dos tenían problemas para dormir, y se reunían en la cocina y hablaban un rato antes de volver a sus habitaciones. Esas fueron las noches favoritas de Wallace. Talia le recordaba mucho a su madre, y era agradable tener ese tipo de vínculo de regreso, aunque solo fuera temporalmente.

Ante la insistencia de Talia, Wallace abrió la puerta e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. —Perdón por molestarle, Alfa Talia.

Ella le sonrió al joven. —Wallace, ¿cuántas veces necesito decirte que puedes llamarme Talia?

Él sonrió de vuelta, —Al menos una vez más, Alfa Talia. —Se puso serio y continuó. —Derek y Laura encontraron algo en el bosque. Es una niña pequeña.

Talia frunció el ceño y se levantó para seguir a Wallace escaleras abajo.

Wallace se separó hacia la biblioteca cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera. Unos momentos más tarde, se encontró a sí mismo esquivando el pelo de Allison mientras subían las escaleras para salir del camino.

—Tienes suerte de que me gustes, —le dijo imperiosamente.

—Ha, creo que entiendes eso al revés, Wally. —Había un brillo malvado en su ojo y Wallace sabía que estaba pensando en el otro día cuando Wallace había estrellado su lección de lanzamiento de cuchillos, donde golpeaba cada objetivo que podía.

Wallace sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y se sentó en el sofá para preguntarse quién era la niña de la planta baja y cómo se había hecho amigo de un cazador.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, cuando la reunión había concluido, se decidió que el resto de la manada saldría de la casa por un rato y tendrían una noche de cine en el loft mientras Derek, Stiles y Talia se quedaban para resolver las cosas con Ana.

Wallace, Keith y Grady se volvieron para retirarse a sus habitaciones, pero se sintieron muy felices y gratamente sorprendidos cuando Lydia gritó: —¿No venís?

Miraron alrededor al resto de la manada que los miraba expectante. Hubo un silencio por un momento hasta que Grady gritó: —¡Vamos! —Y se dirigió hacia el garaje con Erica y Cora pisándole los talones.


	27. Keep your ears on

 

Stiles no había tenido la intención de quedarse dormido mientras hacía su tarea, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que algo estaba tirando de su manga. Se sentó, desorientado, y miró a su alrededor para ver qué lo había despertado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ana y Stiles se puso de pie bruscamente. Echó un vistazo a un reloj cercano y descubrió que solo habían transcurrido unas dos horas.

—Tengo que ir al baño, —susurró Ana.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par y miró impotente a su alrededor. —Uh, está bien. ¿Tú... necesitas ayuda con eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se revolvió ansiosamente.

—Oh Dios. Está justo allí. —Señaló el baño y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Ana desapareció por unos minutos y volvió a salir después de que Stiles oyera los sonidos distintivos sonidos del inodoro y el grifo encendiéndose y luego apagándose nuevamente.

Ella lo miró expectante desde el medio de la habitación.

No estoy seguro de qué hacer, simplemente agarró su mochila llena y tendió su mano. Ella lo tomó y se aventuraron por las escaleras hasta el piso principal.

Stiles se sorprendió al encontrar a sus padres sentados en la mesa de la cocina frente a Talia y Derek. Su padre todavía estaba en su uniforme.

Ana lo hizo detenerse al pie de la escalera y miró a los recién llegados con recelo. Miró a Stiles en cuestión y después de un gesto de confianza de él, lo siguió hasta la cocina. Se detuvo a unos metros de la mesa y consideró sus opciones cuidadosamente. Después de unos momentos de deliberación, caminó con paso seguro hacia Derek y le tendió los brazos en el gesto clásico de “cógeme”.

Derek se congeló en pánico hasta que Ana aclaró su garganta deliberadamente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y la levantó para que ella estuviera sentada en su regazo, de cara a Stiles. Él envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura como un cinturón de seguridad y dejó que su otra mano cayera sobre su pierna.

—Aw, ella se sentó, —le susurró Stiles a Derek mientras se iba para ir a buscar una silla extra. Talia levantó una ceja y sonrió a la pareja.

Derek cerró los ojos y gimió. —Stiles, tienes que comenzar a recordar que mi madre puede escuchar todo lo que susurras, —amonestó en un volumen normal.

Claudia se rió, llamando la atención de Ana.

Stiles lo despidió con una sonrisa. —Ana, estos son mis padres. Ese es mi padre, John Stilinski. Él es el Sheriff de Beacon Hills. Y esa es mi madre, Claudia Stilinski. Ella trabaja en la mejor librería de la ciudad. —Stiles regresó a la mesa y colocó su silla a la cabeza, entre Derek y su padre.

John sonrió a la niña. —Es un placer conocerte, Ana. ¿Te importa si te hago un par de preguntas?

Ana miró a Derek, quien asintió alentadoramente. Stiles vio la orgullosa sonrisa de la cara de Talia antes de desaparecer cuando se inclinó para escuchar.

—Está bien, señor Sheriff. —Ana asintió una vez y miró al hombre con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Puedes decirme tu apellido?

Ana negó con la cabeza y jugueteó con su collar. —Mamá dice que no puedo contárselo a nadie. Especialmente no a extraños.

John ladeó la cabeza. —Eso es muy inteligente. ¿Te contó tu mamá lo que hacen los agentes de policía?

Ana negó con la cabeza otra vez.

—Ellos ayudan a la gente. Mi trabajo ahora es descubrir quién eres para poder encontrar a tu mamá y a otras personas que podrían extrañarte. ¿Me puede ayudar con eso?

Ana frunció el ceño, confundida. —No creo que mamá me extrañe.

John miró alrededor de la mesa y encontró su confusión reflejada en la cara de todos los demás también. —¿Por qué dices eso?

Ana parecía en conflicto. —Um. No puedo decírtelo.

En este punto, Stiles intervino. Sacó un papel en blanco y algunos lápices de colores de su mochila y los puso frente a Ana y Derek. —Ana, ¿por qué Derek no te ayuda a colorear durante un rato mientras hablo con mis padres y la señorita Talia en la habitación contigua?

Ana se encogió de hombros y le pasó el lápiz de color azul a Derek. Cogió la verde y comenzó a colorear en la parte inferior de la página.

—Bebé, sigue atento.

Derek asintió mientras el resto de la mesa se ponía de pie y entraba a la sala de estar para hablar en privado.

Talia se hundió en el sofá junto a la ventana. —¿Qué piensas, Stiles?

Stiles, que se sentó en el borde de la mesa de café frente a los tres adultos en el sofá, suspiró profundamente. —Quiero decir, necesitamos toda la información que podamos obtener sobre el aquelarre, pero realmente no me siento bien al pedirle a esta niña que traicione a su madre. Ella claramente se siente incómoda al hablar de eso, y es obvio que su madre le dio instrucciones estrictas de no decir nada sobre por qué está aquí.

Claudia asintió, pero agregó, —Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, no sé cuánto le debemos a una madre que plantó a su hija en territorio enemigo y la dejó allí.

—¿Qué pasa si eso es parte de su plan? —John se frotó las manos sobre la cara con cansancio. —¿Y si creen que no pueden vencernos de forma sobrenatural, entonces intentan golpearte legalmente y dicen que has secuestrado a la hija de uno de los miembros del aquelarre? Necesitamos llegar al fondo de esto, Stiles.

Talia estuvo de acuerdo. —No me gusta tampoco. Pedirle a esta pequeña niña que vaya en contra de los deseos de su madre no me trae ninguna alegría. Pero tenemos que saber. Y Ana es la única que puede darnos las respuestas que estamos buscando.

Stiles bajó la vista y se frotó las manos. Después de un minuto, levantó la vista y miró a su padre con los ojos cerrados. —Bien. Pero si ella comienza a enojarse, nos detenemos.

Los tres adultos le sonrieron a sabiendas.

Stiles se encogió. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina.

—No hay razón, —respondió Claudia alegremente con un gesto de su mano. Ella y Talia intercambiaron una sonrisa y los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa.

Ana había dibujado un poco de hierba y estaba trabajando en una flor roja. Derek aún tenía el lápiz de color azul y estaba coloreando diligentemente en el cielo en la parte superior del papel. Stiles saco una foto antes de que Derek notara que estaba mirando.

John continuó su interrogatorio. —Bien, Ana. Laura y Derek te encontraron en el bosque. ¿Puedes decirme cómo llegaste allí?

Ana no levantó la vista de su color, pero respondió: —La tía Alyssa me dejó. Señaló un camino y me dijo que lo tomara y que alguien me encontraría. —Dejó de colorear momentáneamente y frunció el ceño.

Derek dejó su lápiz de color y se apartó un pelo rebelde de la cara. —¿Qué pasa, Ana?

Aún frunciendo el ceño, Ana dijo: —No me gustó el bosque. Hacía frío y me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarte. Me caí y me lastimé la rodilla.

Derek se frotó la mano arriba y abajo de su brazo consoladoramente y susurró una disculpa mientras John continuaba su interrogatorio. —¿Te dijo la tía Alyssa que sería Derek quien te encontraría?

Ana se inclinó hacia el pecho de Derek y dejó su lápiz de color, abandonando su obra de arte. —Uh-uh. Ella acaba de decir que sería un hombre lobo. Ella no dijo el nombre de nadie.

John intercambió una mirada incómoda con Talia antes de continuar. —¿Y qué dijo ella que pasaría entonces?

Ana se removió con su collar antes de contestar. —Bueno, ella realmente no dijo esa parte. Solo que tenía que encontrar un hombre lobo y que ella pensaba que serían amables conmigo. —Le sonrió a Derek mientras terminaba su frase.

Derek abrió mucho los ojos. —¿Sabes que soy un hombre lobo? ¿Cómo?

Ana puso los ojos en blanco exasperada. —¡Puedo decirlo, tonto! La señorita Talia también lo es.

John asintió. —Sí, ella es. ¿Te contó tu mamá sobre los hombres lobo?

—Sip. Dijo que eras cruel con la tía Isabelle, pero serías amable conmigo. Pero no me gusta la tía Isabelle de todos modos. —Cogió el lápiz de color y comenzó a colorear de nuevo.

—Entonces tu tía Alyssa te dijo que te encontraríamos y serías amable contigo. ¿Ella dijo algo más? ¿Ella irá a recogerte? —John intentó alejar la conversación de la bruja que Derek tenía que matar en la Reserva.

Ana negó con la cabeza y suspiró. —Solo dijo que mamá me encontraría un even... eventa... —Miró a Derek en busca de ayuda.

—¿Eventualmente? —Los ojos de Derek se suavizaron cuando Ana asintió con la cabeza hacia él antes de mirar a John.

—Mmhmm, eventualmente. ¿Qué significa eso?

John se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello. —Afortunadamente significa pronto. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres decirme tu apellido? De esa forma, podemos llamar a tu madre y ver cuándo viene a buscarte.

—No, ella me dijo que no lo dijera. —Ana terminó de colorear su flor y levantó el dibujo para que Stiles pudiera verlo.

Stiles sonrió alegremente. —¡Eso se ve genial, Ana! ¿Quieres ayudarme a ponerlo en la nevera?

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado confundida. —¿La nevera?

—¡Sí! Cuando estaba creciendo, solo la mejor obra de arte que hice terminó en la nevera, —le dijo en serio.

Ana miró a Derek con recelo. Él le sonrió suavemente y agregó: —Tiene razón. Y esto definitivamente es digno de una nevera.

—Oh, está bien. —Ella asintió y saltó del regazo de Derek. Vagó detrás de Stiles, que había encontrado un imán en uno de los cajones. Cuando llegaron al refrigerador, Stiles la levantó sobre su cadera para que ella pudiera llegar a la parte superior y colocó su obra de arte con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Stiles depositó a Ana encima de uno de los mostradores y dejó que sus piernas se balancearan hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras miraba alrededor de la cocina con curiosidad.

—¿Quieres hacerme compañía mientras preparo la cena? —Stiles comenzó a sacar ingredientes de la despensa mientras hablaba.

Ana asintió. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lasaña. ¿Alguna vez la has comido? —Se dirigió hacia el fregadero, llenó una taza hasta la mitad con agua y se la dio a Ana.

Ella tomó un sorbo agradecido y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, estás a punto. ¿Quieres lavarte las manos y ser mi ayudante? —Miró con dureza a la niña. —En realidad, parece que podrías usar un baño.

Talia se acercó y se paró detrás de Stiles. —Es una gran idea. Ana, ¿alguna vez has tenido un baño de burbujas?

—Uh-uh. —Ella tomó otro sorbo de agua y miró a su alrededor aprensivamente.

Derek entró y se subió a la encimera al lado de Ana. —¿Por qué no vas con mi madre y tomas un baño de burbujas y puedes ayudar a Stiles a hacer galletas después de la cena?

—¿La señorita Talia es tu madre? —Parecía aliviada con esta nueva información.

Derek asintió. —Lo es.

—Ok. —Ella saltó del mostrador, lo que hizo que Derek se pusiera nervioso. Él saltó rápidamente para ayudar a atrapar a Ana si se caía, pero aterrizó con gracia en sus pies.

Stiles se giró para ocultar su sonrisa por lo protector que estaba siendo Derek y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Talia le tendió la mano a Ana y las dos subieron las escaleras para limpiar a Ana. Claudia las siguió con una bolsa en la mano.

John salió al porche para llamar a Chris. Entre los dos, no sería muy difícil averiguar quién era la madre de Ana.

Derek se acercó para colocarse detrás de Stiles y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico mientras mezclaba los ingredientes para la pasta casera. Besó la sien de Stiles y fue a poner la mesa con una sonrisa en la cara.


	28. Jurassic Park and Trivial Pursuit

Jurassic Park and Trivial Pursuit

Como tuvieron que dividirse en tres coches, Grady, Cora y Erica fueron fusiladas y no hubo derramamiento de sangre. Grady entró en un coche con Allison, Scott y Wallace. Grady todavía estaba un poco asustado con Allison y Chris después de lo que le había pasado a su manada, pero se había suavizado un poco cuando Allison había prometido investigar el incidente.

—Así que sé que vosotros dijisteis que no sabíais quién era Ana, pero ¿alguna vez oísteis algo que los hiciera creer que uno de los miembros del aquelarre tuvo un hijo?, —Scott dijo desde el asiento trasero mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

Wallace negó con la cabeza. —No. Recuerdo que uno de ellos dijo algo sobre tener que alimentar a 'ella' una vez, pero supuse que estaba hablando de una mascota de algún tipo. No había calidez en su voz en absoluto.

Grady resopló. —No hubo calidez en ninguno de ellos.

Wallace asintió con la cabeza y terminaron el corto viaje en silencio.

La manada se amontonó en el loft de Derek y se produjo una loca carrera hacia los cómodos asientos del sofá y el sillón. Allison reclamó el sillón para ella y Scott, mientras que Erica, Grady y Cora cayeron en los asientos del sofá. Isaac rodó sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza para que Boyd lo siguiera escaleras arriba.

Lydia, Wallace y Keith fueron a la cocina a hacer palomitas de maíz y tomar bebidas para todos, mientras que Laura pidió pizza.

—Ooh, piña, por favor, Laura, —llamó Cora.

Erica buscó a Grady para darle un empujón a Cora. —¡EW no! Salchicha y champiñones, Laura.

—Pediré una de cada una, muchachos, —llamó Laura desde la cocina, con la esperanza de aplacar a ambos betas y evitar que una lucha violenta destruyera el loft.

Afortunadamente, Boyd e Isaac volvieron momentos después con un colchón con una sábana ajustada de la habitación de arriba y lo dejaron en el suelo junto al sofá. Erica gritó en voz alta cuando vio a Boyd derribar el colchón, y abandonó su lugar junto a Grady a favor de sentarse entre las piernas de Boyd. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás en su pecho y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura con satisfacción.

Isaac hizo un gesto para que Cora se les uniera y corrió con una sonrisa hacia los tres. Isaac se recostó con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada que había robado de la habitación del piso de arriba y Cora se sentó junto a él, usando su pierna como almohada. La mano de Isaac descansaba sobre su cabeza y jugaba con su cabello ociosamente mientras ella y Erica continuaban discutiendo en voz baja sobre los ingredientes de la pizza. Cora arrojó sus piernas sobre las de Erica y se instaló para ver la película que Allison elegía de la colección de Derek.

Laura hizo una mueca cuando regresó a la sala de estar y vio que los únicos asientos disponibles estaban a cada lado de Grady. Las betas intercambiaron maliciosas sonrisas y observaron a Laura con curiosidad para ver qué haría. Con un bufido, se acomodó en los cojines del sofá, tan cerca del brazo como pudo, así que no estaba tocando a Grady. Grady sonrió y arrojó su brazo sobre el sofá donde Laura estaba sentada, ignorando su gruñido de advertencia.

Lydia, Wallace y Keith regresaron con palomitas de maíz y bebidas, y los depositaron junto con el resto de la manada mientras Allison ponía Jurassic Park. Lydia tomó el lugar restante en el sofá y Keith y Wallace se acomodaron para sentarse en el piso junto a sus piernas.

Acababan de llegar a la parte cuando el Dr. Grant ve por primera vez un dinosaurio en la isla cuando llegó la pizza. Comieron en silencio, embelesados por la obra maestra cinematográfica en la pantalla que tenían delante. Para cuando comenzaron los créditos, Laura había cerrado la brecha entre ella y Grady, y estaba inclinándose hacia el hombre. Él había dejado que su brazo cayera sobre su hombro y su cabeza descansaba sobre la de ella.

Scott, Allison, Laura, Grady y Wallace optaron por ver otra película, y los demás decidieron deambular hacia la mesa junto a las ventanas para jugar un juego. Después de mucha deliberación, decidieron jugar al Trivial Pursuit.

—Llamó a Keith, —proclamaron Boyd y Lydia al mismo tiempo.

Keith se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

Erica puso los ojos en blanco. —Ninguno de vosotros tiene a Keith, eso no es justo. Tenemos que dividirte en tres. Llamó a Boyd.

—No lo creo, —intervino Cora. —Tú y Boyd van a estar demasiado distraídos besándose para jugar.

Erica hizo un puchero. —Bien, entonces tengo a Keith. Si no voy a poder besarme con nadie, al menos quiero ganar.

—Si quieres ganar, debes elegir a Lydia, —refutó Cora, uniendo el brazo con el del banshee.

Isaac le dio una palmada a Boyd en la espalda. —Supongo que somos tú y yo, amigo.

Boyd se rió entre dientes y comenzó a configurar el juego con Keith.

Tomaron sus asientos en la mesa y comenzaron un juego de Trivial Pursuit tan fuerte que el resto de la manada tuvo que abandonar su película y convertirse en espectadores.

Scott y Allison se sentaron en el alféizar de la ventana mientras Wallace levantaba una silla para sentarse al lado de Isaac. Laura y Grady se subieron a la isla de la cocina para mirar desde lejos. Grady tomó con confianza la mano de Laura durante un gruñido particularmente fuerte del grupo después de que Keith sacara un hecho de la nada para tomar la iniciativa con Erica. Laura suspiró con resignación y entrelazó sus dedos.

Los equipos fueron bastante parejos. Cora y Lydia eran maestras en Entretenimiento, Ciencia y Naturaleza, Boyd e Isaac no se perdieron una sola pregunta de Historia o Deportes y Ocio, y Erica y Keith estaban matando las categorías de Geografía y Arte y Literatura.

Erica y Keith terminaron ganando el juego, lo que provocó que Lydia y Cora exigieran una revancha inmediata. Después de que ella y Cora ganaron con éxito la revancha, Lydia dejó escapar un enorme bostezo.

Los betas y Lydia desaparecieron con el colchón subiendo las escaleras para formar un montón de cachorros en el dormitorio mientras Scott y Allison se acomodaban en el sofá. Wallace y Keith tomaron la vieja cama de Derek mientras Laura y Grady decidieron hacer una caminata nocturna ya que no estaban cansados. Cora y Erica se agacharon en la parte superior de las escaleras el tiempo suficiente para ver a Laura agarrar la mano de Grady antes de cerrar la puerta del loft detrás de ellos. Las dos colapsaron en un ataque de risas. Desaparecieron en la habitación de invitados, dejando la puerta entreabierta para que pudieran escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo en el resto del loft si era necesario.

Los que se quedaron casi estaban dormidos cuando sonó el estridente tono de llamada de Keith. Se movió atontado a su teléfono en la sala de estar e inclinó la cabeza con confusión cuando vio el nombre parpadeando en la pantalla. Él presionó el teléfono hasta su oreja.

—Stiles, ¿qué pasa?


	29. Under your skin

 

—Mierda. —La mandíbula de Stiles cayó ante lo que tenía delante.

Derek se dio la vuelta alarmado, solo para encontrar a Stiles mirándolo fijamente. —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú. Me estás distrayendo. —Stiles hizo un puchero y volvió a preparar el pan de ajo.

—Stiles, voy a poner una mesa, —respondió Derek inexpresivo.

Stiles sacudió sus brazos impotentemente, rociando el armario frente a él con la mezcla de ajo. —Lo sé, pero hoy te pones tus ajustados jeans y te alejaste de mí. Ya sabes lo que siento por tu culito, —gimió.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió ante el dramatismo de su compañero. —Es 2culo-sensual, lo sé. —Se acercó y sacó una toalla de papel para limpiar el armario. Después de tirarla, agarró la barbilla de Stiles e inclinó suavemente la cabeza del chico hacia él para poder besar el puchero.

Justo cuando el beso se estaba calentando, Derek se apartó. Stiles levantó sus cejas en confusión.

—Tu padre regresará adentro. —Derek agarró el último de los cubiertos y fue a terminar de poner la mesa.

—No es como si no nos hubiera visto besarnos antes, —murmuró Stiles en voz baja.

La puerta de cristal se abrió y se cerró cuando el Sheriff regresó de su llamada con Chris.

—¿Algo?, —Preguntó Derek.

John negó con la cabeza y se acercó a tomar una cerveza de la nevera. —Todavía no, pero Chris va a llamar a algunos de sus amigos cazadores en su camino. Lo invité a cenar, espero que esté bien.

—Por supuesto, —respondió Derek mientras tomaba otro plato para agregarlo a la mesa.

Derek y John se sentaron a la mesa mientras Stiles terminaba de preparar la cena, hablando del trabajo y de lo bien que Laura estaba en la comisaría del Sheriff.

Chris llegó poco después de que Stiles pusiera la lasaña en el horno. Tenía el rostro fruncido.

Derek se puso de pie para agarrar al hombre una cerveza y volvió a la mesa cuando Chris se dejó caer en un asiento con un suspiro de cansancio. Abrió la cerveza y asintió con la cabeza a Derek con gratitud. —Un viejo amigo mío en Nevada podría tener algo. Se retiró del juego de caza, pero hace un tiempo tuvo un contacto que escuchó algo sobre el líder del aquelarre que estaba embarazada hace unos seis años. No encontró ningún registro de su parto, pero eso no significa que ella no lo haya tenido.

Stiles se sentó derecho en su asiento. —¿Cuál era el nombre del líder del aquelarre?

—Eleanor. Eleanor Marina.

John asintió. —Tiene sentido. Grady dijo que se llamaban a sí mismos el Aquellare Marina. Y Wallace dijo algo acerca de escuchar a una mujer mencionar a 'Ellie'. Podría ser la abreviatura de Eleanor.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y resopló.

—Stiles, —reprendió John, interpretando correctamente la reacción de su hijo. —No te puedes apegar demasiado a esta niña pequeña.

—¡La tratan como una mierda, papá! Ella nunca ha tenido macarrones con queso o lasaña. No ponen su obra de arte en la nevera. Cuando estábamos subiendo las escaleras para su siesta, ella me preguntó a qué me refería cuando mencioné las toritas de princesa de Disney. ¡Ni siquiera ha visto una película de Disney! —Derek colocó su mano encima de Stiles para ayudarlo a calmarse.

Stiles miró a Derek con seriedad. —¿Me estás diciendo que Ana no ha estado bajo tu piel, Der?

Derek solo suspiró miserablemente y deslizó su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Stiles.

John miró tristemente a su hijo. —Lo sé, Stiles. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que nada de lo que acabas de decir es justificación para alejarla de ellos. Ella no muestra signos físicos de abuso, es educada, amable, inteligente. Legalmente, tengo que hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para devolverla a su familia.

—¿Qué tal cómo la dejaron en el bosque, eh? Eso tiene que ser negligencia, —respondió Stiles indignado.

John asintió. —Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero la propia Ana dijo que no fue su madre quien hizo eso. No podemos probar que Eleanor sabía lo que Alyssa iba a hacer. Y además, no podemos hacer que Ana testifique que su tía bruja la trajo a una línea fronteriza y le dijo que caminara hasta que encontrara un hombre lobo, ¿o sí?

Stiles admitió el punto a regañadientes. —Todavía no me gusta. Si incluso la mitad de las cosas que hemos aprendido sobre este aquelarre son ciertas, son malas noticias. Definitivamente no apto para cuidar a una niña pequeña. Ella necesita una familia que la ame y le muestre que no debe temerle a su magia. —Se volvió hacia Derek. —Viste lo nerviosa que estaba por realizar ese simple truco en los cordones de tus zapatos. ¿Y la expresión de su cara cuando nos reímos? Está claro que no es así como las personas en el aquelarre reaccionan ante su magia. —Sacudió la cabeza con ira.

Derek colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Stiles y la deslizó arriba y abajo con dulzura. Se inclinó y presionó su frente en la sien de Stiles y susurró, —Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Tomemos un paso a la vez, ¿está bien? Todavía tenemos que descubrir el plan del aquelarre. Tenemos unos días más hasta que Grady debe ponerse en contacto con el aquelarre. Lo más probable es que mantengan a Ana aquí hasta que descubran que los omegas no están con ellos. Vamos a centrarnos en pasar los próximos días.

Stiles cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente mientras Derek hablaba. Cuando terminó, Stiles se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirar a Derek a los ojos. —Ok, —admitió. —De acuerdo. Un paso a la vez.

Stiles miró a Chris y a su padre, quienes repentinamente se interesaron mucho en leer las etiquetas de sus botellas de cerveza.

Afortunadamente se salvaron de tener que romper el silencio ellos mismos cuando se rompió por un grito de la escalera. —¡Derek! ¡Stiles! ¡Mirad!

Ana bajó corriendo las escaleras, con el pelo mojado y enredado, vestida con pantalones y camisa de pijama de Cenicienta a juego, sosteniendo triunfante un teléfono en sus manos.

Algunos niños son muy silenciosos cuando caminan o corren. Ana no era así. Los pies descalzos de Ana emitieron un delicioso chasquido sobre la madera mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la mesa de la cocina.

Stiles miró a su padre impotente antes de volver toda su atención a Ana. Apenas ralentizó antes de caer sobre el regazo de Stiles. Ella se acomodó de una manera que estaba frente a Derek con ambas piernas sobre las de Stiles.

—Mira, —dijo de nuevo, empujando el teléfono en la cara de Derek. Derek se rió y gentilmente apartó un poco el brazo de Ana para que pudiera ver mejor la imagen. Cuando lo hizo, su corazón se derritió.

En ella, Claudia y Talia se estaban riendo con barbas llenas de burbujas en la cara. Talia estaba sosteniendo el teléfono para que pudieras verlas a las dos con la cabeza de Ana asomando por el costado de la bañera. Su cabello estaba cubierto de burbujas y fue arrojado sobre un lado de la cabeza como un peine. Ella se estaba riendo tanto que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Derek giró el teléfono para que Stiles pudiera verlo. Los ojos de Stiles se humedecieron y apretó fuertemente a Ana contra su pecho, empapando su camisa en el proceso.

Talia y Claudia aparecieron al pie de las escaleras con ropa húmeda y grandes sonrisas.

Derek bajó la voz para que solo su madre pudiera oír. —Chris tiene noticias sobre el aquelarre. Llevaré a Ana a la sala de estar para que pueda informaros.

Talia asintió y metió la mano en la bolsa que Claudia trajo para encontrar un cepillo para el pelo. Se lo arrojó a Derek, quien lo atrapó hábilmente mientras se ponía de pie.

—Vamos, munchkin. ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala de estar y cepillamos el resto de esas burbujas de tu pelo, eh? —Él sonrió y la alzó sobre su hombro boca abajo. Ella soltó una risita cuando su cabello casi tocó el suelo.

La depositó en el sofá y esperó hasta que ella terminara de saltar para sentarse detrás de ella. Ella se sentó pacientemente mientras Derek le pasaba el cepillo por el pelo. Mantuvo la mayor parte de su atención en Ana, pero escuchó mientras Chris contaba a su madre y a Claudia sobre lo que habían averiguado.

—Notamos algo extraño también, —ofreció Claudia cuando Chris terminó. —No nos dejaba quitarle el collar para el baño. No hizo un ataque ni nada, simplemente no nos dejó tocarlo.

Talia asintió con las palabras de Claudia. —Le preguntamos por qué y todo lo que dijo fue que su madre se lo dio y le dijo que nunca se lo quitara.

Hubo silencio en la mesa mientras todos digerían la nueva información.

Fue Stiles quien habló primero. —¿Dijo ella cuando su madre se la dio?

Talia frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, —explicó Stiles, —si es algo que ha estado usando desde hace un tiempo que su madre le dijo que nunca se lo quitará porque es precioso o costoso, eso es una cosa. Pero si le dio a Ana el collar justo antes de plantarla en nuestro territorio, entonces puede haber un problema.

Comprensión cayó en la cara de Talia. —¿Quieres decir que puede ser un arma? ¿O algo que el aquelarre podría usar contra la manada?

Stiles podía escuchar a Derek hablar con Ana mientras le cepillaba el cabello, pero no podía distinguir las palabras. Talia tradujo por el resto de la mesa una vez que terminó. —Ella dice que su madre se lo dio ayer.

La preocupación de Talia se hizo eco en las caras de todos los demás.

—Ok, —dijo John. —Comamos un poco y luego veremos si podemos averiguar qué tipo de piedras hay en su collar. Podemos investigar un poco después de que ella esté dormida. El grupo asintió y Stiles se puso de pie para sacar la lasaña del horno.

Derek tuvo cuidado de poner solo una pequeña porción de lasaña en el plato de Ana cuando todo estaba servido. Ella parecía estar bien preguntando por tiempo.

Durante la cena, se enteraron de que las dos piedras en el exterior del collar eran de azurita y la piedra del medio era de cuarzo transparente. Stiles no podía recordar esas piedras específicas que tienen efectos mágicos negativos, pero se interrumpió para llamar a Keith cuando Ana le pidió a Derek que le leyera un cuento antes de acostarse ya que aparentemente estaba demasiado cansada para hornear galletas.

Keith respondió en el tercer anillo. —Stiles, ¿qué pasa?

—No pasa nada, —Stiles se apresuró a calmar el omega asustado. —Solo necesito tu ayuda con un poco de investigación...


	30. Goodnight, Ana

 

—Keith, ¿puedes traer a Lydia y ponerme en el altavoz? —Stiles esperó a través de todos los crujidos hasta que escuchó la voz de Lydia al fondo preguntando qué pasaba.

—Oye, Lyds. Necesito la ayuda de todos en este...

Stiles colgó después de unos minutos por teléfono con Keith y Lydia. El resto de la manada en el loft tenía sus instrucciones, por lo que Stiles comenzó a trabajar en su final. Cogió su laptop de su mochila y subió al segundo piso para trabajar en una de las oficinas.

Pasó por una de las habitaciones en su camino a su oficina preferida y tuvo que hacer una doble toma cuando miró dentro. Derek estaba sentado contra la cabecera sosteniendo un libro. Ana estaba desplomada contra él con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. En lugar de mirar las imágenes en el libro, su atención se centró por completo en la cara de Derek.

Mientras Stiles se paraba en la puerta y miraba, Derek continuó leyendo e incluso cambió con entusiasmo su voz y expresión facial para cada personaje de la historia. Cuando Derek cambió a una voz en particular, una anciana que hablaba con un tono alto, Stiles no pudo evitar reírse. Esto llamó la atención de Ana.

—¡Stiles! —Hizo un gesto a Stiles para que se les uniera y miró a Derek expectante.

Stiles se deslizó al otro lado de Ana y gentilmente retiró el pelo de su cara.

Cuando la historia terminó, Ana bostezó. Derek y Stiles se levantaron de la cama y se acomodaron a ambos lados. La habitación en la que se encontraban tenía una cama tamaño king y, en comparación con ella, Ana parecía muy pequeña.

Derek frunció los labios en el pensamiento. —Espera un segundo, —dijo mientras salía corriendo por la puerta. Regresó un minuto después con un pequeño lobo afelpado.

Stiles levantó su ceja burlonamente. —¿Lo tomaste de tu colección personal, Der?

Derek miró a Stiles, pero se volvió hacia Ana con una expresión suave. —La señorita Claudia compró esto para ti para que puedas dormir con él. ¿Qué piensas?

Ana miró al peluche pensativa. —¿Es un lobo o un hombre lobo?

Derek se rió entre dientes. —¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?

—Un hombre lobo, —respondió definitivamente con un firme asentimiento.

—Bueno, entonces es un hombre lobo. —Metió el animal de peluche debajo de las sábanas al lado de Ana y se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

—Buenas noches, Ana. —Stiles alisó las sábanas y tomó la mano de Derek mientras salían de la habitación.

Oyeron un amortiguado “Noches” como respuesta mientras cerraban la puerta. La dejaron abierto un poquito para que Derek pudiera escuchar si algo estaba mal durante la noche.

Los dos caminaron de la mano hacia la oficina. Se separaron y Stiles se abrió paso alrededor del escritorio para configurar su portátil mientras Derek se tiraba al sofá con un gruñido.

—Hablé con Keith y Lydia. —Derek estaba demasiado agotado como para responder correctamente, pero hizo un ruido inquisitivo, por lo que Stiles continuó. —Keith y Boyd investigarán sobre las leyendas de las brujas y verán si hay casos conocidos de brujas que maldicen las joyas de una manera que puedan ser dañinas para la manada.

Esto tenía la atención de Derek mientras se sentaba en el sofá. —Es una buena idea. ¿Qué hay de Lydia?

Stiles miró a su alrededor con expresión temblorosa y bajó la voz. —Le envié algunas fotos del collar que hice durante la cena. Ella y Erica intentarán replicarlo lo mejor que puedan.

Ante la ceja levantada de Derek, Stiles aclaró, —No estoy diciendo que este sea el Plan A, pero si resulta que el collar es peligroso, tendremos que tomar el original de Ana y reemplazarlo por una réplica.

Derek frunció el ceño ante la idea de engañar a Ana así, pero aceptó el punto por el momento. —¿Has tenido noticias de Kira y Malia últimamente?

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —Sobre eso. Creo que tenemos que asignar a alguien para que sea su contacto en la manada. La semana pasada, tres de nosotros llamamos a Kira en la misma hora y obtuvimos la misma actualización exacta. Es un desastre.

Derek asintió. —Ok, ¿tenías a alguien en mente?

—Bueno... Peter, en realidad. —Stiles escribió la contraseña de su portátil con un poco más de concentración de la estrictamente necesaria, para evitar mirar a Derek a la cara.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos antes de que Derek se encogiera de hombros. —Por supuesto. Puede que no sea una mala idea darle una tarea y ver cómo funciona. Voy a poner a Dom en eso también. Confío en él muchísimo más que en Peter.

Stiles estuvo de acuerdo y comenzó su investigación mirando las piedras en el collar de Ana, mientras Derek sacaba su teléfono.

Derek llamó a Peter para informarle a él y a Dom sobre la situación. Stiles oyó que le pedía a Peter que se pusiera en contacto con Kira y Malia a primera hora de la mañana para repasar todo lo que habían aprendido del aquelarre: número de miembros, jerarquía, debilidades, posibles discordias, etc.

Algún tiempo después, los ronquidos de Derek llenaron la habitación y Stiles alzó la vista hacia el reloj. Habían pasado tres horas y no había encontrado nada. Cerró su portátil con un suspiro y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina para tomar un café. Encontró a sus padres, Chris y Talia todavía despiertos.

Stiles no se perdió cuando Chris cambió los papeles sobre la mesa para cubrir un archivo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para insistir en el problema.

—¿Qué es lo que todavía están haciendo? —Cogió una taza del armario y vertió un poco del café ya hecho de la olla.

—Solo estoy trabajando en otro ángulo, —respondió su padre con un gesto desdeñoso. —Eso es descafeinado, por cierto.

Stiles gimió y vertió el resto de su taza por el desagüe.

—Probablemente sea lo mejor, cariño, —agregó su madre. —Es hora de irse a casa.

Stiles abrió la boca para decirles que se quedaría con Derek mientras sus padres se levantaban de la mesa, pero se detuvo cuando Talia inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera escuchando algo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente. —Sí, Stiles, debes estar cansado. ¿Por qué no vas a decir buenas noches a Derek y te vas a casa?

Stiles frunció el ceño confundido, pero no discutió.

Antes de subir las escaleras para hacer lo que ella sugirió, les contó lo que había aprendido y la conversación de Derek con Peter. Talia asintió con aprobación y continuó ordenando la mesa.

Stiles se aventuró a subir escaleras silenciosamente y abrió la puerta de la oficina para encontrar a Derek acurrucado alrededor de Ana en el sofá. Se parecía tanto a un lobo que protegía a su cachorro que Stiles simplemente tuvo que tomar una foto con su teléfono. Los dos estaban profundamente dormidos, con los brazos de Ana envueltos alrededor del animal de peluche lobo tan fuerte como los brazos de Derek estaban envueltos alrededor de ella.

Stiles agarró una manta del respaldo del sofá y se la colocó alrededor de los dos antes de salir con sus padres a pasar la noche.


	31. The best pillows

 

Stiles fue despertado por una mano que sacudía su hombro ligeramente. Había luz del sol entrando por sus cortinas. Demasiada luz del sol.

—Buenos días, cariño, —le susurró su madre mientras lo sacudía suavemente por segunda vez.

Stiles se frotó los ojos soñoliento mientras se sentaba. —¿Qué hora es?

Claudia cruzó la habitación y abrió las cortinas por completo. —Un poco más de las 9. Ya llamé a la escuela. Te estás tomando un día enfermo.

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —Lo estoy, ¿eh?

Claudia sonrió y presionó un rápido beso en su mejilla. Saltó hacia la puerta, llamando detrás de ella, —¡Sí, lo estás! Ahora vístete y baja para desayunar, no quieres que Derek y Ana esperen, ¿verdad?

Stiles se puso de pie rápidamente y puso su pie en la ropa que había dejado en el piso, causando que se cayera con un ruido sordo. —¿Derek y Ana están aquí?

Podía oír voces abajo, así que no perdió tiempo en vestirse y cepillarse los dientes.

Cuando entró en la cocina, fue recibido con la vista de sus padres y de Derek tomando un café en la mesa. Antes de que pudiera hablar, algo le atrapó a toda velocidad las piernas. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Ana rodeándolo.

Stiles se rió entre dientes y se arrodilló para que tuvieran la misma altura. —¡Buenos días linda!

Ana sonrió y saltó arriba y abajo con entusiasmo. Ella giró su cabeza lejos de él. —¡Stiles, Stiles! ¿Viste mi cabello?

Notó la trenza francesa en la parte posterior de su cabeza y sonrió. —¡Se ve genial! ¿Quién la hizo?

Ana se volvió hacia él por completo. —Derek la hizo esta mañana. ¡Vamos al parque!

Stiles sonrió a Derek, quien se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza para tomar un sorbo de café. Tomó la mano de Ana, la condujo hacia el mostrador de la cocina y la levantó para que estuviera sentada en él frente a la estufa.

—¿Vamos al parque hoy?, —Preguntó.

John recogió el periódico y lo abrió con un gesto. —Bueno, tus madres, —le echó un vistazo a Stiles y Derek antes de regresar al periódico, —se reunieron y decidieron que hoy sería un buen día para unir a la manada. Así que llamaron diciendo que todos estabais enfermos por el día.

Stiles se mordió el labio mientras sacaba los ingredientes para los panqueques. —Mira, me encantaría pasar el día en el parque, pero tenemos mucho en nuestros platos en este momento.

John dejó el periódico. —Nos dejarás manejar eso por el día. Ya llamé a Chris y a Dom. Los tres y Peter vamos a pasar la mañana siguiendo algunas pistas. Grady, Wallace y Keith nos ayudarán.

Stiles no parecía convencido, entonces Derek se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el chico. Colocó sus manos vigorosamente sobre los hombros de Stiles. —Stiles, mírame. —Esperó hasta que Stiles bajó el batidor y alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Derek. —Podemos permitirnos tomar unas horas para nosotros.

Stiles asintió a regañadientes. —Bien, —bajó la voz, —Pero vamos a hablar sobre el hecho de que sabes cómo trenzar el pelo más tarde.

Derek se rió entre dientes y plantó un beso en la frente de Stiles. Se acercó a la nevera y agarró algunas uvas verdes frescas. Después de lavarlas, llevó el manojo a Ana y saltó al mostrador junto a ella. Comieron sus uvas en silencio mientras veían a Stiles terminar de hacer panqueques.

Después del desayuno, Stiles y Derek llevaron a Ana en el coche con ellos y Claudia y se dirigieron al parque.

Scott, Allison, Lydia, Laura y los betas estaban allí cuando llegaron.

Allison, Isaac y Laura colgaban boca abajo de las barras, Cora empujaba a Erica tranquilamente en los columpios, Boyd y Scott luchaban en la caja de arena, y Lydia estaba sentada en uno de los columpios con las piernas cruzadas, sonriendo mientras miró a todos boquear.

Derek tomó la mano de Ana mientras se acercaban a la manada. Boyd y Scott dejaron de luchar y Allison saltó de las barras.

Ana se detuvo cuando estaban a unos 15 pies de distancia del columpio y se escondió detrás de las piernas de Derek. Ella se asomó cautelosamente cuando Allison se acercó a la pareja. Claudia y Stiles observaron desde el automóvil mientras descargaban algunos suministros que habían traído.

Allison se detuvo a unos metros de Ana y Derek y se agachó. —Hola Ana, —dijo en voz baja. —He escuchado mucho de ti. Mi nombre es Allison.

Ana miró a Derek. —Ella no es un hombre lobo, —susurró.

Derek negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. —No, ella no lo es.

Ana frunció el ceño. —¿Pero ella está en tu manada?

El asintió.

—Pero mamá dijo que solo había hombres lobo en las manadas. —Ana miró a Allison con recelo.

Derek se agachó como Allison para que todos fueran de la estatura de Ana. —Eso no es completamente cierto. Puede haber humanos u otras criaturas sobrenaturales en las manadas.

Ana miró hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Derek y Allison. —Entonces, ¿cómo es que ella está en tu manada?

Derek le sonrió cálidamente a Allison. —Porque ella es una amiga.

Ana estudió a los dos por un poco más de tiempo antes de asentir y caminar hacia Allison. —Derek dice que eres su amiga, entonces tú también eres mi amiga.

Allison sonrió a la pareja y se levantó. —Trato, —dijo ella. Miró algo que Claudia sostenía en sus manos y se animó. —Oye Ana, ¿alguna vez has construido un castillo de arena?

Ana negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Allison cuando se le ofreció. Las dos se encontraron con Claudia en la caja de arena y se pusieron a trabajar construyendo un castillo de arena con el cubo y la pala que Claudia había desenterrado del loft. Había una fuente de agua justo al lado de la caja de arena que sería perfecta para que la arena se pegara.

Cora miró a Derek, que estaba mirando a Ana con orgullo, y podía decir cuánto significaba para él la niña. Salió del columpio de Erica y se acercó al arenero. Después de un breve intercambio, Ana asintió y Cora se unió a los esfuerzos de construcción del castillo de arena.

Stiles escuchó a Isaac desafiar a Boyd para ver quién podía trepar más rápido al otro lado de las barras al revés utilizando solo sus piernas. Stiles besó a Derek en la mejilla y se fue para hacer una apuesta con Scott de que Boyd ganaría. Laura estuvo de acuerdo con Stiles, dejando a Scott solo para animar a Isaac. Lydia se levantó de su columpio y sacó su teléfono para tomar fotos de la carrera.

—¡Oh, Alfa, mi Alfa!, —Cantó Erica desde el columpio.

Derek se burló de ella mientras se dirigía a los columpios. —¿Me llamaste? —Él respondió con una sonrisa una vez que había llegado frente a ella.

Ella sonrió traviesamente mientras lo miraba a través de sus pestañas. —¿Puedes empujarme? Quiero ver si puedo recorrer todo el camino.

Él le sonrió cálidamente y caminó alrededor del columpio, apretando su hombro con cariño al pasar. Él tomó su lugar detrás de ella y comenzó a empujar mientras observaba al resto de la manada desde su nuevo punto de observación.

Erica parecía satisfecha con el ritmo más lento por el momento. —¿Dónde está Talia?

—Dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde. Parece que ella tiene una sorpresa para nosotros, —respondió Derek, aumentando el ritmo de su empuje.

Una vez que Boyd había destruido a Isaac en su carrera de barras, los cuatro muchachos formaron un amplio círculo alrededor de Erica, que se balanceaba más y más con cada empuje de Derek.

Laura se unió a Cora y Claudia con Ana, mientras que Lydia se distraía de tomar fotos en el arenero para obtener un video de Erica tratando de balancearse alrededor del columpio.

Con un último empujón, Derek saltó fuera del camino y Erica soltó un grito de alegría cuando su columpio finalmente hizo un giro completo. Ella saltó del columpio a los brazos de Boyd con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —¡Gracias, Der!

Ana abandonó su castillo de arena y corrió hacia Derek. —¡Ahora, el próximo! —Levantó los brazos y Derek la levantó fácilmente, girándola ligeramente para que descansara sobre su cadera.

—Esta vez no, munchkin. —Le dio un breve beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Ana hizo un puchero, pero se animó cuando vio a un gran lobo que se dirigía hacia ellos. Ella agarró fuertemente los hombros de Derek.

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron de par en par al verlo. —¿Mamá?

El lobo ladró alegremente y corrió hacia Laura y Cora. Las dos se turnaron para abrazar a su madre, y luego se unieron a ella cuando se acercó a Derek y Ana.

Ana miró a Derek con curiosidad. —¿Esa es la señorita Talia?

Derek asintió, aún asombrado. —Sí lo es. Algunos hombres lobo pueden lograr lo que llamamos un cambio completo. —Volvió su atención hacia Laura y Cora. —¿Sabíais sobre esto? Quiero decir, sabía que ella podía hacer esto antes, pero pensé... no sé lo que pensé. —Sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

—Sucedió anoche, —ofreció Laura. —No había podido desde que resucitó, pero de repente descubrió que podía.

—Ella quería que fuera una sorpresa, —dijo Cora con una sonrisa.

Ana se movió hasta que Derek la bajó y se dirigió hacia Talia. Levantó la vista hacia Stiles en busca de consuelo, y luego extendió la mano para tocar el pelaje de Talia después de asentir con la cabeza. Talia golpeó la nariz de Ana con la suya, provocando un chillido sobresaltado y una risita de la niña.

Después de eso, todos se separaron en grupos en la caja de arena, el columpio y las barras. Ana se quedó con Derek y Stiles mientras circulaban de un lugar a otro. El sonido de la risa estalló fuerte y a menudo.

Poco después, la manada encontró una zona con hierba para repartir el almuerzo que Claudia había preparado para todos. Bien alimentado y feliz, Stiles miró a su alrededor desde su posición tumbándose con la cabeza en el muslo de Derek para ver que Ana se había quedado dormida con Talia envuelta alrededor de ella, todavía en su forma de lobo.

Stiles no podía culpar a la niña pequeña; Hale ha hecho las mejores almohadas.


	32. Archery lessons

 

El día anterior a la luna llena, Stiles y los Alfas se reunieron con los omegas para hablar sobre lo que Grady iba a decir al aquelarre.

Grady se sentó entre Wallace y Keith en un sofá frente a los demás. Scott y Stiles estaban sentados en un sofá de dos plazas mientras Derek estaba sentado en un sillón junto a ellos. Talia se puso de pie a la derecha de Derek con su mano apoyada en el respaldo de su sillón.

—Antes de comenzar, solo quería agradecerles a todos por ser tan buenos con nosotros tres, —dijo Grady. —No teníais motivos para confiar en nosotros, pero nos disteis comida y refugio, y nunca fuisteis nada más que amistosos con nosotros. Así que gracias por eso.

Talia asintió en respuesta antes de comenzar oficialmente la reunión. —Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que vas a decir esta tarde cuando llames al aquelarre. —Miró a Derek para dar más detalles.

—Es probable que te pregunten sobre el estado mental y físico de nuestra manada, así como sobre cuántos de nosotros hay.

Los tres omegas asintieron. —Les diremos lo que quieras, —ofreció Wallace. —Como dijo Grady, has sido bueno con nosotros estas últimas semanas.

Wallace miró al suelo mientras continuaba. —Pero más que eso, te has hecho amigo nuestro. Creo que también hablo en nombre de Grady y Keith cuando digo que nunca querríamos hacer algo que los lastime, chicos. Keith asintió ante las palabras de Wallace.

En este punto, Scott intervino. —Comprendes que si las brujas nos atacan y perdemos, probablemente te matarán por darles información falsa, ¿no?

Keith miró a Scott directamente a los ojos cuando respondió. —Sí, lo entendemos.

Grady sonrió. —Tampoco creemos que haya una posibilidad en el infierno de que perderéis. Puede que no hayamos entrenado contigo, pero hemos llegado a conocerte lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de lo increíble que es tu manada. Sería un honor unirme a ti.

Stiles se mordió el labio antes de hablar por primera vez desde que todos se sentaron. —Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? ¿Unirte a nuestra manada?

Los omegas asintieron de nuevo y miraron hacia Talia, que acababa de abrir la boca para hablar.

—Esa ha sido la comprensión desde nuestra reunión inicial unos días después de que nos encontramos con vosotros tres en el bosque. —Talia respiró hondo y miró a Scott y Derek. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada, luego asintieron con la cabeza a Talia.

Talia se puso de pie en toda su altura mientras se volvía hacia los omegas. —Muy bien. Si nos ayuda en esta tarea, y deberíamos salir victoriosos en caso de que el aquelarre nos ataque, oficialmente os ofreceremos una oferta para que se unan a nuestra manada.

Los tres omegas sonrieron e intercambiaron miradas de alivio. Grady se enderezó y miró a los Alfas y a Stiles sentados frente a él. —Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría que dijéramos exactamente?

La reunión duró aproximadamente una hora después de eso, hasta que fue casi mediodía. Los omegas tenían sus órdenes, y se fueron para encontrarse con Cora, Isaac, Pahn, Boyd y Erica para almorzar antes de su llamada esta tarde.

Stiles se puso de pie con un estiramiento y miró a Derek. —¿Dónde está Ana?

Derek jaló a Stiles hacia él hasta que el chico estaba sentado en el brazo de su silla. Enganchó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y se inclinó para apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro. —Ella está afuera en el campo de tiro con Allison y Laura. Le están enseñando a disparar.

Stiles salió de su asiento presa del pánico, desorientando al hombre lobo que había estado apoyado en él. —¿Ella está QUÉ?

Derek se acercó más, antes de tranquilizar a Stiles. —Está bien, Chris encontró el equipo de tiro con arco de Allison de cuando tenía la edad de Ana. Ella está usando un arco de principiante y flechas de goma. Ella estará bien.

Stiles miró nerviosamente hacia las ventanas de cristal como si pudiera ver la esquina de la casa en donde estaba el campo de tiro con arco. Todo lo que podía ver era a Scott, quien se había levantado de un salto al mencionar el nombre de Allison.

Talia vagó a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo mientras los dos continuaban discutiendo sobre la seguridad de Ana.

Finalmente, Derek suspiró derrotado. Bien. ¿Quieres ir al campo de tiro para que puedas ver y asegurarte de que Ana no se lastime?

—Ya lo creo, —respondió Stiles arrogantemente.

Derek se rió y tomó la mano de Stiles mientras salían de la casa juntos. Pasaron junto al cobertizo de almacenamiento y se acercaron al campo de tiro a un ritmo que habría sido un poco más lento si Derek lo hubiera establecido.

Lo que encontraron fue a Scott persiguiendo a Laura alrededor de los objetivos mientras Allison y Ana miraban y reían.

Stiles frunció el ceño confundido. —¿Qué está pasando?

Allison miró a los dos y respondió: —Laura le dijo a Ana que si podía golpearme en el trasero con una flecha mientras cambiaba los objetivos, ella conseguiría una galleta después de la cena esta noche.

Derek resopló, pero cubrió su cara con su mano para ocultar el sonido.

—¡Oh, genial!, —Gritó Stiles en dirección a una Laura corriendo. —Enséñale a la niña a abusar de las armas, ¿por qué no?

—No te preocupes, —Allison lo apaciguó. —Ella declinó amablemente. Dijo que habría sido grosero. —Ella tendió una mano para chocar los cinco, que Ana le dio encantada.

Stiles recogió a la niña que se reía y la hizo girar. —¿Lo hiciste? Buena niña.

Se la pasó a Derek, quien la lanzó al aire mucho más alto que Stiles con su fuerza no-lobo, antes de ponerla sobre sus hombros para que pudiera llevarla a comer.

Stiles oyó la voz de Ana mientras los dos regresaban a la casa a través del área de entrenamiento, diciéndole a Derek todo emocionada acerca de su lección de tiro con arco.

Scott finalmente atrapó a Laura y Allison y Stiles se acomodaron en la hierba para ver a los dos luchar por un tiempo. El estado alfa de Scott lo hizo más fuerte que Laura, pero Laura tuvo la ventaja de años y años de entrenamiento que resultó en un empate.

Laura se lanzó sobre la espalda de Stiles mientras se dirigían a la casa para almorzar, insistiendo en que estaba demasiado cansada por la mañana como para enseñarle a caminar sola.

Los cuatro caminaron de regreso a la casa para encontrar a Derek frunciendo el ceño a su teléfono.

—¿Qué sucede?, —Preguntó Stiles mientras apartaba a Laura de la mesa de la cocina. Se abalanzó sobre Ana y procedió a hacerle cosquillas a la niña implacablemente. Los chillidos resultantes de la risa causaron que Stiles casi se perdiera la respuesta de Derek.

—Lydia me envió un mensaje de texto. Dijo que se dirigía a la casa con Peter y Dom.

Stiles asintió. —Una frase aterradora por sí misma. ¿Dijo ella lo que querían? —Bajó la voz para que Ana no pudiera oírlo. —¿Han descubierto algo sobre el collar?

Derek se encogió de hombros y se guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo. —Supongo que lo sabremos cuando lleguen aquí.

La manada comió su almuerzo a través de la risa cuando Ana contó emocionada su lección de tiro con arco. Para cuando Lydia llegó con Peter y Dom, la cara de Stiles dolía por la sonrisa.

Laura y Allison llevaron a Ana a la cocina para hacer unas galletas, la recompensa de Ana por no rebajarse al nivel de Laura en el campo de tiro con arco, mientras todos los demás entraban a la sala para hablar.

—Tengo un collar de reemplazo, —comenzó Lydia sin preámbulos. —Es prácticamente idéntico a la que lleva Ana, así que no podrá notar la diferencia. —Le entregó la caja que contenía el collar a Derek y miró a Peter expectante.

Peter asintió con la cabeza a Lydia y se dirige al resto de la manada. —He ordenado a Malia y Kira que se vayan de Nevada.

Ante esto, Derek, Stiles y Scott comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Continuaron durante varios segundos hasta que Talia levantó la mano para silenciarlos.

—¿Por qué es eso?, —Le preguntó a Peter con calma.

—Simplemente hubo demasiadas variables que no pudieron explicar. Malia encontró un nuevo olor en el bosque la noche anterior, Kira se sintió como si las hubieran estado vigilando en los últimos días, había un miembro del aquelarre desaparecido en su reunión diaria esta mañana. Si a eso se le suma cualquier sospecha por parte del aquelarre que pueda venir de la llamada telefónica de Grady esta tarde... era simplemente demasiado peligroso para ellas seguir viendo el aquelarre desde tan ventajosa posición estratégica.

Laura apareció en la sala de estar, aplaudiendo para deshacerse de la harina. —Él tiene un buen punto, —dijo a regañadientes.

Peter pareció sorprendido por su apoyo, pero enseñó rápidamente su expresión a neutral. Dom resopló por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco hacia Peter, pero no dijo nada.

—Bastante justo, —dijo Stiles. —¿Dónde les dijiste que fueran? Aquí, ¿o de vuelta a Seattle?

Peter se aclaró la garganta. —Ninguno. Ellas van a permanecer en la frontera. Solo hay una carretera principal a través de la frontera que los llevará desde donde están a Beacon Hills sin tomar carreteras secundarias. Si toman la carretera principal, Malia y Kira los verán y podrán darnos una buena idea de que vienen antes incluso de que se acerquen a las barreras de proximidad.

Derek suspiró. —De acuerdo. Gracias, Peter.

Peter le sonrió maliciosamente. —Verás, querido sobrino, todavía tengo algunas buenas ideas. —Le guiñó un ojo y Dom lo golpeó en la cabeza con cariño.

—Estuvo de acuerdo contigo, cariño, no es necesario que te enemistases con él.

De repente, un grito sonó desde la cocina. Scott y Derek fueron los primeros en correr y tratar de encontrar su origen.

Laura estaba en el suelo sosteniendo su mano en su pecho protectoramente. Ana estaba sentada en el mostrador llorando, y Allison estaba de pie a un lado de la nevera, mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre las dos, completamente estupefacta.

Derek arrastró a Ana desde el mostrador a sus brazos, acunando su cabeza mientras lloraba sobre su hombro. Stiles estaba parado detrás de él, pasando su mano sobre la cabeza de Ana con dulzura.

Peter ayudó a Laura a ponerse en pie. —¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?

Scott, quien corrió directamente hacia Allison, continuó diciendo: —¿Alguien está herido?

Laura sacudió su mano y la inspeccionó cuidadosamente. —No, no lo creo. ¿Cómo está Ana? Ella consiguió algo de harina en su collar y yo la convencí de que me dejara que se lo quitara para lavarlo. Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para que lo apagásemos, ¡pero la maldita cosa me sorprendió! Me golpeó en el culo.

Stiles bajó la voz e intentó que Ana apartara su cabeza del hombro de Derek lo suficiente como para mirarlo. —¿Ana? Cariño, ¿estás herida?

Ella no movió la cabeza, pero Stiles pudo distinguir un “No” amortiguado.

Derek besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Ana. —¿Te asustó, munchkin?

Ella asintió y sollozó antes de esconder su cabeza en su hombro.

Scott y Allison se pusieron a trabajar limpiando la masa para galletas que se había derramado en el piso cuando el bol se cayó del mostrador durante la conmoción. Peter y Dom se fueron con Lydia, y Talia fue a actualizar a Chris y al Sheriff después de confirmar que Laura estaba bien.

Ana se negó a soltar a Derek, por lo que se sentó en el sofá con ella en su regazo mientras Stiles ponía una película. Ana aún no había visto ninguna película de Disney, por lo que Stiles decidió comenzar su educación cinematográfica con Pocahontas.

La mamada que había estado almorzando regresó poco después de que Scott y Allison se hubieran ido a recoger a Melissa de su turno en el hospital. Isaac y Pahn no habían regresado con ellos, y habían optado por pasar la tarde en el loft.

Boyd, Erica y Laura llevaron a los omegas al área de entrenamiento para quemar algo de energía antes de que Grady hiciera su llamada, mientras que Cora se sentaba al otro lado de Derek.

Después de unos minutos de persuasión, donde Cora le hizo cosquillas en el pie repetidamente a Ana, Ana salió del hombro de Derek y se giró en su regazo para ver la televisión.

La película terminó y Cora y Boyd decidieron llevar a Ana al parque para sacarla de la casa por la tarde. Laura y Erica fueron a buscar a Allison y Lydia para que pudieran molestar a Claudia en la librería, dejando a Stiles y Derek a solas con los omegas.

Grady sacó su teléfono y encontró un número que había guardado en sus contactos casi un mes antes. Puso el teléfono en el altavoz y lo colocó en la mesa para que todos pudieran oírlo.

Después de dos timbres, hubo un clic. Una áspera voz femenina cortó el silencio.

—Grady. Creo que tienes algo de información para mí.


	33. I promise

 

—Grady, creo que tienes algo de información para mí

Grady se aclaró la garganta. —Sí, sí, lo hago.

Hubo una pausa antes de que la voz exigiera impacientemente, —¿Y?

Grady miró nerviosamente a Stiles y Derek. Stiles asintió alentador, lo que llevó a Grady a continuar. —Nos vas a encontrar una manada, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ese fue el trato. ¿Te damos información sobre la Mamada Hale y el aquelarre nos encuentra a mí, a Wallace, y a Keith una manada?

—Sí, sí, te buscaremos una manada, —respondió con desdén. —Ahora dime lo que has descubierto.

—Bueno, realmente no son una manada. Quiero decir, con tres Alfas, están peleando todo el tiempo. Los betas no saben a quién obedecer, y los miembros humanos de la manada son casi inútiles.

—¿Miembros humanos? ¿Te refieres a los cazadores?

—Sí, los Argents. Pero tienen otros dos humanos. Una pelirroja y otro niño: el hijo del Sheriff local. Ninguno de los dos es realmente formidable.

Stiles casi podía oír a la mujer asintiendo al otro lado de la línea. —Bien, bien, —murmuró para sí misma. —¿Y los lobos?

—Los Alfas son fuertes, pero no funcionan bien juntos. Hay mucha discordía entre ellos. La mujer, Talia, no es muy luchadora en estos días. Y el joven Alfa es mordido, no nacido. Entonces él no sabe mucho. —Con cada mentira, Grady se volvió más y más confiado.

—¿Y el otro Alfa?, —Le preguntó con entusiasmo.

Grady carraspeó de nuevo. —Él es de quien tienes que cuidarte. Es fuerte y lo hemos estado observando durante semanas sin encontrar una sola debilidad.

—No importa, —respondió con ligereza. —Tenemos una manera de hacernos cargo.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de miedo. Le hizo un gesto a Grady para que siguiera insistiendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Presionó Grady.

—¿Está la niña allí?

—¿La niña? Sí, la manada la encontró hace unos días. No nos hemos acercado tanto como para ver mucho, pero la tienen. —Grady lanzó una mirada confusa hacia Stiles y Derek.

—Entonces el Alfa no será un problema. Adelante, cuéntame sobre los otros lobos, —instruyó lacónicamente.

Grady parecía renuente, pero Derek asintió con la cabeza para continuar. —Solo hay otros tres lobos nacidos. El resto es mordido y no está entrenado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no han estado entrenando para nada?, —Preguntó la mujer sospechosamente.

Estaban preparados para la pregunta. —Los lobos nacidos si. Sin embargo, no permiten que los lobos mordidos entren con ellos. Wallace los escuchó decir algo sobre cómo que los lobos mordidos eran débiles y no merecían entrenamiento.

La mujer se rió burlonamente. —Excelente. ¿Has oído hablar a alguno de ellos sobre Isabelle? ¿Sabes dónde han puesto el cuerpo de mi hermana?

Grady señaló el teléfono y dijo: —Tiene que ser Eleanor. —Los otros asintieron con la cabeza mientras Grady continuaba. —No. Pero hubo una gran conmoción poco después de que encontraron a la niña. Al parecer, la vieron hacer algo de magia, por lo que la conectaron con el aquelarre.

—Chica estúpida— escupió Eleanor.

Stiles agarró el borde de su asiento con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Los ojos de Derek brillaron rojos antes de tomar una respiración profunda y calmarse.

—Bueno, parecen tratarla bien, —le ofreció Grady en un intento por aplacarla.

Eleanor lo ignoró. —¿Qué sabes de un kitsune y un werecoyote en su manada?

Stiles saltó de su asiento en silencio y salió a llamar a Malia y Kira.

—Nada, —mintió Grady convincentemente. —¿Por qué?

—No importa, —ella desestimó su pregunta rápidamente. —Ahora, cuéntame sobre su casa de manada. ¿Está protegida?

Grady negó con la cabeza a pesar de que ella no podía verlo. —No. No hemos entrado porque podrían olernos, pero hay muchas ventanas, así que conocemos el diseño. Pero si atacas, ¿no estará afuera? No vas a tratar de entrar a la casa, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué te importa dónde atacamos?, —Preguntó desconfiada.

—No es así, —interrumpió Grady rápidamente. —Pero si vamos a ayudaros a derrotar a la manada, necesitamos saber dónde podemos encontrarlos. —Y cuando.

Wallace y Keith intercambiaron miradas antes de dirigir su atención hacia el teléfono con suerte.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Eleanor respondiera con frialdad. —¿Crees que necesitamos tu ayuda para acabar con un grupo de chuchos y humanos inútiles?

—¡No! Por supuesto no.

—No es suficiente que tenga que convencer a varios de mis miembros del aquelarre para que participen en nuestra búsqueda de venganza, pero ahora tengo que lidiar con tres hombres lobo que piensan que no podemos vengarnos sin su ayuda. —gritando en este punto. Derek se encogió en el sofá debido al volumen de la voz de Eleanor.

Grady levantó sus manos hacia el teléfono. —No, no, ¡eso no es lo que quise decir! ¡Solo queremos ayudar! Nos prometiste una manada y eso es todo lo que queremos. Solo queremos ayudarte.

Eleanor no respondió durante casi un minuto. Wallace estaba preocupado que mordió su labio tan fuerte que le sacaba sangre. Keith parecía que iba a desmayarse.

—Muy bien, —dijo ella. —Estoy dispuesta a mirar más allá de tu ingratitud una vez. No voy a ser tan indulgente por segunda vez.

—Sí, señora. Gracias. —Grady exhaló de alivio, pero puso los ojos en blanco.

—Llamaré a este número dentro de dos días. El día después de la luna llena. Espero que respondas y estés listo.

Colgó antes de que Grady pudiera responder.

Grady se recostó en su silla con un suspiro.

Derek asintió con la cabeza hacia él. —Eso fue bueno. Veremos cuánto de eso cree el aquelarre, pero creo que bajamos un poco sus expectativas. Con suerte, bajaran sus protecciones.

—Y ahora tenemos una línea de tiempo, —dijo Keith. —Pasado mañana.

Stiles irrumpió por la puerta principal, sin aliento. —No puedo contactar a Kira ni a Malia. Ninguna de los dos está contestando su teléfono.

Derek no perdió tiempo en agarrar su teléfono, marcar un número y poner el teléfono en el altavoz. Antes de que la persona que cogió pudiera incluso recibir un saludo, Derek estaba hablando sobre ellos. —Peter, no podemos ponernos en contacto con Malia o Kira. Acabamos de terminar la llamada de Grady y la bruja mencionó un werecoyote y un kitsune.

Hubo conmoción en el otro lado de la línea. Derek lo interpretó correctamente cuando Peter se levantó para irse. —¡Peter, trae respaldo!

—Llamaré cuando sepa algo, —respondió Peter rápidamente antes de colgar.

—Tenemos que llamar a una reunión del manada de emergencia, —dijo Stiles, ya sacando su teléfono.

En 15 minutos, toda manada se había amontonado en la casa Hale para una actualización.

Claudia y el Sheriff obtuvieron la versión corta de los eventos de Stiles, luego llevaron a Ana arriba a una de las habitaciones con un televisor para ver una película. Stiles subió con ellos para asegurarse de que estaba instalada con su peluche de hombre lobo (que ella había llamado Isaac, para el deleite de todos), y luego se reunió con la manada en la planta baja.

Entró justo cuando Talia estaba informando a la manada que Peter había llevado a Dom y a Chris a buscar a Malia y Kira en la frontera.

—Vinieron a la librería y recogieron a Allison y Lydia también, —dijo Laura. —Le dije a Peter que me llamara con actualizaciones cada media hora.

Stiles tomó asiento junto a Derek. —Vale genial. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo que dijo Eleanor? ¿Sobre cómo tenían una forma de derribar a Derek? Ella sugirió que tenía algo que ver con Ana. —Miró a Derek con tristeza. Movió la palma de su mano hacia el muslo de Derek y el hombre entrelazó sus dedos.

—Derek, creo que deberías mantenerte alejado de Ana, —dijo Talia. —Solo por el momento.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —No.

Stiles apretó más la mano de Derek. —Sé que no quieres, pero estoy de acuerdo con tu madre. Creo que es mejor si te mantienes alejado de ella, al menos hasta que sepamos más. Solo un par de días hasta que Eleanor llame a Grady de vuelta.

Derek le quitó la mano a Stiles. —¿Pero y si vuelven y se la llevan? ¿Se supone que nunca más vuelva a verla?

Talia carraspeó y se volvió hacia el resto de la manada. —¿Les importaría darnos un poco de privacidad?

Scott asintió. —Por supuesto. Chicos, ¿por qué no vamos a cenar? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que asustamos a un restaurante con lo que Boyd e Isaac pueden comer.

La manada y los omegas despejaron el lugar, dejando a Stiles y Derek a solas con Talia.

Talia se sentó en la sillón frente a los dos. —Stiles, sé que has estado sospechando por unos días sobre lo que tu madre y yo hemos estado haciendo con tu padre y Chris.

Stiles asintió y le lanzó a Derek una mirada confundida.

—Estábamos enfermos pensando en esa pobre chica que se queda con el aquelarre. Ella claramente no está valorada allí, y el hecho de que la estén usando como un peón en su plan de venganza es simplemente deplorable. —Los ojos de Talia brillando rojos mientras hablaba.

—Claudia tenía una teoría según la cual debía haber al menos un trabajador sobrenatural en los Servicios de Protección Infantil que pudiera ayudarnos. Esa sería nuestra mejor apuesta, ya que los desaires más atroces de los aquelarres contra Ana involucraban lo sobrenatural.

Stiles se sentó en su asiento y los ojos de Derek se llenaron de esperanza.

Talia continuó con una sonrisa, sus ojos volvieron a su impresionante color marrón. —Chris pudo encontrar un cazador que conocía a un duendecillo en SPI en Oregon. Ella a su vez pudo encontrar una bruja aquí en California que aceptó revisar el caso de Ana.

—Tu padre ha estado armando un archivo desde que encontramos a Ana. La bruja, una mujer llamada Emily, ha aceptado ayudarnos. Aparentemente, ella está indignada con el trato de Ana por parte del aquelarre.

Stiles saltó de su asiento y envolvió a Talia en un fuerte abrazo. Derek no se quedó atrás, y se apretó a Stiles en su intento de abrazarlos a los dos.

Talia se rió de sus muchachos mientras se separaban del abrazo. —No es un trato hecho. Emily quiere esperar hasta que ella hable con la propia Eleanor, pero no hará eso mientras el aquelarre planee atacarnos. La única forma en que pudimos convencer a Emily para que permitiera a Ana quedarse con nosotros mientras tanto fue para asegurarle que Ana no estaría cerca de la pelea cuando sucediera. También hemos prometido llamarla cada pocas horas con actualizaciones sobre la condición de Ana para que sepa que Ana está a salvo.

Talia se fue a llamar a Emily mientras Derek subía las escaleras para despedirse de Ana. Llamó suavemente a la puerta y entró con Stiles a su espalda.

Stiles tuvo que excusarse para salir al pasillo cuando lo que vio en la habitación lo hizo comenzar a reír incontrolablemente.

Ana estaba sentada en el regazo de Claudia, meticulosamente colocando clips de mariposa que Erica le había comprado a John en el cabello. Mulan sonaba ruidosamente en el fondo.

—¿Podéis darnos un minuto?, —Preguntó Derek con una sonrisa.

John y Claudia se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Stiles al pasillo. Derek pudo escuchar a John recordándole a Stiles que él también pasó por una fase de clips de mariposa, lo que cortó el sonido de la risa bastante rápido.

Ana se reacomodó en el sofá desde que su asiento se había ido con el Sheriff. Derek se sentó junto a ella y le alisó el pelo en la cabeza.

—Oye, Munchkin, tengo que irme por un par de días.

Ana desvió su atención del televisor para mirar tristemente a Derek. Su labio tembló. —¿Hice algo mal?

El corazón de Derek se rompió cuando recogió a la niña y la colocó en su regazo. Ella lo agarró por los hombros con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro con un llanto miserable.

—No. No, cariño, no hiciste nada mal. —Sostuvo a Ana unos minutos más, la mecía adelante y atrás y le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes a su cabello.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Derek la apartó de su hombro para poder mirarla a los ojos. —No hiciste nada mal, Ana. Volveré en dos días. Y Laura, Cora y Erica te van a echar a perder tanto que ni siquiera notarás que me he ido.

Ana hipó y asintió. —¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que volverás?

Derek la abrazó con fuerza. —Lo prometo.

Stiles estaba esperando en la puerta cuando Derek salió. Terminó de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Erica pidiéndole un favor y le prestó toda su atención a Derek. —Mis padres insistieron en que te quedas con ellos esta noche y mañana por la noche.

Derek solo asintió aturdidamente. —¿No contigo?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Pensé que querrías que me quedara con Ana si no puedes. Pero tú solo di la palabra y llamaré a Laura para que se quede con ella.

—No, —interrumpió Derek. —Tú. ¿Por favor?

—Por supuesto. —Stiles bajó la cabeza de Derek y lo besó tiernamente. —Mis padres están esperando abajo. —Derek asintió de nuevo y se giró para caminar hacia la escalera. —¡No dejes que mi papá coma bistec! —Stiles llamó hacia la espalda de Derek mientras éste se retiraba. Escuchó una risa vacía en respuesta y entró en la habitación para consolar a Ana, que todavía estaba limpiándose sus ojos.

Ana se acurrucó contra Stiles ferozmente cuando él se sentó en el sofá y terminaron de mirar a Mulan en silencio.

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, recibió un mensaje de texto de su madre. Era una imagen de su padre con una sonrisa de mierda en la cara, viendo a Derek intentar asar carne a la parrilla con un percebe con forma de Erica pegado a su espalda. Incluso con ellos en el fondo de la imagen, Stiles pudo distinguir la leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Stiles envió un mensaje de texto de agradecimiento a su madre y otro a Erica, y metió a Ana dormida en su cama por la noche.


	34. Head over heels

 

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se aventuró a bajar las escaleras y encontró a Talia sola en la cocina tomando café. Podía escuchar distraídamente que había otros alrededor, pero que no podía ver a nadie más.

Revisó su teléfono y descubrió que Scott le había enviado un mensaje de texto para decirle que se iba a quedar con su madre todo el día en el hospital. No quería dejarla fuera de su vista hasta que la amenaza desapareciera.

Stiles escribió una respuesta y entró somnoliento a la cocina.

—Buenos días, —saludó Stiles a través de un bostezo.

Talia le sonrió y se puso de pie para darle al letárgico chico una taza de café caliente. Stiles la aceptó con un agradecido asentimiento y se sentó en el asiento junto a Talia, mirando a través de la pared de ventanas hacia el patio trasero.

—¿Dónde están todos? —Preguntó Stiles una vez que estuvo un poco más despierto.

Talia tomó un sorbo antes de responder. —Tu padre está fuera con los betas. Les está dando un curso de actualización sobre disparos, ya que Chris y Dom son los mejores tiradores y ambos se han ido por el momento.

Stiles asintió. —Probablemente sea una buena idea. ¿Alguna palabra de Peter?

Talia levantó su teléfono para enseñarle la cadena de mensajes que tenía con Laura. —Llamó a Laura hace media hora. Encontraron el lugar donde Malia y Kira estaban acampando. No hubo signos de lucha, así que esperamos que se hayan ido rápidamente. Sus teléfonos y carteras todavía estaban allí, lo que explica por qué no pudieron ponerse en contacto con nosotros. Peter las sigue ahora.

—¿Dónde está Laura?, —Preguntó Stiles, mirando a su alrededor.

—Ella llevó a Derek a dar un paseo, —contestó Talia mientras ponía su teléfono sobre la mesa. —Pensamos que necesitaba la distracción y John dice que los sábados suelen ser bastante silenciosos en la comisaría.

—Esa es una buena decisión. —Stiles negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración cuando pensó en cómo Derek debió haberse sentido al dejar a Ana la noche anterior. —Sé que solo han pasado unos días, pero amo a esa niña pequeña, Talia. Y sé que Derek siente lo mismo. —Se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras se levantaba para volver a llenar su café.

—¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto?, —Le preguntó desde detrás de la isla. —¿Mantener a Derek alejado de ella?

Talia asintió con tristeza. —Eso creo. Es solo por un corto tiempo.

—Lo sé, —admitió Stiles malhumoradamente, volviendo a caer en su silla.

El teléfono de Stiles sonó y abandonó su café a favor de leer su mensaje entrante. Era de su madre, haciéndole saber que los omegas estaban con ella en la librería. Él suspiró aliviado de que ella no estaba sola y le envió una respuesta rápida.

Acababa de apagar su teléfono cuando escuchó el golpeteo de pies descalzos bajar las escaleras. Stiles y Talia levantaron la vista de sus asientos y vieron a Ana caminando hacia ellos, frotándose los ojos con una mano aun medio dormida con y arrastrando a su pequeño Isaac detrás de ella con la otra.

Se acercó a los dos como si estuviera sonámbula y se detuvo solo para exigir silenciosamente que Stiles la levantara. Puso a Ana en su regazo y ella rápidamente se durmió con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Stiles cerró sus ojos momentáneamente y cuando los abrió, encontró a Talia mirándolo con calidez en sus ojos. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? —No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo familiar que era para él la mirada maternal.

—Oh, nada. —Los ojos de Talia se pusieron tristes antes de continuar más silenciosamente. —Derek solía acurrucarse así con su padre por las mañanas.

Esta noticia deleitó a Stiles. —¿Quieres decir que Derek no nació como una persona madrugadora? Siempre lo he visto como el tipo de hombre que tenía una competencia unilateral con el sol para ver quién podía levantarse primero todos los días.

Talia se rió entre dientes. —No, en absoluto. Su padre era una persona madrugadora. Mi Robert, él solía elegir la silla más cómoda que teníamos en la casa todas las mañanas para tomar su café. Sabía que Derek inevitablemente se quedaría dormido en su regazo durante al menos media hora cada mañana antes de estar realmente listo para despertar. Robert me dijo una vez que era su parte favorita del día.

Stiles sonrió a Ana y usó su mano libre para acomodar parte de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Volvió a mirar a Talia con tristeza. —Lo siento, no pudimos traerlo de vuelta, —susurró.

Talia extendió la mano para agarrar la mano que no estaba sujetando a Ana. —Oh no, querido. Me has dado más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Y lo has traído de vuelta, de alguna manera. Aún lo veo todos los días. —Soltó a Stiles y se recostó en su silla con las manos alrededor de la cálida taza de café.

Stiles alzó su ceja en cuestión.

—Lo veo en Derek y la forma en que te mira cuando cree que nadie más está prestando atención. Es la forma en que Robert solía mirarme. —Stiles se mordió el labio y se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Lo veo en Cora y la forma en que le gusta infringir las reglas sin romperlas. Ella es totalmente su propia persona, y obtiene esa ferocidad de su padre. —Talia mira por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Lo veo en Laura y la forma en que se ocupa de los otros betas. Ella es una líder natural y no pueden evitar seguirla porque no pueden evitar amarla. Fue lo mismo con Robert y nuestros betas.

Estuvo cómodamente tranquilo por un tiempo antes de que Stiles preguntara: —¿Robert era un beta?

Talia sacudió su cabeza suavemente. —Él era humano. Pero él tenía esta manera sobre él, esta confianza y carisma, que hizo que incluso Peter lo siguiera sin pensarlo dos veces. Él había sido mi segundo durante casi veinte años antes de que el fuego nos llevara.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió lenta y silenciosamente después de eso. Ana durmió durante otros quince minutos antes de que Stiles se levantara para comenzar a prepararle el desayuno a ella y a los betas que aún no habían comido. El Sheriff se fue a su turno y prometió llamar a Stiles con las actualizaciones que Laura le enviara a Peter durante el día.

Talia llevó a Ana a tomar un baño después del desayuno, dejando a Stiles a solas con los betas.

Stiles dirigió su atención a Erica y Boyd. —¿Cómo te sientes? Esta noche es tu primera luna llena desde que fuisteis Resucitados.

Los dos simplemente se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros indiferentemente. —Me siento bastante bien, —respondió Erica.

Boyd asintió con la cabeza. —Se siente diferente esta vez. Como si estuviéramos más centrados.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, —intervino Isaac. —Es como si ya no tuviéramos que pasar la luna llena. Se siente como algo que vamos a disfrutar, —terminó con una sonrisa emocionada.

Cora sonrió y golpeó a Isaac en la espalda. —Eso es lo que se siente estar en una manada fuerte. —Así es como se supone que debe sentirse. —Ella golpeó su omóplato una vez más, más fuerte de lo necesario. Él le gruñó juguetonamente y procedió a perseguirla por el primer piso mientras ella lo evadía a través de su risa.

Boyd le dio a Erica un casto beso. —Me reuniré con Keith y los otros en la librería, regresaré después del almuerzo.

Erica sonrió y lo jaló hacia atrás por un beso mucho más largo y sucio.

Stiles gimió. —Bien, asqueroso. Eres como mi hermana, ¿por qué tienes que hacer esas cosas frente a mí? ¡Estoy parado aquí!

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo pedirte que dejes de besar a mi hermano frente a mí?, —Gritó Cora mientras pasaba rápidamente por la puerta principal con Isaac pisándole los talones.

—¡Nadie te está hablando, Cora!, —Respondió Stiles, sin dejar de mirar a Erica.

Isaac decidió acompañar a Boyd, abandonando su búsqueda de Cora. Los dos se fueron poco después, dejando a Stiles a solas con Cora y Erica.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una sonrisa depredadora y guiaron a Stiles hacia uno de los sofás. Lo sentaron y se sentaron sobre la mesita de café frente a él, tan cerca que sus rodillas se tocaban.

—Entonces..., —comenzó Cora.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué? —Stiles sintió un impulso repentino de correr, pero sabía que sería inútil.

—Así que Derek. —Erica levantó sus cejas expectante.

Stiles intentó levantarse, pero fue detenido sin ceremonias por los dos betas, que lo empujaron hacia los cojines.

—No os estoy hablando a vosotras sobre mi relación con Derek, —intentó Stiles. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con determinación y evitó el contacto visual.

Cora se inclinó hacia delante con los codos sobre las rodillas. —Stiles, habéis estado saliendo por un mes.

—Estabas por él suspirando desde hace incontables meses antes de eso, —intervino Erica.

—Y estás prácticamente criando a la adorable brujita con él, —terminó Cora.

Stiles chisporroteó indignado. —Ok, antes que nada, ¿vosotras dos habéis hablado de eso? En segundo lugar, NO estaba suspirando. Y en tercer lugar, no estamos 'criando' a nadie. Solo han pasado unos días, solo la estamos cuidando.

Cora y Erica simplemente se inclinaron hacia atrás y esperaron, nivelando a Stiles con miradas misteriosamente idénticas.

Miró entre los dos por unos momentos antes de romper. —Biiien. ¿Qué queréis saber?

Las chicas se rieron encantadas.

—Realmente solo queremos saber que eres serio acerca de él, —dijo Cora.

—Sabéis por lo que ha pasado.

Erica asintió con la cabeza hacia Cora. —Y aunque realmente creemos que sois una pareja perfecta, tenemos que cuidar nuestro Alfa.

Stiles levantó la barbilla en un bufido. —¿Qué hay de cuidar a tu emisario?

Cora lo despidió con un gesto de la mano, —Oh, no te preocupes, tuvimos la misma conversación con Derek anoche.

Stiles se desplomó. —Oh. ¿Y qué dijo?

Erica puso los ojos en blanco. —Está loco por ti, ¿qué más hay de nuevo?

Stiles se sonrojó y no pudo contener su sonrisa dentuda.

—Ew, —dijo Cora, poniéndose de pie. —Bien, Erica, nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho.

Erica intentó burlarse de la reacción de Stiles, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella estaba de pie con Cora. —Sí, los dos realmente están juntos, ¿no?

Las dos se aventuraron hacia el área de entrenamiento, y Stiles sacó su teléfono para llamar a su novio.

Él recogió al primer tono como de costumbre. —Hey.

—Hey, lobo de la policía. ¿Estás pensando en unirte a la fuerza? —Stiles se inclinó hacia atrás y se tumbó en el sofá.

Derek tarareaba. —No, esto realmente no es para mí. Definitivamente es para Laura, es increíble.

Stiles podía escuchar a Laura riéndose felizmente de fondo. —¿Cómo dormiste anoche, Der?

—No está bien, —dijo con un suspiro. —Tener a Erica allí ayudó. ¿Tú?

Stiles tosió e intentó cambiar de tema. —Oye, no dejes que mi papá te lleve a ti y a Laura al restaurante a almorzar. Desde anoche ya está en la caseta del perro por los filetes.

Derek no se distraía tan fácilmente como Scott. —Stiles. Háblame. Tuviste otra pesadilla, ¿no es así? —Stiles oyó el sonido de la puerta de un automóvil abrirse y luego cerrarse. Parecía que Derek estaba hablando de una caminata para que pudieran tener algo de privacidad.

Derek esperó pacientemente a que Stiles respondiera.

—Sí. Sí, lo hice. —Stiles se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se sentó en el sofá. —No sé lo que está mal. No he tenido una en más de una semana, y de repente me estoy despertando en un sudor frío y gritando mi cabeza. Tengo suerte de que las habitaciones estén insonorizadas o, de lo contrario, todo la manada se habría enterado.

—¿Pudiste volver a dormir? Deberías haberme llamado. —La voz de Derek era suave y comprensiva. Stiles sabía que tenían un acuerdo para llamarse el uno al otro cuando sus pesadillas los mantenían despiertos, pero no pudo hacerlo anoche.

—Lo sé. Estaba bien, sin embargo, me quedé dormido bastante rápido después de que me desperté. Arreglé tu armario y me puse uno de esos suéteres por los que me burlo de ti por tener.

Derek se rió entre dientes. —¿Los que tienen agujeros en el pulgar?

—Sí. Funcionó bastante bien. Puede que tenga que dormir en tu ropa con más frecuencia.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —La voz juguetona de Derek estaba de regreso, y era una de las cosas favoritas de Stiles en el mundo.

—¡Sip! Y esas cosas son muy cómodas, puede que nunca te deshagas de mí.

Derek gimió. —Laura me está devolviendo la llamada, tenemos una queja ruidosa a la que atender.

—Ok, ve a proteger a los ciudadanos respetuosos de la ley de los ruidos fuertes, voy a revisar las protecciones alrededor de la casa.

Colgaron y Stiles recorrió el perímetro para encontrar las protecciones en perfecto estado. Revisó la despensa e hizo una lista de los artículos que la manada necesitaba para su cena de luna llena. Laura dijo que era un gran negocio en la manada Hale antes del incendio, por lo que Stiles quería hacer que su primera cena de luna llena juntos fuera un gran éxito.

Pasó por la librería para recoger a Grady, alguien tenía que llevar las bolsas, y él y Stiles procedieron a comprar la mayor parte de la tienda.

Mientras descargaban los víveres, Stiles recibió una llamada de Lydia.

—Las encontramos, —declaró sin preámbulo.

—¿Están bien? —Stiles dejó las bolsas que llevaba y se sentó en uno de los taburetes detrás de la isla.

—Están bien, —respondió Lydia. —Peter va a llamar a Laura ahora con una actualización completa, pero quería que lo supieras.

Stiles exhaló un suspiro de alivio. —Gracias, Lyds. ¿Estáis de regreso ahora?

—No, no lo lograremos antes de que salga la luna llena esta noche, así que vamos a encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Sin embargo, Malia y Kira ya están en camino a Seattle. Peter pensó que sería más seguro para ellas.

Stiles asintió. —Es una buena idea. Gracias por la actualización. Avísame cuando salgan a la carretera por la mañana.

Colgaron y Stiles le envió un mensaje de texto a Scott para que estuviera al tanto.

Talia bajó las escaleras con una limpia y reluciente Ana, y Stiles pensó por un momento fugaz que tal vez todo estaría bien.


	35. The full moon

 

Talia, Grady y Stiles pasaron el resto del día preparando la cena de luna llena mientras Ana se sentaba en el mostrador de la isla y probaba la comida para asegurarse de que todo estaba a la altura de la fiesta.

Stiles llamó a su madre justo antes de que la manada llegara desde sus diferentes ubicaciones, para asegurarse de que todavía estaba lista para ir a llevar a Ana a cenar y cuidarla durante la noche mientras los lobos estaban corriendo. Habían decidido que el mejor plan era que Ana fuera con Claudia y John, mientras que Derek comía y corría con la manada.

—¿Ana? —Stiles esperó hasta tener la atención de la niña.

Levantó la vista del cuenco que Talia le había dado para revolver. Contenía un solo huevo que nadie necesitaba en realidad para la comida.

—¿Cómo te sientes con salir con la señorita Claudia y el señor Sheriff para cenar?

Ana se animó y sonrió. Ella asintió y balanceó sus piernas contra los armarios debajo de ella y con entusiasmo volvió su atención a remover el contenido de su tazón.

Claudia fue a buscarla justo cuando el resto de la manada llegaba a la casa de Hale.

—¡Hola, señorita Claudia! —Ana la saludó con entusiasmo desde su posición en el mostrador.

Claudia se acercó al mostrador y le dio a la risueña niña un abrazo de oso. —¿Estás ayudando a mi chico a cocinar? —Miró en el cuenco que Ana aún estaba revolviendo.

Ana inclinó ligeramente su cuenco para mostrarle a Claudia su arduo trabajo. —UH Huh. ¡Y la señorita Talia me dio un baño esta mañana! Hicimos barbas burbuja sin ti.

Claudia asintió solemnemente. —Está bien, siempre hay una próxima vez.

Ana sonrió y le entregó su bol de huevo revuelto a Stiles. Él le tocó la nariz.

—Gracias, cariño. —Miró a los ojos a su madre y asintió.

Claudia ayudó a Ana a bajar del mostrador y agarró su bolso y su peluche.

Stiles esperó hasta que ella se fuera para llamar a Derek.

Derek llegó con Laura y saludó a Stiles con un abrazo melancólico y aplastante.

Los betas pusieron la mesa mientras Derek sacaba a Stiles de la sala para hablar antes de la cena.

—¿Cómo está ella?

Stiles frotó su mano arriba y abajo por el brazo de Derek con consuelo. —Ella está bien, Der. Está con mis padres y Melissa. Van a traerla de vuelta después de la carrera.

Derek frunció el ceño, confundido. —¿Por qué no se queda con tus padres?

—La trabajadora de CPS, Emily, hizo que tu mamá le prometiera a Ana que pasaría sus noches bajo la protección de la casa de Hale. Así que probablemente se quede dormida en mi casa, y con suerte no se despertará cuando la traigan aquí.

Derek asintió. —Bien, saldré después de que terminemos de correr, —admitió con tristeza.

Stiles inclinó la cabeza y le dio un dulce y suave beso en los labios. Sus miradas se encontraron y Stiles no pudo evitar llevar a Derek a otro abrazo.

Se reunieron con los demás para la cena y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vieron arrastrados por la emoción de su primera cena oficial de luna llena.

Talia había extendido una invitación para cenar a Grady, Wallace y Keith, que habían aceptado agradecidos. Sin embargo, decidieron correr por su cuenta en otra parte de la reserva. No querían entrometerse en la manada hasta que oficialmente formaran parte de ella. Planearon encontrarse con todos en la casa de Hale después de que se completaran sus respectivas carreras.

Stiles estaba emocionado de ver lo relajada que estaba la manada durante la cena. La luna llena claramente estaba teniendo un efecto positivo en los estados de ánimo de todos, incluso en el de Derek.

Cuando llegó el momento de que los lobos huyeran, los omegas despegaron hacia el sur. Derek se abalanzó sobre Stiles y lo giró, besándolo ferozmente cuando se detuvieron. Stiles se rió de su lobo y lo envió a su camino con el resto de su manada, que ya habían huido hacia el norte.

Estaba tranquilo en la casa con todos fuera. Stiles decidió hacer trampas y usar magia para ayudarlo a despejar la mesa y lavar los platos, aunque solo fuera para darle algo que ocupara su mente.

La desventaja de hacer trampa era que todo había terminado frustrantemente rápido, y Stiles no hizo nada más que esperar a que volvieran sus lobos.

Vió el televisor, comió algunas sobras a pesar de que estaba lleno, agregó una nueva runa a la casa y llamó a su padre para ver cómo estaba Ana, y amenazó con bloquear el número de Stiles.

Y aún eran solo las 10:30 p.m.

Fue una noche hermosa, por lo que Stiles decidió encender las luces del perímetro y sentarse en el porche con un libro que tuvo que leer para la clase Avanzada de Literatura Inglesa. Terminó perdiéndose en el libro y se sorprendió al descubrir que había pasado más de una hora cuando finalmente escuchó los aullidos de su manada acercándose.

Envió un mensaje de texto a su madre para avisarle que la manada casi había regresado para poder llevar a Ana a la casa de Hale.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, Stiles vio el primer par de ojos dorados a través de los árboles, seguido de cerca por un segundo, luego un tercero y un cuarto. Los betas estaban corriendo hacia él, y Stiles tenía la sensación de que él era la línea de meta.

Su corazonada se comprobó cuando Cora saltó sobre su regazo, declarando en voz alta, —¡Gané!

Ella saltó de Stiles y dio una vuelta de victoria engreída alrededor de Isaac, Erica y Boyd. Isaac se encogió de hombros mientras Erica hacía un puchero.

—Está bien, Erica, —dijo Isaac. —Ella puede ser más rápida, pero todos saben que eres una mejor opción.

Cora se abalanzó sobre Isaac y los dos forcejearon sobre la hierba mientras Boyd besaba el pelo de Erica.

Los omegas regresaron justo al mismo tiempo que los Alfas y Laura. Talia estaba en su forma beta, pero tan pronto como vio que su manada estaba justificada, se transformó en su forma de lobo y se fue al bosque para correr sin trabas por un tiempo.

Derek, con los ojos aún brillando en rojo, levantó a Stiles de su silla y lo arrojó sobre su hombro como un hombre de las cavernas. Desde su punto de vista al revés, Stiles podía ver a Erica poner los ojos en blanco mientras Laura corría hacia Grady.

Derek llevó a Stiles al patio trasero y lo bajó, solo para inmovilizarlo contra la pared del cobertizo.

—Estoy teniendo flashbacks. ¿Qué pasa contigo empotrándome contra la pared? —Stiles intentó bromear para ocultar el hecho de que estaba totalmente enamorado de esta nueva versión no verbal de Derek.

Derek gruñó y levantó a Stiles de nuevo, por lo que el chico no tuvo más remedio que rodear con sus piernas la cintura de Derek. Stiles acababa de meter una mano en el cabello de Derek cuando un chillido estridente sonó desde el patio delantero.

—Ana, —gruñó Derek mientras soltaba a Stiles.

—¡Derek, no! —Stiles le gritó a Derek que retrocediera mientras tomaba al lobo.

Stiles rodeó la casa justo a tiempo para ver a Derek arrancar a Ana de los brazos de John. Ella gimió y se aferró a los hombros de Derek. Derek miró a John con los ojos y gruñó: —¿Qué pasó?

John extendió una mano apaciguadora hacia Derek. —Hijo, necesitas calmarte.

Derek miró a Stiles con los ojos cerrados y respiró profundamente. Miró a Ana que todavía lloraba en sus brazos y acunó suavemente su cabeza para poder ver su rostro. —Ana, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo enterró en el hombro de Derek.

—No sé lo que pasó, —dijo Claudia, que se había puesto entre John y Derek. Ella giró para dirigirse a Stiles. —Ella estaba dormida en los brazos de John. Él solo la estaba acompañando a la casa cuando hubo un fuerte sonido de descarga y John tropezó.

Stiles miró hacia la puerta principal y luego a Ana. —La runa, —murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Qué runa? —Demandó Derek. Él sacudió a Ana de un lado a otro mientras sus sollozos comenzaban a disminuir. —Nunca antes ha activado una runa de la casa.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, todavía tratando de armar todo. El resto de la manada y los omegas habían formado un círculo alrededor de Derek y los Stilinski.

—Puse una nueva runa mientras estabais corriendo. Una que evita que la magia dañina entre en la casa. —Miró a Derek alarmado. —Derek dame a Ana. Dámela ahora.

Derek negó con la cabeza y se aferró a Ana con más fuerza.

Stiles se movió hacia Derek rápidamente. —Derek, tienes que confiar en mí. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

—Por supuesto— respondió Derek inmediatamente. Dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Ana unas veces más con incertidumbre antes de moverse para transferir a la niña a Stiles.

Stiles aseguró a Ana en sus brazos y se dirigió a Derek nuevamente. —Necesitas irte. Ahora. No sé qué clase de magia dañina hay en su collar, pero Eleanor dijo que tenía algo que ver con sacarte de la pelea. Por favor, Der. Necesito que te vayas.

Dentro de la casa, el reloj del abuelo sonó la medianoche. Cuando Derek se dio vuelta para irse, el collar de Ana comenzó a brillar. Antes de que Stiles pudiera abrir la boca para gritar una advertencia, un rayo de luz estalló en las piedras, derribando a todos los hombres lobo que se encontraban cerca del suelo.

El collar se desintegró justo ante los ojos de Stiles.

Stiles miró a su alrededor con pánico y encontró a Derek, Scott, Laura, Cora, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Grady, Wallace y Keith en el suelo.

Derek, Scott y Laura se recuperaron más rápido, poniéndose de pie lentamente mientras los demás gemían sobre la hierba. John y Claudia corrieron alrededor de cada uno de ellos para verificar si había signos de lesiones.

Derek y Laura parecían completamente perdidos. Laura movió su muñeca, tratando de desatar sus garras. Derek pinchó dentro de su boca y descubrió que sus colmillos habían desaparecido.

Stiles escuchó a Scott jadear. —Stiles.

Stiles giró para mirar a su mejor amigo. —¿Qué pasa, Scott? ¿Estás bien? —Reajustó a Ana, quien parecía estar demasiado asustada para llorar.

Scott negó con la cabeza, pasando la lengua por sus dientes romos. —No. Soy humano. —Miró alrededor al resto de los lobos, cuyos ojos ya no brillaban, y cuyos rostros habían perdido todos los signos de cualquier forma beta.

Scott miró a Stiles con los ojos cerrados. —Todos lo somos.


	36. Your little girl

 

—¿Mamá? —Stiles llamó, colocando a Ana en su cadera. —¿Están bien?

Claudia, que estaba junto a los betas, les devolvió el llamado. —Se ven ilesos. Pero creo que Scott tiene razón, creo que son humanos.

Stiles hizo un gesto a su padre para que se llevara a Ana, y la transfirió a él una vez que estuvieron uno al lado del otro. —Papá, tú y mamá necesitan llevar a Ana arriba y asegurarse de que está bien. Me encargaré de esto.

John parecía aprensivo ante la idea de dejar a Stiles a solas con los humanos recién convertidos, pero hizo lo que Stiles le preguntó.

Ana llegó a la puerta principal sin que las barreras la detuvieran, lo que fue un pequeño alivio para Stiles. Claramente, cualquier magia dañina que haya desencadenado la reacción anterior había desaparecido de la chica.

Se acercó a Derek con cautela. —¿Der?

Derek agitó la cabeza. Su rostro estaba aterrorizado y vulnerable de una manera en que Stiles nunca lo había visto. —Stiles, —dijo débilmente. —¿Qué está pasando? Apenas puedo oír algo más allá de unas pocas yardas, y mis brazos y piernas se sienten débiles.

Stiles apretó la mano de Derek ligeramente. —Lo sé. Mira, tenemos que meter a todos adentro. No es seguro para todos aquí en este estado. Necesito que te mantengas a mi lado por unos minutos, ¿puedes hacer eso?

Derek lo miró a los ojos y asintió. —Todos, escuchen, —llamó a la manada. Los ojos de cada antiguo lobo en el patio delantero se dispararon para encontrar a Derek. —Stiles tiene razón, tenemos que entrar. ¿Hay alguien herido?

Negaron con la cabeza y lentamente se aventuraron a regresar a la casa. Mientras miraba a Erica retroceder, Stiles de repente se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Se quedó en el porche y cerró la puerta detrás de él para que nadie pudiera oír su conversación. Él sacó su teléfono y marcó.

—¿Stiles? Es tarde, ¿está todo bien? —La voz de Melissa sonaba atontada en el teléfono.

—Oye, Melissa, siento despertarte. —Stiles se rió nerviosamente. —Escucha, ha habido un pequeño incidente en la casa. ¿Puedes pasar y revisar algo de la manada?

Stiles escuchó un crujido al otro lado de la línea. —Por supuesto. ¿Hubo un ataque?

—No nada de eso. Oye, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —Se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello mientras paseaba por el porche delantero. —¿Puedes pasar por la casa de los Reyes y recoger los medicamentos para las convulsiones de Erica?

Hubo una pausa antes de que Melissa volviera a hablar. —Stiles, dime qué está pasando.

Stiles suspiró y sorprendió a Melissa por lo sucedido. Acababa de colgar el teléfono cuando Talia salió trotando de los árboles con la lengua cayendo de su boca feliz.

Su hocico apuntaba hacia la casa y ella olfateó. Ella cambió mientras se acercaba a los escalones del porche.

Stiles agarró algunas de las prendas que guardaban en un contenedor junto a la puerta para esta ocasión y se las arrojó a Talia. Él evitó sus ojos mientras reparaba.

—Stiles, ¿por qué la manada huele así? —Su rostro estaba llena de preocupación, que no disminuyó después de que Stiles le contó lo que había sucedido. Entró a través de las puertas con Stiles pisándole los talones.

Los Hales, que nunca antes habían sido humanos, estaban acurrucados juntos en un sofá, con la cara llena de confusión. Isaac, Erica y Boyd estaban sentados en un sofá de dos plazas un poco sorprendidos, pero más resignados.

Scott y los omegas estaban extendidos sobre el sofá restante, luciendo como si no supieran cómo sentirse ante la pérdida de sus rasgos de hombre lobo.

Talia miró a sus hijos, luego a los otros betas, luego a los omegas y a Scott, antes de volverse hacia Stiles. —Parecen estar bien, pero tienes razón. Humano. —Ella sacudió la cabeza con asombro. —Nunca he oído hablar de algo así, ¿verdad?

—No. Keith, ¿verdad?

Keith levantó la vista de sus manos y negó con la cabeza. —No, pero puedo investigar un poco. —Se levantó y fue a la biblioteca. Boyd lo siguió, dejando a Isaac y Erica apiñándose en el sofá.

—Eleanor debe haber asumido que Derek iba a encargarse de Ana, y plantó el collar para sacarlo, —teorizó Grady.

—Sí, bueno, eso fue una gran apuesta, —dijo Laura con los dientes apretados. —No confió en que el resto de nosotros nos unieramos a ella. Probablemente pensó que el tirón de un macho alfa a un niño abandonado en la luna llena era demasiado para que Derek se resistiera.

—Ella tenía razón, —agregó Cora sardónicamente.

Stiles sacó su teléfono y llamó a Lydia.

—Será mejor que sea bueno, Stiles, —respondió escuetamente detrás de un bostezo.

—Necesitáis volver ahora.

—¿Hay alguien herido? —Ahora completamente alerta, Lydia comenzó a despertar a los demás.

—No, pero te necesitamos aquí. —Stiles le apretó el hombro a Scott y se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

—Ok, te llamaré desde la carretera con nuestra hora de llegada. Mantente a salvo. —Colgó sin decir una palabra más.

Stiles volvió su atención al resto de la manada. —Está bien, todos, escuchen. —Esperó hasta llamar la atención de todos. —No hay nada más que podamos hacer esta noche. Keith, Boyd y yo vamos a investigar un poco. Todos deberían intentar dormir un poco.

Al unísono, la manada se levantó e inmediatamente comenzó a juntar los cojines del sofá para formar una enorme cama en el medio de la sala de estar. Cora se fusionó entre Isaac y Erica, mientras que Grady agarró a Laura y Wallace para que se unieran. Laura y Erica unieron sus brazos, y el grupo yació en silencio, sin dormir.

Scott y Talia fueron a la cocina a tomar un café, mientras Stiles y Derek subían corriendo las escaleras para ver cómo estaba Ana.

Derek se volvió hacia Stiles cuando llegaron a lo alto de la escalera y puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico para detenerlo momentáneamente. Stiles estaba encantado de descubrir que Derek estaba respirando un poco más pesado de lo normal.

—Oh Dios mío, Derek, ¿estás cansado? ¿De subir corriendo las escaleras? —A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Stiles no pudo evitar que la sonrisa petulante se extendiera por su rostro.

Derek cruzó sus brazos, que todavía estaban considerablemente musculosos. —No estoy cansado. Simplemente, no estoy acostumbrado a tener que ejercer tanta energía... —se calló confundido.

Stiles se lanzó hacia adelante y le dio un corto beso a Derek en los labios. Derek ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué?

Derek sonrió. —Nada, solo se siente un poco diferente cuando me besas ahora que soy humano.

Stiles se rió. —Ok, bueno, si esto no es algo que desaparece de inmediato, podemos explorarlo totalmente más tarde.

Derek asintió con la cabeza y ambos se marcharon hacia la habitación de Ana.

Entraron y encontraron a Ana dormida en su cama con su hombre lobo relleno metido debajo de su barbilla.

—¿Cómo está ella?, —Le susurró Stiles a su madre, que estaba acostada junto a Ana.

—Ella está bien. Solo un poco sorprendida. Tu padre le leyó una historia y ella sonrió de inmediato. Y él también, —agregó con una sonrisa, señalando a John, que estaba profundamente dormido en la mecedora en la esquina de la habitación.

Stiles se acercó a su padre y recogió el libro que todavía estaba abierto en su regazo. Él sacudió el hombro del hombre suavemente. —¿Papá? —Los ojos de John se abrieron lentamente. —Papá, ¿por qué tú y mamá no van a tomar una de las habitaciones de invitados del tercer piso? No hay razón para que conduzcáis a casa esta noche.

John asintió somnoliento y se levantó. Sus ojos se posaron en Derek, que estaba flotando inseguro en la entrada.

—Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento antes, John, —comenzó Derek en voz baja. —No debería haberte gruñido. Yo solo...

John levantó su mano para detenerlo. —Está bien, hijo. Lo entiendo. Intentabas proteger a tu pequeña.

Derek y Stiles intercambiaron miradas de alarma ante la categorización de Ana por parte de John.

—¿Yo qué? Ella... —tartamudeó Derek.

John solo se rió en voz baja y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Él y Claudia desaparecieron por las escaleras para reclamar un dormitorio para pasar la noche.

Derek todavía estaba de pie en la puerta, inseguro de qué hacer.

—¿Derek? —La voz adormilada de Ana atravesó la tranquila habitación con facilidad.

Derek estaba a su lado en un instante. Se arrodilló junto a su cama y se alisó el pelo sobre la cabeza. —Sí, ¿munchkin?

Ella se deslizó hacia atrás en su cama para hacerle lugar. —Es hora de irse a la cama, —dijo deliberadamente.

—Continúa, —alentó Stiles. —Dejaré la puerta abierta para que tu madre pueda oírte si nos necesitas.

Derek asintió aturdido y se unió a Ana en la cama. La niña sorbió y se acurrucó bajo su brazo. Ella estaba nuevamente dormida en segundos.

Stiles pasó por la cocina para tomar una taza de café y hablar con Scott y Talia antes de unirse a Boyd y Keith en la biblioteca con su portátil.

Se sentó cansado junto a Talia, al otro lado de la mesa frente a Scott.

—Sabes, hay algo que me molesta sobre todo esto, —dijo Stiles.

Scott se burló. —¿Sólo una cosa?

Stiles pateó a Scott juguetonamente debajo de la mesa, pero por lo demás lo ignoró. —Eleanor solo mencionó a Derek en la llamada con Grady. Ella no parecía pensar que los otros lobos se verían afectados.

Talia asintió. —Estaba pensando en eso también. Por lo que has dicho, parece demasiado confiada. Y fue lo suficientemente rápida como para creer lo que dijo Grady sobre los lobos nacidos viéndose a sí mismos como mejores que los lobos mordidos.

Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado confundido. —¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?

—Bueno, —comenzó Talia, reclinándose en su silla. —Esa es una forma de pensar del viejo mundo. Si ella y su aquelarre creen en eso, entonces pueden estar trabajando en otros conceptos erróneos sobre el comportamiento del manada.

—¿Cómo qué? —Scott frunció el ceño.

Talia tomó un sorbo de su café antes de continuar. —Además de todo el debate nacido contra el mordido, hay algunos que creen que los Alfas, y los machos alfa en particular, se vuelven algo salvajes en las carreras de luna llena. Eleanor debe haber estado confiando en eso. Si Derek fuera salvaje, se sentiría atraído por un niño abandonado y sentiría la necesidad de protegerla de las amenazas, incluso de su propia manada.

Stiles asintió. —Al menos algo de eso debe estar enraizado de hecho. Quiero decir, él la arrancó de los brazos de mi padre después de que ella gritó.

Talia aceptó ese punto con un leve asentimiento. —Supongo que pensó que la llevaría a algún lugar apartado para protegerse, por lo que ella pensó que solo él se habría visto afectado por el collar.

—¿Entonces Ana no tuvo nada que ver con eso? ¿Ella solo era un peón? —Scott pareció aliviado por la noticia.

Stiles se volvió hacia él. —¿Pensabas que Ana era malvada? —Exigió, dejando su café sobre la mesa para liberar sus manos.

Scott levantó el suyo para aplacar a Stiles. —Whoa, cálmate. Ella es técnicamente parte de su aquelarre. Su madre es la líder del aquelarre. Ella tenía un collar que no nos dejó quitar que sorprendió a Laura cuando trató de quitarlo. ¿Qué clase de Alfa sería si no tuviera cuidado con ella?

Stiles se reclinó en su silla y soltó un fuerte aliento. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se frotó la parte posterior del cuello. —Supongo que tienes razón, Scotty. Al menos sabemos que ella está bien ahora. Quiero decir, ella pasó las barreras. Así que no le queda magia dañina, y no tiene malas intenciones.

Talia se acercó para frotar el brazo de Stiles. —Y todos estamos contentos de escuchar eso, Stiles.

Con eso, volvió a llenar su taza de café y se dirigió a la biblioteca para ayudar a Boyd y Keith a investigar.

Scott y Talia se quedaron despiertos para vigilar a la manada, que afortunadamente se había quedado dormida alrededor de las 2:00 a.m.

Scott saludó a su madre cuando ella llegó. Le dio a Scott un rápido examen y determinó que estaba en perfecto estado de salud. Asumiendo que el resto de los lobos estarían en la misma condición, Talia encontró a Melissa una habitación libre para dormir por la noche. Podría dar a cada uno de los otros un examen completo en la mañana.

Lydia llamó a Stiles y le hizo saber que llegarían justo alrededor de las 7. Ella le dijo a Stiles que Allison dijo que si alguien atacaría antes eso, pondría a Laura a cargo del equipo de arquería.

Stiles le pasó la información a Scott y Talia antes de volver a su investigación.

A pesar de que era Peter, todos se sintieron un poco mejor al saber que tenían al menos un lobo más en el camino.

Poco después de las 5:00 a.m., Talia gruñó. Era lo suficientemente fuerte en la casa antes silenciosa para despertar a la manada y alertar a Stiles, Keith y Boyd en la biblioteca. Los tres salieron y encontraron a Talia mirando a la puerta principal. Sus garras estaban fuera y sus ojos estaban rojos, pero ella no hizo ningún movimiento para cambiar eso.

Laura y Cora flanquearon a su madre. Isaac pareció confundido momentáneamente antes de que sus ojos se abrieran en comprensión. —Espera, ¿hueles a otro lobo?

Talia asintió, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta.

Isaac levantó sus manos con dulzura. —No está bien. Sé quién es.

—¿Quién?, —Preguntó Scott. —Peter no estará aquí hasta dentro un par de horas más.

Isaac solo sonrió. —No es Peter. Pero es posible que desees que sea.

Stiles compartió una mirada confundida con Scott antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta.

Stiles se acercó a la puerta con cautela y, después de un gesto de Isaac, la abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando vio a su visitante.

—¿Jackson?


	37. Derek's first beta

 

Stiles estaba parado en la entrada, inmóvil. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jackson?

Jackson se encogió de hombros y dejó caer sus bolsas en el porche. —Oí que estabais en problemas y necesitaban mi ayuda.

—Oye, amigo. —Isaac se deslizó junto a Stiles y, para sorpresa de todos, juntó a Jackson en un breve abrazo. Aún más impactante, Jackson correspondió el abrazo.

—Ok, ¿qué diablos está pasando? —Stiles miró a su alrededor para ver si todos los demás estaban viendo lo que estaba viendo. Señaló a Isaac y Jackson acusatoriamente. —¿Desde cuándo son amigos? ¿Y quién te dijo que necesitábamos tu ayuda? No necesitamos tu ayuda.

Isaac solo rodó sus ojos y fue a agarrar una de las bolsas de Jackson, solo para encontrarla demasiado pesada para levantarla. Jackson arqueó una ceja al niño que luchaba. —¿Alguien quiere decirme por qué Isaac no puede recoger una bolsa? —Olió el aire. —¿Y por qué todos huelen gracioso?

Talia dio un paso adelante con su mano extendida. Jackson le estrechó la mano y la miró con cautela. Sus garras se habían retraído, pero sus ojos aún brillaban rojos.

—Soy Talia Hale. Es un placer conocer al primer beta de mi hijo. He oído hablar mucho de ti. —Sus palabras eran cálidas, pero sus ojos eran cautelosos.

Jackson se burló. —¿De Stiles, o de Lydia? Eso probablemente haría una gran diferencia. Isaac se aclaró la garganta intencionadamente. —Oh, quiero decir, es un placer conocerte también, Alfa Hale.

Talia asintió respetuosamente. Sin apartar los ojos de Jackson, comenzó a emitir órdenes. —Boyd, cariño, ¿podrías tomar las cosas de Jackson y llevarlas a una de las habitaciones de invitados? Y Grady, ¿serías tan amable de traer a nuestro invitado una taza de café?

Los dos asintieron y se fueron para completar sus tareas. Boyd hizo que las bolsas parecieran llenas de plumas cuando las levantó, lo que provocó que Isaac se burlara y Cora sonriera.

Keith y Wallace se escabulleron a la biblioteca para continuar investigando, mientras que Stiles, Talia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Laura, Cora y Scott entraron a la sala de estar para poner al día a Jackson con la amenaza. Laura y Cora corrieron delante del grupo para poner todos los cojines de nuevo en los sofás de la cama improvisada en el medio del piso.

Una vez que se les unió Grady, que había traído unas jarras de café, y Boyd, se pusieron a trabajar diciéndole a Jackson todo lo que Lydia e Isaac no le habían contado.

Jackson se burló cuando terminaron. —Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo. Estas brujas quieren atacarnos porque matamos a una de sus “hermanas” o lo que sea cuando te atacaron en una pelea a Stilinski, entre todas las personas. Os convirtieron en humanos usando un collar maldito unido a una niña de cinco años para quitarte el poder de los hombres lobo a medianoche en la luna llena anoche. ¿Y Stilinski ha estado jugando las casitas con Derek y esta pequeña bruja en los últimos días?

Erica asintió. —Ah, e Isaac es gay ahora.

Jackson la despidió con un gesto, —Ya lo sabía.

Stiles se puso de pie. —Ok, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya lo sabías? —Se giró para mirar a Isaac. —¿Cuándo lo llamaste y le dijiste que viniera? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace no queréis mataros el uno al otro?

Laura guió a Stiles a un sillón y lo sentó. Ella se dejó caer en el brazo de la silla y tiró sus piernas sobre su regazo, con eficacia lo inmovilizó en el asiento.

Isaac habló en voz baja desde su posición en el sofá junto a Jackson. —Después de Allison... después de que Allison murió, me fui por alrededor de un mes, ¿recuerdas?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Yo... no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió justo después de eso.

Isaac tragó saliva y asintió. —Bien, el Nogitsune. Por supuesto, lo siento. Bueno, me fui y me fui a quedar con Jackson en Londres por un momento.

Stiles frunció el ceño confundido. —¿Por qué Jackson?

—¿Qué, como si hubiera sido mejor quedarse contigo?, —Gritó Jackson indignado.

Isaac lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Él era el único que entendería por qué sentía que lo hacía, pero no me lo recordaría cada vez que lo miraba.

Stiles gimió suavemente, lo que provocó que Laura comenzara a pasar sus dedos por su cabello suavemente.

Isaac se aclaró la garganta. —Cuando volví, seguimos en contacto. No a menudo, pero hablábamos dos veces por semana. Así que con esta amenaza de brujería que se avecina, pensé que necesitaríamos toda la ayuda que pudiéramos obtener. Y Jackson ha estado entrenando con una manada en Londres, por lo que definitivamente puede ayudarnos.

—Fue una buena idea, Isaac. —Las cabezas de todos se movieron hacia la fuente del ruido, solo para encontrar a Derek de pie en la cocina con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. —Jackson, es bueno verte.

—Derek, —Jackson asintió a modo de saludo.

Stiles levantó las manos con exasperación. —¡Oh, no me digan que también se han mantenido en contacto!

Derek sonrió. —Un poco. Él es mi primer beta, después de todo.

—Amigo, hueles fatal. Me dicen que ahora eres humano, ¿eh? —Jackson sonrió.

Derek simplemente lo ignoró y entró a la habitación para sentarse junto a Cora.

Jackson, que aparentemente acababa de ver a Cora por primera vez, tarareaba apreciativamente mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. —Bonito. No creo que nos hayamos conocido Soy Jackson, Jackson Whittemore.

Derek gruñó.

Jackson solo negó con la cabeza. —Mucho menos aterrador cuando no eres un lobo.

Cora ignoró a su hermano. —Cora Hale, y no va a suceder.

Sin inmutarse, Jackson solo sonrió. —Ya veremos.

—ASÍ. —Stiles intervino deliberadamente. —Tu novia debería estar aquí en aproximadamente una hora. ¿Quieres intentar dormir un poco antes de que ella entre?

Desvergonzado como siempre, Jackson continuó sonriendo y abrió la boca. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Stiles lo interrumpió de forma preventiva. —En tu propia cama, idiota.

Laura soltó un bufido y se levantó para dirigirse a Jackson. —Vamos, te mostraré dónde está tu habitación. Y si tratas de golpearme en cualquier momento durante nuestra caminata arriba, te romperé ambas muñecas. Hombre lobo o no.

Jackson levantó sus manos inocentemente y siguió a Laura escaleras arriba.

—¿Ana está dormida? —Stiles le preguntó a Derek cuando los dos se habían ido.

Derek asintió. —Por ahora. Odio no poder escucharla, —agregó ansioso, mirando a la escalera.

Stiles sonrió. —Ve. Iré a buscarte cuando lleguen los demás.

—Está bien, —Derek suspiró. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Stiles y subió las escaleras de dos en dos para volver con Ana.

Dieron las 7 y eso trajo consigo un montón de miembros de la manada malhumorados y privados de sueño.

—¿Dónde está Jackson? —Preguntó Lydia mientras entraba, pareciendo que había dormido toda la noche.

Stiles simplemente señaló arriba y dejó que ella calculara el resto a partir de ahí.

Desapareció justo cuando Allison y Chris entraron a la casa portando las bolsas del grupo. Chris colapsó en uno de los sillones mientras Allison corría y abrazaba a Scott. Los dos, somnolientos, se dirigieron al piso de arriba sin decir una palabra.

Boyd, Erica, Cora e Isaac decidieron ceder a su letargo y se cobraron uno de los dormitorios del segundo piso, dejando a Stiles, Laura, Talia y los omegas abajo para saludar a Peter y Dom.

Dom se encontró con Talia y Laura con besos en la mejilla, luego corrió a la biblioteca para aliviar a Keith y Wallace para que los jóvenes pudieran dormir un poco. Le dieron lo que tenían a Dom y caminaron en modo zombie por las escaleras.

—Grady, ¿a qué hora llama a Eleanor?, —Preguntó Laura bostezando.

Grady parpadeó lentamente. —El mensaje que envió justo después de la última llamada decía 2:00 p.m.

Laura agarró la mano de Grady y guió al hombre escaleras arriba. —Venga. Todavía podemos dormir algunas horas antes de eso. —Grady asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Laura sin protestar.

Peter se sentó en el sillón en el lado opuesto de la sala de estar de Chris. En un intento de ser civil, Stiles les trajo café a ambos.

Después de un asentimiento de agradecimiento de parte de Chris y una extraña mueca de desprecio de Peter, Stiles agarró otra taza para él y otra para Talia y se sentó en el sofá. Talia se unió a él después de asegurarse de que Dom estuviera instalado en la biblioteca.

—Entonces, —preguntó cansadamente. —¿Kira y Malia te dieron información nueva?

Chris parecía que se estaba quedando dormido donde estaba sentado, por lo que Peter suspiró y les informó. —En realidad, sí.

Stiles se sentó, más alerta.

—Kira dice que vio a la bruja que se había perdido la reunión regresar en un automóvil con ventanas traseras oscurecidas justo antes de que fueran descubiertas. No podía decir si había alguien en el auto, pero Malia dijo que olía a hombre lobo.

Talia frunció el ceño. —Entonces tienen un lobo de su parte. ¿Pudieron saber si era un Alfa?

Peter no respondió, lo que Chris encontró extraño. Abrió los ojos el tiempo suficiente para seguir, —Sí. —Después de una mirada penetrante a Peter, continuó. —Ella dijo que olía fuerte. Como un Alfa.

Stiles archivó la falta de respuesta de Peter como un problema para otro día. Se volvió hacia los adultos y les preguntó: —Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos decir a Grady en la llamada esta tarde?

Talia suspiró cansadamente. —Esa conversación puede esperar un par de horas, Stiles. ¿Por qué no subes las escaleras y duermes? Podemos terminar de investigar y cuidar las cosas aquí abajo.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera protestar, Chris se levantó y agarró el hombro de Stiles suavemente. Condujo al chico por las escaleras y lo depositó frente a la puerta que estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para ver un bulto en forma de Ana en la cama y un ronco Derek. Con una sonrisa agotada, Chris continuó subiendo las escaleras para encontrar una habitación vacía en el tercer piso.

Stiles se deslizó dentro y cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él. Se dirigió a la cama y se arrastró bajo las sábanas hasta que Derek y él colocaron a Ana entre ellos.

Derek murmuró y abrió un ojo lento cuando sintió que la cama se sacudía. —Stiles? ¿Qué hora es?

—Shh, vuelve a dormir, todos están en casa ahora, —Stiles calmó, extendiéndose sobre la forma de dormir de Ana para pasar su mano por el brazo de Derek. Se detuvo en el hombro del hombre y le dio un apretón tranquilizador. —Vendrán a despertarnos cuando nos necesiten.

—Mmkay, —logró decir Derek, ya volviendo a dormirse.

—Noches, Sourwolf. —La mano de Stiles encontró la de Derek y la sostuvo sin apretar.

—Noches. Te amo.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de golpe, pero Derek ya estaba roncando de nuevo. Esperó a que llegara el pánico y la incertidumbre se apoderara de él, pero nunca llegó. En cambio, simplemente apretó más la mano de Derek y se durmió sonriendo.


	38. I'm sorry

 

Stiles se despertó con una nariz fría presionada contra la suya. Abrió los ojos y vio a Ana riéndose en su rostro. Se inclinó hacia atrás y miró a Derek expectante.

—Muy bien, —elogió. —¿Y cómo llamamos eso?

—Un beso esquimal, —respondió diligentemente.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír por su agotamiento.

—¡Qué manera tan excelente de despertar! Gracias, cariño. Stiles se frotó los ojos y se sentó. —¿Qué hora es?

Derek recogió a Ana y la puso de pie al lado de la cama. Los dos entraron al baño conectado para cepillarse los dientes. —Es solo después del mediodía. Boyd prepara el almuerzo.

Eso animó a Stiles. —¿Boyd está cocinando? —Boyd era el mejor chef del grupo, pero no era frecuente que cocinara para toda la manada.

Stiles se unió a los otros dos en el baño y se prepararon para el día.

Ana optó por usar un vestido de Power Rangers (que no era fácil de encontrar en una tienda de ropa para niños de Beacon Hills) y algunas medias de color púrpura. Bajó corriendo las escaleras delante de Stiles y Derek. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, se dieron cuenta de que ya se había abalanzado sobre el regazo de Isaac y estaba mostrando con entusiasmo su atuendo.

Erica tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Boyd por detrás y lo estaba “ayudando” a cocinar. Lydia y Jackson estaban sentados en la sala de estar con Peter y Melissa. Jackson siguió mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Lydia y Peter, como si se preguntara cómo Lydia podría soportar estar en la misma habitación que él.

Peter y Melissa estaban encerrados en un juego de ajedrez de aspecto intenso, que Melissa parecía estar ganando.

Stiles saltó a Melissa, quien sutilmente le entregó una bolsa de papel marrón que contenía la medicación para las convulsiones de Erica. —También tengo el inhalador de Scott en mi bolso, —susurró.

Stiles asintió en señal de agradecimiento, se acercó a Erica y deslizó la bolsa en su bolsillo trasero. Ella besó su mejilla tristemente y dijo —Gracias— antes de volver a cocinar con Boyd.

—¿Oye, Der? —La voz de Lydia salió desde su posición bajo el brazo de Jackson hacia la cocina.

Derek levantó la vista en cuestión.

—¿Puedes agarrar mi taza de café? Lo dejé en el mostrador. —Señaló su taza y se sentó.

Derek le entregó obedientemente a Lydia su taza, lo que le valió un beso en la mejilla de la agradecida banshee.

—¿Te estás mudando con mi chica, Derek? —Bromeó Jackson, sorprendido por la familiaridad de su novia con su Alfa.

—Sí, —contestó Derek simplemente, sin seguirle la broma.

Lydia y Stiles soltaron risitas sobresaltadas antes de que Grady y Laura volvieran a salir del piso de arriba.

Jackson tomó una nariz aguzada en su dirección. —Bien, —proclamó en voz alta, gesticulando burdamente entre los dos.

Antes de que la cara de shock de Derek se hubiera formado por completo, Laura rompió a correr hacia Jackson. Él fue capaz de usar su velocidad de hombre lobo en su ventaja el tiempo suficiente para salir por la puerta antes de que corriera lejos de una furiosa Laura.

Derek se volvió para mirar a Grady, preparado para hablar con él con severidad, cuando Cora salió del piso de arriba bostezando. —No te preocupes, Der. Ya hablé con él.

Viendo el espacio que Grady le estaba dando a Cora en la cocina, Derek decidió dejarlo ir.

Cora tomó dos de los sándwiches calientes de la bandeja de Boyd y tomó el asiento que Jackson acababa de desocupar. Le entregó uno de los sándwiches a Lydia. —Tu novio es una herramienta.

—Sí. —Lydia no refutó a Cora. Ella solo tomó un bocado de su sándwich y esperó a que continuara.

Cora miró a Lydia en contemplación. Ella entrecerró los ojos. —Coqueteo conmigo.

Nuevamente, Lydia parecía sorprendida. —Eso no es en absoluto sorprendente. Aunque vamos a tener que tener otra charla sobre avances no deseados, —terminó con un suspiro.

Cora arqueó su ceja. —¿Quién dijo que era completamente indeseable?

Lydia pareció desconcertada momentáneamente, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Ella miró a Cora de arriba abajo. —Hm— fue todo lo que ella ofreció.

—Hm, —concordó Cora, volviendo su atención a su sándwich.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?, —Le preguntó Stiles a Derek.

Derek solo se veía profundamente perturbado y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina con Isaac y Ana, tratando realmente de olvidar los últimos cinco minutos de sus vidas.

Grady se unió a Cora y Lydia en la sala mientras observaban a Peter sentirse cada vez más frustrado con las habilidades de ajedrez de Melissa.

—¿Dónde están mis padres?, —Preguntó Stiles a la habitación.

Isaac miró hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, que estaba cerrada. —Estuvieron allí con Talia investigando antes. Aunque creo que Scott relevó a Talia hace unas horas. Tus padres deberían estar allí con él.

—¿Se durmió un poco Dom? —Preguntó Derek mientras se levantaba para conseguir un tazón de cereal para Ana.

Isaac asintió. —Él está arriba ahora.

Laura volvió a entrar a la casa con un puchero con Jackson siguiendo su paso. Laura tenía manchas de suciedad en los pantalones, pero llevaba una sonrisa muy satisfecha. Se unió a Grady en el sofá mientras Jackson miraba sospechosamente a Lydia y Cora. —¿Por qué me miráis así?

Cuando ambos se sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros, Jackson huyó de la sala de estar y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina al lado de Isaac.

Ana, que todavía estaba ocupando el regazo de Isaac, intentó comenzar una conversación con Jackson. Jackson, para sorpresa de nadie, no era bueno con los niños.

—¿Quieres colorear conmigo? —Ana lo miró a través de sus pestañas.

Jackson miró a Stiles y Derek en busca de ayuda.

—Qué gran idea, Ana, —dijo Stiles, apenas ocultando su alegría ante la incomodidad de Jackson. —Déjame traerte dos lápices de colores y papel.

Jackson gruñó a Stiles en voz baja.

Derek se rió entre dientes hasta que vio a Ana agitar su mano discretamente.

Él arqueó una ceja y puso su rostro severo. —Munchkin, ¿qué acabas de hacer?

Ana lo miró demasiado inocentemente. —No sé a qué te refieres.

Derek no fue engañado. Un pensamiento se le ocurrió de repente. —Ana, ¿acabas de atar los cordones de sus zapatos?

Stiles intentó y no pudo ocultar su estallido de risa detrás del papel que acababa de agarrar del cajón de la cocina.

Jackson le lanzó a Ana una mirada traicionada y se inclinó para mirar los cordones de sus zapatos. —¡Ella lo hizo!

Erica, Lydia y Cora estallaron en carcajadas. Incluso Melissa tuvo que alejarse para ocultar su sonrisa.

Derek hizo todo lo posible por mantener su rostro severo. —Ana, nunca deberías usar la magia como una forma de castigar a alguien.

Ana miró hacia abajo y su labio tembló. Ella se acurruco contra el pecho de Isaac y comenzó a sollozar, —¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Derek, quien se sorprendió por la reacción extrema que sus palabras tuvieron, permaneció inmóvil en su silla, inseguro de qué hacer.

Sin embargo, Isaac reconoció la reacción, y le aseguró a Derek y a Stiles que él se encargaría de eso. Reajustó ligeramente a Ana y la llevó de vuelta al columpio del porche que estaba en un lado de la casa, lejos de las miradas indiscretas.

Jackson acababa de desatar y volver a atar correctamente sus cordones cuando Allison bajó las escaleras. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación antes de aterrizar en Jackson. Sus hoyuelos salieron con toda su fuerza mientras corría hacia la cocina.

Él se levantó y la abrazó con un abrazo. Hablaron suavemente durante unos segundos antes de unirse a Cora y Lydia en la sala de estar.

Isaac regresó, remolcando a Ana reacia. Ana miró a Isaac con incertidumbre cuando se acercaron a Stiles y Derek en la mesa de la cocina. Isaac asintió para indicarle que hablara.

—Lo siento, Jackson, —susurró hacia la sala de estar mientras miraba al suelo.

Jackson buscó ayuda en busca de ayuda, completamente perdido. —Uh, está bien, Ana.

Ana se acercó a Derek. Ella lo miró con ojos grandes y tristes, y él no pudo evitar levantarla y sentarla sobre su regazo. —¿Tuviste una buena conversación con Isaac?

Ella asintió. —Uh huh. El tío Isaac dijo que su papá era como mi mamá. Pero que no eres como ninguno de ellos. Así que no tengo que asustarme cuando hago algo mal.

Derek miró a Isaac con gratitud y asintió. —Está bien. ¿Entiendes lo que hiciste mal?

Ana asintió de nuevo. —Usé mi magia contra Jackson. No voy a hacerlo de nuevo, lo prometo.

—Está bien, bien. —Derek atrajo a Ana con fuerza y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. Él la dejó y le dijo que le llevara sus lápices de colores y papel a Jackson para ver si aún pintaba con ella.

Jackson lo miró por encima de la cabeza de Ana, pero, por supuesto, cedió y se coloreó con la niña.

Isaac, que estaba revoloteando en la cocina con Erica y Boyd, parecía un poco inseguro de qué hacer consigo mismo.

Derek se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el niño perdido y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, que Isaac no tardó en intercambiar. Los dos se aferraron fuertemente durante varios momentos, antes de separarse.

Después de derrotar a Peter en el ajedrez, Melissa le dio al resto de los ex lobos breves exámenes. Ella los consideró a todos sanos y se fue a su turno en el hospital.

Allison recibió un mensaje de texto de su padre haciéndole saber que estaba con Wallace y Keith recogiendo armas de su arsenal para llevarlas a la casa de Hale.

Ahora que todos fueron contados, se dividieron en tres grupos después del almuerzo; un grupo continuará investigando los efectos del hechizo (Lydia, un Jackson reacio, Peter y Dom), y un grupo para informar a Grady sobre qué decir durante su próxima llamada telefónica (Stiles, Talia y Chris). Los humanos recién cambiados formaron su propio grupo que pasaría la tarde con John y Allison repasando los conceptos básicos de tiro y arquería con su nueva fuerza humana y coordinación (Derek, Scott, Laura, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Cora, Wallace, y Keith).

Claudia se ofreció a pasar la tarde con Ana, quien se abrió camino para poder ver las lecciones de tiro con arco desde un lugar junto al cobertizo a una distancia segura.

Las dos de la tarde llego y Grady, Stiles, Talia y Chris se reunieron en la mesa de la cocina para esperar la llamada. El teléfono de Grady sonó. Él respondió y lo colocó en el altavoz en el medio de la mesa.

—¿Grady? —La impaciente y dura voz femenina había regresado.

Grady se aclaró la garganta. —¿Sí?

—Pon a Stiles al teléfono.


	39. Arranging a meeting

 

Grady miró a Stiles, Talia y Chris al otro lado de la mesa.

Se recuperó rápidamente. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me refiero a poner Stiles al teléfono, —replicó con impaciencia. —Sé que él está allí contigo.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. Estoy solo. Wallace y Keith están observando la manada ahora. —Grady se mordió el labio nerviosamente y esperó mientras había un completo silencio en el otro extremo.

Hubo una fuerte exhalación de Eleanor antes de que ella volviera a hablar en un tono recortado. —Si no pones Stiles al teléfono, tomaré mi aquelarre y atacaré al grupo ahora mismo mientras estén débiles.

Stiles se sentó derecho. Miró a Talia, quien consideró sus opciones rápidamente. Ella y Chris compartieron un gesto de asentimiento y le indicaron a Stiles que habla.

—¿Es Eleanor con la que estoy hablando? —Preguntó Stiles.

Stiles casi pudo escuchar la burla en su respuesta. —Stiles. Pensé que podrías haber convertido las pequeñas comadrejas. Es por eso que nos vimos obligados a enviar refuerzos.

Stiles apretó el puño debajo de la mesa. —Por eso, ¿te refieres a tu hija? ¿La que soltaste en el bosque para ser encontrada por una manada de hombres lobo de la que no sabías nada? ¿Esos refuerzos? —Stiles gritaba al final de su diatriba, pero se relajó cuando Talia le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Hmm, —reflexionó Eleanor. —Sabía que la bestia macho Alfa no podría resistirse a cuidar de la niña, pero no había considerado que te permitieras invertir en su bienestar.

Una calma mortal se apoderó de Stiles. —Voy a necesitar que me digas a qué te referías cuando lo llamaste una bestia.

Chris se levantó en silencio y corrió a agacharse en la silla de Stiles. Puso su mano en el brazo del chico y asintió con la cabeza hacia las luces de la cocina, que parpadeaban intermitentemente.

Stiles miró a su alrededor, sorprendido. Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas y las luces volvieron a su brillo normal. Asintió agradecido con Chris, quien volvió a sentarse a la izquierda de Talia.

Eleanor ignoró su pregunta. —Entonces, Stiles. Aquí tenemos un poco de una situación, ¿verdad?

Stiles cerró los ojos antes de responder con calma. —¿Y qué sería eso?

—Tu manada mató a mi hermana.

Stiles se mordió el labio por un segundo antes de responder. —¿Y quién te dijo eso?

Ella lo sacudió de nuevo. —Tenemos conexiones en la comunidad Fae. Sabemos exactamente lo que sucedió.

Stiles alzó las cejas incrédulo, abandonando la farsa por completo. —¿Entonces sabes que fue tu hermana quien nos atacó? Todo lo que hicimos fue defendernos.

—¡Estaba dando un paseo por el bosque y tus animales la mataron! —Gritó Eleanor.

—No somos animales, Eleanor. No lastimamos a la gente a menos que intenten lastimarnos y no hay otra manera. No había otra manera. No teníamos elección, —declaró Stiles. —Podemos terminar esto pacíficamente.

—¿En paz? —Ella se burló. —Los hombres lobo no quieren la paz. Aunque supongo que ninguno es hombre lobo de todos modos, ¿verdad? Stiles oyó una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Oh, no me digas eso. Yo misma coloqué el hechizo en el collar. No hay forma de que esa niñita no se meta en su ritual de luna llena. Tu manada completa debe haber estado allí cuando se activo. Lo que significa que todos estáis indefensos.

Stiles se rió. —¿Indefensos? ¿Qué collar? ¿El collar de Ana? Ella está afuera ahora, pero creo que todavía lo usa.

Eleanor vaciló. —No te creo.

—Cree lo que quieras, —Stiles la despidió alegremente. —No tengo ninguna razón para mentir. Yo no soy el que está tratando de conducir a un aquelarre completo a una guarida de hombres lobo para vengar a una hermana que fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para atacarlos sin una causa.

Hubo un clic cuando Eleanor colgó.

Stiles miró a Talia. —¿Qué hago si ella devuelve la llamada? ¿Deberíamos tratar de programar una reunión?

Talia asintió. —Sí, pero no con todos nosotros. No quiero a la manada completa en un solo lugar.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —dijo Chris. —Y como le dijiste que los lobos están bien, deberíamos enviar a Peter y Jackson.

—Los prescindibles, tienes razón. —Stiles asintió.

Incluso Grady lo miró exasperado.

—Quiero decir, los únicos lobos beta restantes, tienes razón, —enmendó Stiles con la vista gorda.

Ignorando a Stiles, Talia siguió su camino. —Chris, creo que deberías ir también. Podríamos usar un representante de los cazadores para las negociaciones.

Chris lo consideró por un momento. —Por mucho que no quiera que esté en primera línea, Allison es la cabeza de la familia Argent. ¿No crees que debería representarnos? Puede agregar legitimidad a la reunión.

—No, creo que Talia tiene razón, —le ofreció Stiles. —Allison es nuestra arquera principal. Necesitamos que ella lidere el equipo de arquería. Y sabiendo lo que hacemos con Eleanor, es probable que su aquelarre establezca una tregua con un cazador veterano que con Allison.

Chris aceptó el punto justo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

—Eleanor, —respondió Stiles sin dejarla hablar. —Acordaremos organizar una reunión para discutir una tregua. No queremos más derramamiento de sangre.

—¿Y por qué querría establecer una tregua con un grupo de chupasangres debilitados? Ahora eres humano de todos modos, —escupió.

—Una vez más, cree lo que quieras, pero si tú y tu aquelarre nos atacan, morirás, —dijo Stiles simplemente.

Eleanor hizo una pausa.

Stiles, Talia, Chris y Grady intercambiaron miradas mientras contenían la respiración.

—Muy bien, —admitió. —Nos reuniremos dentro de dos días. Enviaré tres representantes de mi aquelarre, y harás lo mismo con tu manada. Me pondré en contacto contigo mañana por la mañana con la ubicación.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Oh no. Elegiremos la ubicación.

—Eso simplemente no sirve, —espetó ella. —No seremos llevados a una trampa. —El tono de Eleanor no dejó lugar a discusión.

—No es nuestra intención atraparte, Eleanor. Nosotros somos los que queremos terminar esto pacíficamente, ¿recuerdas? —Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y luchó por mantener su voz firme.

Eleanor olfateó. —Birn. Cuando te llamo por la mañana, me darás tres ubicaciones posibles. Hablaré con mi aquelarre y decidiremos cuál es aceptable.

Talia y Chris asintieron.

—De acuerdo. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para nosotros Llamaré a este número mañana a las 10:00 am. —Colgó antes de poder responder.

Stiles se recostó en su silla con un suspiro.

—Muy bien hecho, querido, —alabó Talia con una sonrisa.

Stiles asintió en señal de agradecimiento y cerró los ojos. Los abrió después de unos segundos y se inclinó hacia delante con los codos sobre la mesa. —Ok, entonces tenemos dos días para descubrir un plan. Tenemos que hablar con mi papá y Allison y ver a quién quieren con arcos y pistolas.

—Está bien, —dijo Talia, volviéndose hacia Chris. —Los dos deberíamos encontrarnos con Jackson y Peter.

Los cuatro se levantaron y salieron al área de entrenamiento. Todos los que estaban fuera detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y caminaron para reunirse con ellos.

Cuando Claudia estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Stiles le pidió que se llevara a Ana adentro. —Te dejaremos saber lo que está pasando después de que nos encontremos, —le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla. Ella asintió y desapareció con Ana a remolque.

Talia explicó la llamada telefónica y el plan. —John, ¿a quién quieres en tu equipo? Estamos pensando que tu y Allison deberían tener cuatro, incluidos vosotros mismos.

John frunció el ceño y evaluó la manada. —Isaac, Cora y Dom. —Los tres asintieron y se fueron hacia el campo de tiro con John.

—¿Allison? —Sugirió Talia.

—Quiero a Laura, Grady y Lydia. —Allison hizo una mueca como si esperara una pelea por incluir uno de los omegas, pero Talia solo asintió.

Los cuatro se fueron para la zona de arquería.

—Chris, Peter, Jackson, estáis conmigo, —dijo Talia, guiándolos de vuelta a la casa.

Stiles se volvió hacia los miembros de la manada que quedaban. —Wallace, Keith, los necesito a los dos para revisar su investigación. Necesitamos encontrar una manera de romper este hechizo. —Los dos asintieron y se fueron.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros?, —Preguntó Erica, gesticulando para sí misma, Derek, Scott y Boyd.

—Los necesito para ayudarme a encontrar posibles sitios de reunión, —respondió Stiles, guiándolos de regreso a la casa.

Erica asintió. —Ok, eso es hoy, pero ¿qué pasa durante la pelea en sí?

Stiles evitó sus ojos. —No estaréis en la pelea en sí.

Derek y Boyd permanecieron en silencio mientras Scott y Erica protestaban en voz alta. Cuando terminaron de gritar, Stiles tomó una respiración profunda.

—Boyd, ¿recuerdas esas cámaras que me ayudaste a instalar la semana pasada?

Boyd asintió. —¿Los que están alrededor del perímetro?

—Sí, esas. Necesito que Scott y tú sean los ojos y oídos para Allison y mi papá. Vamos a darle al aquelarre tres lugares. Cada uno de ellos será un lugar donde tengamos cámaras.

Scott frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo sabes que no las desactivarán?

—Porque también son lugares donde he colocado runas perimetrales, —dijo Stiles con una sonrisa. —Basado en mis conversaciones con Eleanor, ella va a pensar que nuestra única protección será mágica. Cosas electrónicas ni siquiera cruzará su mente. Tan pronto como vea e inhabilite las runas, no pensará dos veces que tengamos un sistema de defensa secundario.

—De acuerdo, —concordó Scott. —¿Entonces coordinaré con el equipo de tiro con arco para hacerles saber dónde están sus objetivos?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —No, estarás trabajando con mi papá. Boyd coordinará con Allison.

Antes de que Scott pudiera protestar, Stiles levantó la mano para detenerlo. —Scott, si Allison se lastima, ¿vas a poder concentrarte lo suficiente para ayudar a Laura, Grady y Lydia?

Scott negó con la cabeza lentamente y admitió.

—Ok, pero ¿y nosotros?, —Preguntó Erica, gesticulando para sí misma y para Derek, indignada.

—Erica, ¿recuerdas esos rifles de francotirador que Chris te mostró hace unas semanas? —Después del asentimiento de Erica, Stiles continuó. —Tú y Derek estaréis plantados en el techo. Keith, Wallace y mi madre estarán aquí con Ana, y Melissa se instalará en la sala de estar para prepararse para las posibles lesiones. Tendrán que mantenerlos a salvo.

—¿Pero por qué nosotros? —Derek finalmente intervino.

Stiles arrastró los pies y miró al suelo. —Eres humano ahora. Erica, no podemos estar seguros de que no tengas un ataque mientras estás allí afuera. —Erica se desinfló y asintió con tristeza, pero no discutió.

—Scotty, tu asma ha vuelto. Te vi agacharte detrás del cobertizo de almacenamiento después de correr desde el campo de tiro al campo de arquería. Estabas recuperando el aliento, ¿verdad? —Scott frunció el ceño y suspiró antes de asentir también.

—Boyd, necesito que corras con la vigilancia, eres el único que sabe cómo hacerlo. Pero también, sé que no quieres estar lejos de Erica en caso de que ella te necesite. —Boyd envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Erica y no perdió el tiempo en estar de acuerdo.

—Y Derek, necesitas quedarte con Ana. —La cabeza de Derek se levantó bruscamente de donde estaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Miró a Stiles antes de volverse hacia la habitación donde estaba Ana sentada en el sofá viendo Buscando a Nemo. Su rostro se suavizó, pero no cedió.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde, Stiles. —Derek se dio vuelta y caminó hacia Ana.

—Pero, Derek...

—Dije más tarde, —Derek lo despidió y recogió a Ana, situándola en su regazo mientras se acomodaba para ver la película con ella.

Stiles frunció el ceño, pero condujo a Scott, Boyd y Erica arriba para comenzar a buscar posibles ubicaciones para reuniones. El pozo en su estómago se quedó con él toda la tarde.


	40. Because of me

 

Cuando Stiles regresó de visitar los tres posibles sitios de reunión con Scott, Boyd y Erica, los otros grupos habían terminado sus reuniones y conversaban alegremente en la sala de estar.

Ana se adelantó y se encontró con Stiles en la puerta. Él se arrodilló para que estuvieran a la altura de sus ojos y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con fuerza. Sin perder el ritmo, la levantó y la hizo girar, haciendo que se riera incontrolablemente.

Cuando los dos dejaron de girar y la risa de Ana se había apagado, los ojos de Stiles recorrieron la manada hasta que encontraron a Derek. Estaba sentado en un sillón con los brazos cruzados, mirando deliberadamente al suelo.

John miró hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre los dos y se levantó rápidamente. —Bueno, la señorita Claudia y yo le prometimos a esta pequeña helado de maní. —Esperó hasta que Stiles bajó a Ana para agarrar su mano extendida.

Ana lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —Señor Sheriff, ¿puede Jackson venir también?

Jackson se escabulló de vuelta a los cojines del sofá. —Oh, Dios mío, —susurró, horrorizado.

Laura, que estaba sentada a su lado, sonrió y gritó en voz alta: —¡A él le encantaría, Ana!. —Ella le empujó el hombro hasta que se sentó derecho. Con un suspiro, se levantó y caminó hacia Ana, quien levantó su otra mano para que Jackson la tomara.

Miró a su alrededor, irremediablemente perdido, y tomó la mano de la niña.

—Awww, —arrulló Cora burlonamente.

Jackson tuvo el tiempo justo para volverse y mirarla antes de que Ana lo guiara a él y al Sheriff por la puerta.

—Keith, Wallace, ¿por qué no venís también?, —Sugirió Claudia. —Ambos habéis estado investigando durante días. Sería bueno que toméis algo de aire fresco.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas pero agradecidas ante la idea de ser incluidos, y aceptaron felizmente.

Cuando se fueron, el resto de la manada se separó en conversaciones secundarias. Stiles se acercó a Derek con cautela. —Hey.

Derek no levantó la mirada del suelo. —Hey.

—¿Podemos hablar, Der? —Stiles se detuvo a unos treinta centímetros del brazo de la silla de Derek.

—No ahora, —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza bruscamente.

—Pero...

—No, Stiles, no quiero hablar de eso en este momento, —interrumpió Derek.

El tono áspero de Derek tomó a Stiles por sorpresa. —¿Estás... estás enojado conmigo? —Cuando Derek no respondió, Stiles continuó. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

Derek lo miró con incredulidad. —¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora?

Stiles asintió desafiante. —¡Sí! Si he hecho algo mal, creo que merezco saber qué.

Derek salió disparado de su asiento. —Stiles, no lo hiciste, no es eso... yo solo. —Derek se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con exasperación. —No puedo perder a nadie más, Stiles. ¡He enterrado a todos los que he amado y no puedo volver a hacerlo!

En este punto, el resto de la manada había dejado de hablar y estaba mirando a Derek en varios niveles de shock.

—Derek, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Stiles suavemente.

El pecho de Derek estaba agitado mientras miraba a Stiles con una expresión tan perdida, que hizo que Stiles quisiera matar a todo y a todos los que alguna vez lo lastimaron.

Dio un paso adelante para tomar las manos de Derek, pero Derek dio un paso atrás, lejos de Stiles.

—No vamos a perder a nadie, —susurró Stiles con convicción.

Derek negó con la cabeza con dureza. —No puedes saber eso. Siempre perdemos a alguien. Perdimos a Allison, —miró a Stiles, implorándole que entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decir.

Derek miró alrededor de la habitación, casi sorprendido al notar que había otras personas allí. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Erica.

—Erica, llevé tu cuerpo fuera del banco. Se suponía que debía enseñarte y protegerte, y en su lugar hice que te mataran. —Las lágrimas que habían amenazado con derramarse de sus ojos cuando Derek comenzó a hablar por primera vez cayeron sobre su cara rápidamente.

Derek se volvió hacia Boyd, quien estaba sentado a su lado. —Boyd, —graznó Derek, mirando sus temblorosas manos. —Te mate. Mis manos.

Boyd negó tristemente con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con su Alfa. Antes de que pudiera refutar las palabras de Derek, el hombre se dirigió a Talia.

—Mamá. —La voz de Derek estaba destrozada ahora. —No quedaba lo suficiente de ti como para identificarte. Porque era demasiado estúpido para ver lo que estaba justo enfrente de mí. Yo solo... —se detuvo, roto.

Sus ojos encontraron los de Cora. —Pensé que estabas muerta durante seis años, Cora. Seis años pensando que te había matado.

Laura gimió, atrayendo la atención de Derek. —Laur. Debería haber regresado a Beacon Hills contigo. Pero tenía miedo, así que te dejé que regresaras sola. Te encontré en el bosque, cortada por la mitad. Te enterré, Laura. Yo te enterré.

Las lágrimas caían libremente de la cara de Derek ahora. —Y luego maté a Peter. El último Hale restante. —Miró la cara de Peter, sorprendido de ver que el hombre también lloraba suavemente. —Te maté y luego te enterré bajo unas tablas sueltas. ¿Quién hace eso?

Derek finalmente se volvió hacia Stiles. —Todos los que murieron en esta habitación, murieron por mi culpa. No quiero que muera otra persona a la que amo por mi culpa.

Stiles se enjugó las lágrimas de la cara y dio un paso hacia Derek. Esta vez, el hombre no dio un paso atrás.

Luchó por mantener su voz firme. —¿Gracias a ti? Derek, esto no está sucediendo por tu culpa.

—Maté a Isabelle, —argumentó Derek apáticamente.

Stiles negó con la cabeza ferozmente. —Estabas protegiendo tu manada, Derek.

Derek miró hacia otro lado.

—No, no puedes hacer eso. Mírame. —Stiles tomó la cara de Derek con ternura.

Esperó hasta que los ojos de Derek se encontraron con los suyos. —Pase lo que pase, no es tu culpa. Eres un buen hombre. Y te has convertido en un Alfa increíble. Derek, esto no es tu culpa.

Derek sollozó. —¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

Stiles ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Hacer qué?

—Solo... solo absolverme de mi culpa así. Sabiendo todo lo que he hecho, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso?

Stiles se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa acuosa. —Soy tu compañero, idiota. ¿No es eso lo que hacemos?

Derek se rió entre dientes sin humor. Miró a Stiles con asombro, como si lo viese por primera vez.

Los dos compartieron un beso suave, luego descansaron sus frentes juntas con los ojos cerrados. Se quedaron así durante varios segundos antes de que un suave gemido rompiera su velo privado.

—¿Podemos unirnos al festival de amor ahora?, —Preguntó Erica con ojos grandes y llorosos.

Stiles hizo un gesto para que se unieran, y pronto Derek se vio envuelto en un abrazo, que sorprendentemente incluyó a Peter.

Dom, Talia y Chris se pusieron de pie para comenzar la cena y dejar a los niños en su abrazo convertido en una pila cachorros, solo para ser acompañado por Peter momentos más tarde.

Después de unos 20 minutos, el teléfono de Isaac sonó con un mensaje de texto de Pahn recordándole sus planes para la cena. Allison, Scott, Erica y Boyd decidieron acompañarnos.

Cora y Lydia, que habían estado coqueteando en silencio durante todo el tiempo en que la manada estaba amontonada, rieron en voz baja mientras subían las escaleras juntas en lo que probablemente pensaron que era un modo indiferente.

Laura y Derek se habían quedado dormidos en los cojines del sofá, así que Grady y Stiles los dejaron solos y entraron a la cocina a jugar a las cartas en la mesa de la cocina mientras los adultos preparaban la cena.

No mucho después de eso, la puerta de entrada se abrió y Ana, emocionada, corrió hacia Stiles. —¡Stiles, Stiles! ¡Tengo helado! —Gritó mientras rebotaba arriba y abajo.

—Puedo ver eso, cariño, —dijo Stiles con una sonrisa. Asintió agradecido cuando Talia le deslizó una servilleta mojada. —Ven aquí.

Limpió el exceso de helado de la cara de Ana mientras ella continuaba rebotando.

—¿Oye, Ana?

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Derek estaba un poco triste antes. ¿Sabes qué lo haría sentir mejor?

Ana negó con la cabeza tristemente.

Stiles se inclinó conspiracionalmente y susurró: —Un abrazo de Ana.

La chica soltó una risita y asintió, girando para correr hacia la sala de estar.

Stiles vio como Ana consideraba las posiciones de Derek y Laura en el piso y se rió cuando finalmente decidió encajarse en los pocos centímetros que existían entre ellos.

Derek se despertó para ver lo que lo empujaba, y sonrió cuando vio que era Ana. Pasó su brazo sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad mientras ella gritaba de risa. Laura abrió los ojos ante el sonido y se unió a él inmediatamente cuando vio lo que estaba sucediendo.

Stiles sonrió para sus adentros y recogió sus cartas abandonadas.

—¿Dónde está Lydia?, —Preguntó Jackson mientras se acercaba a Stiles y Grady.

Stiles sonrió. —Piso de arriba.

Grady escondió su sonrisa detrás de sus cartas mientras agregaba descaradamente: —Con Cora.

Los ojos de Jackson se agrandaron y él giró y corrió escaleras arriba, subiéndolas de dos en dos. Grady y Stiles estallaron en carcajadas, solo para detenerse cuando notaron que Talia los miraba sin impresionar.


	41. She was wrong

 

Más tarde esa noche, después de que Derek metió a Ana en la cama, Stiles y Derek desaparecieron en la habitación de Derek por un tiempo a solas antes de que Stiles tuviera que volver a casa por la noche.

El Sheriff y Claudia habían acordado que Stiles podía pasar algunas noches a la semana en la casa de la manada, pero con la amenaza entrante, estaban más ansiosos que nunca de tener a Stiles en casa con ellos.

Derek estaba sentado en la cama, frente a la puerta cerrada. Stiles acababa de sentarse en el regazo del hombre, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, cuando notó que Derek no parecía muy interesado en su actividad actual.

Él se inclinó sobre sus talones. —¿Der? ¿Qué pasa?

Derek solo sacudió la cabeza con los labios fruncidos. —Nada, —dijo con los dientes apretados. Se inclinó para capturar los labios de Stiles en otro beso, pero Stiles se agachó.

—Oye, —susurró. —Háblame. —Colocó una mano a cada lado de la cara de Derek con ternura.

Derek evitó firmemente los ojos de Stiles. Miró al suelo, sin hablar.

Stiles frotó sus pulgares suavemente bajo los pómulos de Derek y esperó pacientemente hasta que el hombre lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué, Stiles? —Derek preguntó irritado. —Esto es lo que quieres, ¿no? —Hizo un gesto para sí mismo mientras se inclinaba para tratar de besar al chico de nuevo.

Stiles lo esquivó por segunda vez y vio la cara de Derek, que pasó de irritada a confundida en un santiamén.

—¿Qué quiero? —Se levantó y dio un paso atrás desde la cama. —Bueno, tengo diecisiete años. Tener besos con mi novio siempre es lo que quiero hacer, pero no si no quieres.

La cara de Derek se aclaró en una máscara en blanco. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos antes...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Sus ojos no traicionaron ninguna emoción, por lo que Stiles tomó una respiración profunda y consideró a Derek cuidadosamente antes de responder.

—Der, obviamente estás molesto por algo, y no quieres hacer esto ahora mismo, así que no tenemos que hacerlo. Entiendes eso, ¿verdad? —Stiles se acercó a la cama lentamente y se sentó en el borde, sin tocar a Derek.

La fachada se rompió un poco, y Stiles vislumbró confusión y vulnerabilidad en la cara de Derek.

—Pero tú quieres, —susurró el hombre, mirando al suelo.

Stiles asintió. —Lo hago. Pero si no quieres, no lo haremos, —dijo simplemente, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Los dos se sentaron silenciosamente en la cama. Derek parecía estar resolviendo algunos problemas en su cabeza, por lo que Stiles tardó un segundo en repasar las relaciones pasadas de Derek para ver dónde había aprendido que lo que quería no importaba.

Paige. Stiles sacudió su cabeza sutilmente. Derek y Paige eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados; parecía poco probable que ninguno de ellos hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar a solas con los demás, y de todo lo que Derek le había dicho, Paige era una de las buenas.

Braeden. Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo consideró por un momento. Braeden era una buena persona, y ella y la relación de Derek parecían haber sido casi exclusivamente físicas, por lo que Stiles dejó de lado esa opción.

Lo cual dejó a Kate y Jennifer. Stiles apretó sus manos en puños y se mordió el labio para no hacer ningún ruido de indignación. Por supuesto que fueron esas dos. Si Jennifer le lanzó un hechizo de amor no dejó a Derek con algunas heridas emocionales severas, Kate lo convenció de que estaban enamorados y tomó ventaja de él a una edad tan joven, definitivamente lo hubiera hecho.

—Ella siempre decía... —Derek susurró, casi para sí mismo. —Ella siempre dijo que debería quererlo. Y que si no lo hacía, significaba que realmente no la amaba.

Stiles no tuvo que preguntar quién era “ella”. Él giró en la cama para enfrentar a Derek.

—Ella estaba equivocada, —Stiles le dijo con firmeza. Derek todavía estaba mirando un agujero en el piso. —¿Puedo tocar tu cara? ¿Eso está bien?

Stiles esperó hasta que Derek asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Tomó la cara del hombre en sus manos y la giró hasta que se miraron el uno al otro. Sin desplazar las manos de Stiles de su rostro, Derek se movió para enfrentar a Stiles por completo.

—Mientras estemos juntos, siempre podrás opinar sobre lo que hacemos. Lo prometo. ¿De acuerdo?

Derek asintió levemente, pero todavía se veía algo escéptico, como si todo fuera un truco.

La esquina de la boca de Stiles se curvó en una sonrisa. —¿Sabes por qué?

Derek negó con la cabeza, casi deshaciéndose de las lágrimas que le brotaban en los ojos.

—Porque te amo.

Derek cerró los ojos y sonrió involuntariamente. Stiles usó su pulgar para quitarse una de las lágrimas que habían caído antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de llegar al pómulo del hombre.

—¿Sí? —Respiró Derek sin abrir los ojos.

—Sí, —confirmó Stiles. Sus ojos recorrieron la cara de Derek, como si tratara de memorizarlo. Las líneas de preocupación habían desaparecido de su frente y su boca aún estaba levantada en una pequeña sonrisa privada.

Derek abrió los ojos y puso sus manos en la cara de Stiles, reflejando la posición de Stiles.

—Te amo, Stiles. —Derek trató de mantener una cara seria durante la confesión, pero no pudo evitar sonreír como un lunático.

—Ven, —Stiles asintió hacia la cabecera de la cama. Él y Derek retrocedieron hasta que estuvieron acostados uno al lado del otro en la cama. Stiles maniobró a Derek hasta que estaba acunando al hombre, que no protestó. Él apretó sus brazos alrededor de Derek y colocó su frente en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Respiraron juntos durante tanto tiempo sin decir que Stiles perdió la noción del tiempo. Antes de que lo supiera, podía oír los suaves soplidos de aire que indicaban que Derek estaba dormido.

Por mucho que no quisiera irse, les había prometido a sus padres que se quedaría con ellos esta noche. Además, tenía que prepararse para su llamada telefónica con Eleanor que de alguna manera se suponía que tomaría en medio de su clase de Economía.

Con un profundo suspiro, se apartó cuidadosamente de Derek y buscó un trozo de papel. Después de escribir una breve nota, agarró la manta del borde de la cama y la colocó alrededor de Derek con fuerza.

Stiles trotó escaleras abajo con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro y se fue a casa feliz con sus padres.

Cuando Derek se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se dio vuelta en la cama y encontró una nota en la almohada de Stiles.

_‘Mi Sourwolf,_

_Tuve que irme a casa con mis padres. Te llamaré por la mañana en mi camino a la escuela. Te quiero._

_Tu Stiles._


	42. Tomorrow

 

—Ew, ¿eres la razón por la que mi hermano ha estado sonriendo toda la mañana? —Preguntó Cora sin preámbulos mientras se metía en el coche de Stiles detrás de Isaac y Boyd.

Erica resopló y se subió al asiento delantero. —Stiles, estaba tarareando. Tarareando.

Stiles se volvió hacia los dos con una expresión inocente en su rostro. —No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Arrancó el automóvil y preguntó despreocupadamente: —¿Dónde está esta mañana?

Erica puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró.

—Está adentro. Él y Ana están tomando su siesta antes del desayuno en la sala de estar, —dijo Cora, todavía mirando a Stiles especulativamente. —En serio, ¿qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz esta mañana?

—Hmm, no estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir con 'feliz', Cora, —cerró Stiles. —Quiero decir, cómo compararías su estado de ánimo con, no lo sé... ¿con el de Jackson?

Eso le valió un aullido de Isaac y una sonrisa de Boyd, lo que hizo que el resto del viaje con Cora pateando su asiento sin piedad casi lo valga.

Uno de los beneficios de tener a los padres involucrados en todos los chanchullos sobrenaturales fue lograr que el Sheriff escribiera notas para que Stiles saliera de la clase cada vez que tuviera que lidiar con algo relacionado con la manada. Como tal, Stiles fue excusado de la clase a las 9:45 a.m. y se fue a esperar a Scott en el jeep hasta que Eleanor llamó a las 10:00 am.

Scott se unió a él unos minutos antes de que el teléfono sonara estridentemente en el salpicadero.

Stiles aceptó la llamada y la puso en el altavoz. —Hola, Eleanor.

—Stiles. ¿Cuáles son mis opciones para la reunión? —Su voz no era menos dura de lo que había sido en la última llamada.

—Entrada sur de la Reserva, 100 yardas al oeste de la puerta… hay un claro que podemos usar. El bosque detrás del campo de lacrosse en la escuela secundaria... la escuela debe ser limpiada antes de las 8:00 p.m. O el claro junto a los acantilados en nuestra frontera oriental por la carretera principal que conduce a Beacon Hills.

—Muy bien, —respondió secamente. —Te daré nuestra respuesta al mediodía de hoy. ¿Traerás a otros dos representantes de la manada?

Stiles frunció el ceño y se encontró con los ojos de Scott. —Habrá tres miembros del grupo allí, sí, —evadió. Él y Talia habían decidido que era mejor si Eleanor no sabía quién estaría en la reunión. —¿Y del aquelarre?

Hubo una pausa antes de responder. —Tres, —confirmó en un tono igualmente evasivo antes de colgar.

Stiles se recostó en su asiento y exhaló en voz alta.

—¿Qué lugar de reunión crees que elegirán? —Scott reflejó su posición desplomándose en el asiento.

Stiles consideró las opciones por un momento. —La secundaria.

Scott asintió. —La entrada sur de la reserva está demasiado cerca de la casa de la manada para ellas. ¿No crees que irán por los acantilados? Están tan paranoicas sobre que los ataquemos, y ese es el lugar más difícil para el combate.

—Tampoco les proporciona una ruta de escape fácil, —señaló Stiles.

Scott estuvo de acuerdo en silencio. —¿Volverás a la clase?

—Sip, —suspiró Stiles con cansancio. —No quiero perder más clases de las que debo. Especialmente porque hay una posibilidad de que peleemos mañana por la noche y quiero la opción de tomar un viernes libre después del altercado post-brujo.

Scott le dio una palmada en la espalda, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para salir del automóvil.

—Oye, ¿cómo estás con todo lo humano de nuevo?, —Le preguntó Stiles.

Él se encogió de hombros. —De alguna manera apesta tener asma nuevamente. El entrenador está realmente confundido por mi repentina falta de capacidad atlética.

Los dos se rieron por un momento antes de suspirar en tándem y caminar de regreso a la escuela.

Al mediodía, Stiles recibió un texto que simplemente decía: —La Reserva. 7:00 pm.

Él estuvo de acuerdo y le pasó el mensaje al resto de la manada.

Pasar las últimas horas de la escuela parecía imposible. Stiles estaba ansioso por algo, pero no podía decir exactamente qué. No fue hasta que llegó a la casa de Hale con Ana corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él con un nuevo dibujo en la mano que se dio cuenta de lo que era.

—Las runas. —Se detuvo en seco, levantando a Ana y colocándola en su cadera por costumbre mientras caminaba zombie hacia la cocina.

Jackson y Derek estaban limpiando los lápices de colores cuando vieron la cara de Stiles.

Derek ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Qué dijiste? —Si Stiles hubiera estado prestando atención, habría visto que la cara de Derek era más suave de lo que había estado hace un día.

Jackson frunció el ceño. —Él dijo 'las runas'. —Él negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué barreras, Stiles, qué pasa?

Stiles respondió distraídamente mientras ayudaba a Ana a fijar su nuevo dibujo en la nevera. —Bueno, pensé que algunas de las brujas habrían venido a ver los tres posibles sitios de reunión. Pero ninguna de mis protectores de proximidad se disparó.

Jackson dejó caer los lápices de colores y giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. —Si pueden pasar las barreras, podrían estar en cualquier parte.

Estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando Stiles lo detuvo. Agitó su mano libre y cerró la puerta del patio. —No, no lo creo.

Talia entró desde la biblioteca. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Stiles reajustó a Ana en su cadera y elaboró. —Quiero decir que todavía puedo sentir las barreras. Las de esta casa, las otras casas y las del perímetro. Todos están trabajando.

Derek se sentó a la mesa y se pasaro las manos por el pelo. Como Stiles todavía era un muchacho de diecisiete años, se desconcentró involuntariamente a pesar de la gravedad de la situación.

Jackson chasqueó los dedos desde el otro lado de la mesa. —Stiles, guarda tu libido.

—Chicos, —amonestó Talia, sacando a Ana de Stiles y colocándola en el mostrador, donde tarareaba una canción del Rey León para ella en voz baja.

—Bien, lo siento, —dijo Stiles. —Todas están trabajando, lo que significa que tienen al menos un ser humano en su aquelarre o que trabajan para su aquelarre.

Talia asintió. —Bien. ¿Jackson? —Jackson levantó la cabeza y alzó las cejas, esperando una orden. —Trae a la manada aquí ahora. Necesitamos repasar nuestro plan para mañana una vez más.

 

Jackson asintió y salió de la habitación con su teléfono en la mano.

Talia se disculpó por revisar su arsenal, dejando a Stiles y Derek a solas con Ana.

Stiles caminó hacia la mesa de la cocina para saludar a su novio correctamente. Besó al hombre mientras sostenía su mandíbula con ternura. La mano de Derek se encontró con la cabeza de Stiles y se agarró a su cabello.

Derek gimió cuando Stiles rompió el beso. —Entonces, Derek. Vamos a la guerra mañana, —dijo dramáticamente, arrojándolo sobre el mostrador y provocando una risa de Ana. —¿Qué quieres hacer en nuestra última noche en la tierra?

Derek hizo una mueca seria. —¿Podemos hacer algo con todo el mundo?

Stiles y Ana asintieron.

—¿Y puedo elegir?

Asintieron con la cabeza por segunda vez.

—Quiero hacer galletas.

Stiles se rió y llevó a Derek a otro beso mientras Ana celebraba las galletas que estaría comiendo en el futuro cercano.

—¿De qué tipo? —Preguntó Stiles mientras se dirigía a la despensa.

Derek saltó al mostrador al lado de Ana. —¿Qué piensas, Ana? ¿Mantequilla de maní?

Ana arrugó la nariz. —Uh-uh, soy alérgica a la mantequilla de maní.

Las cejas de Derek se dispararon hacia su cabello. —¿Oh enserio? Entonces, ¿cómo es que te comiste el sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea que Erica te hizo el otro día? ¿Eh, munchkin? —Él le tocó la nariz y esperó su respuesta.

Ella miró a su alrededor con expresión furtiva. —¡Bien! No las hace bien. Solo la tía Laura hace galletas de mantequilla de maní.

Derek se quedó sin aliento y se puso una fingida mirada de dolor antes de saltar del mostrador y levantar a Ana, haciendo que la chica se riera incontrolablemente. Se giraron hasta que Ana gritó: —Está bien, está bien, podemos hacer galletas de mantequilla de maní.

Derek se rió y volvió a dejar a Ana sobre el mostrador. Le dio un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza y le alborotó el cabello antes de caminar por la cocina para ayudar a Stiles, que sonreía, a terminar de sacar los ingredientes de la despensa.

Los dos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y Stiles suspiró. —Entonces mañana.

Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y besó su sien. —Mañana.


	43. A lot to fight for

 

Stiles solo pudo pasar el día porque Derek había prometido actualizarlo cada media hora mientras el resto de la manada trabajaba en su último intento para romper el hechizo que los había vuelto a todos humanos.

No hubo muchos informes en ese frente, pero Derek se aseguró de incluir actualizaciones de Ana también, lo que ayudó a calmar a Stiles. El hecho de que el estado de Ana era tan poco claro le había causado a Stiles y Derek un poco de ansiedad en los últimos días.

¿El aquelarre exigiría que ella volviera? ¿Qué pasa si ni siquiera la criaron? ¿Qué pasaría si usaban a Ana como excusa para atacar a la manada? ¿Fue el aquelarre lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de infiltrarse en la casa de la manada para recuperarla?

Estas preguntas y muchas, muchas más, habían hecho que Stiles sacudiera nerviosamente la pierna durante tanto tiempo en Economía, incluso que Isaac tenía problemas para concentrarse en otra cosa.

—Stiles, —siseó al lado del chico. —Cálmate, me estás volviendo loco con la inquietud.

Stiles se sacó el bolígrafo de la boca y puso su mano vacía sobre su pierna para intentar guardar el balanceo. —Lo siento, —suspiró. —Me siento realmente ansioso.

La cara de Isaac se suavizó. —Lo sé, hombre. Tienes mucho en juego en esta reunión.

Stiles asintió. —Todos lo hacemos.

—Sí, bueno, contigo y Derek juntos, y ahora con Ana aquí, ciertamente hay mucho por lo que luchar. —Isaac bajó la mirada y jugueteó con una cuerda suelta en su suéter.

—Oye, —susurró Stiles, esperando a que Isaac lo mirara a los ojos. —Estoy luchando por ti también, sabes.

Isaac sonrió, pero sus ojos traicionaron cuánto significaba para él. —Sí. Del mismo modo, hombre.

Stiles le dio una palmada en el hombro y pasó el resto del día escolar sin ningún incidente.

Nadie había tenido éxito en encontrar una cura para su situación humana actual, por lo que se vieron forzados a dejar de pensar en ser humanos para siempre y se fortalecieron para luchar potencialmente contra este aquelarre como humanos.

El estado de ánimo era tenso en la casa de la manada cuando Stiles llegó con Cora, Isaac, Erica y Boyd después de la escuela. Stiles se sorprendió cuando Laura corrió hacia él inmediatamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella sollozó lastimeramente hasta que los brazos de Stiles se envolvieron alrededor de su espalda. Después de que se separaron, Lydia reemplazó a Laura. Stiles se encontró siendo sistemáticamente abrazado por varios miembros de la manada durante los siguientes minutos.

John, Chris y Allison tomaron la mayoría de las armas de su arsenal y las extendieron sobre la mesa y los mostradores de la cocina, dividiéndolas en grupos.

Peter y Dom estaban hablando por teléfono con Kira y Malia, repasando todo lo que habían aprendido una vez más para asegurarse de que no había sorpresas. El mayor signo de interrogación del día sería el hombre lobo Alfa que Malia había olido con el aquelarre.

Stiles se apartó de la distribución de armas en la cocina y se puso de pie junto a Cora. Cora gimió suavemente en voz baja, tan suavemente que Stiles se habría perdido si no hubiera estado parado al lado de ella. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, vio la cabeza de Jackson dispararse desde el otro lado de la habitación al oír el sonido. Jackson se acercó a Cora rápidamente y la envolvió en un apretado abrazo, tirando de la chica hacia su pecho con una ternura que Stiles nunca hubiera creído posible del joven lobo.

Stiles encontró a Derek y se sentó en el sofá junto a él. Ana estaba en el piso jugando con Erica y Boyd. Derek tomó la mano de Stiles y entrelazó sus dedos. Los dos se sentaron allí por un rato en silencio, viendo actuar a Bets de Ana y Derek.

A las 6:00 p.m., Stiles abrazó a Ana y la dejó al cuidado de su madre, Wallace y Keith.

Derek besó la parte superior de su cabeza. —¿Sé buena para la señorita Claudia, está bien munchkin?

Ana asintió con tristeza. —'Kay'.

Derek acababa de darse la vuelta cuando escuchó a Ana sollozar. —¿Derek?

Stiles se detuvo en la entrada y Derek se volvió hacia Ana.

—Vais a pelear contra mi mamá, ¿no es así? —Ana miró al suelo.

Derek se acercó a Ana y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de los ojos. —Vamos a hablar con tu mamá. No queremos pelear.

Ana asintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Voy a tener que volver con ella? —Susurró.

La mano de Stiles se elevó hasta su boca y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al ver el rostro aterrorizado de Ana.

—¿Quieres?, —Preguntó Derek suavemente.

Ana arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek desesperadamente. —¡No! Por favor, no me hagas volver, ¡quiero quedarme contigo! Estaré bien, lo prometo, ¡por favor no me hagas ir!

Derek la abrazó con fuerza y se levantó, llevándose a la chica con él. Se quedó parado allí abrazándola hasta que sus sollozos se convirtieron en hipo.

—Ana, no tienes que ir con ellas si no quieres, —susurró ferozmente en su cabello. Movió a Ana de un lado a otro durante unos minutos, antes de que realmente tuvieran que ir a encontrarse con los otros que ya se habían ido a establecer en el sitio de la reunión.

Ana asintió y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Claudia salió de la cocina y llevó a Ana al sótano, donde se quedaría para la reunión por si necesitaban llevarla a la sala de pánico.

Derek sacó a Stiles afuera y lo jaló en un beso arrollador. Stiles estaba jadeando cuando se separaron, pero tiró de Derek para otro, necesitando besar al hombre más de lo que necesitaba respirar.

Sus frentes descansaban juntas mientras se abrazaban sin apretar. Sin abrir los ojos, Derek besó la punta de la nariz de Stiles. —Te amo, —susurró.

—Te amo, —respondió Stiles con la misma tranquilidad.

Con un último beso rápido, Stiles dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el bosque para encontrarse con Talia, quien lo estaría esperando a unos cientos de pies del punto de encuentro mientras Chris, Peter y Jackson manejaban la reunión.

Cuando llegó a Talia, sacó su teléfono, levantó la cámara y emitió sonidos desde el claro de la reserva. Los dos se sentaron en un tronco caído y observaron cómo Chris, Peter y Jackson se abrían paso a la vista de la cámara.

Stiles se acercó a otra cámara y vio a tres figuras que se dirigían al claro desde el otro lado. Había una figura masculina alta y dos figuras femeninas. Una de las mujeres parecía que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, mientras que la otra tenía una mirada fría y distante en sus ojos.

Jackson y Peter flanqueaban a Chris, que habían sido decididos por los tres antes de la reunión. Stiles habló por su teléfono, que estaba conectado a los auriculares de Jackson, Chris y Peter, y vio que los tres le daban la señal de que lo habían escuchado.

Talia recibió un mensaje de Scott que indica que John, Allison y sus equipos confirmaron que también podían escuchar a Scott y Boyd.

—¿Cuál de ustedes es Eleanor?, —Preguntó Chris con autoridad en su voz.

La mujer de aspecto indiferente, que estaba flanqueada por los otros dos, respondió con una mueca de desprecio. —Eleanor no pudo hacerlo. Soy Alyssa. —Hizo un gesto hacia la mujer a su izquierda. —Esta es Liz, y eso, —señaló al hombre a su derecha, —Es Héctor.

Peter olfateó intencionadamente. —Héctor es un hombre lobo. Teníamos la impresión de que nos reuniríamos con tres miembros del aquelarre.

—Tres representantes del aquelarre, sí. —Alyssa respondió con frialdad. —¿Y usted es?

—Ese es Peter, —respondió Chris. —Mi nombre es Chris, y a mi izquierda está Jackson.

—¿No hay Stiles?, —Preguntó Alyssa. —¿Qué, pensó que estaríamos más intimidados por dos lobos y un cazador experimentado? —Ella se burló y resopló con una risa burlona.

—Oh, por favor, —se burló Peter. —Si quisiéramos intimidarte, habríamos enviado a las mujeres.

Jackson sofocó una carcajada con la mano mientras Chris cerraba los ojos con resignación.

Liz lo ignoró y le susurró bruscamente a Alyssa, —Creí que dijiste que ya no tenían lobos en la manada.

Héctor sonrió. —Tienen al menos dos. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y olió el aire con cuidado. —Hmm... hay otro cerca. No está cerca, pero lo suficientemente cerca.

Sin previo aviso, Héctor se fue en dirección al olor. El aroma de Talia. Talia miró a Stiles con los ojos muy abiertos y cambió a su forma de lobo completa en preparación para una pelea.

De vuelta en el claro, Peter se fue tras Héctor sin dudarlo un momento.

—¡Peter, no!, —Chris gritó.

Así como así, Alyssa sonrió amenazadoramente y levantó la mano para atacar.


	44. Slightly different orders

 

Stiles se debatió entre mirar la pantalla y esperar que a la señal de Talia de que corriera. Vio a Jackson pasar a su forma beta y Chris sacar una de sus armas, antes de que Liz se adelantara.

—Espera, —imploró Alyssa. Sus manos se levantaron cuando se puso delante de la impaciente bruja.

Con ese momentáneo respiro, Stiles pudo volver su atención a Talia, que estaba en forma de lobo y estaba escuchando atentamente las señales del acercamiento de Héctor.

Gruñó por lo bajo y levantó una pata hacia Stiles, quien asumió que eso significaba que se quedara donde estaba, y se fue.

Solo ahora, Stiles decidió dirigirse a terrenos más elevados y comenzó a trepar un gran árbol un poco más cerca de la vista. No podía oír a Talia, a Héctor ni a Peter, así que hizo todo lo posible para no preocuparse por los lobos y poder concentrarse en la reunión.

Mientras subía, oyó a Liz hablar con Alyssa, diciéndole que Eleanor los había enviado a hablar con la manada y tratar de formar una tregua, no para atacarlos.

—Eso es lo que ella te dijo, idiota, —dijo Alyssa con desdén. —Tengo órdenes ligeramente diferentes.

Chris mantuvo su arma levantada, pero Jackson cambió a su forma humana.

—No hay ninguna razón por la que no podamos resolver esto pacíficamente, —dijo, tendiendo una mano hacia Chris para mantenerlo a raya. —Podemos pasar por alto el acto de agresión de Héctor. Y dado que nadie en la manada está gravemente herido por él, aún podemos resolver esto. —Sus ojos no se apartaron de Alyssa.

—Chris, mira si puedes lograr que ella te diga cuántos trajeron con ellos, —susurró Stiles en su portavoz. Vio a Chris asentir levemente en respuesta.

Chris dio un paso adelante. —Estás superado en número, Alyssa. No puedes esperar ganar una pelea contra un grupo de hombres lobo con solo dos brujas y un pícaro Alfa.

De nuevo, Alyssa solo se burló. —¿Nosotras dos? Prueba con una docena. —Miró su reloj y sonrió. —Y gracias a la pequeña distracción de Héctor, los demás ya deberían estar en tu casa de la manada.

Stiles saltó del árbol y comenzó a correr hacia la casa. Llamó a Scott, quien ya había ordenado a John y Allison que enviaran a dos de sus grupos de vuelta a la casa de la manada después de que Héctor despegara.

Aliviado, Stiles continuó corriendo. Boyd recitó que Allison había enviado a Laura y Lydia a la casa, mientras que John había enviado a Isaac y Dom.

Stiles podía escuchar el sonido de los disparos y el inconfundible chasquido de la magia de los micrófonos enganchados en el claro. Tenía que confiar en que Jackson, Chris, Allison, Grady, Cora y su padre podrían encargarse de Alyssa y Liz.

Llegó a la casa de la manada y descubrió que algunas de sus runas habían sido desactivadas. Stiles negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo podría haber estado tan distraído que no las había sentido apagarse. Debería haber pensado en esa posibilidad una vez que supieran que el aquelarre tenía a un humano trabajando para ellos.

Un humano que poseía alguna habilidad mágica, pero que no era una bruja completamente entrenada, no habría activado sus runas perimetrales. Pero podrían haberse escondido fácilmente en una casa sin hombres lobo y haber desactivado todas las runas que pudieron encontrar mientras todos estaban concentrados en la reunión.

Stiles se complació al ver que se aproximaba al camino de entrada, que algunas de sus runas, las que había escondido más a fondo, estaban intactas. Vio a una bruja colgando boca abajo por el tobillo a unos quince metros del suelo. Dado que Stiles sabía que estaría mágicamente inconsciente hasta que pronunció el hechizo contraataque para derribarla, la dejó allí por el momento.

De acuerdo con el recuento de Alyssa, eso significaba que todavía había nueve brujas desaparecidas.

Miró hacia el garaje y se rió cuando vio que su runa favorita también había sido activada. Vio a una bruja rubia de unos treinta años con el pie atrapado en una trampa de oso falsa, sosteniéndola en su lugar mientras cinco bates de béisbol se turnaban para intentar golpearla en la cabeza. Stiles también la dejó sola; la trampa para los osos la mantendría encerrada allí hasta que ella se cansara demasiado para luchar contra los bates y finalmente fuera noqueada.

Dos abajo, quedan ocho.

Stiles oyó un golpe detrás de él y se dio la vuelta para ver el cuerpo de una bruja a menos de tres metros de distancia. Estaba claramente muerta, y Stiles apenas podía distinguir la nube roja del hechizo siniestro que había intentado lanzar de su mano, ya que fue asesinada justo antes de que pudiera completarlo.

Stiles miró a su alrededor desesperadamente en busca de su salvador, solo para encontrar a Erica en el techo con su rifle de francotirador. Él asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Ella devolvió el gesto con tristeza, y desapareció más atrás en el techo para peinar el resto del perímetro.

Tres abajo, quedan siete.

—Informe, —gritó en su auricular, deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta de entrada.

Su plan de contingencia dictó que Boyd informara primero, pero de lo que Stiles más quería saber era de su madre, que estaba con Ana.

—Allison y Grady tienen los arcos bajo control en el claro, —dijo Boyd rápidamente. —Liz parece ser una nula, por lo que Allison está enviando a Grady para ayudar en la casa. Las comunicaciones de Laura han bajado, pero Lydia informó que han derribado a dos a poca distancia del campo de tiro.

—Bien, —respondió Stiles. —Enviarles a Grady cuando llegue. Eso significa que nos quedan cinco en la casa. ¿Scott?

—Tu padre informó que él y Cora se quedan en el claro, las armas parecen tener más efecto en Alyssa que las reverencias. Isaac y Dom están en la casa, informaron una muerte confirmada y están corriendo por el perímetro antes de entrar.

—Ok, quedan cuatro. ¿Derek? —Stiles contuvo la respiración, nervioso de no haber visto a Derek con Erica en el techo.

No hubo respuesta de Derek.

—¿Derek? —Stiles lo intentó de nuevo con desesperación en su voz.

Todavía no hay respuesta.

—Erica, ¿dónde está Derek?, —Preguntó a través de su pánico.

—No estoy segura, —respondió vacilante. —Vimos a la primera bruja cruzar la línea de árboles y él la eliminó, pero luego corrió hacia la casa.

Stiles notó distraídamente que esta noticia los trajo a las tres brujas que quedaban. —¿Mamá? Informe. ¿Derek está contigo y con Ana?

—Sí, —respondió después de unos segundos. —Derek está abajo conmigo y Ana. También tenemos a Melissa, Wallace y Keith.

Stiles exhaló un suspiro de alivio. —¿Están todos bien?

—Sí, —respondió Claudia. —Podemos escuchar un par de pasos arriba. Nos mudamos a la sala de pánico después de que Derek bajara. Dejó su comunicador en el techo.

—Quédate ahí, —instruyó Stiles. —Scott, Boyd, ¿los dos todavía están arriba?

—Sí, —dijo Boyd. —¿Dónde nos quieres?

—Mamá, ¿dejó Derek su rifle en el techo?, —Preguntó Stiles.

Hubo una conversación apagada que Stiles no pudo entender antes de que su madre respondiera que sí.

—Boyd, toma el lugar de Derek en el techo. Tenemos dos brujas desaparecidas. Scott, ¿tienes un arma?

—Sí, tengo una de las armas de Chris, —respondió.

Stiles asintió. —Bueno. Encuéntrame en la cocina; sacaremos a la bruja del piso principal.

—Lo tengo.

Stiles se asomó por la ventana y no vio señales de vida dentro. Abrió la puerta principal silenciosamente y se pegó a la pared interior mientras se dirigía al pie de la escalera que estaba junto a la cocina. Llevó su chispa a la punta de sus dedos y esperó a Scott.

Scott apareció silenciosamente con su arma desenvainada. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, preguntándole a Stiles en silencio si había visto a la bruja. Stiles negó con la cabeza y escanearon el primer piso desde el final de la escalera.

Stiles sintió la ráfaga de aire que generalmente precede a un hechizo, agarró a Scott y tiró de él hacia el piso, justo cuando la pared sobre su cabeza explotó.

Buscaron a su atacante y vieron a una mujer retirarse detrás de uno de los sofás de la sala de estar. Scott jaló a Stiles detrás de la isla de la cocina para reagruparse.

Stiles envió un hechizo hacia el sofá para cambiar su apariencia. Una vez que fue transparente, pudieron ver a la bruja con claridad. Ella entró en pánico y lanzó un hechizo sobre la parte superior del sofá, no alcanzando a Stiles por unos pocos pies.

La bruja se trasladó a la mesa de café y levantó la mano para atacar de nuevo. Esta vez, el hechizo golpeó a Scott directamente en el pecho.

Los ojos de Scott se abrieron de par en par con horror cuando fue arrojado a la ventana detrás de él. Él rebotó en el vidrio y aterrizó en el suelo a los pies de Stiles. Antes de que Stiles pudiera siquiera preguntar si estaba bien, Scott se puso de pie con una expresión muerta en su rostro.

Sus ojos fríos y sin vida se encontraron con los de Stiles mientras Scott levantaba su arma y apuntaba lentamente hacia Stiles.

Stiles miró a su alrededor violentamente y encontró a la bruja sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Scotty, no lo hagas! Sé que estás ahí, hombre, ¡no tienes que hacer esto! —Stiles intentó frenéticamente ponerse de pie, pero siguió resbalando en su prisa.

Podía oír a Boyd gritarle a su auricular, y el inconfundible sonido de alguien corriendo escaleras abajo, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la cara de Scott. No había señales de su mejor amigo en ellos.

Scott inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado pensativo y apretó el gatillo.


	45. The better shot

 

Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Boyd había bajado las escaleras hasta que lo vio saltar entre Stiles y el arma.

Stiles levantó su mano y concentró toda su energía en frenar la bala, pero aún oyó a Boyd gritar cuando golpeó su espalda.

Scott apenas había parpadeado antes de que Stiles lo desarmara y lo noqueara usando una variación de un hechizo de inconsciencia que nunca antes había probado. Deaton le había enseñado el hechizo como un arma ofensiva, pero Stiles no quería lastimar a Scott.

Con Scott yaciendo inconsciente a sus pies, Stiles dirigió su atención a la bruja, que todavía lo estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación. Miró a Scott con curiosidad, y Stiles usó la distracción temporal para apuntar un hechizo mucho más potente hacia ella, que la golpeó directamente en el estómago. Ella se dobló de dolor, incapacitada.

Stiles se agachó junto a Boyd y vio que la bala apenas había penetrado su piel. Como hombre lobo, se habría curado instantáneamente. Como ser humano, es probable que duela mucho durante algunas semanas sin interferencia mágica. Stiles sacó la bala y usó su chispa para cerrar la piel de Boyd. Quedaría una cicatriz, pero podría haber sido mucho peor.

La bruja estaba retorciéndose en el suelo, todavía sintiendo los efectos del hechizo de Stiles.

—Maldices a mi amigo, hiervo tu sangre. Ese es el trato, —dijo mientras se elevaba sobre ella.

Boyd se había recuperado lo suficiente para sacar a Scott de la esquina de la cocina.

—¡Tú monstruo! —La bruja rechinó a pesar de los gritos de dolor.

—¿Somos los monstruos? —Boyd alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que pudiera oírla por encima de sus gritos.

Ella se agarró el estómago. —Mataste a la hermana de Eleanor, luego secuestró a su hija. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos, solo dejarte vivir?

Stiles agitó su mano y detuvo el hechizo, pero ató sus manos y pies con una cuerda que sacó de la nada. —¿Es eso lo que ella te dijo? —Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Eso es lo que sé que es verdad. Todos los hombres lobo son monstruos. Ana nos pertenece, y mereces morir. —Ella luchó inútilmente contra las cuerdas.

Stiles simplemente negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a Boyd para que lo ayudara a meterla en la biblioteca. Cerró la puerta con su chispa y volvió a sus comunicaciones.

—Ok, todos, dos brujas se fueron a la casa. Chris, papá, Allison, ¿alguna actualización de tu parte?

—Tenemos a Alyssa, —respondió Allison, sin aliento. —Jackson recibió un golpe bastante malo y creo que el brazo de Cora podría estar roto, pero todos los demás son solo golpes y hematomas.

—¿Qué hay de Liz? —Preguntó Stiles.

Fue Chris quien respondió. —Ella se rindió cuando comenzó la lucha. La traeremos con nosotros.

—Lo tengo. ¿Alguna palabra sobre Talia y Peter? Ambos corrieron tras Héctor.

—No, —dijo Allison. —Mi papá y yo vamos a rastrearlos ahora.

—De acuerdo. El resto, volved aquí con Alyssa y Liz, pero tened cuidado. Todavía hay dos brujas desaparecidas y no están en la casa. Mamá, ¿sigues ahí?

—Estoy aquí, —respondió de inmediato.

Stiles miró a su mejor amigo inconsciente y suspiró. —Envía a Derek con Wallace y Keith. Scott está bien, pero está inconsciente. Necesitamos llevarlo a la sala de pánico hasta que pueda eliminar el hechizo.

Boyd volvió a bajar con Wallace y Keith mientras trataban a Scott, para que Melissa pudiera ver su herida de bala, mientras que Derek ocupaba su lugar en el piso principal.

Derek todavía estaba molesto por Stiles, tratando de revisarlo por lesiones, cuando una pequeña voz sonó desde la parte superior de la escalera del sótano.

—¿Stiles?

Stiles se giró. —¡Ana! —Negó con la cabeza. Debió haberse escabullido de la sala de pánico cuando trajeron a Scott. —Tienes que volver a bajar las escaleras ahora mismo. —Caminó hacia ella con los brazos extendidos, y ella no dudó antes de toparse con ellos.

Stiles la levantó y la colocó sobre su cadera. Antes de que pudieran dar un paso hacia las escaleras, Stiles escuchó una voz mucho más fría desde la puerta principal.

—¿Así que eres Stiles?

Derek corrió para ponerse entre Stiles y Ana y la bruja, quien entró a la sala como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Ella no era físicamente imponente, pero su ardiente pelo rojo y su postura arrogante dejaban en claro con quién estaban hablando.

—¿Mamá? —Ana gimió. Ella enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Stiles cuando comenzó a temblar.

—Sácala de aquí, —siseó Derek.

Stiles cambió a Ana para que no estuviera expuesta a Eleanor. —No te voy a dejar, Derek,— susurró ferozmente.

Eleanor agitó su mano una vez y las escaleras al sótano cedieron, cortando su escape a la sala de pánico.

Stiles agarró el brazo de Derek y corrió por la puerta de vidrio en la cocina. Lanzó un hechizo de barrera detrás de él mientras despegaban hacia el cobertizo.

—Erica, ¿puedes vernos desde el techo? —Stiles gritó en su boquilla mientras corría.

—Te tengo, —confirmó.

—Laura, Lydia, Grady, necesitamos un respaldo. ¿Todavía estás cerca del campo de tiro? Estamos en el cobertizo.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguien respondiera. —Fuimos emboscados por la otra bruja, —gritó Grady. —Isaac está con nosotros ahora, ¡pero ella es fuerte!

Stiles miró alrededor del área de entrenamiento, pero la pelea los obligó a retroceder hacia los árboles. —Ok, quédate ahí. Erica nos tiene a nosotros. ¿Papá?

—¿Sí, hijo?

—Dile a Liz que repare las escaleras hacia el sótano como condición para su rendición. Lleva a Cora y Jackson a Melissa y pon a Liz en las jaulas por ahora. Puedes dejar a Alyssa en la biblioteca. Solo di mi nombre real para abrir la puerta.

—Lo tengo, —respondió. —Entonces, ¿dónde me quieres?

Stiles consideró sus opciones. —En el techo, —decidió. —El grupo de Laura necesita cobertura y deberías poder verlos desde allí. ¿Correcto, Erica?

—Sí, puedo verlos, —respondió ella inmediatamente. —Parece que se está poniendo desagradable. Es posible que deseemos enviar a Wallace y Keith con algunas armas.

—Los conseguiré cuando derribemos a Cora y Jackson, —confirmó el Sheriff.

Stiles asintió y miró alrededor del cobertizo. Había tendido una trampa de arena movediza, por lo que Eleanor tendría que atravesarla para llegar a ellos. Estaba a la mitad, lo que les dio alrededor de cinco minutos para pensar en un plan.

—Derek, toma a Ana y corre al garaje. Ella no está a salvo aquí. —Él llevó a Ana a los brazos de Derek.

Derek sacudió su cabeza inflexiblemente. —No te dejaré aquí solo, Stiles.

Stiles tomó suavemente la cara de Derek entre sus manos. —Te necesito, —susurró. —No eres rival para ella cuando eres humano, y no puedo luchar contra ella si estoy preocupado por ti y Ana.

Derek cerró los ojos. Los abrió y dejó que su mirada bajara a la niña temblorosa en sus brazos. Lentamente, él asintió con un profundo suspiro.

—Y además, —dijo Stiles mientras se apartaban el uno del otro. —No estoy solo. Tengo a Erica.

Derek se rió entre dientes. —Sí, tu Catwoman nunca dejará que te pase nada.

—Así es. —Stiles se inclinó y plantó un breve beso en la boca de Derek, y otro en la frente de Ana.

Los dos corrieron alrededor del cobertizo para cubrirse en el garaje justo cuando su papá informaba que estaba en el techo y que Alyssa y Liz habían sido atendidas como lo habían planeado.

Stiles pudo distinguir dos figuras en forma de Wallace y Keith corriendo justo a través de la línea de árboles, alrededor de Eleanor hacia el campo de tiro.

Salió del cobertizo para enfrentar a Eleanor, que ya casi había salido de las arenas movedizas.

—No tenemos que hacer esto, —le dijo, tratando de mantener la desesperación de su voz.

Eleanor solo se rió y se acercó a él. —Oh, cariño, por supuesto que sí. Tienes a mi hija. Estoy en mi derecho de atacar a una manada de hombres lobo que secuestró a mi hijita, ¿no? —Ella lo miró inocentemente.

—¿Oh si? ¿Y cuál fue la excusa de tu hermana para atacarnos en la Reserva? Ni siquiera sabíamos que Ana existía en aquel entonces. —Stiles sonrió cuando el rostro de Eleanor se curvó en una mueca fea.

La bruja se quedó quieta, mirando a Stiles especulativamente. Finalmente, su fachada se rompió y escupió enojada, —Necesitas darte por vencido. Nadie sobrevive a lo que tienes sin convertirse en una amenaza para las criaturas sobrenaturales en todas partes. Todavía tienes el Nogitsune dentro de ti. ¿Qué clase de líder de aquelarre sería si permitiera que viviera alguien como tú?

Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y estudió a Eleanor. De repente, él entendió. —No, no es eso. —Él se rió. —Si ese fuera el verdadero motivo, hubieras buscado otros aquelarres y manadas para ayudarte. La comunidad sobrenatural tiene formas de tratar con las personas que describes.

Eleanor resopló y reanudó su caminata a través del lodo.

—Estás amenazada por mí. —Stiles podría ayudar a la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. —Esa es la única explicación. Crees que soy más fuerte que tú y no puedes soportarlo.

Eleanor vaciló momentáneamente antes de recuperarse. —¡No importa! Puedes ser más fuerte que yo con tu manada detrás de ti, pero una vez que te derrotemos, no serás nada. Me rogarás que te permita unirte a mi aquelarre.

Stiles miró a su alrededor con sarcasmo. —¿Una vez que nos derrotapes? Mira a tu alrededor, Eleanor. Eres el único que queda en pie. Tú y quien sea que mi manada esté peleando allí, —agitó su mano distraídamente hacia los árboles más allá del campo de tiro.

En lugar de desinflarse como Stiles habría pensado, Eleanor sonrió. —¿Ah, te refieres a Meredith? —Los ojos de Eleanor se agrandaron cuando su sonrisa se expandió, dándole un comportamiento ligeramente maníaco. —Meredith es mi protegida. La siguiente en la fila para liderar el aquelarre. Si crees que soy despiadada, espera hasta que la encuentres. Espero que hayas dicho adiós a aquellos contra los que está luchando. —Eleanor inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió febrilmente.

—Tengo una oportunidad, —le susurró Erica al oído. —Solo dame la señal.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Todavía no, —le susurró.

Él levantó sus manos pasivamente. —Eleanor, todavía podemos detener esto. Nadie en nuestra manada ha sido asesinado. Por favor no me hagas matarte. No quiero ser responsable de matar a la madre de Ana.

—¿Qué te importa Ana? Ella es mi hija, no tuya, —se burló Eleanor.

—Sí, y qué gran madre has sido con ella, ¿eh? Mantenerla aislada de otros niños de su edad, no dejarla jugar con juguetes o dibujar, constantemente diciéndole lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. ¡La dejaste suelta en el territorio de una manada del que no sabías nada! ¡Tuvo suerte de alejarse de ti con su vida! —El pecho de Stiles se agitaba cuando terminaba.

Cansado de la diatriba de Stiles, Eleanor levantó las manos para atacar. Erica disparó al suelo por los pies de Eleanor, lo que le dio a Stiles un tiempo para ponerse al día con lo que estaba sucediendo y preparar un contraataque.

Stiles le lanzó un hechizo a Eleanor, con el objetivo de incapacitar, no matar. El hechizo la rozó cuando se agachó. Eleanor tomó represalias enviando un hechizo particularmente desagradable hacia Stiles. Stiles apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo antes de que explotara contra el costado del cobertizo, dejando un enorme agujero en la madera.

Buceando a través del agujero para cubrirse, Stiles le lanzó un hechizo por encima del hombro que escuchó golpear. Echó un vistazo por el agujero y vio a Eleanor doblada, jadeando en busca de aire. Al salir del agujero, se acercó a ella con cautela.

Eleanor conjuró una nube de aire blanco que flotaba sobre ella antes de envolver completamente su cuerpo. Cuando la nube se disipó, Eleanor estaba completamente erguida y ya no tenía que luchar para respirar. Se permitió una breve sonrisa antes de atacar a Stiles una vez más.

Stiles sintió que su chispa se desvanecía; él solo había usado tanta magia una vez, y estuvo inconsciente por casi un día cuando terminó. Si no conservara su energía, moriría.

Imaginando que tal vez le quedaban dos grandes hechizos, puso la mitad de su energía en un hechizo de protección e hizo una mueca al pensar en el hechizo ofensivo que tendría que lanzar sobre Eleanor en breve.

Eleanor golpeó, enviando una ola de negro hacia el estómago de Stiles. Golpeó su barrera protectora, pero aun así envió a Stiles volando hacia las puertas del cobertizo, sacudiéndole el viento.

Stiles oyó un fuerte —¡No! —A través de su auricular, antes de que una suave bocanada de aire sonara en el patio desde el techo. Alzó la vista y vio que Eleanor, con el fantasma de una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, se arrodilló.

La luz dejó sus ojos lentamente mientras su cuerpo caía hacia adelante. Stiles podía distinguir claramente la herida de bala en el medio de su frente.

Miró hacia el techo, todavía sin aliento. Stiles vio a su padre asomarse desde detrás de su rifle, asintiendo sombríamente.

—Cambió con Erica, ¿eh? —Stiles intentó reír, pero salió como un grito ahogado.

—Sí, —respondió su padre. —Nadie se mete con mi hijo. Además, ella es la mejor opción, así que pensamos que debería cubrir la pelea que estaba más lejos.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder, escuchó a Erica gritar a través del auricular. —¡Stiles!

—¿Qué es, qué pasa?, —Preguntó atontado, poniéndose de pie.

—Laura ha caído.


	46. Go, try

 

Stiles despegó en una carrera completa hacia la línea de árboles en el campo de tiro. Solo redujo la velocidad hasta correr cuando vio a Isaac, Lydia y a Wallace disparando a una figura detrás de un gran árbol; Lydia con su arco, los otros dos con pistolas. Grady y Keith estaban inclinados sobre un cuerpo que no parecía moverse.

Una vez que Stiles se acercó lo suficiente al cuerpo como para confirmar que era Laura, su visión se distorsionó y vio rojo. Apretó sus manos en puños y podía sentir las llamas sobre sus nudillos que había conjurado desde su centro.

Keith levantó la vista, asustado, y se apresuró a alejarse de Stiles en su estado actual.

Cuando Stiles se acercó al cuerpo, escuchó una risa proveniente de la bruja, Meredith. Sin interrumpir su paso, lanzó las llamas embrujadas hacia ella, pero ni siquiera se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para verla estallar en polvo.

Stiles se dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Laura justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Su chispa estaba agotada, pero no quería ceder en la oscuridad. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Laura estuviera viva.

Extendió la mano para agarrar la mano de Laura, pero retrocedió cuando vio que su propia mano brillaba en rojo brillante. Levantó su mano hacia el rayo de luz que atravesaba los árboles y la giró para mirar su palma. A través de su visión oscurecida, notó que su palma también estaba roja.

El último pensamiento consciente que tuvo Stiles antes de que la oscuridad lo atrapara fue que realmente apestaría terminar su último año con una mano roja brillante.

Cuando Stiles volvió en sí, todavía estaba en el claro. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Isaac y Grady llevando a Laura (se negaba a pensar que era el cuerpo de Laura) hacia la casa. Lydia y Wallace estaban a su lado, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Keith estaba acurrucado junto al tronco de un árbol, mirando a cualquier parte menos a Stiles.

—Keith, ¿qué pasa? —Arrastró Stiles, tropezando con Lydia.

Keith simplemente negó con la cabeza, por lo que Stiles dejó el tema de lado por el momento. Lydia lo ayudó a girar y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, con Keith y Wallace siguiéndolos a un ritmo más lento, hablando entre ellos en susurros.

—¡Stiles! —Stiles levantó la vista y vio a Ana corriendo hacia él, con Derek corriendo detrás.

Stiles levantó a Ana en un abrazo y la abrazó con fuerza.

'¿Eleanor?' Derek murmuró sobre la cabeza de Ana una vez que llegó a la pareja.

—Se acabó, —le susurró Stiles.

Derek ahuecó su mano sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ana mientras descansaba su mejilla contra el cuello de Stiles.

—Der, —Stiles titubeó. —Der, algo sucedió en el bosque. Es Laura.

Los ojos de Derek se fijaron en los de Stiles. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde está ella?

—La llevaron adentro. —No se ve bien. —Stiles negó con la cabeza y apretó más a Ana cuando Derek entró corriendo a la casa.

Stiles entró a la sala de estar y le pasó a Ana a Erica, quien persuadió a la niña para que entrara en una de las oficinas de arriba con la promesa de una película de Disney.

Parte de la manada estaba en la sala de estar, arreglando y cuidando sus heridas. Laura, Scott, Jackson, Cora, Melissa, Derek, Dom, Boyd y los cuatro que fueron tras Héctor no fueron contados.

Stiles se hundió en un sillón cansado, todavía recuperándose de usar la mayor parte de su chispa en un día. Le complació observar que ninguna de las partes de su cuerpo todavía estaba roja o brillante.

—¿Dónde están todos? —Dirigió a su padre, que estaba sentado en un sofá cercano con la misma postura agotada.

—Melissa tiene a la mayoría de ellos en el tercer piso recuperándose, —respondió, frotándose las manos sobre la cara con un profundo suspiro.

Stiles cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de ponerse en pie. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Wallace y Keith en la cocina preparando algo de comida. Su madre e Isaac estaban sentados en uno de los sofás. Su madre tenía su brazo envuelto firmemente alrededor de Isaac, que parecía miserable pero ileso.

—¿Por qué ustedes dos no se unen a Erica y Ana? —Sugirió amablemente. —No hay mucho que hacer aquí abajo por ahora.

Su madre sonrió y puso a Isaac de pie. Stiles miró alrededor con curiosidad. —Espera, Isaac... ¿dónde está Dom?

Isaac se encogió de hombros. —Nos separamos cuando estábamos corriendo por el perímetro. Se fue al Este, por lo que probablemente no sepa que la pelea terminó.

—¿Puedes ir a buscarlo y avisarle antes de que vayas arriba?

Isaac asintió. Claudia decidió unirse a él y los dos salieron por la puerta de atrás para encontrar a Dom.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza para que John, Grady y Lydia lo siguieran al sótano. Los cuatro se pararon hombro con hombro frente a las jaulas, frente a Liz.

Liz se levantó del banco y corrió hacia los barrotes frente a Stiles. —¿Dónde está mi hermana, está bien?, —Le preguntó desesperadamente.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Quién es tu hermana?

—Mi hermana, Beatrice. Ella es humana, ninguno de nosotros quería hacerte daño, ¡Eleanor nos hizo! ¡Por favor dime que está bien! —Sus nudillos estaban blancos por agarrar los barrotes con tanta fuerza.

—¿Humano? —Repitió Stiles. —¿Así que ella fue quien eliminó mis protecciones?

Liz negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. —Ella no quería, ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. —Eleanor dijo que nos echaría del Aquelarre si no veníamos con ella. Pensé que estábamos aquí para hablar. Eleanor dijo que las barreras estaban destinadas a matarnos.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —No hago barrios asesinos. ¿Cómo se ve tu hermana?

Liz tragó nerviosamente antes de responder. —Ella… ella tiene cabello largo y castaño. Ella estaba usando una camisa amarilla. ¿Está ella muerta?

—No, —dijo Stiles de inmediato. —No, ella está bien. Ella activó uno de mis protectores y está inconsciente en el camino de entrada. Pero estará bien una vez que revierte los efectos de la sala.

Liz se relajó de alivio, todavía sosteniendo los barrotes. Se tomó un segundo para cerrar los ojos, antes de abrirlos y encontrar a Stiles. —¿Y tú... vas a dejarnos ir?

Stiles miró a los otros tres con él antes de dirigirse a Liz. —Bueno, eso depende de algunas cosas.

—Nómbrelo, —dijo simplemente. —Estoy mortificado por lo que sucedió. Ayudaré de cualquier manera que pueda.

—Uno de tus miembros del aquelarre hechizó a mi amiga Laura. Ella está inconsciente y no se despertará. Necesito que me ayudes a revertirlo.

Liz frunció el ceño. —¿Qué aspecto tenía, el hechizo?

Stiles se acercó a Lydia, quien dio un paso al frente.

—Era negro, —ofreció. —La nube de humo era negra.

—Ok, ¿a qué olía? —Preguntó Liz, todavía frunciendo el ceño.

Lydia se mordió el labio y pensó en ello por un segundo. —Fue sulfúrico, —se decidió. —Como huevos podridos.

Liz cerró los ojos y miró hacia abajo. —Oh querido. Lo siento mucho. Me temo que no hay nada que puedas hacer por tu amigo. Estará muerta a la hora de cuando se lanzó el hechizo.

Stiles comenzó a sentir que una parte de su alma se rompía dentro, pero detuvo la sensación antes de que pudiera consumirlo. Se armó de valor sobre los barrotes que tenía delante y tiró de la pieza rota de sí mismo en una pequeña caja, que se abriría más tarde cuando pudiera darse el lujo de desmoronarse.

Miró hacia arriba y miró a Lydia y Grady con los ojos cerrados. —Ve, —ordenó. —Tratar.

Los dos se apagaron en un instante, Lydia ya estaba sacando su teléfono, y Grady ya gritaba por Keith y Wallace para ayudarlo a sacar a las dos brujas de la biblioteca para que pudieran golpear los libros.

Afortunadamente, Lydia fue una de las cinco personas en el mundo que conocía el verdadero nombre de Stiles, por lo que podrían abrir la puerta sin problemas.

—Tengo algunas preguntas más, entonces tú y tu hermana los van a ayudar a encontrar una cura, ¿me entienden? —Stiles trató de ocultar la amenaza en su voz, pero basado en el miedo en los ojos de Liz, había fallado.

Ella asintió débilmente. —Por supuesto.

—Una de las brujas puso un maleficio sobre mi amigo Scott. Se fue vacío e intentó matarme. Logré noquearlo, pero necesito saber cómo será cuando se despierte.

Liz pensó en eso por un segundo antes de que su rostro se aclarara en comprensión. —Oh, eso suena como Sophie. Ella ama ese. No te preocupes, es temporal. Solo puede mantener el hechizo durante unos cinco minutos a la vez, por lo que debería estar bien ahora.

Stiles se permitió un suspiro de alivio antes de continuar. —Estupendo. Ok, solo dos preguntas más por ahora. ¿Sabes sobre la maldición que Ana colocó en mis lobos?

Liz asintió.

—¿Es permanente?

Stiles casi temía escuchar la respuesta, pero Liz solo negó con la cabeza. —No, pasará una vez que salga la siguiente luna llena. —Pero para que lo sepas, morder a uno de ellos antes de que la luna llena no los convierta en hombres lobo, de hecho, es probable que los mate.

John apretó el hombro de Stiles cuando Stiles suspiró de nuevo.

—Última pregunta. ¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de la bruja con el cabello rubio sucio? Ella llevaba una camisa gris y zapatillas negras.

—Oh, es Madeline. Ella tampoco quería venir aquí. Solo ha estado con el aquelarre unos meses, y Eleanor la hizo venir cuando descubrió que Madeline estaba planeando irse.

Stiles asintió a sí mismo. —Vale gracias.

Abrió las jaulas y la llevó escaleras arriba a la biblioteca antes de salir con su padre.

Se acercaron a Madeline, que estaba sentada en el suelo con un gran verdugón en la frente. Stiles no pudo evitar reír al verlo. Su pierna todavía estaba atrapada en la garra del falso oso, y los bates de béisbol, que habían encontrado su marca hace algún tiempo, yacían inútilmente en un anillo a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo estás allí, Maddy?

Ella frunció el ceño. —No me llames así. Y déjame salir de aquí.

Charlaron durante unos minutos, antes de que Stiles determinara que no era una amenaza para ellos. Él la liberó de la sala y la envió a la biblioteca para ayudar con la investigación sobre la condición de Laura. Madeline estaba feliz de ayudar, pero se aseguró de que Stiles supiera que probablemente era inútil.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y se fue con su padre para dejar a Beatrice abajo.

John se rió suavemente al ver a la bruja boca abajo. —Tengo que decírtelo, chico. Eres creativo.

Perdieron a Beatrice, y ella inmediatamente exigió saber el estado de su hermana. Stiles le aseguró que Liz estaba bien, luego él y su padre llevaron a la frenética bruja adentro para que los dos pudieran reunirse antes de volverse para ayudar con la investigación.

John se quedó en la sala de estar para vigilar a las dos brujas, Alyssa y Sophie, que habían sido trasladadas de la biblioteca a la sala de estar.

Stiles subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Miró a Boyd, que estaba completamente curado y un poco gruñón porque lo obligaban a permanecer en la cama para observarlo.

Luego, Stiles se aventuró a la habitación de Scott. Scott estaba inconsciente en la cama, respirando profundamente. Stiles estuvo casi tentado de dejarlo dormir, pero tenía que estar seguro de que su mejor amigo había regresado. Él acercó una silla al lado de la cama y se centró en Scott. Como revertir el hechizo que había puesto en Scott solo tomó un poco de concentración y no mucha chispa, Stiles fue capaz de manejarlo.

Los ojos de Scott se abrieron lentamente. Sus ojos se posaron en la cara de Stiles y el chico se sentó en una silla. Scott tropezó con docenas de disculpas enfáticas por un tiempo antes de que Stiles renunciara a tratar de interrumpirlo y simplemente engulló a su mejor amigo en un abrazo aplastante.

Se tomó unos minutos para informar a Scott sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando terminó, Scott se levantó, decidido a visitar a Boyd.

—Después de que veas a Boyd, tal vez quieras bajar y hacer compañía a mi padre. —Está cuidando a las otras dos brujas por sí mismo, —sugirió Stiles.

Scott asintió y se fueron por caminos separados.

Stiles golpeó y se asomó a la habitación contigua para encontrar a Cora sentada en la cama. Ella no tenía ningún dolor, gracias a los medicamentos para el dolor que realmente funcionaban en ella desde que era humana, pero estaba enojada porque necesitaba usar el yeso por unas semanas. Stiles conversó con ella un momento antes de cruzar el pasillo hacia la habitación de Jackson.

Jackson estaba durmiendo, afortunadamente. Su curación de hombre lobo ayudó con muchas de sus heridas, pero todavía estaba en mal estado. Su hombro derecho había sido dislocado, una de sus muchas costillas rotas había perforado un pulmón, tenía múltiples rasguños y hematomas en todas las partes de su cuerpo que Stiles podía ver, y parecía que su pómulo podría haberse roto.

Stiles vio que algunas de las heridas cicatrizaban lentamente ante sus ojos, por lo que se sintió optimista sobre la condición de Jackson. Tiró de una manta sobre el lobo dormido, y lo dejó para visitar la última habitación en el piso. La habitación de Laura.

Stiles abrió la puerta y entró lentamente. Derek estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Laura. Su rostro era el de un hombre roto.

—No puedo perderla otra vez, Stiles, —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Stiles corrió a su lado y se arrodilló. —Derek. Vamos a encontrar una manera de ayudarla. Tenemos al resto de las brujas abajo trabajando ahora con nosotros para encontrar una cura.

Derek finalmente levantó la vista de las manos ordenadas de él y Laura. —¿Qué pasa si no encuentran uno? Nada la traerá de vuelta; la Reina Fae nos advirtió que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer si uno de los Resucitados moría de nuevo. No quiero enterrar a mi hermana por segunda vez, Stiles.

Sin saber qué decir, Stiles simplemente se levantó y acercó otra silla junto a la de Derek. Puso una mano en la pierna de Laura y otra en la espalda de Derek, frotando círculos calmantes en silencio.

De repente, Stiles y Derek oyeron gritos a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación. El sonido de alguien corriendo escaleras arriba fue seguido rápidamente por la visión de un Peter golpeado y ensangrentado en la entrada.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre que goteaba por todo su cuerpo, y su pecho estaba agitado. Abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar, pero Stiles estaba demasiado distraído por los ojos brillantes del lobo para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

Los ojos de Peter eran rojo Alfa


	47. It's up to you

 

—Peter, ¿qué demonios? —Exclamó Stiles, saltando de su asiento.

Derek se sentó, helado, mientras observaba el color de ojos nuevo de su tío. —Peter, —susurró. —No, no, no, no, no, —lloró Derek, pasando sus manos por su pelo. Sacudió su cabeza mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

De repente, entendiendo la reacción de Derek, Stiles giró su cabeza hacia el recién acuñado Alfa. —Mataste a Héctor. ¿Verdad, Peter? Corrió hacia el lado de Derek y suavemente liberó las manos del hombre de su cabello. —¿No es Talia?

Peter se burló y los ignoró, caminando rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la cama de Laura. Deslizó su mano debajo de la de Laura mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Peter exigió.

—Tú primero, —le ordenó Stiles, aún sosteniendo a Derek para evitar que se caiga.

Peter cerró los ojos. Cuando volvieron a abrir, volvieron a ser su color normal. —Despegué después de Hector. Nos acompañó Talia poco después de que lo atrapé. Héctor era bueno, pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros dos. Lo tenía inmovilizado, y Talia iba a acabar con él, pero me... me distrajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué te distrajo? Stiles frunció el ceño.

Peter murmuró algo en voz baja. Al ver la cara de disgusto de Stiles, se repitió un poco más fuerte. —Los Argents. En mi versión beta, todavía tengo problemas para asociar el olor a Argent con algo que no sea amenazante. Peter miró hacia abajo momentáneamente, avergonzado de haber admitido una debilidad percibida por sí mismo.

—De todos modos, me distraje y él le dio un buen golpe a Talia. Lo inmovilicé nuevamente, pero él era un Alfa, por lo que era más fuerte que yo. Él me dominó y persiguió a Talia mientras ella estaba abajo. Allison lo atrapó con una flecha, lo que lo distrajo lo suficiente para que Chris obtuviera un buen golpe. Terminé el trabajo, pero Talia lo tiene bastante mal. Los Argents la están criando ahora.

Derek miró la puerta miserablemente, dividido entre no querer dejar a Laura, y querer controlar a su madre.

—¿Realmente pensaste que había matado a Talia?, —Susurró Peter, sin mirar a Derek a los ojos.

—Bueno, discúlpelo, señor Alfa, —replicó Stiles. —Pero la última vez que los tuviste, —saludó con la mano hacia los ojos de Peter, —Acabas de matar a su hermana. Creo que se le permite ser un poco escéptico.

Derek habló en voz baja, mirando fijamente la cara de Laura. —No, él tiene razón, Stiles. Lo siento, Peter. Nunca lo harías ahora, lo sé.

Peter lo rechazó. —No te preocupes por eso. Dime qué le pasó a Laura.

Se turnaron para ayudar a Peter a entrar. Cuando terminaron, Peter y Derek intercambiaron una mirada que Stiles no entendió.

—Depende de ti, Peter, —dijo Derek mientras se ponía de pie con determinación.

Derek tomó la mano de Stiles y lo condujo fuera de la habitación de Laura, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y dejando a Peter a solas con su sobrina.

—¿De qué se trataba todo eso? —Stiles siseó a Derek cuando estaban solos en el pasillo.

Derek se lamió los labios y tragó saliva antes de responder. —Cuando - .

Fue interrumpido por una serie de gritos provenientes del piso principal. Stiles estaba momentáneamente confundido por la falta de reacción de los miembros de la manada dentro de las habitaciones a su alrededor, pero negó con la cabeza al recordar que todas las puertas estaban insonorizadas.

Stiles despegó después de que Derek bajara las escaleras y entrara a la sala de estar, donde su madre e Isaac depositaban un inconsciente y sangraban a Dom en uno de los sofás.

—¿Qué pasó?, —Le preguntó a su madre, corriendo hacia Dom.

—No lo sabemos, —respondió mientras revisaba a Dom por las heridas. —Lo encontramos así a unos doscientos metros de la casa. Debió haberse encontrado con Eleanor o Meredith por su cuenta mientras estaba buscando en el perímetro.

De solo una mirada rápida, Stiles pudo ver que la pierna izquierda de Dom estaba doblada en un ángulo incómodo, había sangre saliendo de una herida abierta en su abdomen, y tenía una gran herida en la frente. Parecía como si hubiera sido arrojado a un árbol.

—Bueno, Derek, tu mamá está arriba, —dijo Chris mientras bajaba la escalera con Allison a remolque. —Todavía no está despierta y está sanando muy lentamente, pero va a estar bien. Melissa nos echó de su habitación, pero estoy segura de que te dejará... —Se detuvo cuando vio a Dom en el sofá. —Allison, ve a buscar a Melissa, —ordenó, corriendo hacia la sala de estar mientras su hija daba media vuelta y corría escaleras arriba.

—Había perdido mucha sangre en el momento en que lo encontramos. Necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital, —dijo Claudia.

Melissa bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a Dom. Ella hizo un inventario de sus heridas en silencio antes de suspirar. —Es demasiado inestable para moverse, pero si no hacemos algo rápido, va a morir.

—La mordida, —murmuró Scott. Levantó la voz para que todos pudieran oírlo. —Antes de que el hechizo nos convirtiera en humanos, Dom nos apartó a los tres, a mí, a Derek y a Talia.

Derek asintió, aceptando. —Dijo que si algo le sucediera, quería que le diéramos la mordida si eso le salvaría la vida.

Stiles frunció el ceño y resopló con frustración. —¿Por qué no acaba de pedirle la mordida a uno de ustedes de todos modos? Quiero decir, él iba a hacerlo. Es por eso que estuvo en la casa original de Hale la noche del incendio.

—Dijo que quería esperar hasta que resolviéramos todo con las brujas, —respondió Scott. —Talia dijo que se supone que es un gran problema cuando un miembro humano del grupo pide la mordida. Como un mes lleno de fiestas y fiestas en su honor.

Derek intervino, —Dom quería esperar por eso.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles. —Le daremos un mordisco ahora para salvar su vida, y luego lo celebraremos todo el próximo mes. Derek, tenemos que ir a buscar a Peter para darle el mordisco. Se giró hacia las escaleras y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Derek lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo. —Espera, —dijo, luciendo increíblemente conflictivo.

—¿Espere? ¿Esperar a qué? , —Preguntó Stiles con incredulidad. —Dom se está muriendo, Derek, ¡no tenemos tiempo para esperar!

Chris dio un paso adelante, mirando a Derek con asombro. —Derek, ¿Peter está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo?

Después de una breve pausa, Derek miró hacia abajo y susurró: —Creo que sí.

—¿Alguien quiere contarme, porque me siento un poco perdido aquí? —John se dirigió al sofá y se sentó con un suspiro, pasándose las manos por la cara.

Como Derek parecía incapaz de hablar, Chris ofreció lo que pudo. —Hay leyenda de un ritual. Si un miembro de la manada está gravemente herido o debilitado, un Alfa puede renunciar a su poder Alfa para salvar a ese miembro del manada. —Miró a Derek para completar el resto.

—Peter me lo contó cuando Cora se lesionó. Ya sabes, cuando Alfa Pack estaba en la ciudad. Afortunadamente, Cora se despertó sola antes de que tuviera que hacer nada. No confié en Peter en ese momento, así que no estaba seguro de si estaba inventando todo o no.

Stiles puso una mano sobre el hombro de Derek. —¿Crees que eso es lo que está haciendo Peter arriba? ¿Regalar su poder Alfa para salvar a Laura?

Derek asintió.

—Bueno, ¿no puede hacer eso después de morder a Dom? —Preguntó Claudia.

—Sí, pero no tenemos forma de saber si Peter comenzó el ritual, —dijo Derek miserablemente. —Si lo interrumpimos en el medio, podría matarlos a los dos.

Stiles soltó una bocanada de aire mientras todos consideraban sus opciones. —Chris, ¿estaba consciente Talia cuando ustedes la trajeron?

Chris y Allison ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Podríamos pedirle a una de las brujas que ayude a Dom?, —Sugirió Melissa desde donde todavía intentaba atender las heridas de Dom.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, —respondió Chris sombríamente. —No podemos confiar en ellos con algo tan importante.

—Tiene razón, —intervino Isaac. —Y si algo salía mal, Peter mataría a todas las brujas, y luego a nosotros.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay de Ana? —Scott parecía dudar en expresar su idea.

—¿Qué pasa con Ana? —Derek y Stiles le dispararon al mismo tiempo.

Scott dio un paso atrás. —Stiles, tu chispa está girada y no puedes hacer magia en este momento, pero Ana puede. Has traído a Pahn y ahora era tan malo como lo es Dom.

Stiles sacudió su cabeza inflexiblemente. —Scott, ese hechizo me tomó mucho. Ana tiene solo cinco años y no ha tenido ningún entrenamiento mágico formal. Un hechizo como ese podría matarla fácilmente.

Allison miró a Stiles especulativamente. —Entonces Ana no puede sanar a Dom. ¿Pero podría ella ayudar a Talia a curarse a sí misma?

Derek sorprendió a todos cuando se acercó a la cazadora, la levantó y la hizo girar. Ella soltó una risita cuando Derek la bajó y le dio un beso en la frente con un golpe de caricatura. —¡Allison eres un genio!

Se fue corriendo al segundo piso, donde Ana estaba viendo una película con Erica. Stiles entró justo detrás de él, todavía riéndose para sí mismo.

—Oye, Munchkin. —Derek se bajó así que estaba agachado frente a Ana.

Ana le sonrió dulcemente, pero giró su cabeza para poder ver a su alrededor. Stiles siguió su mirada y se rió cuando vio que ella y Erica estaban envueltas mirando la Bella Durmiente.

Stiles y Erica intercambiaron una mirada. Erica pausó la película y se fue para reunirse con los demás abajo para que pudieran contarle lo que se había perdido.

Stiles se sentó junto a la chica confundida y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Ella se inclinó hacia él y miró a Derek.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda, Ana, —dijo Derek suavemente. —Pero está bien si no quieres o si encuentras que no puedes hacer lo que te pedimos.

Ana solo asintió. —De acuerdo.

Derek tomó una respiración profunda. —La señorita Talia se lastimó. Ella va a estar bien, pero necesitamos que esté bien un poco más rápido que cómo está sanando en este momento. Stiles no puede hacer magia en este momento.

Ana miró a Stiles con tristeza.

—Está bien, cariño, voy a estar bien, —la tranquilizó.

Ella asintió de nuevo y miró a Derek.

—¿Crees que podrías usar tu magia para ayudar a la señorita Talia a curarse a sí misma un poco más rápido?

Ana se sentó en su asiento y se contoneó emocionada. —¿Usaré mi magia? ¿Y no me meteré en problemas?

Derek sonrió. —No te meterás en problemas.

La niña asintió con entusiasmo. —¡De acuerdo! Ayudaré a la señorita Talia.

Stiles y Derek intercambiaron una mirada de alivio. Stiles le tendió la mano a Ana y los tres se aventuraron escaleras arriba.


	48. Just hold on

 

Stiles, Derek y Ana entraron a la habitación de Talia para descubrir que estaba en forma humana, pero aún inconsciente. Stiles tardó un segundo en estar agradecido de que ninguna de sus heridas fuera visible, salvo por una herida en el antebrazo izquierdo, por lo que Ana no tuvo que ver demasiada sangre.

—Bien, Ana, —dijo Stiles suavemente, arrodillándose para estar al mismo nivel que la chica. —Voy a hablarte sobre esto, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte.

Ana asintió y se acercó para pararse al lado de la cama de Talia.

—Ahora, la curación fue una de las primeras cosas que Deaton me enseñó cuando comencé a aprender magia. Solía hacer que sanara a los animales enfermos en su clínica. Como la señorita Talia ya se está curando a sí misma, lo que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos y encontrar las áreas que se están curando. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Mmhmm, —respondió, cerrando los ojos y agarrando la mano de Talia.

Stiles miró a Derek con esperanza. La cara de Derek era una máscara en blanco, pero Stiles podía ver el cauteloso optimismo en sus ojos.

—De acuerdo, avísame cuando sientas su magia curativa, —le dijo Stiles a Ana, moviéndose para pararse junto a ella.

—La tengo, —susurró con un pequeño ceño adorable.

Stiles sonrió. —Ok, ahora quiero que te centres en eso. Concentra todos tus pensamientos positivos en las áreas que sientes que se están curando. Puede que tengas que ir a cada uno individualmente, pero está bien. —Stiles se mordió el labio nerviosamente. No había tenido éxito la primera vez que se había cansado de sanar a uno de los animales de Deaton, pero no podían permitirse que Ana fallara.

De repente, hubo un estallido de luz amarilla pura, y Stiles y Derek fueron lanzados hacia atrás en el suelo. Levantaron la mirada y encontraron a Talia sentada en la cama, completamente curada, y a Ana parada en el borde de la cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Lo hice?, —Preguntó, radiante.

Stiles y Derek intercambiaron miradas de asombro antes de que Derek se pusiera de pie y corriera hacia la cama de su madre.

—Estoy bien, cariño, —le aseguró suavemente, riendo entre dientes mientras recorría frenéticamente sus ojos sobre ella, buscando lesiones.

—¡Ana, lo hiciste! —Gritó Stiles, lanzando a la niña hacia arriba y salpicando su cara con pequeños besos mientras soltaba una risita.

—¿Qué me he perdido?, —Preguntó Talia mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba, tirando con gratitud de la ropa que Derek le había arrojado desde uno de los cajones de la cómoda.

Stiles distrajo a Ana con elogios y felicitaciones mientras Derek rápidamente le contaba a su madre las condiciones de Dom y Laura.

Aunque Stiles podía ver que estaba tentada de mirar a Laura y Peter al otro lado del pasillo, Talia bajó las escaleras hacia Dom en su lugar.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente a Stiles, Isaac y Allison se encontraron con ellos en el pasillo del segundo piso y llevaron a Ana a la oficina para terminar de ver la Bella Durmiente. Stiles podía escuchar a Ana relatar su éxito con entusiasmo a los dos antes de que Allison cerrara la puerta.

Stiles y Derek volvieron a entrar en la sala de estar y encontraron a Talia arrodillada junto a la cabeza de Dom. Su mano acarició suavemente su cabello mientras le susurraba al oído. —Oh mi querido. Sé que no es así como ninguno de nosotros quería que esto sucediera, pero serás un lobo increíble. Espera un poco más para mí.

Ella le dio un beso en la frente y agarró su muñeca, mirándola con brillantes ojos rojos. Después de algunas respiraciones profundas, ella desenfundó sus colmillos y los hundió en la tierna carne de su antebrazo.

Tan pronto como Talia se puso de pie y retrocedió algunos pasos de Dom, John y Melissa se abalanzaron sobre él para comenzar a limpiarlo. Lo último que alguien quería era que se despertara cubierto de sangre.

John, Claudia y Melissa llevaron a Dom escaleras abajo a las jaulas, donde se quedaría hasta que se completara su transformación. Chris subió las escaleras para agarrar un colchón y se tendió en el suelo dentro de las jaulas, luego se quedó abajo con los demás para hacer compañía a Dom.

—Stiles, —llamó Talia desde el medio de la sala de estar. No se había movido en varios minutos.

—¿Sí? —Dio unos pasos hacia ella.

—Stiles, necesito saber qué está sucediendo en la habitación de Laura en el piso de arriba, —insistió Talia, mirando a Stiles con una mirada suplicante.

Stiles sacudió su cabeza miserablemente. —Talia, desearía poder hacerlo. Simplemente no tengo suficiente magia para quitar la insonorización de la puerta, y no hay forma de que pueda enseñar un hechizo como ese a Ana en las próximas horas.

Scott frunció el ceño. —¿Tienes... tienes suficiente magia para hacer ese hechizo que lanzaste en el sofá antes? ¿En el que lo hiciste transparente?

Stiles se mordió el labio e hizo un inventario de su chispa dentro de él. Sintió un pequeño tirón en su interior y cerró los ojos para tener una mejor idea de lo agotado que estaba.

Finalmente, él asintió. —Podría.

—¿Podríamos preguntarle a Liz o a alguna de las otras brujas? —Sugirió Derek.

—No, —decidió Stiles después de un momento de deliberación. —Creo que deberíamos mantenerlas todas juntas por ahora. Y además, las necesitamos buscando una cura para Laura. Por si acaso... —Se apagó tristemente.

—Si estás seguro de que estás preparado para eso, —dijo Derek, agarrando la mano de Stiles.

Stiles asintió y condujo a Derek y Talia escaleras arriba hacia el pasillo afuera de la habitación de Laura. Erica se quedó en la sala de estar para cuidar a Alyssa y Sophie, que aún estaban inconscientes.

Sin que Stiles necesitara preguntar, Derek colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico, dándole tranquilidad y ayudando a Stiles a mantener la calma mientras preparaba su chispa restante para el hechizo.

Talia se paró detrás de los dos, retorciéndose las manos con aprensión.

Stiles se humedeció los labios y cerró los ojos. Llevando lo último de su chispa a la punta de los dedos, se concentró en la puerta.

Cuando escuchó un grito de asombro detrás de él, Stiles abrió los ojos y descubrió que la puerta era transparente. La puerta ahora clara reveló a Laura y Peter, que estaban acostados, inconscientes; Peter en el piso y Laura en la cama.

Con un rugido que sacudió a Stiles hasta su centro, Talia se lanzó hacia adelante y abrió la puerta, con Derek pisándole los talones.

—¿Laura? ¡Laura! —Derek corrió hacia su lado izquierdo mientras que Talia corría alrededor de la cama a su derecha.

Derek miró a su madre al otro lado de la cama. —Ella no está respirando, —susurró, aterrorizado.

Talia comenzó la RCP, dejando a Stiles para controlar a Peter. Se arrodilló junto a la cabeza del lobo y sacudió bruscamente el hombro. —¡Peter, despierta!. —Podía ver el pecho de Peter subiendo y bajando con cada respiración que tomaba, pero el hombre todavía estaba inconsciente.

Stiles se echó hacia atrás y le dio una bofetada a Peter en la cara con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Los ojos de Peter se abrieron de golpe antes de rugir, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente por la amenaza.

Imperturbable, Stiles se sentó sobre sus talones y dejó escapar una risa sorprendentemente aliviada.

Una vez que Peter se dio cuenta de que no había amenaza, levantó la cabeza hacia Laura. Stiles y Peter se sentaron uno al lado del otro, viendo a Talia tratar de darle vida a su hija.

La caja en la que Stiles había puesto su pena estaba empezando a abrirse, dando paso a un doloroso y seco sollozo, cuando Laura se incorporó con un grito ahogado.

A través del murmullo frenético y de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Derek y Talia, Stiles y Peter se acostaron, exhaustos, pero satisfechos de saber que Laura estaba viva y sana. Talia informó confiadamente que las heridas de Laura habían sanado, mientras que Stiles y Peter intercambiaron una mirada complacida.

—Hey, —comentó Stiles, sorprendido. —Esos se ven bien en ti. —Señaló a Peter a los ojos.

Peter frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared opuesta a él. Jadeó y extendió la mano para tocar el espejo, seguro que era un truco.

Los ojos de Peter brillaban en oro beta.


	49. Good as new

 

Peter se puso de pie, sin apartar los ojos de su reflejo en el espejo. Su mano se elevó a sus mejillas y él con mucho cuidado pinchó el área alrededor de sus ojos. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, tratando de ver sus nuevos ojos dorados en todos los ángulos.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no era un truco de luz, sonrió. La sonrisa del hombre era contagiosa e impresionante. Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista, su aliento atrapado en su pecho.

Peter giró su cabeza hacia donde Laura estaba sentada con sus piernas tiradas sobre el costado de la cama. Él se acercó a ella con cautela al principio, antes de cerrar la brecha entre ellos rápidamente y abrazarla.

—Todavía humana, Peter, —chilló en su hombro a través de una risa.

Él retrocedió con una sonrisa culpable.

—¿Acabas de hacer lo que creo que hiciste? —Susurró, todavía sosteniendo a Peter sin apretarlo.

Peter respiró profundamente y asintió.

Derek se dirigió hacia Stiles y entrelazó sus dedos. Ninguno de los dos podía apartar los ojos de Peter y Laura.

Laura tomó aire temblorosamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Peter fuertemente, emitiendo un sollozo seco.

Era como si se hubiera roto una presa. A través de las disculpas y agradecimientos mutuos que intercambiaron los dos, Talia se dirigió a sus muchachos.

—¿Por qué no cruzan el pasillo y miran a Jackson?, —Sugirió. —Enviaré a Laura en unos minutos.

Stiles y Derek intercambiaron una mirada sombría y salieron de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Ninguno quería estar demasiado cerca de Peter cuando Talia le contará sobre Dom.

Una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo, Derek no perdió el tiempo en agarrar a Stiles en un abrazo feroz.

Stiles se rió de su novio, pero le devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo.

Derek retrocedió lo suficiente como para tomar la cabeza de Stiles en sus manos. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, arrastrando suavemente las yemas de sus pulgares sobre los pómulos de Stiles.

Stiles sonrió involuntariamente ante la intensidad de la expresión de Derek. Se quedó sin aliento cuando consideró cuánto debes amar a alguien para mirarlos así.

Stiles agarró las muñecas de Derek suavemente, sin apartarlas de su cara. —Estoy bien. De verdad, Der.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Pero tu chispa. Nunca has usado tanta magia en un día...

—Mi chispa solo necesita descansar. Voy a estar como nuevo mañana, lo prometo. —Stiles se lanzó hacia adelante y presionó un suave beso en el ceño fruncido de Derek, sosteniendo sus labios sobre la piel cálida por unos momentos.

Con una respiración profunda, Derek asintió y condujo a Stiles a la habitación de Jackson.

Cora, Boyd y Jackson estaban todos acurrucados en la cama, profundamente dormidos. Las heridas externas de Jackson parecían haber sanado, pero Stiles sabía que a veces las heridas mágicas eran peores debajo de la superficie. Aun así, probablemente estaría bien por la mañana.

Derek se acercó a Cora con cautela y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído que Laura iba a estar bien. Cora parpadeó soñolienta y sonrió una vez que las palabras habían sido procesadas por completo. Ella asintió con la cabeza a su hermano y estaba durmiendo de nuevo en segundos.

Laura entró a la habitación momentos después. Derek y Stiles la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo e intercambiaron sonrisas. Laura sonrió un poco más fuerte cuando vio el montón de cachorros en la cama de Jackson.

Stiles hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y murmuró, '¿Ana?' en los otros dos. Ellos asintieron y lo siguieron.

La puerta de la oficina casi se había cerrado detrás de ellos cuando escucharon un estruendo desde el tercer piso. Derek se apresuró a cerrar la puerta antes de que los pasos de un furioso Peter llegaran a las escaleras.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?, —Cortaron a Laura cuando Isaac se lanzó en sus brazos. Ella soltó una carcajada y agarró al entusiasta chico firmemente.

Isaac soltó tímidamente y regresó al sofá para sentarse con Allison y Ana.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, Laura, —le ofreció Allison.

Laura se sentó al lado de la cazadora y golpeó su hombro con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, —dijo Laura, volviendo su atención a Stiles y Derek. —¿A qué se debió todo eso?

Derek, que se acercó a Ana tan pronto como entraron en la habitación, respondió distraídamente con la mitad de su atención en la niña que ahora estaba en su regazo.

Stiles llenó los agujeros. Derek estaba demasiado preocupado trenzando el cabello de Ana para centrarse, y al final de su actualización, la mano de Laura estaba en su boca.

—¿Mamá mordió al tío Dom? —Se secó la cara con ambas manos, cansada. —¿Parecía que lo tomaría?

Derek le prestó toda su atención a Laura cuando respondió afirmativamente. Laura se desplomó en el sofá con alivio, acurrucándose un poco en Allison. Allison le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Laura.

Cuando Stiles se dio cuenta unos quince minutos después de que él era el único que todavía estaba despierto, sonrió y despertó a Derek con un leve movimiento de su hombro. —¿Por qué no metes a Ana y me esperas en nuestra habitación? Voy a controlar a Dom y le diré a todos en la biblioteca que pueden dejar de investigar.

Derek asintió y se levantó, apenas desalojando a Ana cuando la tomó en sus brazos. —¿Qué hay de las brujas?

—Les dejaremos quedarse en el sótano por la noche. Podemos ocuparnos de ellas por la mañana.

Stiles escuchó a Derek despertar a Allison, Laura e Isaac en voz baja mientras salía de la habitación.

Bajó con dificultad las escaleras para encontrar a Erica girando su cabello, luciendo completamente aburrida. Stiles se dejó caer junto a ella en el sofá y se dio un momento para simplemente sentarse con satisfacción. Erica apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y los dos se sentaron en silencio, mirando a Alyssa y Sophie inconscientes en el sofá opuesto.

Stiles suspiró y entró en la biblioteca.

Después de permitirse un breve suspiro de alivio ante la noticia de la condición de Laura, Lydia corrió a reunirse con Cora y Boyd en la habitación de Jackson.

Grady se fue a buscar a Laura, mientras que Wallace y Keith se quedaron con Liz, Madeline y Beatrice. Stiles se aventuró a bajar las escaleras para ver a Dom y ver si estaba en condiciones de ser llevado a uno de los dormitorios.

Chris y Scott estaban parados a un lado, con John, Talia y Melissa en el otro lado. Chris parecía que lucía un desagradable ojo negro, pero el resto parecía prácticamente intactos. Dentro de la jaula estaban Dom, Peter y, sorprendentemente, Claudia.

—¿Cómo está?, —Le preguntó Stiles a Talia.

Talia no apartó la mirada de Peter y Dom mientras respondía. —Como era de esperar. No sabremos si la mordedura tomó hasta la mañana.

—¿Está lo suficientemente estable para moverse? A menos que deseemos tratar con las brujas restantes esta noche, tenemos que mantenerlas en algún lugar.

Talia asintió. —¿Peter?

La cabeza de Peter se disparó, su mirada encontró a Talia de inmediato. La mirada asesina que Stiles esperaba ciertamente estaba allí, pero era mucho más silenciosa de lo que habría pensado.

—Vamos a llevarlo arriba, a una de las habitaciones, —susurró Talia, acercándose a él con cautela.

Afortunadamente, Peter no tuvo mucha pelea, aunque no permitió que nadie más tocara a Dom. Los dos desaparecieron por las escaleras hacia una de las habitaciones para esperar la transformación de Dom.

Después de que les aseguró una docena de veces que estaba bien, los padres de Stiles se fueron poco después. Melissa se fue también, después de empujar a Scott en un abrazo.

Chris se quedó el tiempo suficiente para que las cinco brujas se instalaran en el sótano antes de irse a casa también.

Erica, Scott, Wallace y Keith se acercaron a la cama, dejando a Stiles en la planta baja con Talia.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellas?, —Le preguntó Stiles, señalando con la cabeza hacia las escaleras del sótano.

Talia cerró los ojos y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Stiles se unió a ella en la sala de estar y se sentó en la mesa de café, frente a Talia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Talia inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba a Stiles con curiosidad. —Parece que ya tienes una idea.

Stiles sonrió. —Bueno, lo hago.

Talia se sentó en su silla y le hizo un gesto a Stiles para que continuara.

Treinta minutos después, tenían su plan. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada, pero Talia estaba completamente despierta. Cambió a su forma de lobo y salió a correr.

Stiles subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se unió a Derek en la cama, donde el hombre roncaba suavemente.

Se deslizó bajo las sábanas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Derek por detrás. —Todo va a estar bien, —susurró. —Lo prometo.


	50. A proposition

 

Stiles escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta y abrió los ojos medio dormido.

Talia abrió la puerta lentamente, permitiendo que Stiles se sentara en la cama sin mover ni despertar a Derek en absoluto. Desde que se hizo humano, Derek se había habituado a dormir como un tronco.

Se miraron en silencio una vez que Talia había entrado completamente en la habitación. Stiles le lanzó al Alfa una mirada inquisitiva, que Talia interpretó correctamente. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

'¿Cuando?' Él le murmuró.

—Mediodía, —ella respondió.

Compartieron una sonrisa privada y Talia se fue tan silenciosamente como vino. Stiles colapsó sobre la cama con una sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir toda su cara.

—¿Bebé? —Suavemente sacudió el hombro de Derek para despertar al hombre. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un golpecito en la mejilla a Derek con su nariz. —Despierta, —susurró. —Tengo buenas noticias.

Derek abrió un ojo atontado, todavía a medio camino en el mundo de sus sueños. Respiró profundamente y abrió el otro ojo, arrugando el rostro adorablemente al ser despertado.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Stiles se abalanzó y plantó un beso emocionado en la boca del hombre. Derek sonrió abiertamente en el beso y respondió con entusiasmo, moviéndolos a los dos para que tuviera a Stiles inmovilizado en la cama.

Stiles se rió. —¿Ya no te importa mi aliento de la mañana?

Derek negó con la cabeza, lo cual era una hazaña teniendo en cuenta que sus labios todavía estaban unidos a los de Stiles.

Después de unos segundos más, Stiles suspiró. —Por mucho que me encanta esto, tengo algo que decirte.

Derek hizo un puchero, pero cedió. Los dos se sentaron en la cama, uno frente al otro.

Stiles inhaló y expulsó algunas veces, armándose de valor. —Bueno, ¿sabes cómo hemos estado hablando con Emily del CPS sobre Ana?

Derek asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño acerca de dónde iba Stiles con eso.

—Tu madre llamó a su primera cosa esta mañana. —Stiles se mordió el labio con incertidumbre. —Dado todo lo que sucedió, Emily nos otorgó la custodia temporal de Ana, en espera de una visita a la casa.

Por unos segundos, Derek dejó de respirar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Stiles y su rostro era ilegible.

—¿Der? —Stiles ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Ana... ¿Ana se queda con nosotros? —Derek finalmente susurró, como si el miedo a hablar más fuerte hiciera que sus palabras no fueran ciertas.

Stiles asintió con una sonrisa. —Lo hace. Y hay más.

—¿Más? —Los ojos de Derek se abrieron de par en par y se llevó la mano al corazón, abrumado.

—Cuando Emily vaya a visitarnos, traerá los documentos de adopción con ella. Suponiendo que la visita vaya bien, Ana estará lista para ser adoptada formalmente esta tarde.

Derek cerró su rostro y apartó su mano de su corazón. —¿Por... quién?

Stiles tomó la cara de Derek en sus manos y obligó a la mirada de Derek a encontrarse con la suya. —Tú, —susurró.

Algunas lágrimas lograron escapar de los ojos de Derek antes de cerrarlos. Por un momento, toda la preocupación que usualmente cubría su rostro se convirtió en pura alegría. Al ver ese tipo de maravilla en la cara de Derek, Stiles quedó sin aliento.

Lentamente, Stiles vio que la felicidad cedía el paso a la duda.

Stiles negó con la cabeza firmemente. —No. Derek, detente.

—¿Detener qué? —Respondió Derek, abriendo los ojos y apartándose del toque de Stiles.

—Estás pensando en todas las razones por las que no es una buena idea que adoptes a Ana, —acusó Stiles correctamente.

—No es una buena idea, Stiles. —Derek apartó la mirada de la cara del muchacho, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

—Derek Jacqueline Hale, escúchame ahora mismo. —Stiles señaló a Derek con severidad.

Derek alzó los ojos al techo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y olvidó por un momento de qué estaban hablando. —Ese no es mi segundo nombre, Stiles. Eres realmente malo en este juego.

Stiles sonrió por un segundo, orgulloso de haber desviado la atención de Derek momentáneamente.

—Mira, —dijo, llevándolos de vuelta al asunto en cuestión. —Sé lo que estás pensando, y te equivocas. Serías un padre excelente. Y Ana sería afortunada de tenerte.

Derek guardó silencio durante unos minutos. Agachó la cabeza y miró sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué pasa si me equivoco?

—Todos los padres se equivocan. Pero no vas a hacerlo más que el resto de ellos, —le aseguró Stiles.

Finalmente, Derek levantó la vista y encontró la cara de Stiles con sus ojos. —Stiles, yo era un Alfa terrible cuando comencé. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no seré un padre igualmente terrible?

Stiles sacudió su cabeza suavemente. —Estabas tratando de enseñar a tus betas cómo mantenerse con vida. Ahora, ayudarás a Ana a vivir su vida. Hay una gran diferencia, Der.

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿De verdad crees que podría hacer esto?

—Sí. —Stiles asintió con firmeza. —¿Pero tú lo haces?

Derek tomó una respiración profunda. —La amo. Y ella ya se siente como mi niña. —Pareció sorprendido por su admisión. Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Mi pequeña.

Stiles sonrió junto con él. —Suena bien, ¿verdad?

La risa de Derek sonó como si hubiera sido arrancada de él cuando se abalanzó sobre Stiles, inmovilizándolo una vez más a la cama. Salpicó la cara de Stiles con besos hasta que ambos se rieron.

—Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, ¿no? —Preguntó Stiles, puntuando su pregunta con un beso en la punta de la nariz de Derek.

—Tenemos que hablar con Ana, —respondió Derek. Se sentó e intentó controlar su respiración, que se había vuelto algo errática. —¿Qué pasa si ella no quiere quedarse aquí? ¿Qué pasa si ella quiere que alguien más en la manada la adopte en su lugar? ¿O qué pasa si ella quiere dejarnos completamente y regresar con lo que queda del aquelarre? Es su aquelarre, Stiles. Ella podría elegirlos.

Stiles agarró la mano de Derek y la puso sobre su corazón. —Respira, Derek. Respira conmigo. Va a estar bien.

Una vez que la respiración de Derek volvió a la normalidad, Stiles abordó la letanía de preguntas que Derek había planteado. —Ella está loca por ti, Der. Y la manada. No creo que ella quiera vivir en otro lado, si se le da la oportunidad.

Derek asintió, todavía no convencido.

Stiles frunció el ceño de repente. —¿Ella siquiera sabe que su madre está muerta?

Derek asintió de nuevo. —Hablamos de eso anoche mientras la acostaba. Me preguntó directamente si su madre estaba muerta y le dije que sí. —Se mordió el labio y añadió: —Parecía entender lo que eso significaba, pero tiene cinco años. Supongo que veremos cuánto asimiló de nuestra conversación.

—Hablaremos con ella después de que resolvamos lo de las brujas. —Stiles procedió a contarle a Derek su conversación con Talia, y cuál era el plan para las cinco brujas restantes en el sótano. Derek estuvo de acuerdo con orgullo.

Los dos se levantaron y se vistieron para el día. Bajaron y descubrieron que la mayoría de la manada, a excepción de Peter, Dom y Talia, ya se arremolinaban en ella.

Ana estaba en la sala de estar, pero estaba profundamente dormida en el regazo de Isaac, sin haber encontrado a Derek o Stiles cuando ella había salido de su habitación esa mañana.

—¡Es hora de una conversación divertida con las brujas! —Saludó Stiles.

Erica puso los ojos en blanco. —Eso suena como una reunión para los Alfas, los cazadores y Stiles. El resto de nosotros deberíamos ir a la escuela.

—Los llevaré chicos, —ofreció Grady, agarrando las llaves de un de los SUV de manada en la que Talia había invertido.

Erica, Boyd, Cora, Lydia e Isaac, después de depositar cuidadosamente a Ana en el regazo de Laura, se pusieron de pie para agarrar sus cosas y meterse en el coche después de Grady. Jackson se puso de pie para seguirlos, con la intención de holgazanear con ellos en la escuela ya que era un viernes cerca del final del año escolar y ninguno de los maestros probablemente se interesaría.

—¿Jackson?, —Llamó Stiles. —¿Te importaría quedarte para la reunión?

Jackson se detuvo en la puerta principal y ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente. Hinchó el pecho con orgullo al ser invitado a asistir, pero asintió tímidamente.

Wallace y Keith tomaron otro automóvil y se dirigieron a la librería para pasar el rato con Claudia, enviando un mensaje de texto a Grady para que los encontrara allí mientras salían por la puerta.

—¿Psst, Stiles? —Laura susurró, no queriendo despertar a Ana.

Stiles saltó por la cocina hacia donde Laura estaba sentada en la sala de estar.

—Mamá me dijo cuál era el plan, y estoy de acuerdo. Voy a llevar a la pequeña arriba. —Ella asintió con la cabeza a Ana y se puso de pie, con cuidado de no empujar a la niña dormida.

Laura se detuvo junto a Derek el tiempo suficiente para que colocara su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña con amor. Le dio un breve beso en la frente, luego Laura se fue.

Stiles, Derek, Scott, Jackson y Allison fueron al sótano a buscar a las brujas. Liz, Beatrice y Madeline subieron todas las escaleras por su cuenta, pero Derek y Jackson tuvieron que cargar a Sophie y Alyssa, todavía inconscientes.

Stiles decidió mantener a las das como estaban por ahora, eligiendo dirigirse primero a Liz, Beatrice y Madeline.

Las tres brujas se sentaron en el sofá frente a Stiles, que estaba en el sillón. Derek estaba parado a su derecha, con Jackson, Scott y Allison sentados en el otro sofá a su izquierda. Sophie y Alyssa estaban situadas en el sofá de la otra habitación.

—Ok, —comenzó Stiles. —Tendremos una conversación, y Jackson escuchará los latidos de vuestro corazón. —Recibió un asentimiento del lobo y continuó. —Si nos mentís, esta conversación irá en una dirección muy diferente a la que esperamos que vaya. ¿Entendido?

Ellas asintieron en tándem.

Stiles tardó unos quince minutos en confirmar que la manada no tenía nada que temer de las tres. Liz y Beatrice habían nacido en el aquelarre, pero nunca habían estado de acuerdo con la forma en que Eleanor lo había dirigido. Madeline se había unido recientemente, pero ya había estado buscando un nuevo aquelarre menos hostil.

—¿Liz? —Stiles se dirigió a ella directamente. —Tenemos una propuesta para ti.

—Ok... —ella respondió aprensivamente, intercambiando una mirada con Beatrice.

Stiles tomó una respiración profunda. —No tenemos ninguna disputa con vosotras tres. Si aceptas liderar el nuevo aquelarre, no vemos ninguna razón por la cual no podamos formar una alianza entre vosotras y nuestra manada.

Los ojos de Liz se abrieron de par en par. —¿Dirigir el aquelarre? Oh, no sé. —Ella y Beatrice tuvieron una discusión frenética y susurrada. Stiles vigilaba a Jackson, que escuchaba atentamente, pero el lobo no daba señales de que la conversación no fuera inocente.

—Muy bien, —estuvo de acuerdo Liz finalmente con un asentimiento.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza hacia ella. —Entonces eso está arreglado. Lo siguiente que tenemos que discutir es esas dos. Señaló las formas de Alyssa y Sophie en el sofá de dos plazas.

—No quiero a Alyssa en nuestro aquelarre, —declaró Liz con firmeza. —Ella vino aquí con la intención de lastimaros a todos, y no toleraré ese tipo de comportamiento.

Stiles se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros de manada. —¿Allison?

Allison asintió, tomando eso como su cola. —La comunidad de cazadores tiene formas de tratar con brujas salvajes como Alyssa. Ella será enjuiciada, y mi padre y yo nos aseguraremos de que el castigo se ajuste al crimen. A las tres se les pedirá que hagan declaraciones en su juicio.

Liz estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente. —¿Qué hay de Sophie?

—Ella me maldijo, —gruñó Scott. Stiles tardó un segundo en sentirse un poco impresionado de que el gruñido aún fuera efectivo a pesar de ser humano.

Liz asintió, pero sabiamente se mantuvo en silencio.

—Ella me maldijo y me obligó a apuntar con un arma a mi mejor amigo. ¡Ella me obligó a dispararle a Boyd! —Scott se calmó un poco cuando Allison lo agarró de la mano, pero aún respiraba pesadamente.

Stiles estaba un poco confundido cuando Jackson se levantó, pero reprimió una sonrisa cuando el lobo regresó solo un momento después con el inhalador de Scott en la mano.

Scott asintió en agradecimiento y tomó una bocanada. Con su respiración bajo control, se dirigió a las brujas de nuevo. —¿Se puede confiar en que no vuelva a hacer algo así si la dejamos ir con vosotras?

Fue Beatrice quien respondió. —Ella realmente no es tan mala. Ella es la única que me enseñaba magia cuando las demás simplemente se rieron de mí por no tener ninguna habilidad natural. Soph y yo hablamos un poco antes de que nos ordenaran venir aquí. Ella realmente creía que eras el enemigo.

—Pero eso fue por Eleanor, —interrumpió Madeline. —Eleanor llenó su cabeza de mentiras porque sabía que Sophie sería una buena soldado para ella.

—Ella, por supuesto, será puesta en libertad condicional, si se le permite regresar con nosotras, —dijo Liz con autoridad.

Stiles miró a Derek, luego a Scott. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza hacia él.

—Está bien. —Stiles se puso de pie y caminó hacia el sofá de dos plazas. Podía ver a Allison sacando su teléfono y llamando a su padre.

Stiles canalizó su chispa y despertó a Sophie y Alyssa.


	51. Forever

 

Sophie parpadeó despierta y miró alrededor de la habitación, aterrorizada.

Alyssa se despertó con una mueca burlona y fijó a Stiles con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

Levantó la mano para golpearlo, pero se detuvo cuando Liz envió una oleada de magia hacia la bruja enojada. La obligó a retroceder en el sofá, fijando sus brazos y su torso. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Liz selló la boca de Alyssa temporalmente.

Con Alyssa fuera de servicio, Stiles y Liz se turnaron para explicarle a Sophie los términos de su libertad condicional, así como para aclarar algunas de las imprecisiones que Eleanor había puesto en su cabeza.

Sophie estaba angustiada cuando escuchó cómo había sido manipulada, y se disculpó profusamente con Scott por lo que había hecho.

Para cuando terminaron de tratar con Sophie, Chris había llegado a la casa.

Chris había hecho arreglos para que uno de sus amigos cazadores, que tenía jurisdicción en Nevada, enviara transporte para recoger a Alyssa y llevarla de vuelta a su estado de origen para que la juzgaran. Chris aceptó ir con ella, y Liz envió a Madeline como representante del aquelarre.

Después de aceptar su disculpa varias veces, Scott se llevó a Sophie afuera para que ella pudiera usar su teléfono para llamar a Boyd y disculparse con él también.

Cuando terminaron, Jackson tomó las llaves del Camaro cuando Derek no estaba mirando, y condujo a Scott y Allison a la escuela.

Liz, Sophie y Beatrice se quedaron media hora más con Stiles y Derek, explicando los detalles de su alianza. Una vez que los detalles fueron resueltos, Beatrice preguntó tentativamente sobre Ana.

Stiles explicó la situación y el estado de la adopción de Ana, nerviosa por sus reacciones. Para su sorpresa, Liz y Beatrice se sonrieron mutuamente, luego a Derek.

Derek tartamudeó con la promesa de que, por supuesto, llevaría a Ana a visitarla de vez en cuando, y las brujas lo tomaron como una cola para salir.

Cuando las tres se levantaron para irse, Liz pareció insegura por un momento antes de lanzarse hacia Derek y abrazarlo rápidamente.

Las tres salieron de la casa Hale, dejando a Stiles y Derek solos en el piso principal. Stiles se acercó al mostrador de la cocina y se izó encima de él.

Derek caminó hacia el niño lentamente, aún tratando de comprender cómo habían pasado la mañana sin derramamiento de sangre.

Cuando Derek estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Stiles lo jaló el resto del camino hacia él, para pararse entre las rodillas de Stiles. Derek bajó las manos para descansarlas instintivamente sobre la cintura del chico.

—Eras un buen Alfa esta mañana, —murmuró Stiles en el pecho de Derek mientras tiraba de su novio para un abrazo.

Derek se rió entre dientes. —Hiciste todo el trabajo duro. Me sorprendes ¿lo sabías?

Stiles sonrió en la clavícula de Derek. Juguetonamente mordió la piel que lo rodeaba y se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Derek a la cara.

—¿Estás listo para ir a hablar con tu hija? —Stiles sonrió, pero se puso serio una vez que vio la expresión de duda en la cara de Derek. —Oye, —dijo, ahuecando la mandíbula de Derek con una mano.—Sabes cuánto ella te ama.

Derek inhaló bruscamente y dejó escapar el aliento en una larga ráfaga, asintiendo. —¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Siempre, —prometió Stiles.

Él saltó del mostrador y entrelazó sus dedos. Entraron en la oficina de arriba y encontraron a Laura profundamente dormida en el sofá. Pinocho estaba sonando en el fondo, pero Ana estaba ocupada de otra manera.

El cabello de Laura había sido 'trenzado' en varios nudos en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Stiles rió disimuladamente mientras Derek se volvía e intentaba enterrar una risa ahogada en el hombro de Stiles.

El sonido débilmente amortiguado fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Laura, que se despertó con un atontado, —¿Qué?

Stiles abrió la boca para decirle lo que Ana había estado haciendo, pero Derek le dio un codazo subrepticiamente y se quedó en silencio.

—Nada, —respondió Derek inocentemente.

Laura miró a los dos sospechosamente antes de darles un poco de intimidad con Ana. Se fue a ver a Dom, prometiendo avisarle si había algún cambio.

Stiles y Derek intercambiaron una mirada sombría mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Cada minuto que Dom no se despertaba era una mala señal.

Se sacudieron de ese tren de pensamiento y acorralaron a Ana en el sofá. Stiles se sentó silenciosamente y vio la película con Ana mientras Derek se preparaba para comenzar a hablar.

Finalmente, Stiles vio a Derek respirar profundamente.

—¿Oye, Ana? —Derek esperó hasta que la atención de Ana estuvo en él y no en la película.

Stiles extendió la mano hacia el control remoto de la mesa auxiliar y detuvo la película para que no hubiera ruido de fondo que la distrajera.

—¿Hm? —Miró a Derek adormilada, todavía un poco atontada por su siesta diaria después del desayuno.

—¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos anoche?

Ana asintió. —¿Acerca de mamá?

—Sí, sobre mamá. ¿Sabes lo que significa, que tu madre ya no está aquí? —Derek giró su cuerpo por lo que su espalda estaba contra el brazo del sofá.

—Mmhmm, significa que no la vuelvo a ver. —Ana removió nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su vestido mientras esperaba a que Derek siguiera hablando.

Derek asintió con un suspiro. —También significa que ya no vives con ella. —Él entrecerró los ojos, tratando de medir su reacción.

Ana frunció el ceño, sus cejas formando la más linda 'v' en su frente. De repente, su rostro se despejó y ella se emocionó. —¿Eso significa que voy a vivir aquí? —Ella saltó arriba y abajo en su asiento.

—¿Te gustaría? —Derek pareció sorprendido por su reacción.

Stiles sacudió su cabeza con cariño a su Stubbornwolf. Trató de enviarle una mirada a Derek que decía 'por supuesto que quiere vivir aquí, tonto', pero Derek solo tenía ojos para Ana.

—¡Sí, por favor! —Gritó Ana mientras se lanzaba hacia Derek. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella automáticamente. Él se rió de la niña mientras ella continuaba rebotando en sus brazos.

Cuando los dos se soltaron, Ana se dió vuelta y abrazó a Stiles con igual entusiasmo.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí para siempre?, —Confirmó, mirando seria a Derek.

—Mientras quieras, munchkin, —le aseguró. —Sin embargo, hay una cosa más.

Ana asintió, reanudando su excitado rebote. Miró alrededor del sofá hasta que encontró a su hombre lobo de peluche, que abrazó contra su pecho una vez que su atención regresó a Derek.

Derek la miró con cariño mientras buscaba a su pequeño Isaac y se recostó en el cojín del sofá. —¿Sabes lo que significa adopción?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Bueno, a veces, cuando la mamá o el papá de alguien muere como tu madre lo hizo, otra persona entra y los adopta. Se convierten en los padres de esa persona.

—¿Como una nueva mamá? —Ana frunció el ceño, tratando de entender.

Derek negó con la cabeza y colocó un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja de Ana. —No exactamente. Nadie puede reemplazar a tu mamá.

—Pero mamá dijo que no tengo papá. —Una expresión de comprensión adornaba su rostro. —¿Eso significa que debo ser adoptada ahora? ¿Ya que no tengo mamá ni papá?

Derek asintió. —Sí, y quienquiera que te adopte se convierte en tu padre.

Ana sollozó. —Pero... ¿pero quién me va a 'doptar'?

Stiles observó con orgullo cuando Derek hinchó el pecho y preguntó: —¿Y si fuera yo quien te adoptara? ¿Te gustaría eso?

Stiles contuvo la respiración mientras veía a Ana tratar de entender lo que Derek estaba diciendo.

Una vez que hizo clic, Ana dejó escapar un grito y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek. Había tanto movimiento y excitados chillidos que Stiles no tenía idea de lo que Ana estaba diciendo.

Ana y Derek se sentaron así durante varios minutos. Derek estaba llorando abiertamente, mientras Ana sacaba de un suministro aparentemente interminable de energía y rebotaba arriba y abajo ansiosamente.

Cuando finalmente se cansó, se sentó en el regazo de Derek con un suspiro que hizo reír a Stiles.

—¿Lo dices en serio?, —Le preguntó a Derek. —Me quedaré aquí, y tú serás mi... mi. —Ana frunció el ceño con frustración.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?, —Le preguntó Stiles desde el otro lado del sofá.

—No sé qué..., —se volvió hacia Derek. —No sé cómo llamarte.

Derek secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y miró a Ana seriamente. —Bueno, ¿cómo quieres llamarme?

Ana frunció los labios en el pensamiento. Mientras ella estaba preocupada, Derek miró a Stiles a los ojos.

—Te amo, —le dijo Stiles a Derek.

Derek cerró los ojos y sonrió. —Yo también te amo, —devolvió la voz tan bien como pudo con su amplia sonrisa.

—Papá, —decidió Ana.

El corazón de Stiles se derritió ante la mirada en la cara de Derek.

—¿Qué es eso, munchkin? —Susurró Derek.

—Papá, —repitió. —La tía Beatrice me dijo que es lo que solía llamar a su papá cuando era pequeña. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Derek se apartó el pelo de la cara y le besó la frente y las mejillas. —Sí, puedes llamarme así, —le dijo a la niña que se reía.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Ana le preguntó a Stiles debajo de los brazos de Derek. —¿Tú también estás ‘doptarme? ¿Cómo debería llamarte ahora?

Stiles, que había estado preparado para la pregunta, simplemente respondió: —¿Por qué no me llaman Stiles o tío Stiles por ahora, cariño?.

Ana pareció contenta con esa respuesta, y volvió a su fiesta de abrazo con Derek.

Cuando los dos se tranquilizaron un poco, Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerle una última pregunta a Ana. —¿Estás segura, Munchkin? Puedes volver con Liz y Beatrice, y estar con tu aquelarre si quieres. Solo queremos que te quedes con nosotros si es lo que quiere hacer.

Ana solo negó con la cabeza con una finalidad que sorprendió a Stiles. —No, quiero quedarme contigo, y el tío Stiles, y la tía Laura, y el tío Isaac, y el tío Jackson, y la señorita Talia, y la señorita Claudia, y el señor Sheriff... —continuó hasta que nombró a todos los miembros de la manada.

Ana acababa de decir —señor Chris— cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Laura, que jadeaba.

—Chicos, vengan rápido,— ella jadeó. —¡Es Dom!


	52. More than alright

 

Stiles se levantó, en conflicto. Quería seguir a Laura para ver a Dom, pero no quería que Ana viniera si no eran buenas noticias.

—¿Está bien? —Derek parecía pensar lo mismo mientras permanecía con Ana en sus brazos, pero no hacía movimientos hacia la puerta.

Laura asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo salvajemente. —¡Venga!

Derek y Stiles intercambiaron sonrisas de deleite antes de seguir a Laura a la habitación donde Dom había estado descansando.

Stiles a veces olvidó que Talia y Peter eran hermanos, pero cuando entró en la habitación de Dom para encontrar a los dos abrazándose ferozmente, no había forma de confundirlo.

Peter parecía estar llorando suavemente, por lo que Stiles y Derek pasaron junto a él y se dirigieron directo a Dom, que estaba sentado en su cama.

Sus ojos brillaban dorados.

Dom movió sus brillantes ojos hacia Derek y Ana. Derek había disminuido la velocidad cuando se acercaba a la cama, no quería llevar a Ana demasiado cerca si Dom no tenía el control, pero Dom solo sonrió y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

—Estoy bien, amigo, —informó jovialmente. —Más que bien, en realidad.

Se turnaron para abrazarlo con alivio, luego se acomodaron para poner al dia a todos sobre la situación con las brujas restantes, el nuevo aquelarre, el juicio de Alyssa y la adopción de Ana.

Ana saltó de donde había estado sentada en el regazo de Derek y se dirigió hacia Peter, que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Dom.

Levantó los brazos expectante, lo que alarmó al lobo. Peter buscó ayuda en su alrededor, y descubrió que su familia le sonreía, dejándolo solo.

Él aclaró su garganta y se inclinó para levantarla con un suspiro.

Ana se sentó en el regazo de Peter y lo miró con una sonrisa. —Derek va a ser mi papá, ¿sabes? —Ella se movió sobre su rodilla, mirando alrededor de la habitación distraídamente, aparentemente terminando con la conversación.

—Oh, está bien, —respondió Peter, estupefacto. Él claramente no sabía cómo hablar con niños. Stiles podría decir que él no era el único entretenido con la incomodidad de Peter.

Peter gruñó en broma ante las risitas de Laura, y se apresuró a cambiar de tema para que la conversación fluyera lejos de él.

Talia y Stiles se excusaron un poco más tarde para bajar las escaleras; Talia para llamar a Chris para una actualización sobre Alyssa, y Stiles para llamar a su padre para avisarle de la reunión con las brujas y la adopción inminente.

Stiles había colgado cuando vio la hora en su teléfono. Era casi mediodía.

Presa del pánico, Stiles subió las escaleras de dos en dos para regresar a la habitación de Dom. —Derek, Emily estará aquí en cualquier momento. Ve a limpiar y cambiar a Ana de su pijama.

Derek asintió y recogió a Ana del regazo de Peter, corriendo fuera de la habitación aturdido.

—Ok, escucha, —dijo Stiles a Peter, Dom y Laura después de que Derek se había ido. —Necesitamos revisar la casa y asegurarnos de que esté impecable. Dom, Peter, atraviesas el tercer piso y te deshaces de cualquier evidencia de sangre que puedas ver u oler. Ahí es donde Melissa trató a todos los que resultaron heridos en la pelea, por lo que seguramente habrá algunas manchas de sangre que no queremos que vea Emily. Peter, gracias por ducharte, pero por favor tira la ropa que llevabas puesta anoche.

Los dos lobos asintieron y salieron corriendo de la habitación para comenzar su inspección.

—Laura, tú haces lo mismo con el segundo piso y el sótano. No debería haber mucha sangre, pero asegúrate de que las jaulas se vean... ¿hogareñas? —Frunció el ceño, pero se comprometió con la elección de su palabra encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella asintió. —Lo tengo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Recogeré todas las armas que usamos anoche y nos aseguraremos de que nuestro arsenal esté bien cerrado, —le dijo antes de que se separaran en las escaleras.

Pasó junto a Talia en la cocina, que parecía que estaba mezclando ingredientes para galletas con trocitos de chocolate.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, —Le preguntó con cariño a través de una sonrisa. Nunca había visto a alguien moverse tan nerviosamente.

—Nuestra casa huele a sangre. —Ella le dijo mientras agitaba frenéticamente los ingredientes. —Tal vez no sea para Emily, pero ¿no crees que el olor a galletas horneando es mejor que el olor a sangre, por débil que sea?

Stiles se rió y la dejó, sacando su teléfono para informar al resto de la manada que Dom iba a estar bien.

Una vez que las armas se habían guardado y todas las habitaciones habían sido despejadas, Stiles y Laura echaron raíces en la colección de películas de la manada hasta que encontraron Blancanieves. Lo pusieron de fondo y miraron fijamente la pantalla mientras esperaban a que llegara Emily.

Ana bajó corriendo la escalera y saltó al regazo de Laura. —¿Puedo terminar de trenzar tu cabello, tía Laura?

Laura frunció el ceño. —¿Terminar?

Stiles, recordando de repente el lío anudado que era la parte posterior de la cabeza de Laura, resopló detrás de su mano.

Laura se llevó la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza y lanzó a Stiles una mirada asesina mientras se apresuraba a deshacer el daño con los dedos.

Ana miró a los dos con curiosidad, antes de encogerse de hombros y volver su atención a la película.

Derek caminaba tranquilamente en la cocina mientras su madre limpiaba los ingredientes sobrantes y colocaba las galletas en el horno.

Peter y Dom estaban en la mesa de la cocina, hablando en voz baja. Peter parecía enseñarle a Dom cómo desenvainar sus garras sin cambiar completamente.

Los ojos de Stiles recorrieron los miembros de la manada a su alrededor y notaron que algo estaba apagado.

Con una sacudida, Stiles saltó de su asiento.

—Tus heridas, —le susurró a Derek.

Derek levantó una ceja en cuestión. —¿De qué estás hablando?

Stiles agitó una mano en la cara de Derek. —Tienes algunos cortes y hematomas en la cara de la noche anterior.

—De acuerdo, —Derek frunció el ceño, todavía sin entender el punto de Stiles.

—¿Realmente quieres conocer a Emily con el aspecto de que acabas de participar en una batalla?, —Le preguntó Stiles.

Derek miró alrededor de la habitación antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para susurrar, —Stiles, solo participé en una batalla.

Stiles resopló. —No, —dijo, enderezando el cuello de Derek. —Esta es la primera vez que conoces a Emily y no haré que te veas nada mejor que lo mejor.

Talia escondió una sonrisa al darles la espalda a los dos y ordenar el resto del desastre en la cocina.

Stiles cerró los ojos y agarró la cara de Derek suavemente. Él canalizó un trocito de su chispa, que había sido curada en su mayoría, y arregló los pequeños cortes tan rápido como se atrevió.

Apenas había terminado cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Derek se congeló.

Stiles se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios, besando a Derek hasta que se liberó del pánico.

Derek se echó hacia atrás y le dio a Stiles una sonrisa de labios apretados. Respiró hondo y besó a Stiles una vez más, agradecido, antes de salir corriendo para abrir la puerta.

—Debes ser Emily, —saludó a la mujer con una sonrisa desarmante. —Soy Derek, es un placer conocerte finalmente.

Emily intercambió bromas con Derek y el resto de ellos antes de sentarse con Talia y Derek en una de las oficinas de arriba para repasar los detalles de la visita y la posible adopción.

Laura y Ana estaban inmersas en la película, así que Stiles fue a la cocina para sentarse con Peter y Dom. Dom había aprendido con éxito cómo sacar sus garras y volverlas a guardar, pero estaba luchando con la forma de hacer que sus ojos dejaran de brillar.

El teléfono de Peter sonó con un mensaje entrante. Al ver el nombre, la cara de Peter perdió todo color.

Las garras de Dom se desencajaron por su propia cuenta al ver la angustia de su compañero. —¿Qué es?

Peter tragó saliva. —Es Lydia.

Stiles se rió. —¿No vas a leerlo?

—Uh, no lo creo. —Sacudió la cabeza, parecía que podría vomitar.

Dom inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado sospechosamente. —Peter, ¿qué hiciste?

Peter se aclaró la garganta. —Podría haberle... rugido antes.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par con alegría. —¿Rugiste? ¿A Lydia? Oh, estás tan muerto. —Se agarró el estómago e intentó evitar caerse de la silla con la risa.

Dom solo negó con la cabeza hacia Peter. —¿Por qué demonios rugirías a Lydia, de todas las personas?

Peter frunció el ceño. —Bueno, ella entró a tu habitación esta mañana y yo estaba un poco nervioso. No la escuché venir, ¡y todavía no te has despertado!

Dom se unió a Stiles en risas por un breve momento. —¿Has descubierto lo que ella quería? ¿O simplemente rugiste tan pronto como abrió la puerta?

Peter cerró los ojos y enterró la cara entre las manos. —Ella esperó a que terminara, y luego me dijo que solo quería que supiera que no sentía la necesidad de gritar, por lo que probablemente estarías bien.

Stiles silbó levemente. —Sí, tienes una gran humillación por hacer.

Negando con la cabeza tristemente, Peter abrió el texto. —Es su pedido de café. Debo ir... a conseguir eso...

Él y Dom se pusieron de pie.

—Llamaremos a Kira y Malia en el camino. Querrán una actualización sobre todo, —Dom le dijo a Stiles, aún luchando con una sonrisa por la desgracia de Peter.

Se fueron poco después y Stiles se reunió con Laura y Ana en la sala de estar.

Cuando terminó la película, Laura se levantó y se desperezó. Echando un vistazo a su reloj, suspiró. —Está bien, tengo que ir a mi turno o mi jefe me despedirá. —Salió por la puerta con una sonrisa, dejando a Stiles y Ana sola en el sofá.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas?, —Le preguntó a Ana. —¿Deberíamos almorzar?

Ana asintió y saltó del sofá. Los dos prepararon suficiente comida para Talia, Derek y Emily, que salieron del piso de arriba media hora más tarde.

Derek llevó a Emily a recorrer la casa y los terrenos después de que comieron, mientras que Talia sorprendió a Stiles sobre lo que habían discutido arriba.

Todo parecía estar en orden. Aparentemente, Emily quería hablar con Ana antes de sacar los documentos de adopción, pero les había dicho confidencialmente a Talia y a Derek que no veía ninguna razón externa por la que la adopción no pudiera finalizarse esa tarde.

Talia y Stiles se acomodaron en la cocina y repartieron unos cuantos juguetes y libros para colorear para que Ana se divirtiera mientras jugaban a las cartas en la mesa de la cocina junto a las ventanas.

Los dos seguían echando miradas furtivas por la ventana, tratando de ver si podían ver a Derek y Emily. De vez en cuando, Talia inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado como si tratara de escucharlos, pero negaba con la cabeza y se detenía después de unos minutos.

Cuando Derek y Emily reaparecieron en la cocina, Stiles se esforzó por leer la cara de Derek. Derek parecía asustado hasta la muerte, pero había un poco de esperanza asomando a través de su expresión.

—Ok, —dijo Emily alegremente. —Ana, ¿quieres venir a la biblioteca y conversar conmigo un momento?

Ana levantó la vista de su libro para colorear y entrecerró los ojos a Emily con recelo. —¿Puede papá Derek venir conmigo?

Derek se derritió ante el nombre, y le sonrió a Ana. —Esta vez no, pero estoy segura de que Emily te dejará llevar a tu Isaac contigo. —Él asintió con la cabeza alentadoramente.

Stiles trotó hasta el sofá para recuperar el animal de peluche y acompañó a Ana hasta las puertas de la biblioteca con Emily.

—Esto no debería llevar demasiado tiempo, —les aseguró Emily cuando Stiles le pasó el lobo a Ana. —Solo algunas preguntas de rutina.

Cerró la puerta y Stiles corrió hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde Derek acababa de desplomarse sobre una de las sillas.

—¿Cómo te fue?, —Le preguntó Stiles ansiosamente.

Talia se levantó para darle un poco de agua a Derek. —Estoy seguro de que todo estaba bien, —dijo alentadora cuando Derek no respondió de inmediato.

Derek asintió lentamente. —Creo que todo salió bien. —Frunció el ceño. —Sin embargo, me hizo muchas preguntas sobre Boyd y Erica.

Se desplomó aún más en su silla y enterró su cara en sus manos. —Murieron bajo mi supervisión, ¿cómo podría ella darme un hijo?

Stiles y Talia miraron fijamente a la mesa. Talia decidió agacharse frente a su hijo, apartando sus manos de su cara.

—Derek, cariño. Eres un alfa increíble y un hijo maravilloso. Estoy seguro de que ella puede ver eso. Y, realmente, ¿no estarías más preocupado si ella no hubiera hecho ese tipo de preguntas? Es una buena señal de que está siendo minuciosa.

Derek hizo un puchero, pero le dio a su madre una sonrisa a regañadientes. Ella se levantó hasta la altura máxima y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Los tres se sentaron tranquilamente a la mesa mientras esperaban a que Emily y Ana terminaran de hablar.

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Emily abrió la puerta y Ana salió corriendo, directamente hacia Derek. La levantó y la colocó en su regazo, mirando a Emily con curiosidad cuando Ana comenzó a retomar el tono que le había quedado.

—Está bien, Derek, —dijo Emily, sonriendo. —¿Estás listo para firmar algunos papeles?


	53. You know, my daughter

 

Derek parecía casi abrumado por la alegría. Su cara estaba iluminada por la emoción, y era difícil saber si estaba rebotando, o si era Ana sobre su regazo.

—¿En serio? —Fue la primera respuesta de Derek. Él se rió de sí mismo y negó con la cabeza. —¡Quiero decir: si! Sí, estoy listo para firmar.

Emily distribuyó la documentación y repasó todo una vez más.

Stiles llevó a Ana a la sala de estar con su libro para colorear, mientras que Talia se quedó con Emily y Derek.

—Dado que no hay ningún padre registrado, esto debería ser bastante sencillo, —Emily le dijo a Derek cuando Stiles se fue con Ana.

Stiles desconectó del resto y se sentó en uno de los sillones con un suspiro. Negando con la cabeza, pensó en el último mes y medio de su vida y se preguntó cómo demonios había llegado a donde estaba.

El resto de la manada regresó lentamente a lo largo de la tarde. Emily se fue con promesas de contactar varias veces durante el mes siguiente para ver cómo Ana se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida con la manada.

Tan pronto como Derek cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Ana, la levantó y la sostuvo en el aire sobre su cabeza. Los dos se rieron cuando Derek les dio vueltas y vueltas.

No había un ojo seco en la casa. Laura e Isaac salieron silenciosamente durante la celebración para ir a comprar algunas cosas de fiesta para la fiesta de adopción que iban a hacerles a Ana y a Derek esa noche.

Derek dejó de girar y miró a su alrededor, sonriendo como un lunático. —¡Oye, Boyd!

Boyd se rió de su Alfa, pero siguió el juego. —¿Sí, Derek?

—¿Has conocido a Ana? —Preguntó levantando las cejas, señalando a la pequeña niña que se reía entre sus brazos. —¿Sabes, mi hija?

La manada estalló en carcajadas al ver que Derek era tonto, lo que Stiles tenía que admitir, era una nueva mirada sobre él.

—¿Papá? —Ana captó la atención de Derek una vez que dejó de girarlos.

Los ojos de Derek se iluminaron y su pecho se hinchó con orgullo. —¿Sí, Ana?

—Desde que me ‘doptaron, ¿significa eso que tengo un nuevo ala….armario de ‘dopción?—Buscó a tientas la última palabra.

Derek la bajó y la miró bizqueramente. —Hmm, eso depende. ¿Quién te dijo que me preguntaras eso?

Ana solo negó con la cabeza. —La tía Lydia me dijo que no te dijera nada.

Lydia bajó la cabeza exasperada y se adelantó para tomar la mano de Ana. —Trabajaremos en lo sigiloso mientras estamos de compras. Erica, ¿vienes?

Erica saltó del sofá y se acercó a los dos que estaban de pie junto a la puerta. —¿Alguien más quiere unirse?, —Preguntó a la habitación.

Scott y Allison intercambiaron miradas pensativas y se levantaron también.

—Oh, no, —dijo Erica, señalando a los dos. —Vosotros sois insufribles cuando están con Ana. Prácticamente puedo sentir que seleccionas futuros nombres para bebés.

—Oye, seremos buenos, lo prometo, —hizo un puchero Scott.

Lydia lo miró por un minuto. —Bien, tú y Allison pueden conseguir su ropa de cama y esas cosas para su habitación. Erica y yo estaremos a cargo de su ropa.

—Trato, —estuvo de acuerdo Allison con una sonrisa. Ella tomó la mano de Ana mientras Lydia saltaba inocentemente hacia Derek. Le dio su tarjeta de crédito con un falso suspiro y sonrió cuando ella lo recompensó con un beso en la mejilla.

La fiesta de esa noche se desarrolló sin problemas; A Ana le encantaba ser el centro de atención y Derek nunca lo admitiría, pero le encantaba abrir regalos.

Cuando la fiesta terminó y todos comenzaron a limpiar, Derek se sentó en la sala de estar con Ana en su regazo, rodeado de Stiles, Laura y Jackson.

—Oye, —dijo Stiles de repente, llamando la atención de todos. —Laura, nunca me dijiste por qué llamas a Derek 'Bun', ¿verdad?

Derek sonrió, lo que atrajo la atención de Ana hacia su boca. —¿Es porque tiene dientes de conejo?, —Le preguntó inocentemente a Laura.

Jackson aulló de risa, temblando en su silla.

—Derek, tu hija es una genio, —Laura le dijo a través de su propia risa. —Sí, cariño, es exactamente por eso que lo llamo así.

Ana se hinchó orgullosamente, completamente ajena a la mirada fingida que Derek estaba enviando hacia Jackson.

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado, —dijo en su beta. —Estás saliendo con mi hermanita y mi mejor amiga, por lo que sería muy amable conmigo si fuera tú.

Jackson sofocó su risa, pero sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría.

—Hola, Ana, —dijo Stiles, atrayendo la atención de la niña. —¿Sabías que Jackson también fue adoptado?

Los ojos de Ana se iluminaron cuando giró su cabeza para mirar a Jackson. —¿Tú? ¡Eso es genial! —Ella saltó del regazo de Derek y corrió hacia el lobo, corriendo sobre sus rodillas en su prisa.

—¿Lo es?, —Le preguntó, levantando a Ana sobre su regazo obedientemente.

—Uh huh, —asintió con fervor. Ella procedió a decirle a Jackson todas las razones por las que ser adoptado fue increíble, hasta que la cara de Jackson fue suave de una manera que Stiles nunca antes había visto.

Uno por uno, la manada se fue a dormir, algunos todavía cuidando sus heridas, pero todos felices.

Derek y Stiles se detuvieron frente a la puerta de Ana después de acostarla.

—No puedo creer lo feliz que estoy, Stiles, —confesó Derek en voz baja.

Stiles simplemente le sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro. —Después de todo lo que sucedió, nunca pensé que sería feliz de nuevo. Ahora, mira todo lo que tenemos.

Derek tomó la mano de Stiles y lo condujo a su habitación. Pasaron silenciosamente por sus rutinas nocturnas y colapsaron en la cama, uno frente al otro.

—Es una locura cuánto te amo, —susurró Stiles, pasando su mano por el brazo de Derek.

Derek se inclinó y presionó sus labios juntos. Stiles gimió cuando el beso se hizo más acalorado y se alejó con frustración.

—Lo sé, —Derek se rió entre dientes, —Pero solo 42 días más hasta que ya no tengamos que detenernos más.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. —¿Los contaste? ¿Cómo es posible que te amé más de lo que ya lo hago?

—No eres tan malo tú mismo, sabes, —respondió Derek, tirando del chico hacia su pecho y rodando sobre su espalda para acomodarse en una posición más cómoda para dormir.

—Te amo, —le susurró al cabello a Stiles, colocando un suave beso en la parte superior de su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron sin incidentes. La escuela terminó y Emily llegó unas cuantas veces con copias de todos los documentos y para asegurarse de que Ana estuviera bien.

Talia quería esperar al mes de las festividades que rodean la transición de Dom hasta después de la luna llena, por lo que el grupo y Dom podrían disfrutar plenamente de todas las actividades como hombres lobo.

Cuando llegó la noche de luna llena, había una emoción palpable en el aire. Stiles, Boyd y Laura prepararon la tradicional cena de luna llena, luego de la cual Talia, Derek y Scott dieron la bienvenida oficial a Grady, Wallace y Keith en la manada.

Los tres estaban tan emocionados que les llevó a Lydia y Boyd sacar a Keith de la biblioteca para la luna llena.

Esperaron hasta que llegara la medianoche para comenzar su carrera, ya que Liz les había dicho que allí sería cuando el hechizo se rompería.

Derek había accedido a dejar que Ana se mantuviera despierta solo por esta vez, por lo que la colocaron en una de las sillas del patio con el resto de los humanos viendo cómo sus lobos recuperaban su condición de hombre lobo.

Sucedió de repente. Stiles escuchó el reloj dentro de la campana de la casa a medianoche, y todos los lobos repentinamente se doblaron de dolor. El dolor duró solo unos segundos, y pronto todos se habían recuperado y miraban hacia la luna.

Stiles estaba encantado de ver los colores en sus ojos. Los ojos dorados de Peter y Dom se encontraron el uno con el otro antes de que Dom saliera hacia bosque. Peter aulló feliz y corrió tras él.

Talia, Scott y Derek miraron a su manada, sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente. Talia cambió por completo y corrió hacia Ana, quien se rió y echó sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello del lobo.

Stiles miró a su alrededor y vio que Jackson estaba mirando hacia el suelo. Se acercó al lobo con cautela, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. Cuando estaban a unos metros de distancia, Stiles de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había causado la reacción negativa. Jackson levantó la vista lentamente, sus ojos azules brillaban brillantemente en la oscuridad.

Lydia y Allison, que habían observado a Stiles con curiosidad al acercarse a Jackson, claramente habían captado lo que hacía que Jackson se sintiera tan tímido. Los dos intercambiaron miradas traviesas, ahuecaron sus manos en sus bocas, y el lobo silbó al chico.

—¿Qué está cocinando, guapo? —Gritó Allison, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de Jackson.

—¿Cómo estás, ojos azules? —Canturreó Lydia con una sonrisa.

Jackson se rió tímidamente. Estaba tan distraído que no vio a Cora corriendo hacia él hasta que ella ya lo había derribado al piso. Allison y Lydia ulularon y gritaron a los dos mientras luchaban hasta que se adentraron en el bosque.

Erica, Boyd e Isaac agarraron a Wallace y Keith y corrieron detrás de ellos, dejando a Grady y Laura con los Alfas en el jardín delantero.

Laura corrió hacia Grady y le plantó un beso justo en sus labios antes de correr hacia el bosque. Grady aulló de alegría y corrió tras ella.

Talia lamió una húmeda raya en la cara de Ana, provocando un feliz chillido de la niña, y corrió a encontrarse con Derek y Scott frente al porche. Los tres se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos enrojecidos, y luego despegaron aullando a la noche, detrás de su manada.


	54. Quite a pack

 

La mañana después de la carrera de luna llena encontró a Stiles en la cama en la casa de Hale, envuelto cómodamente en los brazos de Derek. Dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Derek aún en su versión beta.

Stiles se rió entre dientes y trazó el área de la cara de Derek donde se suponía que debían estar sus cejas.

Las atenciones despertaron a Derek lentamente. El hombre sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de quién había interrumpido su sueño, y se inclinó para besar a Stiles sin abrir los ojos.

Intercambiaron besos perezosos durante unos minutos, antes de que Derek cambiara de su forma beta y se pusiera de pie, estirando los músculos por la carrera de la noche anterior.

Después de prepararse para el día, los dos se dirigieron a la planta baja para comenzar a preparar el desayuno de la manada. Sabiendo que los lobos estarían especialmente cansados después de la larga carrera, Derek puso unas cuantas tazas de café extra mientras Stiles ponía el tocino y los huevos.

Se unió a Stiles a la estufa unos minutos más tarde como una pequeña lapa adherida a la espalda del chico.

En algún momento de su rutina matutina, Ana se había despertado. Derek sonrió sobre el hombro de Stiles cuando escuchó los reveladores sonidos de los pies de la niña contra la madera dura. Volvió a coger su taza de café y se instaló en el cómodo sillón de la sala de estar, sabiendo que su hija se quedaría dormida en su regazo solo unos momentos después de llegar al piso principal.

Ana miró a su alrededor en busca de Derek tan pronto como ella había descendido por completo la escalera. Se dirigió hacia él una vez que lo vio, solo se detuvo para empujar su cabeza contra la cadera de Stiles en su propia versión silenciosa de “buenos días”.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió en silencio, con todos despertando y bajando a comer a su propio ritmo. Cuando Grady, Wallace y Keith se dirigieron al piso de abajo, Stiles se propuso darle a los tres bacon extra.

Stiles se sorprendió cuando Talia entró por la puerta principal, en lugar de bajar las escaleras. Él alzó una ceja hacia ella mientras él le preparaba un plato. Su segunda ceja se unió a la primera cuando su madre arrastró a Talia por la puerta.

—Oye, mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, —Preguntó mientras le preparaba algo para comer.

—La recogí de camino a casa, —respondió Talia.

—¿Tu camino a casa desde dónde? —Intervino Derek en voz baja con Ana todavía durmiendo en su regazo.

Talia se sentó a la mesa y excavó en su desayuno con un asentimiento agradecido hacia Stiles. —Dejé a Laura en la comisaría esta mañana porque necesitaba hablar con John sobre algo.

Stiles dejó de cocinar y se giró para enfrentar a Talia, casi derramando la comida del plato de su madre en el proceso. —¿Está todo bien?

Talia sonrió. —Todo está bien, querido. Vamos a comenzar las celebraciones de transición de un mes de duración de Dom, y quería advertirle sobre algunas de las ceremonias que podrían ser un poco ruidosas, por lo que no se alarmaría si aparecieran algunas quejas de ruido en esos días.

Stiles asintió y apagó la estufa. —Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo mi mamá aquí?

Talia y Claudia intercambiaron sonrisas. —Bueno, —comenzó Claudia, dirigiéndose al resto de las betas en la habitación. —Talia y yo pensamos que sería una buena idea que comenzáramos a hablar con vosotros sobre qué universidades escogeréis en un par de meses.

—Mamaaaaa, —gimió Erica desde el sofá.

—Nada de eso, jovencita, —se burló Talia. —Ahora que acabasteis la escuela, y queremos que tengan sus solicitudes hechas antes del comienzo de su último año.

Jackson resopló y tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Tú también, Jackson, —dijo Claudia. —No pienses que te librarás de esto.

Jackson frunció el ceño. —Pero... pero vivo en Londres. ¿Por qué debería escoger universidades en los Estados Unidos?

—Cariño, odiabas Londres, —le recordó Lydia, deslizándose bajo su brazo en su sillón compartido. —¿Realmente quieres volver?

—Bueno, supongo que nunca lo pensé, —admitió.

—Entonces está arreglado. Te estás quedando, —decidió Isaac con una sonrisa.

Talia sonrió con orgullosa a su manada antes de dirigirse directamente a Jackson. —Cariño, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y con Claudia a buscar algunas cosas para tu habitación después de que terminemos nuestra charla universitaria?

Jackson bajó la cabeza y asintió tímidamente con una sonrisa.

Derek recogió a Ana y los dejó a su charla, sacando a la niña dormida al columpio del porche trasero.

Stiles se unió a ellos solo minutos después. —Ya tuve toda la discusión de la universidad con mis padres hace unas semanas, —le dijo a la ceja inquisitiva de Derek.

Derek se mordió el labio y miró a Ana, que había comenzado a roncar suavemente. —¿Y qué decidiste?

El chico sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Derek. —He decidido quedarme. Estoy solicitando admisión en algunas universidades fuera del estado, pero mis mejores opciones son Berkeley, UCLA y BHCC.

Derek suspiró. —Stiles, no puedes ir al Beacon Hills Community College. Tienes que estar en una escuela que te desafíe, o te volverás loco.

—Sí, pero puedo escribir mi propio billete a BHCC. Me dejarán diseñar mi propio plan de estudios, y con mis clases avanzadas, podría comenzar como un estudiante de segundo año allí. —Stiles se inclinó hacia atrás para fijar a Derek con una mirada extraña. —¿No quieres que me quede cerca?

—Stiles, por supuesto que quiero que te mantengas cerca. Pero más que eso, quiero que hagas lo que es correcto para ti. Y si eso significa que vas a la costa este durante cuatro años para obtener una educación de alta calidad, entonces eso es lo que debes hacer.

—Buena respuesta, Sourwolf, —respondió Stiles con un beso en la mejilla de Derek.

Derek solo negó con la cabeza cariñosamente a Stiles y reajustó a Ana, que había comenzado a deslizarse un poco por su regazo.

—Así que de verdad, entonces, ¿cuáles son tus mejores opciones?

Stiles se sentó en su asiento con orgullo. —Bueno, mamá y papá piensan que con mi nota media, podría ingresar en el MIT, George Washington o Stanford. Pero también hablaba en serio sobre Berkeley. Es una gran universidad y está a solo 45 minutos de distancia.

Derek asintió, y pasaron la siguiente hora hablando sobre las opciones de Stiles.

Ana se despertó un poco más tarde y Stiles la llevo dentro para conseguir algo de comer, dejando a Derek fuera para disfrutar del sol. Stiles pasó a Peter en la cocina, quien lideraba a los miembros más nuevos de la manada.

Derek vio como Peter le explicaba a Dom, Grady, Wallace y Keith lo que implicaría el primer día de celebraciones.

Por lo general, las celebraciones serían solo para Dom, pero dado que los otras tres acababan de ser oficialmente declarados miembros de la manada, Dom felizmente aceptó combinar algunas de sus noches de celebración con los nuevos miembros.

Peter llevó a los cuatro al cobertizo para darles las instrucciones. El primer día de celebraciones comenzó con una búsqueda del nuevo miembro, o en su caso, miembros de la manada. Tendrían que usar sus intensos sentidos de la vista y el olfato para encontrar pistas diseminadas por toda la ciudad.

Cuando las celebraciones se crearon inicialmente, este primer día fue una forma de demostrar al resto de la manada que su nuevo lobo era lo suficientemente hábil para agregar fuerza y estabilidad a la manada.

La manada Hale lo estaba usando como una manera de meterse con los cuatro miembros más nuevos al esconder artículos de olor horrible en Beacon Hills.

Sin embargo, había una pista especial escondida en algún lugar de la ciudad que solo era para Dom.

Peter había apartado a Talia, Derek, Scott, Laura, Cora y Stiles unos días antes de la luna llena para pedirles ayuda en esta tarea. Todos habían estado de acuerdo con entusiasmo, y pasaron los siguientes días haciendo sus partes para tener todo listo.

La pista, escondida por Stiles y Cora en el supermercado donde Peter y Dom se habían conocido por primera vez, dirigió a Dom al sastre, donde Derek y Scott lo ayudaron a ponerse un esmoquin.

Después de eso, Laura y Talia se detuvieron en una limusina para llevar a Dom de vuelta a la casa de Hale, donde el patio trasero se había transformado en una pequeña zona para fiestas.

Había una pista de baile de madera rodeada de mesas y sillas, y toda la zona estaba iluminada por farolillos colgando mágicamente

Con Talia en un brazo y Laura en el otro, llevaron a Dom a la pista de baile, donde Peter estaba esperando en el medio, bien vestido y sudando a mares.

Las dos mujeres soltaron a Dom y corrieron a la casa donde el resto de la manada miraba no tan furtivamente a través de la pared de ventanas en la cocina.

Los lobos le habían prometido a Peter que no escucharían, pero eso no impidió que todos lo vieran cuando Peter se arrodilló y le pidió a Dom que se casara con él.

No pudieron oír la respuesta de Dom, pero lo vieron barrer a Peter y darle un apasionado beso. La manada estalló de alegría, chillando y lobos silbando por toda la cocina.

Los dos hombres se separaron momentáneamente y luego se abrazaron, ambos llorando suavemente a través de sus sonrisas.

No deseando esperar más, Erica irrumpió por las puertas gritando: —¿Podemos salir, ahora?

Dom se rió y asintió con la cabeza, y la manada descendió sobre los dos lobos prometidos, ofreciéndoles felicitaciones, abrazos y palmadas muy varoniles.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que todos se habían agotado celebrando y bailando, Stiles y Derek yacían en la cama, mirando al techo. Ambos estaban sonriendo felizmente con los dedos entrelazados bajo las sábanas, perfectamente contentos de estar juntos en silencio.

Después de unos minutos, Stiles se volvió hacia Derek y se acurrucó en su lobo con un feliz suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿quién crees que será el siguiente en casarse, después de Peter y Dom?, —Le preguntó Stiles a Derek.

Derek frunció el ceño pensando antes de reírse. —Erica y Boyd, sin lugar a dudas.

Los hombros de Stiles temblaron con una risa silenciosa. —Aw, hombre, probablemente tengas razón. Bueno, Scott y Allison podrían vencerlos... —se detuvo con los labios fruncidos. —Me sorprendería si lograron pasar la graduación antes de que Scott le pregunte.

Derek tarareó felizmente de acuerdo. —Tenemos una buena manada, ¿verdad?

Stiles suspiró en el hombro de Derek, acariciando su camino en una posición más cómoda para dormir. —Sí, —bostezó. —Realmente lo hacemos.

Dos semanas más tarde, en la noche del 18º cumpleaños de Stiles, Laura mantuvo su palabra y distrajo al Sheriff y a todos sus Agentes de las quejas de ruido que recibieron en la zona.

Laura entró por la puerta la mañana siguiente, antes de que Stiles y Derek se hubieran despertado. Stiles se dio la vuelta y volvió a dormir, sin molestarse en cubrirse. Derek por otro lado, gritó y se apresuró a cubrirlos a ambos con el edredón que se había caído de la cama en algún momento de la noche anterior.

—¿Dónde está mi regalo de agradecimiento?, —Exigió Laura con una sonrisa maliciosa, viendo lo que tenía delante.

Derek lo miró, intentando sacarla de la habitación sin éxito desde donde estaba sentado en la cama. —¡Está en el loft, Laura, vete de aquí!

Ella soltó una risita y aplaudió con alegría antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Stiles se asomó por debajo de las sábanas con un ojo abierto. —¿Qué hay en el loft?

Derek se frotó los ojos soñoliento, volteándose para mirar a Stiles. —Grady. Él va a pedirle que se mude con él. Le dije que podían tener el loft ya que hace mucho que no vivía allí.

—Aww, Romanticwolf. —Stiles canturreó, plantando un beso en la punta de la nariz de Derek.

Derek se rió entre dientes. —Sí, no te acostumbres, —dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Él los abrió de repente. —En realidad, definitivamente debes acostumbrarte. Voy a amarte como un loco.

Stiles se rió y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Derek. —Bien, —dijo a través de un bostezo, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose con su lobo. —Estoy deseando que llegue.

FIN


End file.
